Marriage by Agreement
by sportyshuie
Summary: Arthur's a womaniser and wants Gwen in his bed by all means, including marrying her through cheat and gamble. Gwen loathes Arthur yet succumbs to the loveless marriage for her father. But destiny mentions Arthur's first wife will die and only his second will bring him happiness. And Elena is waiting in the wings. Read as the drama unfolds ... will gwen die or will she live?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur yawns, stirs and stretches out his arms. He feels tired and his limbs are aching all over. A good hot bath will do the trick for his aching body. He yawns again. Someone beside him shifts their position. Arthur yanks his eyes open and turns to his left, his mouth dropping wide open when he notices a female body, fully naked, lying asleep beside him. He immediately pushes himself up on his elbow, his eyes never leaving the woman beside him. He has no idea who the woman is or how she ended up on his bed. Arthur starts to sweat. His own topless chest is heaving fast, frightened by what he has just discovered.

'_Who in the name of Camelot is this?'_ he thinks fast. His mind is still cloudy after spending almost the entire night out with his friends and now he can't remember what happened afterwards or whom did he bring back home. Did he bring her home or did she follow him back here? Arthur isn't even sure about that.

Raking his hair, biting his lips anxiously, he takes in a huge gulp of fresh air to steady himself. Calming his senses, he tries to dig deep into his mind again, searching for an answer but the more he tries, the harder it seems to find the answer. It's as if his mind is divided into partitions and he has to search each partition before he can find the clue to this mysterious woman. Unfortunately he doesn't have the time or the strength to do that. The woman shifts again and Arthur's heart thumps like a raging bull against his chest. The woman turns around and rolls to her right, facing Arthur. Arthur's eyes widen.

'_What the ….!'_ He curses himself. _'How did she … end up here?'_ he thinks again and falls back on his bed, clutching his forehead in dismay.

The woman beside him stirs. Arthur turns back to face her. The woman lifts her lids open and meets Arthur, her lips twitching into a smile. Arthur smiles back, forcing the expression, like one caught stealing from a cookie jar.

"Arthur."

"Meredith … what a surprise?" Arthur greets her, still smiling like an idiot. _'Surprise, my foot! You could have brought her here and now you are surprised?'_ he asks himself. "How did you find me? Did you follow me home?" he tries his luck. He has to know the truth and it doesn't matter if it comes from her mouth.

To his surprise, Meredith laughs. "Good morning, sweetheart," Meredith purrs and closes into Arthur, lifting her hand toward Arthur's chest, gently flicking his nipples. "You are adorable, silly. Why would it be so hard to find you when you practically carried me here on your horse?"

"What?"

"You wanted me badly and there's no way I was going to succumb to your appetite in that noisy tavern so I asked you to get me elsewhere and you brought me straight to the castle. But I have to say, you really know how to sweep a woman off her feet." Meredith explains. "And you were all over me even before we reached the bed … with which I have no problems at all." she says and gently massages his chest.

But Arthur isn't spurned by her touch; in fact his mind is racing towards the circumstances of this act. _'Great … I brought her here!'_ he thinks and shakes his head. Does anyone know she is here? Did her husband realize that his wife is actually with the crown prince of Camelot? Are they looking for her? Does his father know what he has done? Why aren't the alarm bells gone off yet? Does anyone actually realize there's a stranger in the castle, in my bed? Questions flooded Arthur's mind until he feels it throbbing. Arthur clutches his head and sighs in frustration. What a mess he has just woven!

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Meredith asks, her voice soft and concerned. She caresses his chest softly and trails it down.

"Meredith," Arthur captures her hand before she can continue and holds it away from his face. The smile fades from Meredith's face. Arthur understands why, but he isn't in any mood to find out further. "You have to leave, now!" he adds hastily.

"But … but …"

"Look, I know … I brought you here but you can't carry on staying … it's, it's … not good for my reputation. You understand?"

"But, you said we will spend the entire weekend together … that you'll take me riding and hunting,"

"I said all that?" Arthur couldn't believe he said all that. He must've been very drunk to promise all this to a simple woman like Meredith. What was he even thinking? "Meredith …" he reaches out and clips her chin. "You're a lovely woman, well …" he eyes her full naked body, licks his lips and smiles at her. "You exceeded my expectations, I have to say." He tells her. "But I'm afraid that's all I can offer you … pleasure. Nothing else, dear … you know who I am, don't you? And where you stand in terms of our hierarchy, so … I hope you don't take what I have promised you last night at the tavern too seriously, all right. Because … it'll never happen." He tells her softly. Meredith's eyes starts getting moist. "Now, Meredith … please, no tears. Please …" he tries to calm her but she buries herself against his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

'_Great Arthur … just great! This is just getting better and better!'_ he thinks and gently pushes her away from him and makes her look at him. "Meredith, I am sorry but you have to leave, like now … it's dangerous for you to stay here and if my father learns of this …"

"But I like you Arthur!"

"You cannot do that, Meredith! I am the future king of this land and you are my subjects. You must cast your feelings for me aside and go back to your husband."

"But last night you told me to leave my husband!"

"I said that, too?" now Arthur's mystified. Did he mention that to her? What an idiot he'd been! He has to seriously stop getting drunk! "Fine, but we both know that isn't the right thing to do. We were drunk and I brought you here. We had fun and now it's time for you to leave … you have to go, Meredith."

"I won't … I want to stay here, with you."

"Meredith!" Arthur growls softly. She is getting on his nerves and he is losing his patience. Maybe he should just get the guards to get her from him. "Look …" he pushes her away gently and gets out from the bed. "You have to leave before I get an unexpected visit from my father. Please, Meredith … just go. I'll show you a secret exit from the castle that will lead you away to your village without anyone realising you've been here at all." Arthur pulls his pants up his feet, buckles it and walks towards his partition where his shirt is hanging, yanks it down and slid it on.

"No!" Meredith shouts and steps down from the bed. The sheet she'd been sleeping on slides down but she doesn't care to wrap herself with it. She stands there, looking at Arthur angrily, fully naked. "I'm going to meet the king and tell him what happened. Let him be the judge," she starts to walks towards the door but Arthur reaches her first. He grabs her wrist, turns her around and plants a deep kiss on her lips, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

Meredith is completely swooned by Arthur's kiss and she forgets everything about her threat. Arthur releases her and nibbles her throat. She yanks her neck back and moans softly. Arthur looks at her and smiles. His plan is working just as he wants it to be.

"Meredith …" he tweaks her nipple playfully and Meredith bites her lips. "You didn't mean that, do you?"

"Arthur … I …" her words stops in her throat when Arthur reaches down to capture her breast. She moans again and Arthur flicks her nipple with his tongue. "Please …"

"Tell me you are enjoying this, Meredith," Arthur asks as he plants his kisses all over her.

"I do …"

"Would you like to have fun with me again … here, on my bed?"

"Yes … oh, I do!"

"Then you must promise me that you will speak to no one about this, no one!" he warns her.

"I won't … I promise!"

"And you will not tell my father about our affair … no matter under whatever circumstances."

"I promise …"

"Good girl," Arthur reaches up and captures her lips. Meredith almost collapses in Arthur's arms. Arthur releases her and smiles warmly. "Now, love, be a good girl and leave the castle. I will come to you whenever I find the time … I give you my word."

"Can I come here?"

"When I send for you, yes … now, leave sweetheart. I hate to see you caught in an unfortunate situation. Leave, for my sake. " he plants a kiss on Meredith's forehead and steps back. Meredith nods and walks back to the bed and starts to pick her clothing.

Arthur smiles triumphantly, pleased with his persuasive solution, walks around the bed and helps her with the clothing. He asks her to change while he strides to his table and pours himself a goblet filled with water. Draining it down quickly, he places the goblet back on the table and nears the window. Something outside catches his attention. He stops by and looks out. The knights are training for the upcoming annual jousting competition and a smile touches his mouth. They will have to train harder than that to beat him as he is the current champion in that event. In fact no one has beaten him ever since he joined that event at the tender age of sixteen and no one will. He will beat them in a heartbeat and he doesn't need to train to do that. He can even compete with them with his eyes blindfold.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turns around and Meredith now fully dressed, stands looking at him sadly. "Now, why the sad face, love … we will meet again, I promise."

"Really? You won't forget me?"

"How can I, Meredith … you have the best body I have seen in ages. I will never get you off my mind." Arthur smiles. "Now, leave swiftly, sweetheart. Do you want me to show you the secret passage?"

Meredith smiles. "That won't be necessary sire … I'll leave carefully," she replies, bows and leaves the room.

"Hmm … what a body … and what a night it was!" Arthur tells himself. "You're good Arthur, just good!" he says again proudly, patting his chest. His stomach rumbles and he knows he needs sustenance to keep his energy flowing. But first, a good hot bath and then breakfast. Stripping off his shirt, he tosses it on the floor and heads to his cupboard. "Bath, breakfast, hunting and then some meeting with the royal prince from Nemeth and later another trip to the tavern … yeah. That's what I'll do today." He tells himself proudly and heads off to take his bath.

Uther watches sadly as Meredith crosses the yard in a hurry, looking around to ensure no one spots her escape. Too bad for her, the King of Camelot is silently watching from the window up above from his room. When the guards aren't looking her way, Meredith quickly crosses the gate and disappears into the forest, taking a detour back to her village. Uther sighs and shakes his head sadly. He might not know her, but he knows why she is here. And who could have brought her in.

Uther turns around and staggers back to his bed, using the cane as his walking aid rather than his feet. His knees are still hurting, result of the fall he endured when he visited his friend King Godwyn in his kingdom. He thought the saddle was tightly strapped around his horse but as he climbed up, the strap gave way and he fell off, hurting both his back and his knees. His friend was extremely terrified but thank god, he had an excellent court physician who gave him swift treatment which not only cured his wound but lessened the pain as well. Now Uther is just counting his days for the pain to disappear permanently so that he can gallop on horses again. He misses hunting and the occasional forest trips he used to take whenever his heart is saddened by the troubles in the castle. Uther sits down and lays the cane beside him. He thinks about Arthur and once again, his face droops sadly.

Arthur is his only heir, the future of Camelot and yet Uther feels as if Camelot is orphaned of a future king. Arthur isn't worried or even concerned of his duties as the crowned prince. He doesn't involve himself in the matters involving politics, kingdom or even war. The only thing he's interested in is enjoying himself with drinks and women. And occasionally when his mood insists, sports; taking part in his favourite events like jousting and maze. But Arthur has a reason for that too. When he wins the events, he boasts his win around and wins himself the attention of beautiful damsels whom later will depart from his bed in the wee hours of morning. This has been going on for several years and Uther has lost track how many times he had caught Arthur sneaking the women away after spending the night with them. Reprimanding, punishment and even heart to heart talk doesn't work for his son any more. Arthur is adamant with his ways and tells his father that he has no interest in running the kingdom at all. The king is heartbroken by his son's recklessness yet he is clueless about a solution. There's no way Arthur will change his ways unless he is forced to change. But who will do that? Arthur listens to no one but himself and his arrogance has caused Uther a couple of kingdoms. He does not wish to repeat any of those incidents. As the king, Uther must put the kingdom first above all else so Arthur will have to wait. But Uther's health will not. He is aging and with the constant problems arising as the result of his son's behaviour, Uther feels as if his aging process has doubled. He fears for the kingdom and the people. He worries for Arthur. He worries about how the council will manage the kingdom without a king. Or how the kingdom will survive under a king who is more interested in womanizing than ruling. What will he do if Camelot is seized? Uther doesn't even want to think of that. His father and grandfather before him worked hard to restore the peace and happiness in the kingdom, but if Uther hands Camelot to Arthur, Uther fears only the ashes will remain of the once glorious land. His ancestors will turn in their tombs, his father will rue the day Arthur was born and Uther himself would be the subject of curses from everyone.

And it is because of that the council is still begging Uther to continue in his reign. But Arthur shouldn't remain like this forever. He has to change, turn over a new leaf. But when? And how? Will Uther still be around to witness that? Uther sighs and looks around his chamber. He misses his wife Igraine. She had been his soul, his friend, everything. How he wishes she were still around. Perhaps Arthur wouldn't have ended up like this if she were. She would have brought up her son in the ways of a Pendragon, grooming him to become a king and an excellent leader. Alas, that wasn't to be, as both father and son were deprived of her loving soul on the day Arthur was born. That's why Arthur's birth anniversary marks a solemn celebration for Uther because he has no heart to celebrate the day he lost the only love of his life. But his son is also part of his life and his wife's gift to him, so therefore Uther does try to put a smile for his son though his heart would weep like a child.

Someone knocks the door, distracting Uther from his memories. He looks up. "Come in."

The door opens and a woman in her early forties walks in. She is beautiful, with a prefect face and body, donning the attire of a queen complete with the tiara on her head. She glides gracefully towards the king. "Uther, you are not dressed?"

"Katrina."

"You are not ready, my lord. Are you ill?" Katrina asks, sitting down beside Uther. She reaches up and feels Uther's forehead. Uther smiles and removes her hand gently and places a soft kiss on her palm.

"I am all right, Katrina. I just tired, that's all," he says with a smile. And then he looks at her curiously from head to toe. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Uther Pendragon … what an absent minded king you are. It's the knighting ceremony today. Have you forgotten?"

"That's today?"

"Oh dear … what happened to you, Uther? Have you been thinking something else? And don't you dare lie to me," Katrina says quickly before Uther can answer. "You will forget everything else when your mind is dwelling on one particular subject: Arthur."

"Another girl left the castle today,"

"Again? Uther, this is getting out of control. You have to put a stop to this. We've had enough problems with the villagers whose wives were all Arthur's playmates and now another one? You have to put your foot down, Uther."

"He will not listen to me."

"Then I will talk to him. He listens to me," Katrina offers and Uther has to agree it is the truth. Arthur is fond of Katrina and listens to her more than he does anyone else in the castle. "You don't like me talking to him about this?" Katrina asks when Uther remains silent.

"No … not at all, Katrina. I appreciate what you do and I am most grateful for your offer. I just wish he would change his ways … can't you talk to him about resuming his role as the crowned prince, Katrina? He has a responsibility and he keeps ignoring that."

"Uther," Katrina reaches and clasps Uther's hand, bringing it closer to her chest. "I can talk to him about anything, except that. I am not his mother, just his stepmother and I have to have certain limits when I discuss matters that are quite privy … you do understand that, don't you? Arthur is a man, not a child, and he has his own matters to deal with. I will talk to him about his women and his behaviors outside the castle but nothing on the kingdom or his responsibility as the prince. That will be your duty to speak to him. Leave me out of it. I am sure you remember how many times we have discussed this."

"Fair enough … I thought I might ask."

"That boy is fond of me and I don't want to lose that love if I upset him with matter he hates to discuss. I have no child, Uther and Arthur is all I have. I don't want to lose my baby."

"All right … just talk to him about his actions today. Make him understand how it upsets me," Uther informs.

Katrina squeezes Uther's hand. "I will my lord. Now …" she gets up and looks at her husband lovingly. "Get dressed quickly. The ceremony starts in another hour. I will ask Geoffrey to meet you in a while," Katrina informs and heads to the door. "And please stop worrying about Arthur. I will talk to him," she promises and leaves the chamber.

Uther follows until Katrina disappears behind the door and looks away, his mind still thinking about Arthur. But he is less troubled now than he was before, thanks to Katrina's offer to talk to Arthur. He is grateful to her for all she has done for himself and Arthur. Uther remembers when he first married Katrina and brought her home. She was smitten by Arthur at first sight and took him as if he was her own and up until now she still regards the boy as her son. And she didn't want to have another baby fearing her love for Arthur would be split. And has remained such until now. Uther owes a great deal to Katrina and he doesn't know how he will ever repay her gratitude. Maybe one day, he will ask what she wants. And he also knows her answer. She will want nothing in return for she has mentioned the same answers over the years but maybe this time, Uther will surprise her instead. Perhaps he will get something and present it to her. He smiles and breathes in calmly. Slowly, he goes for his cane and picks himself out from the bed.

Arthur looks himself on the mirror and smiles. _'You're looking very handsome Arthur,'_ he thinks and dusts his sleeve when he hears knocks on the door. He looks at the door, "Come in" and gets back to the mirror.

Katrina pokes her head in. "Can I come in, Arthur?"

"Mother!" Arthur turns around, his face beaming with joy at the sight of his step mother. "What sort of question is that … of course you can," he answers, excited.

Katrina pushes the door open wide and walks in. Arthur goes to meet her and takes her hand, kissing her cheek with affection. "How are you today Arthur?"

"I am very fine, Mother. You?"

"Good … but not your father,"

"Is he ill?"

"Not exactly, but he will be if he has to worry about you each day."

"I don't understand, Mother."

"Arthur … I know this is a private matter and one I don't have the right to question you about, but I have to because I hate to see your father worried sick. This morning …."

"Ahhh … so now I know what troubles him. He met Meredith?"

"I am not sure about that, Arthur, but he seems worried about your constant ways with women and so do I."

"Mother …"

"I know, Arthur. This is your life and that you don't want me to poke my nose in but you must understand that your behaviour reflects upon your father. He is the king and he has his responsibility over his subjects, be it the people of Camelot or his own family. He has to answer all questions and it would trouble him greatly if those questions are about you."

"Mother … you know me, don't you?"

"I do, Arthur, and I am not saying I agree with your ways but I am not stopping you from having fun either, just … be in control of yourself a little bit. If not for your father, then do it for me," Katrina asks, looking warmly at him.

Arthur sighs, releases his mother's hand and walks back to his screen, picking the belt and looping it around his waist. Katrina walks towards him and touches his shoulder. "Arthur … I am sorry if I have offended you."

"No, it's not that …"

"Then, what is it?"

"I tried, Mother … I tried to control myself, but I just could not. I don't understand why I couldn't do it … each time I try; I end up doing the same things again and again," Arthur tells her.

"Arthur…"

"I don't wish to upset Father with my behaviour or bring him shame. I never wished for any of that, but …" Arthur shakes his head and turns around to meet his mother. "I just can't control myself when it comes to women. I just can't …"

"I know Arthur, I know," Katrina reaches up and caresses Arthur's cheek. "But I don't think your father does and I don't blame him. Or you either. Sometimes, it's easier said then done, so … despite my advice I know how hard it must be for you to go through this. But there's always a solution for every troubles that haunts us. There must be some for you too, dear. Perhaps you ought to think about it? Just give yourself some room or space in between the fun you have outside and your responsibility as a son? I am sure your father will be very pleased with that."

"What do you want me to do, Mother?"

"I am not asking much, just make sure you know your limits and your responsibility as the crowned prince. Your father bears the name of Pendragon proudly and you must do all you can in your power not to tarnish it. Be smart, Arthur," Katrina smiles. "You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Mother, not another talk about assuming the throne, please!"

"This is your father's request, Arthur. Besides, who else would the king turn to if not the only heir of the Pendagons? He depends on you and you must honour him in that. Release him from the burden that's been plaguing him, release him from the duties so that he can rest and enjoy the remaining days of his life happily."

"But … I don't want to become the king!" Arthur snaps and moves away from his step mother. "The duties … the burden … the crown … they are too heavy for me, mother. They will plunge me into a hole where there's no passage me to crawl back out. I can never be at peace or enjoy the life I do now. I will be in misery!"

"Arthur Pendragon!" Katrina walks towards Arthur, grabs his shoulder and spins him around. "That is the most selfish statement I've heard from you so far. I understand you'll be deprived of your fun when you are the king but to go so far as to say you'll be plunged into a hole is … very selfish indeed. What would your father say if he heard this? Or your mother, Igraine? They'd be ashamed of you and to be honest, I am right now."

"Mother, don't say that, please …"

"But that's who you are Arthur. You are selfish. Don't you have any pity for your father? And what's makes you think you'll be losing all the fun when you are the king?"

"I won't?"

"No, of course not! You get in trouble with your father every day because you are still in his care and the prince of Camelot. But when you are the king, you can pick any woman in Camelot without having to worry to answer anyone because every living being here will be your subjects and your own. You can do as you like with anyone without the need of worry," Katrina explains and realizes Arthur is now smiling. "But for this to happen, you must first be the king your father wishes. Without it, none of your wishes will be possible … understand, Arthur?"

"Now I do, Mother … I do, thank you so much," Arthur hugs his mother happily. "I didn't know this before, thanks for refreshing me."

"It is my pleasure, Arthur … now, be a good boy and think on all I have said."

"I will …" Arthur winks at his mother.

Katrina smiles at him. "Fine, I will leave you to your business; just remember to come home early tonight."

"What's the occasion?"

"It's the knighting ceremony in a while and there'll be a feast tonight to celebrate the knights. Your presence will be required by your father's side and he will appreciate it very much."

"Sure mother, for you … I will," Arthur promises.

"You shouldn't be encouraging him, Sister." Agravaine says as Katrina leaves Arthur's chamber and walks towards her own.

Katrina stops in her stride and looks left to where her brother Agravaine is leaning against the pillar, arms folded across the chest. She smiles at him, extends her hand and he accepts it, planting a warm kiss on her cheek and walks beside her.

"I didn't realize you were here, Brother. When did you return home? Is Father well?"

"He is fine and sends you his warmest regards. I came back a while ago and searched for you immediately to convey Father's messages but the maids informed you were with Arthur, so I thought I might wait for you outside. But with the door open wide, I just couldn't help eavesdropping."

"So you know everything?"

"Almost," he smiles as they head to the garden. Katrina pauses a while to smell the fresh flowers bloomed beautifully all around the garden.

"I love the smell of fresh flowers in the morning. Makes me happy," Katrina tells him as she plucks a flower and sniffs it. Beside her Agravaine smiles and grips his sword. "So, what did you hear actually and what do you mean by that?" she asks him.

"I think you are pampering Arthur too much, Katrina. That boy dotes on you and you shouldn't be using that to you advantage."

"Why not? It'll be good for us," she tells him. "In fact, all this was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Asking him to be the king, is that good for us? I thought you had other plans when you married Uther?"

"I did and I still hold on to them, except I've made slight changes, for our own good."

"And Arthur's part of our advantage?"

"Yes …"

"How?"

"Patience, Brother, patience. For a skilled swordsman, you have very little patience," Katrina laughs, throws the flower away and loops her hand around Agravaine's own and walks on. "When I married Uther, my plan was to take over the reign as the queen but I forgot all about the council and little Arthur. The council wasn't in favour of me and I believe some even tried to poison Uther into thinking that he made a terrible decision marrying me. If I am to be in power, I need the council's help. But I also needed to charm the council. And that's where little Arthur came into picture. He was thirsty for a mother's love, and I gave him that. Soon he grew fond me, listening to my words more than his father's and believing every word that leaves my tongue. I had the boy under my spell and the council began to sway in my direction. Soon, when Arthur is king, I will have the council in my grasp and the kingdom beneath my feet."

"And where do I stand in your plans, my lady?"

"You will be Arthur's father in law, my brother. Elena will be the queen and together we shall rule Camelot in happiness, you and I," Katrina laughs joined by her brother. "Arthur needs persuasion, and that's where his weakness plays into the plot charmingly."

"I really wouldn't call that his weakness, sister. I clearly remember you grooming him into the man he is right now," Agravaine explains.

"I had to start somewhere. If left with Uther, Arthur would have turned out to be a fair and just king, just as his ancestors were. But that will spoil the fun for us so I had him groomed differently. It took some time but he's addicted and that's good news for us. There's no way that boy will recover from his addiction."

"But Elena loves him very much sister. Make sure he does recover when he is married to her," Agravaine warns Katrina.

"Of course. I know someone who can help us with that, but until then … let him have some fun. Besides it's good for the old man, too. He is dying each day thinking of Arthur so the sooner he passes over to the next life, the better. We can hurry with the coronation and the marriage."

"Katrina … you are an angel!" Agravaine says and squeezes Katrina's hand, clearly delighted with the idea. "I couldn't think of a better idea myself,"

"That's why I am the queen and you are just a knight, Brother …" Katrina smiles back.

"Fair enough …" Agravaine laughs. "Elena will be delighted with this idea,"

"Tell her that Arthur belongs to her and her only. No one shall claim Arthur … no one." Katrina informs determinedly as she continues to walk with her brother back to her chamber.

Guinevere lifts the lid of the wooden container and sighs. There's not a single trace of flour left in the container. She closes the lid and opens the smaller container beside it and that too is empty. She sighs, closes the lids and walks back to the wooden bench and sits down. Wiping her hand on her apron, she thinks quickly. There's no flour or rice at home. That means there will be no bread or food for today. She looks around. There are only a handful of herbs which she grows herself, some old cheese, tomatoes and a couple of carrots. That's all. And she has to cook lunch for herself and her father. What will she cook? There's no rice or bread to go along with whatever she might come up with! And her father is due home anytime now. Gwen tries to think of an alternative. She gets up and strides towards the cupboard. Yanking the door open, she shifts the bottles aside and pulls out a black jar. She lifts the lid and peeks inside. Her face sighs sadly when that too is empty. The final shilling she had was used to buy meat last week and she hasn't had any clothing to sew all week which explains why she didn't have any money to save. She pushes the jar back inside and closes the door. She walks back to the bench and sits down, her heart heavy with grief.

_'What to do? Where am I going to get food?'_ she thinks sadly. Her stomach grumbles and she shakes her head in frustration. She hasn't eaten since last night because the food was just enough for a person and she gave it to her father, lying saying she had eaten. Her father was suspicious of his daughter, but Gwen is an excellent convincer and her father bought her lies. She was happy that her father ate heartily but now, what will she offer her father?

Thinking of her father brings tears to her eyes. At such an old age he is still working hard to make ends meet for both of them. And as a blacksmith how much could he make? That's why Gwen works as seamstress to help her father. Apart from that she also grows her own plants, herbs and vegetables, which she sometimes sells to her neighbours at reasonable prices. And Gwen is also a great cook. She makes the best breads and pies Camelot has seen. She can make pies practically out of anything; fruits, vegetables, meat and even dried prunes and dates. And she sells them as well. With all the income she makes, she helps her father run the family. But lately, things haven't really been good for her and her father. The draught destroyed her vegetables, hikes in flour meant people stopped eating bread and starts to rely on other alternatives like soups and rice. She even stopped getting orders for clothing because of the introduction of the readily made garments brought in by the outside traders. With new designs and attractive colours, those garments are a hit with the villagers. And it was bad news for Gwen. This is just her; she wonders how her father fares with his luck?

The door creaks open and Gwen looks up from her thoughts. Her father walks in, wearing a smile on his face. Gwen is surprised. Something must have happened. Usually the only time her father's face beams with happiness is when he wins his bet. Gwen's face darkens with concern. Has her father been gambling again? He did promise her he will not get back to his gambling ways. Did he break that promise today?

"Guinevere, you will not believe what happened today," Tom says as he drags a small bundle with him.

Gwen gets up and waits for him to explain. Her father heaves the bundle up on the table and sets it down. He wipes his sweat and sits down.

"What is that father?"

"This, my dear is our supplies for a month." Her father tells her.

Gwen is clueless but realizing her father is tired and thirsty, she walks over to the counter, fills a cup with water and walks back to him, handing it to him. Tom drains the water quickly and sets the cup down. He stands up and unties the rope that kept the bundle strapped and rolls the top part of the sack down. Gwen nears the sack as her father thrusts his hand inside and pulls out a large cheese. Gwen eyes widens at the sight of the cheese. Her father sets the cheese down, and pulls out smoked meat, potatoes, carrots, tomatoes, beans and some dried prunes. Gwen looks at the sack and then at her father.

"Where did you get all these, Father?"

"I bought them."

"And how did you exactly do that?"

"Gwen, I know what are you thinking, but no, I didn't buy this with gambling winnings … I didn't gamble and will not do so. A kind knight from neighboring kingdom passed by my shop and wanted to make a good sword. He saw the ones I had and was interested in one of them so I sold it to him. He paid me handsomely and I bought all this food with the money he gave me. I still have some left and we can but flour with it, and I also got you this …" he fishes out a parcel from inside of his vest and hands it to Gwen.

Gwen is relieved her father didn't gamble and right now her mind is excited with the parcel she holds in her hand. She removes the string and opens the paper to find a beautiful shawl looking back at her. Gwen is happy, and with her eyes moist, she rushes to her father and hugs him.

"Thank you, Father … thank you so much."

"You deserve the best I can get you, love."

"I was so sad a while ago, Father. There isn't anything left in the house and I was worried about feeding you. Thank goodness you came home with this. God bless that knight," Gwen says happily as she folds the shawl back with care. Setting the shawl aside, she moves to the sack and starts to load the things back inside. "Why don't you sit and rest, Father, I will get lunch prepared quickly."

"Take all the time you need child, I'm not heading back to the shop anytime soon,"

"Why?"

"I want to enjoy all afternoon with my daughter. It's been long since we had lunch together and I think today will be that special day."

"It's wonderful, Father … and after that, if you are not busy, can we walk to Mother's grave and pay her a visit? I have been thinking of her all day … please?"

"Of course, child," her father laughs and nods.

Gwen smiles and gets back to her cooking. Gwen's mother died when Gwen was still an infant. There are two versions of her mother's death; one that her mother died of a mystery illness and the other during childbirth, without meeting Gwen at all. But the one her father told her, the truth, is that her mother did die of an illness but not mysteriously. In fact she was in fever for weeks and unable to hold herself together any longer, her mother gave up the fight. Gwen was a year old then and hardly remembered anything. But she knows her mother loves her and still does, looking out for her and her father. Gwen wishes she has memories of her mother, but alas, she had been too young to remember anything. All she has is her mother's treasures. Gwen smiles to herself sadly and washes the carrots. Her father is her world right now and she will take care of him with everything she has in her strength. She will make sure no harm comes to him just as he does her. Gwen wipes her temple and glances quickly at her father. He looks happy and she wants to see that smile on his face forever. And will do anything for that. Anything. They may be poor but they are happy everyday, living life to the fullest. And Gwen knows they won't remain like this forever. Everyone will have a change in their fate and so will theirs. Their time will come and until it does, Gwen and her father will appreciate what's been given. Reminding herself of their good fortune, Gwen gets back to her cooking.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur yawns and motions for the servant to fill his goblet. The food on his plate is still untouched. He isn't hungry; in fact he is bored and beside him, his father is enjoying himself with his council members. He looks beyond his father and notices his step mother is engaged with her own group of friends. Sighing, Arthur rues why he agreed to join the feast in the first place. He didn't want to disappoint his mother even though he knows how boring feasts like this are. And now he wishes he hadn't promised her. He could be elsewhere right now, enjoying the night with his friends. But instead he is stuck here, for worse. It's bad enough the function is boring to the core; there aren't any woman of his taste at all! Everywhere he turns to, he comes across women either nearing their death or will be approaching it in another ten years time. Where are the younger generations? Where are the princesses? Where are the lovely Ladies? How come they are not here when their husbands, fathers or even fiancés are all around? Were they left at home on a purpose, because they knew Arthur Pendragon would be attending? Do the men fear Arthur badly enough to leave the women at home? Do they really think they can carry on hiding the spouses, wives or even daughters from Arthur forever? Arthur smiles at the thought and rakes his blond hair. _'When I am king, they have no choice but to come over with their better halves and then …'_ he smiles again, leaning against his seat. Then suddenly, he regrets thinking such as pain and guilt crosses his face. _'What am I thinking? Stop it Arthur... stop it!'_ he thinks.

"Enjoying the view are we?" someone taps Arthur on the shoulder distracting the latter.

Arthur cranes his neck around and immediately flashes his pearly teeth. "Merlin!" he says and reaches out to grab Merlin's outstretched arm. "This is a surprise," Arthur says as Merlin pulls a chair and sits beside Arthur. "I didn't know you'd been invited," he says and quickly rues what he said. "Don't get me wrong, Merlin but I thought you hated feasts like this. So your presence took me by surprise,"

"I still don't, but if it wasn't for your father, I wouldn't be here." Merlin informs. "He invited me, saying you'd be bored and wanted me to keep you company,"

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of him, for a change." Arthur rolls his eyes and looks away. His eye crosses paths with the wife of one of the lords there. She smiles at him and licks her lips. Arthur smiles politely and turns back towards Merlin.

"Don't say that, he is always looking out for you," Merlin reminds Arthur. "He takes care of your interest, Arthur."

"Yeah … I can see that."

"What is wrong with you, Arthur? You seem completely bored. Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Merlin asks as he requests for a drink from the one of the servants serving at the dais.

Arthur inches closer to his friend and whispers, "Let's get out of here and I will tell you why I am not interested."

Merlin pulls away and stares at Arthur a while. "Are you serious about this?"

"Yes."

"Arthur … this is a royal feast and you are expected to be here. Are you asking me to lead you away from here?" Merlin asks and sips his drink.

"That isn't part of my plan but I like it nevertheless." Arthur smiles at Merlin. "Lead the way, my friend."

"Forget it!" Merlin shakes his head and reaches for a cherry.

"Merlin," Arthur hisses as he grabs Merlin's collar and yanks him closer to him. "Take me out of here or I will tell your mother that you are having an affair with the queen of Tintagel. I am sure she'll be interested to know all about it," Arthur threatens with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You will not!"

"Why don't you give me a try?" Arthur challenges Merlin.

"You are impossible, Arthur Pendragon." Merlin swallows the cherry and stares angrily at Arthur.

"Aren't I always," Arthur smiles and leans back, resting against the chair but his eyes never straying off Merlin. "I'm waiting, Merlin."

Growling softly and cursing his big mouth, Merlin pushes his chair back and goes behind Arthur, towards Uther. Arthur smiles to himself and waits patiently. He knows his father trusts Merlin more than he does Arthur. So no matter what story Merlin comes up with, his father will believe it unquestioningly. Merlin reaches Uther, bows in respect and whispers to the king's ears. At first Uther doesn't like what he hears, but after further persuasion, he nods and continues with his conversation. Merlin walks back to his friend.

"Let's go," he says without even stopping by Arthur. On the way, he grabs a handful of cherries and pops them one by one into his mouth.

"Merlin, wait up …" Arthur calls softly and gets to his feet. Merlin is almost out of the hall. Arthur smiles apologetically at the guests' beside him and rushes off after Merlin.

"Merlin … Merlin, wait up, I say … Merlin!" Arthur runs after Merlin and catches his friend by his arm, halting him in his stride.

"What?"

"Wait please … what's the hurry?"

"You wanted to get out of there and I just helped you. So now I'm leaving," Merlin informs and, wiping his hand on his pants, he turns to leave. But Arthur's firm grip on his hand halts his leave.

"Leaving? You just got here, Merlin!"

"I think I'm done enjoying myself for the night," Merlin peels Arthur's fingers from around his arm and proceeds to walk away but Arthur grabs his friend's arm again. This time with both his hands.

"All right … what have I done?"

"You don't know?"

"Is that about the threat? Don't tell me you took it seriously, Merlin."

"I did, Arthur … and you know why? Because I believe you will do as you say. There's no doubting your capabilities." Merlin removes Arthur's hands from his arm.

"Merlin, it was a joke."

"You don't see me laughing, do you?" Merlin crosses his arms across his chest. "I don't find it amusing, Arthur."

"Fine … fine. I am sorry. It was a joke, honestly, but if I have offended you, then I apologise."

"Whatever, Arthur … it's always a joke or fun for you. I just wish you'd take things a little bit seriously."

"Oh, come on … you are not still sulking, are you? I apologised …"

"Fine … now, what's wrong with you?"

"Meaning?"

"Don't even try to pull my leg with the innocent act, Arthur. Why do you want to leave the feast? And what happened between you and your father?"

Arthur looks around and grabbing Merlin's arm, he pulls his friend away. They reach the courtyard and Arthur releases Merlin. "I don't want anyone to hear us," he explains to Merlin after noticing the startled look on his friend's face.

"Someone will? You have traitors here?" Merlin looks around.

"You may never know, Merlin," Arthur says.

"Fine, but I am still waiting for the explanation," Merlin says.

"Ermm … this morning, my father found out about another … erm ... woman I brought back home and, it upset him."

"And that explains why he was reluctant to let you go. In fact he didn't like the idea one bit."

"And how did you manage to convince him otherwise?"

"I said I will be with you all night, watching you, and he was convinced," Merlin explains honestly, shaking his head.

"That's very sweet of you," Arthur teases and looks away. The night was breezy and Arthur sighs, taking in the fresh air. Walking towards the statue of his grandfather, placed in front of the steps, he leans against it. Merlin nears him.

"So … you were caught red handed again? Why am I not surprised?"

"Merlin!" Arthur snaps at him and looks ahead. "You are not helping at all."

"What do you want me to do, Arthur? Take the blame and say that she was my fault and not yours? Even if I do, Uther will not believe me. This is becoming a habit! I have advised you again and again, yet you continue to ignore my advice! How am I to help you when you are not helping yourself?"

"I can't help it, Merlin … I just can't," Arthur tells his friend. "I have tried, but no matter how hard I try to control my lust, I get tempted easily. I just can't change my ways."

"You are not trying. You give up easily and the demon in you is consuming your life because you are letting it," Merlin says, sighing in frustration. This isn't the first time they have had this conversation and yet the end results are always the same. Arthur just refuses to change his habit.

"That is not true, Merlin," Arthur argues. "You don't know what's transpiring in me every day … no one does,"

"And is this what you'll be doing once you are the king?"

"Now, that's another subject I hate to discuss,"

"You can't deny your rights, Arthur." Merlin walks around to face Arthur. "This is your fate, your destiny and are you telling me you wish not to become the king?"

"Yes!" Arthur snaps at Merlin. He hates discussing this topic and each time anyone brings it up, he snaps at them; let it be his mother, father or even his good friend. He lost count how many times he mentioned about his disinterest in taking over the throne and yet they keep pursuing him again and again. Won't they ever listen?

"And why?"

"Because it will put a leash on my freedom, that's why!" Arthur's getting annoyed with Merlin. His friend should know by now why Arthur hates discussing the subject and yet he too, like the others, is pushing him.

"That's ridiculous Arthur. That's not true."

"Say what you want but I am determined with my decisions. I have thought about it seriously and no matter what you or mother says, I am still not interested in becoming king." Arthur wants to bury the subject once and for all.

"You don't choose all this, Arthur, it happens when it should. You are the heir to the throne and a Pendragon. You shouldn't be denying that right."

"I don't want to be the king, Merlin."

"Arthur … you are one stupid fool!"

"Go ahead and tell me what you want …"

"This is …" Merlin doesn't know how to continue. He knows Arthur doesn't want the crown but the reason he gives is atrocious. What is Arthur thinking? To relinquish that right for the sake of his perceived freedom is completely stupid. And he wants his freedom so that he can continue his philandering with whomever he chooses. This is not the ways of a Pendragon or a prince. And what will Uther think of this? "I think you're not using your brain to speak."

"Say what you want …"

"Arthur!" Merlin grabs Arthur's sleeve and almost tears it, angrily. "Will you stop it? Just for once … for once in your life, will you do something using your brain!" Merlin scolds. "You want your freedom, fine … have it. No one is stopping you at all, but to use that reason for not accepting the throne is … I don't even know what to say. You are the prince, and it's about time you accept and behave like one. Your father is aging and he doesn't have much time left to rule. He wants you to become the king so that the line of Pendragons will carry on. That has been the ways of the Pendragons and Camelot. And regardless of whether you like it or not, you must accept it!"

"But …"

"Shut up, Arthur, I am not done here!" Merlin snaps, silencing Arthur with his finger. Arthur keeps quiet. "I have to be honest, Arthur. I don't like the way you behave with women but that's your life and I have absolutely no rights to poke my nose in that, but don't think I agree with all you do. I don't, just so you know. But, I will let myself in without invitation when it comes to choosing a king. Because my father in one of the council members, I am your friend and I am one of the king's subjects. So I have absolute right like everyone else in voicing my opinions. And I believe you should consider it. I don't care what you think or plan, but the line of the Pendragons should not be broken. If you still insist on doing so, I will do all in my strength to ensure that you are crowned king. If I need to break your leg, then so be it. All for the sake of the kingdom!" Merlin finishes and takes in a huge gulp of air.

Arthur stares at him for a while, speechless. Surely Merlin didn't mean all that? Or does he? Merlin has always been the softer than the rest of his friends, calm and always patient. And Arthur has never heard these sorts of words from Merlin's mouth before. This will be the first but if his friend is capable of using these words, then he surely must be very upset with Arthur's decision. Whatever it is, this is Arthur's life and at the end of the day the decision must be Arthur's alone. There mustn't be any influence from any side. Arthur sighs and after a while he speaks. "I just don't believe this, Merlin. Why are you all forcing me? First mother and now you. I thought you'd be on my side as my friend, but you disappoint me."

"Like you do me, Arthur," Merlin whispers softly and Arthur didn't hear what he said. "I am still your friend, Arthur, and will always be, but please try to consider what I have said. It is for your own good."

"I can't promise anything, Merlin. I am sorry to disappoint, but this is my life and I have to decide what's good for me. I can't listen to others or try to satisfy everyone!" he glares at Merlin. "I have only one person to satisfy and that's me alone!"

"Fine … get married then!"

"What?" Arthur says and then guffaws loudly, clutching his stomach.

"What's funny, Arthur?"

"You are, Merlin … what kind of nonsense is this? Look Merlin, I have two goals in my life, just two goals. First, I will not be the king and second, marriage is way out of my league. I prefer to stay as I am, thank you very much. But it was a good joke anyway."

Merlin wants to slap Arthur badly. "Why are you being such a stubborn pig, Arthur? If you choose not to become the king, then at least make your father happy by getting married. At least provide him that happiness!"

"Like I said, Merlin, marriage has never been part of my plan."

"Why? Because it will deprive you of your precious happiness as well?"

"Yes … imagine you are about to have fun with someone and then suddenly you remember you have a wife waiting for you at home! What will you do … you have no choice but to drop everything you do and get back to your wife. And what if you don't like that wife of yours? It just sickens you, doesn't it?" Arthur explains. "And then you are expected to be a good husband to that wife or else people will start to talk … much is expected and I can't promise any of that. A wife ties you down and I hate getting tied down. So … marriage is a big NO!"

Merlin closes his eyes to control his temper. "You are deliberately doing this to get back at your father, isn't that so?"

"And what gave you the idea, Merlin?" Arthur is surprised by Merlin's statement. "Look … I have nothing against my father. I just want to be on my own. If I become the king, I'll be caged and I will become the puppeteer, pulling the strings, calling the shots. I don't want it because I am not good with all that. I'm just not cut out to be a good leader and this kingdom certainly doesn't need someone like me, so I am relinquishing my rights for the throne." Arthur explains. "My father is a good person, a perfect embodiment of justice and the people loves him but … he has to find another person to replace him because I just don't fit in any of his plans."

"And who will that person be?"

"Anyone, Merlin … anyone but me. I would have absolutely no issue should he choose someone else to take over the kingdom. Well … it could even be you, for all I care."

"Arthur … Arthur," Merlin doesn't know what to say anymore. Merlin sits down by the steps and buries his face in his hands. Beside him, Arthur is still standing. Arthur is impossible, but so is Uther. He will not take no for an answer, Merlin thinks. What will he tell the king now? Merlin remembers the promise he made to Uther in the afternoon when the king had summoned for him. It was a short meeting where Uther asked a simple request. To make Arthur agree with the coronation and Merlin felt it was an easy task at that time. He didn't realize it'll make his blood boil with rage. But that aside, what will he tell the king? Uther will be expecting an answer from Merlin. And what will the king say or how will Uther react after learning the truth from Merlin?

"Look Merlin," Arthur touches Merlin's shoulder and sits down beside his friend.

Merlin looks up.

"I understand your concern and appreciate it, but …" Arthur licks his lips and pauses. "This is what I want. I am just asking some appreciation in return. That's all,"

Merlin feels bad for Arthur. He knows how frustrated Arthur is but this is Merlin's duty as his friend. A kingdom is at stake here and Arthur shouldn't be jeopardizing it for the sake of his own selfishness. But this is also a life of a friend close to his heart. It breaks Merlin to see Arthur sad but it also boils his blood when he listens to his friend's stupidity. Merlin doesn't know what to do. He is stuck in between a father and a son. How he wishes he didn't come over for the feast or promised Uther.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" Merlin sighs and arches his brow, turning to meet Arthur beside him.

"Say something, Merlin."

"What do you want me to say, Arthur? You have already made your mind up and refuse to change it so … what else can I say? Nothing I say will do any good."

"Come on Merlin. Don't do this to me, please."

"I don't know, Arthur. I just don't know what to say or how to tell you anything, because you don't listen anyway. Like you said, it's your life, so I'll leave you alone. I am still with you and will have my support but don't think I like your decision or agree with it at all."

"Fair enough."

"It applies for your philandering ways, too." Merlin adds, looking ahead.

"Sure." Arthur replies. "So, we are good now?"

"Aren't we always Arthur? Just …"

"I know … my stupidity gets in the way …" Arthur cuts Merlin and puts in quickly.

"Good that you know," Merlin smiles. Arthur smiles as well and extends his hand. Merlin takes it and shakes it in a friendly way. Both men laugh.

"So, what is your proposal? How are you going to tell your father about it?" Merlin asks.

"Not planning to … well, not me of course."

"Then who will?"

"You," Arthur smiles mischievously.

Merlin's heart leaps out. He gapes and stares wide eyed at Arthur. "What?" he asks. "Are you out of your mind?"

"My father listens to you, and I think you are the right person to tell him about my plans. You are my friend, aren't you, Merlin?"

"Yes … but I also value my life. Do you know what will happen if the king hears about this? I will be put in the stocks for weeks and probably burnt at stake …"

"Merlin, you're overreacting. My father isn't that cruel, you know. He loves you likes his own son and all this while he listened to you, did he not?"

"Arthur, that was different."

"Then make sure you are as convincing as you always are. Easy right?"

"For you, probably, but …" Merlin shakes his head and bites his lip in worry.

"Merlin … you always have a solution up your sleeve so … it's time you pull one of those down for me. Talk to my father and make him understand."

"Why don't you do it yourself? He'd appreciate it," Merlin tries to persuade Arthur.

"Me? Merlin … my father will have a stroke and probably not recover from it if I tell him myself. Is that what you need right now? Deprived of a king and a prince who is reluctant to take up the throne? No, Merlin … I have given this a lot of thought and I find that you fit best to convey my message."

"Your stepmother?"

"She refuses to get involved."

_'Great! So everyone has backed out and that leaves me … wonderful! While everyone else is safe, I will hold my life at sword's end!'_ Merlin thinks alone.

"Merlin … will you talk to my father?"

_'Do I have a choice?'_ Merlin thinks again.

"Merlin!" Arthur shakes Merlin vigorously.

"Yes, yes, yes … I will … will do," Merlin replies in the midst of his worry.

"Thank you!" Arthur says happily and embraces his friend while Merlin sits tight thinking what will happen tomorrow.

In the shadows, underneath the arch a shadow looms. Uther shifts his position and looks at his son and his friend sadly. He hears what is being discussed by both men and sighs with a broken heart. He has expected refusal from Arthur regarding the coronation but to hear that Arthur is refusing to get married worries Uther. Arthur's behaviour is causing an unnecessary rift between the other kingdoms and they are already distancing themselves from Camelot. If this goes on, Camelot will be without a single ally. And that isn't something Uther wants at the moment. He needs his allies and he also needs his son. He shakes his head and turns back to head inside. He knows something must be done to convince Arthur about marriage. But what? And who will help him see to it? Uther hangs his head down and walks back to the great hall sadly, but silently hoping for a miracle.

Gwen helps her father to drag the huge sack up onto his carriage. It was a heavy load as it's filled with armour and chain mail, ordered by the king of Camelot. It's not unusual that Tom gets such a demanding order as he is one of the best blacksmiths in Camelot and his work and skills speak for themselves. And it hasn't gone unnoticed in the court of Uther Pendragon. Known as a man who appreciates skills and craft, Uther had personally visited Tom's shop a number of times and placed personal orders for his sword and armour. And Tom didn't disappoint. Tom made sure he gave the King the best of his craft and placed himself among the King's favorites. And after that, sometimes the king would ask Tom to prepare huge demanding orders for his retinue and even if he was in the middle of another project, Tom would drop everything and see that the king's demands are carried out. And he is always paid handsomely, too. And it is with this money that Tom gets the supplies both for his home and the shop. This order came last week and Tom has finished working on it yesterday night. Today, he will deliver the supplies to the court and collect the money he was promised.

"Careful, Guinevere … the chain mail is very delicate and will not stand being dropped," Tom warns as Gwen drags the second sack towards the carriage.

"Hmmph!" Gwen agrees in between her teeth and heaves the sack up the carriage. But the load was way too heavy for her and she almost topples back along with the sack before her father rushes to her aid and catches her and the sack together.

"Careful," her father says, holding the sack in one hand and his daughter in another. He lays the sack carefully down on the ground.

"Sorry, Father … I thought I could heave it up."

"The sack is heavy, child, and that's why I said I'd do it," her father responds.

"Sorry, Father." Gwen looks down, sad and ashamed. Her father loads the sack on the carriage and turns around to tilt her chin up, looking down at her warmly.

"There's no need to be sorry, love. You are my angel and I know why you're trying to help me. You always make sure I don't get burdened and share some of my burden to ease me. But this is something you can never share. It's heavy and I alone must finish this. Besides … I hate to see you spoiling those beautiful hands of yours. You need to keep them for your husband, love."

"Father …"

"Don't argue with me, Guinevere. You know it's true," her father laughs and goes back to his house to drag out another sack while Gwen arranges the sacks in the carriages.

"We have already discussed this many times, Father …"

"And I have reminded you many times too … that this work is not for you. It's a man's work and you should let me handle it." Tom says and heaves the sack he held in his hand onto the carriage. But unfortunately the string that tied the sack together came loose and the armour inside comes tumbling down from the carriage.

"Ohhh …" Gwen covers her mouth and runs off to pick the fallen pieces. Her father curses himself and picks up the armour near the carriage. As they do, some yards behind them, daughter and father hear noises of hooves, galloping towards them.

"What is that?" Tom asks, looking questioningly at Gwen. His daughter shrugs her shoulder and shakes her head.

The noises grows closer and as dust gathers up at the end of the path, Gwen thinks she saw a group of horses with mounted men on them galloping in their path. Her eyes widen and she looks quickly at her father.

"Father … bandits!"

"Quick Gwen … hide," her father instructs, collects the armour and throws it into the carriage.

"But father, your armour …"

"Leave it, forget it and get back inside … now!"

"Father …"

"Now!" and Gwen didn't need a second warning. She drops the armour she held in her hand onto the carriage and picks her gown and rushes to her home. Behind her, Tom is still picking up the armour in a hurry.

Arthur gallops as fast he can and tries to beat his friend Bors to reach the destination they have agreed earlier. Behind them, the other guys are struggling to keep up with the front two and seem to have given up on catching up. But they don't want to be left behind and tries to remain in the group. But Arthur and Bors seems to have an own agenda in the race and hardly pays any attention on the path they are racing in. All they care is the win that waits ahead of them.

"Trying to catch up, Bors?" Arthur asks, galloping to stay ahead.

"That's you, Arthur … if you look carefully, I'm the one ahead."

"Ohh … trying to talk big are we?"

"That's your trait … I show what I'm made of in what I do,"

Arthur laughs and whips the reins of his horse and races ahead. As they do, both men notice the carriage and a man ahead. Arthur curses at the carriage and the man lies in his way. Beside him Bors laughs.

"You are going to lose for sure, Arthur … there's no way you can pass him without knocking him down first."

"Then … watch me!" Arthur hisses and closes in.

Gwen reaches the front of her house when she hears a loud wailing. She turns around and with horror, she notices her father being knocked by the man on the horse. She screams and catches the man's attentions. And that seems to be good for Gwen because the man knocks onto the carriage and is thrown off the horse. He lands with a loud thud on the ground and lays sprawled. The other horses stop and they move towards the man on the ground, circling him and laughing.

Gwen sprints towards her father and helps him up. Blood seeps out from her father's forehead and she wipes the dust and grime from Tom's elbow and shirt. Behind her, the group is still laughing at the fallen man. Gwen ignores them and helps her father up.

"Guinevere… I told you to get back inside."

"Shhhh, Father. Do not speak. I'm going to help you inside, put your arm around me," she tells her father and helps him onto his feet.

"The armour …"

"Later," Gwen says shortly and walks her father to the house.

But she hasn't moved her step when a shout halts her steps.

"Hold there!" a growl stops her footsteps and she turns around, with her father still in her arms.

The man who knocked her father is looking at her, his face furious and covered with mud and dust, courtesy of the place he landed a while ago. Behind him, his friends are still laughing at him.

Gwen doesn't recognise any of the men in front of her, but her father does. And he asks her to leave him and bows in the midst of his pain.

"What for?" she asks, curious that her father is bowing to a stranger.

"That's the crowned prince of Camelot … that's Prince Arthur." Her father says. "Quick, bow to him."

Gwen has never seen the prince before but she has heard a little about him from her father and the rest of the villagers. What she hears didn't exactly make any impression and no one can blame her for that. After all, Arthur didn't exactly make himself known to his subjects in good way. If there is one thing the people of Camelot remember of Arthur, it's his philandering ways and not anything else. But Gwen knows the king and remembers him fondly. And she has full respect for her ruler. But if indeed this is the son of the respected ruler then he is messing with the wrong person today. Gwen might just be a simple servant of Camelot but she isn't someone who likes to be trampled by someone like Arthur. So she simply turns to her father and says, "No!"

"What?" her father hisses quietly.

"I will not bow to him, Father. He knocked you down and let him apologise to you first … until then the bow can be discussed," Gwen replies.

"Gwen …" but it was too late as Gwen steps forward to meet Arthur. Her father shakes his head and prays quietly.

With her chin up and defiance in her eyes, she eyes him boldly. "Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur asks, wiping the dust from his tunic.

"Aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Arthur is shocked and baffled at the same time. _'Surely this must be a joke. Doesn't she know who I am?'_ he thinks to himself.

"You knocked my father down, so I think you owe him an apology," Gwen reminds Arthur and crosses her hands across her chest.

Arthur laughs followed by the other men behind him. Shaking his head, Arthur turns to his friends. "This is a joke, or what?"

"I mean it," Gwen reinstates. Arthur turns back at her and his smile fades.

"You know who I am, don't you, lass?"

"I know who you are or where you dwell but a mistake is a mistake and I don't care if you are the king himself … you should apologise to my father."

"That's ridiculous …" Arthur waves his hand to dismiss the request and licks his lip.

"Guinevere …" behind her, Tom calls for his daughter. But Gwen ignores her father and continues to look at Arthur, hardly flinching at the sight of the prince.

Arthur's ears burn listening to the girl in front of him. She is messing with the wrong person today and despite the fact that she is good looking, she isn't going to be in his good books. "I am the prince of Camelot and I don't apologise to anyone … read my lips, anyone at all! You and your father can be charged for what happened here."

"With what?"

"What?"

"Charged with what? Surely there has to be a charge before you can throw anyone into the dungeons. So what's the charge?"

"What the!" Arthur grits his teeth in anger and steps in front. As his friends do the same, he stops them with his hand and goes to meet Gwen in his own. He reaches her and stares down, his blue eyes flashing like the angry sun in the morning. His face is all covered with dust and mud. He still looks handsome, but for Gwen he resembles nothing more than the twit who has knocked her father down. And she wants justice; let it be the king or his son.

"So you think you know better," he teases but he isn't smiling.

"No … I just want justice be served … that's all."

"You have no idea to whom you are speaking."

"It can be the king for all that matters, but my answer is still the same. Apologise."

"I can throw you in the dungeons and make sure you don't see the light or your old man," Arthurs warns her, eyeing her from the head to the toe and back to her face again. "And I can make your life far more torturous than you can even imagine … far more," he licks his lips and smiles at her. But Gwen stands, refusing to be intimidated. "Since you are ignorant of who I am, I suggest you find out who you are dealing with first before submitting such a demanding request. You have no idea how far I'd go to get my way against … someone like you, someone who messes with me."

Gwen smiles, irking Arthur further. She knows she has gone overboard with her demands for this is no way to speak with a prince, be he a useless one or not. A prince is a prince and there are protocols to be followed. But she is angry. Angry that someone like the prince uses his arrogance and authority to downcast people like her father. After all, what has her father done but accidentally stand in the way of their race? They could have easily used another path and avoided the road. There is no reason to knock her father down. What if his injuries were severe? How would she handle it? Where would she turn? And whom will she ask for help? The prince needs to be taught a lesson and if she is the one to do it, so be it. "In case you've misheard me … you knocked my father down and if the king had been here, he would have stepped down and apologised to my father because that's the person he is. Kind, honest, and humble. I don't know you nor have I seen you before, but if you're indeed the son of the kind and good king Uther than you surely would follow in your father's footsteps. And that's what I expected when my father uttered your name. But looks like my expectation was wrong … not only are you arrogant, but you are also misusing the authority of your crown to pass judgments on your father's subjects. Just because I don't know you doesn't mean that I don't know the laws of your father. It clearly states that no one is to be judged without reason and any judgments must be fairly tried at the court of the laws. And the king also has stressed that everyone should be polite with one another, let it be in the court or outside, royalties or the subjects, rich or poor. Everyone stands equal in the name of fairness and if a man wrongs another, he can be a king himself but he still will have to apologise to the other party. So, Sire …" Gwen bows and looks up again at Arthur. "I'm expecting you to make good of your father's words." She finishes.

For Arthur the words stings like a bee in his ears. Behind him his friend's murmurs. He knows they are not laughing as they hate to irk his wrath but they will once they are out of this place. They will remember this incident, recall it back in every conversation and use it tease the life out of Arthur. And it will bear a huge humiliation in Arthur's life. Humiliation! His face turns red and flashes of anger crosses his face. The girl surely knows her words and chooses them carefully, bringing his father inside her conversation. _'Curse you father!'_ he thinks as he remembers the laws the king created for the benefits of the people in Camelot. Benefit … all they have done for Arthur is make his life less entertaining because of the equality. There are fewer punishments, less trials and even less men and women in stocks because of his father's leniency. If only his father had been stricter … this lass here would think twice before posing such a question at him. Clenching his cheek, he simply stares at her unable to continue.

"Sire … pardon us, sir. This is my daughter and she is speaking without using her intelligence. I apologise for her bluntness and I hope you will accept my apology. This is an accident and nothing more than that. I apologise for standing in the way, Sire … please accept our humble apology. We bow to you," Tom grabs Gwen's hand and bows at Arthur.

"Father …"

"Silence, Guinevere!" her father hisses at Gwen and turns back at Arthur. "Bow to the prince."

"N …"

"Now Guinevere!"

"Father … hmph!" Gwen as no choice but to do as her father instructs. She bows at Arthur.

"Say you are sorry, Guinevere."

And when Gwen hesitates, her father presses further and she has no choice but to follow suit. "I'm sorry Sire," she spits between clenched teeth.

Arthur smirks and closes in. With his fingers, he clips her chin and lifts it up. He smiles into her eyes while Gwen burns inside. "You are very lucky lass indeed," he says. "If it wasn't for your father …" he licks his lips and smiles further. For Tom, he knows what that means. "You have no idea what would have happened between us," Arthur finishes.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sire."

"Oh .. I am not even thinking of that at all. I am just thinking of various ways …" Arthur eyes her again. "you and I could make ourselves better acquainted," he smiles and releases her.

"Perhaps you ought to look for that sort of female acquaintance at the tavern, Sire, for I am not that sort of woman nor have I been brought up in such way. If you are done with us, my father and I would like to get back to our tasks as we don't have the luxury of passing off days by tormenting or making fun of others."

"Guinevere!"

Arthur burns inside but he remains calm despite the stinging words. "It's all right, Tom, I had better leave and allow you to get back to your task. Wouldn't even dream of keeping you and your lovely daughter here away from your tasks," he says and steps back, releasing Gwen. He winks at her.

Gwen inches up and glares at him sharply. Arthur smiles and blows his kisses at her before turning around in his heels and joining back his friends. Gwen hears murmurs between the men but they leave together, reach their horses, mount them and gallops away.

"What was that, Guinevere?"

"Nothing father … come," Gwen says and tries to help her father but Tom pulls his hand away from her daughter and shakes his head.

"No … do you have any idea what have you just done?" he asks. "You just made an impression on the crown prince himself."

"Let it be, Father … I know what I did and there's nothing wrong in it."

"Nothing wrong?" Tom shakes his head and sighs. "Nothing wrong, you say? That … what you have just done … was, simply stupid, Guinevere!" he adds. "You are aware of Arthur's way with women, aren't you? When he looks at someone like he just did you … he will get you, no matter what. He will! I fear for you, Guinevere. I fear what will happen now that he has seen you in person. You … your defiance was the stupidest thing you've done!"

"I wanted to protect you, Father!"

"And now I fear I may not be able to protect you, Guinevere! Because … that was Arthur Pendragon!" Tom points at the empty space where the incident has occurred a while ago.

"Father."

"You were stupid!"

"Let it be, Father!" Gwen snaps back, stunning her father. She sighs and closes into her father. She wraps her arms around him and embraces him warmly. "I love you. And I can't allow anything to happen to you. I was terrified when I saw you falling. I thought the horse trampled you, hurting you and god knows what else. And that's why I behaved like an idiot but … I don't mean anything else. I am sorry."

"Child," her father releases her and cups Gwen's cheek. "I love you, too, but now that he has seen you, I fear he will pursue you."

"Father … do you trust me?"

"I do,"

"Then stop worrying for me. I will take care of myself and he will not even come near my shadow."

"But…"

"Let's get inside and tend to your wounds, Father. And please stop worrying. I promise nothing will happen to me. Now … let's get inside. Come," she persuades her father and helps him into the house.

Tom knows despite the calming words, Gwen herself is afraid. She spoke through her heart and usually her sharpness lands her into trouble. But she means no harm. But will the prince know that? Tom sighs and hopes nothing will happen after today. He doesn't care if the king sends for him. It's the prince he fears. And he has reasons to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur paces the floor in his chamber with his hands firmly clasped behind his back. He is angry and he didn't fail to show those around him. After he arrived back at the castle, he barked his orders at his stable boy asking the poor lad to wash and clean the horse by evening and get the torn leather stirrup fixed by tomorrow; later he instructed the servants to get his bath readied and when the council members questioned him about the condition of his arrival he snapped at them, telling them to mind their own business. Humiliated and ashamed, the council members backed away. Arthur strode back to his chambers and stayed there all afternoon. He didn't want to meet anyone, not even his mother, and she let him be.

Arthur is humiliated, angry, and his mind is going berserk thinking of what happened this morning at the village. Never has he been humiliated like this before. And by a simple village girl! How dare she? Did she know what danger lurks if she messes with him? Did she realize the consequences of her actions? And how boldly she stood facing him! Wasn't she afraid of him or was she pretending? But despite the anger that still resides in his heart, he has to admit he admired her sharpness. Her bravery and defiance won his heart and he liked every bit of it, though it still hurts his ego. There is something charming about her attitude. He loves women, there are no doubts about it. Most of the women he has met have melted at his charm and succumbed to his needs, but there is something different about this girl. She didn't flinch at his charm, neither did she give in to his temptation or his threats. She stood her ground and matched him, eye to eye. And he liked that. He has a special place for a woman who challenges him and she definitely won that place in his heart. A smile escapes his mouth and he stops pacing. Looking at himself in the mirror, he notices the mud and grime are still visible on him. He should have taken his bath while ago but his anger and frustrations took the better of him. He moves closer to the mirror and checks himself. The mud and grime have dried but he still looks dashing. How can she not fall for his looks? Didn't she notice or did she purposely pretend not to notice how dashingly handsome he is? Arthur moves back to his bed and sits down, stripping off his tunic and casting it away. Someone knocks the door. He looks up.

"Come in," he says.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asks as he pokes his head inside, the door opened slightly. "I thought you didn't want any visitors today."

"Merlin! Just the man I needed to see … come, come!" Arthur invites his friend. Merlin steps in and closes the door behind him. He walks towards his friend.

"So … what happened?" Merlin asks looking at the fallen tunic and then at Arthur. "Why are you covered with mud?"

Arthur looks questioningly Merlin. "You don't know?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Where's Bors? He didn't tell you anything?"

"I didn't have the chance to see him … so why don't you enlighten me?" Merlin comes over and sits down beside Arthur. He scrapes off a dried mud piece from Arthur's forehead. "I'd definitely love to hear your version."

"I have never been more humiliated in my life, Merlin … NEVER!" Arthur buries his face in his hands. "No one has spoken directly in my face before … no one!" he mumbles.

"Arthur … what happened?"

"A girl!" Arthur looks up at Merlin and grabs his friend's collar. "A simple village girl humiliated me in my friend's presence, Merlin. And she … she caused all this!" Arthur points at himself and his face.

"She threw you in the mud?"

"No …" Arthur shakes his head, releases Merlin and drops back on the bed. Sighing, Arthur knows there is no point in giving Merlin short explanations as it will further confuse his friend. "This morning, I went hunting with Bors and the rest of the boys. And Bors challenged me to a race, which I accepted, and we raced throughout the path of the villages. I was winning and Bors clearly didn't have any chance of overtaking me. Then we came to a path that led through a village nearby. The village was our last destination and after that the race would end. It would have gone well if only that man … that man …" Arthur grits his teeth and pounds the bed angrily. "That man stood in my way with his carriage and …I crashed into him!"

"A man came across your race?" Merlin is confused.

"He was there all the while, collecting some fallen items on the ground but he was there in my path, Merlin! He should have moved when he saw I was racing on that road. But he didn't, and I did what everyone else would have done! I knocked him over …"

"You what! But … But how did you crash yourself?" Merlin scratches his head. This is getting way too confusing for him to follow.

"I knocked over his carriage. I was distracted when his daughter screamed." Arthur pounds the bed and wakes up. "And I landed on the ground, covered with dust and mud which is why I am like this now."

"Wait, Arthur … wait …" Merlin says and gets up on his feet. He turns around and meets Arthur, face to face. "You knocked a man who stood in your way … right?"

"Yes."

"And later you crashed onto his carriage because his daughter screamed and you were distracted by it, right?"

"That's right,"

"And how did the humiliation come about? Care to be more precise, Arthur, because you are not helping me understand your case."

Arthur sighs and stretches his leg. "I crashed on the ground when I was distracted and that infuriated me. The boys started making fun of my crash and officially I lost the race. Bors was the winner and he kept tormenting me about the fall. I was angry, ashamed and extremely mad so I decided to confront the man who caused the humiliation. But as I did, I was surprised because instead of apologizing for causing my crash, the daughter of that man demanded I apologise to her father."

"What?" Merlin laughs. Surely this must be a joke indeed. How could someone demand the arrogant crown prince of Camelot apologise? Was that possible or did the girl actually succeed? Is that why this man is blowing his top? If indeed the girl succeeded, then Merlin wants to meet her and shake her hand, for she has done the impossible.

"Stop laughing Merlin, it isn't funny!" Arthur snaps at Merlin but the latter can't stop smirking. Arthur wakes up and straightens himself.

"Did you?"

"Of course not … who do you think I am? I am the prince of Camelot, Merlin … there is no way I will stoop to her level and apologise. Besides, she is my subject and she should be apologizing, not the other way round!"

"So you were further humiliated by her, then … in addition to Bors' tormenting?"

"Yes! She just wouldn't give up, Merlin! She stood there, with her arms crossed, eyes defiant and sharp, looking into mine and demanding an apology for her father's misfortune. She feels I caused all the mayhem and not her father."

"Did she know who you are?"

"I don't know. But I guessed she did because her father recognised me immediately."

"And yet she demanded that you apologise?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I envy her now. She must've been either brave or stupid to do this … didn't you use your charm on her? Most women would have fallen for your charm; did she?"

Arthur shakes his head. "I tried everything I had up my sleeve; charm, threats, almost everything but she didn't flinch, Merlin. She hardly showed any fear … I have no idea what she is she made of, but … she challenged my ego. Her boldness piqued my arrogance and I have to admit that I … liked it," Arthur gets to his feet.

"What?"

"I liked what she did, though she bruised my ego in my friend's presence." Arthur smiles and walks towards his table. He picks up a book and whacks it softly against his thigh. "No woman has done it before, challenged me, but this simple village girl did."

"And you like it. But I thought you were humiliated?"

"I am, Merlin ... I am humiliated and I will never forget it, but I also liked the way she challenged me. It makes me …" Arthur tosses the book back on the table and pound his fist against his palm, "want her badly!"

For Merlin, this is bad news. Who ever that girl is, this is bad news as well. If Arthur has laid his eyes upon someone or something, he will never rest till he gets it. Now his eyes rest upon the unfortunate village girl and Merlin fears for her safety. He knows what Arthur is capable of and he doesn't like it one bit. But will Arthur listen? He listens to no one except himself. Merlin sighs and shakes his head, silently praying for the girl's safety.

"Merlin?"

"Huh?"

"Are you praying that I do the girl no harm?" Arthur guesses.

Merlin knows it will not take long for Arthur to guess what's on his mind; after all this is what Merlin has been doing all this while. He also knows no matter how hard he tries to advise, Arthur will not listen. Perhaps, he might try again. There's no harm in trying. "Arthur … this is insane. The villagers have been troubled by your actions all this while, and causing further problems will only strengthen the rift the people have on Camelot and its ruler. Your actions will reflect on your father and his rule. No one will trust the king any more. The people will lose their respect and trust in him, and this isn't what a king needs. Please reconsider your actions. Just forget your plans this time."

Arthur guffaws. "Are you afraid, Merlin?"

"Yes, I am, Arthur. I am afraid of what might happen. Look, Arthur … you have to admit you've caused enough problems in the villages and so far if it wasn't for your father's intervention, you would have been beaten to a pulp. But you got lucky and I advise you remember that. And please, have a heart for your father. That man … the king has had enough dealing with your affairs. He needs to have the trust and loyalty of the people but if his son keeps causing problems among them, they will no longer look up to their king. The kingdom will fall apart and this is not what we need at the moment. Remember … the neighboring kingdoms are aware of your situation and they are waiting for the right moment to pounce on your weakness and claim Camelot as their own. And if they can buy the people's loyalty, we are nothing Arthur. Please …. I am asking you to reconsider your plans … this isn't the best for the kingdom or yourself." Merlin tries to brighten up Arthur.

Arthur thinks a while and moves back towards the bed. Lifting his leg, he places it on the wooden chest beside his bed and stands with his hands crossed across his bare chest. "Actually, I care nothing about this kingdom or the king. I need to have fun and this girl here can give me all that." Arthur says with a smile. "That rift you say … that I caused among the villagers … I don't think I've done much damage, Merlin. All I've done so far is charm the women I fancy into my bed and …" Arthur points his finger at his friend and wriggles it. "They've come willingly. I didn't bring anyone by force or attempted to rape any of the women I liked. All of these women whom I have slept with were here on their own wishes. So … I don't understand what rift I have caused?"

"Yes, Arthur … those women were here on their own wishes but what about the husbands, brothers, and fathers you've angered? They don't like what you've done and they have made it known to the king. And if Uther had defended you, he would have lost their trust. And if he had given them the freedom to punish you, you, Arthur Pendragon, would have died by their hands. The king needed both sides and he managed to handle the situation cleverly. Thank goodness for that … but now, Arthur. Now … if you attempt the same again I don't know what the villagers or the king will do to you. And that's why I am begging you to forget this plan of yours. If you need a woman to satisfy your lust, get them at the tavern. There are plenty of prostitutes whom you'll be able to quench your thirst with."

"You are such a sweet person Merlin, always looking out for me. If I needed a prostitute, I would have had one already. I don't and I have never liked those women who sell their bodies for money. I hate women who have been used before. I like fresh, naïve and innocent women, like the ones I charm into my bed. But this girl is different Merlin …"

"Arthur … this girl is stupid. She probably thought of milking out money from you knowing you're the prince, that's all. She wasn't bold or brave like you think … just pure dumb and stupid. You don't need anyone like her …"

"She isn't stupid, Merlin. I know that. She …" Arthur smiles and recalls back Guinevere's face. "She isn't the type you'd call beautiful at first sight. No … she's different. She requires second viewing and then you'll see it. That beauty, the sight of the golden sun shining on her face, that beautiful dark curly hair that rolls and falls on her shoulders, the penetrating dark brown eyes which you'll never be able to tear your gaze from, the slender bridge which forms her nose and the cute supple lips on which …" Arthur licks his lips and sighs, "you want plant your own lips and suck the breath she breathes. And then that bosom, ahhh …" again he sighs and leans against the pole of his bed. "That heaving bosom … how I wish I could bury my face there, wrap my hands around her waist and pull her closer so that I can use my other hand to squeeze her bottom. I'll crush her against me and hear her moan and them I'll trail my lips …"

"ARTHUR … ENOUGH!" Merlin shouts, covering his ears.

"Oh, pardon me, Merlin. I forgot how you hate all this," Arthur laughs and sits down on his bed. "I just got carried away, I suppose. But what I wanted to say is … she is different than any of the women I have come across in my life. She's blew my breath away with her arrogance, defiance and bluntness. She's innocent and best … she is probably a virgin. And that's what I'd really like to find out. You see, Merlin, there's always fun when you milk the virgin out of a woman but it makes it even more sweeter when the woman puts up some fight, resistance … and I believe this girl will do exactly. Bottom line is, I am going to be very satisfied with her."

"How can you be so despicable Arthur?" Merlin feels disgusted with Arthur. After all he has done to thwart the plans, Arthur is still insisting on carrying out his actions. "Haven't you had enough women in your life? You said yourself that you wish to stop, so why are you still insisting on doing this?"

"Merlin, I did tell you I wanted to stop but I also remembered telling you that I get tempted easily. My lust for women is stronger than my interest for anything else. I am just unable to control it. I can't!"

"You are not trying, Arthur, and you are giving me silly reasons for it. Anyone in your shoes would try their best to resist the temptation but you are using this as a reason to satisfy your lust. I am …"

"Ashamed of me? Go on, say it, Merlin. It's not like I haven't heard that before from you. Go on, say it …" Arthur says without guilt.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur …" Merlin throws his hands in the air and remains silent. Slowly he walks away from Arthur's bed and moves towards the window, looking out. The knights are practicing in the field and somehow, Merlin's thoughts are not focused on them. He is still thinking about Arthur and his plans and he is worried. Merlin sighs and turns around to face his friend. "Look, Arthur … I just want you to be safe. I know what could happen if you …"

"I can take care of myself, Merlin. I have done it so far, I think I can manage well now. I don't need anyone's blessings or care over me. I am a grown man and not a baby," Arthur cuts him short. "All my life I have grown up without anyone's care, so why should I expect any now?"

"You're wrong, Arthur. Your father cares about you, your friends do... I do … the people of Camelot do. How can you deny all this love?"

"You call that love?" Arthur laughs. "You're funny, Merlin … really?" Arthur continues. Merlin keeps quiet. He knows there's no point in arguing with his friend at this moment. Nothing will change Arthur's plans now. If Merlin wants to save the girl and Arthur's life, he has to play smart.

"Fine, have it your way. What do you plan to do?" Merlin asks, looking at Arthur now.

"Giving up so soon, are we Merlin?"

"You will not listen to me, no matter how hard I convince you so … why waste my breath and energy trying to persuade you? This is your life, and like you said, you're not a baby but a grown man with enough intelligence to know what's good and bad for your life. So have it your way. Just tell me what you plan to do so that I can save my own life should your father come looking for me," Merlin says in irritation.

Arthur laughs. "Saving your own life huh? Well, Merlin … like I said, I never forced anyone into my bed so, I will try to sweet talk to her, use every charm I know and probably seduce her a bit. But if she refuses then … I might have to use my authority a little, just to get her attention."

"Threaten her, is that what you mean?"

"Not exactly, but in some way … yes. And I am man with little care of my surroundings, Merlin. If she refuses to come to my bed here, then I will take her there, in her shabby little hut. After all, it's her body I crave and nothing else." Arthur laughs. "And I'll be killing two birds in a single stone. I will get myself satisfied and avenge the humiliation she caused as well …" he adds and continues to laugh. "Perhaps then she'll know how to talk properly in the presence of a prince! Or better … she'll know why not to mess with me!"

Merlin's heart sinks. This isn't what he expected to hear when he decided to pay Arthur a visit. He knows how lustful Arthur is, but to force a woman in her own place is … not what he expected from Arthur. This will be dangerous for everyone. Unless he pokes his nose in first. _'Please give me strength to help the girl and save this kingdom from further humiliation. I have to do this … I have to,'_ Merlin prays silently as Arthur goes on describing how he will make Gwen fall for his charms.

Merlin sits at the footsteps of the entrance of his house, gazing out into the darkening sky. The night looks peaceful, littered with stars and a huge moon in the distance. A soft breeze envelopes him, calming his nervy senses. He shivers a little then brings his arms across his chest, hugging to keep warm. Behind him, his mother Hunith's voice can be heard talking to his sister, Morgana. Both the ladies are preparing dinner and usually they like to talk while they work. His mother called him twice, asking him to set the table but he hardly paid any attention to her request. His mind is still buzzing with what transpired between him and Arthur this afternoon.

"Deep in thought, Son? Care to share what's troubling you?" a man in his fifties says as he too comes around and sits down beside Merlin.

Merlin looks up and smiles. "Father."

"I have never seen you distracted like this before. You are going to miss dinner if you stay out like this. Something wrong, Son?" Balinor, Merlin's father, asks, wrapping his arm around his son.

Merlin shakes his head.

"Then why the sad face?" Balinor clips Merlin's face and turns him around to face him. His eyes warm on Merlin's. Smiling, "I know when you are sad or occupied, Merlin. You take after me … now, care to share the trouble?"

Merlin remains quiet. Should he tell his father about Arthur's plan or should he keep quiet? His father is a respected member of the council and key advisor and friend to the king himself. If he learns what Arthur is about to do, what will he do? Will he tell the king? Will he help Merlin finding a better solution to save both the girl and Arthur? Or will he ask Merlin to stay away from this problem as it is nothing but a plague in the Pendragon's life? Merlin doesn't know. But he knows his father and the third option will never surface. Balinor will ask Merlin to try to reason with Arthur or allow himself to do so. But Merlin doesn't like his father being in Arthur's presence. That clot pole doesn't have respect for anyone, let alone Balinor. If he says or does something regrettable, then Merlin won't forgive his friend. But Balinor being Balinor, will try his best to help Arthur.

Balinor touches Merlin's shoulder, gaining his son's attention. "Merlin?"

"Father, promise you won't tell the king about this."

"Why?"

"Just promise me, Father, or I will not reveal anything to you," Merlin insists. Balinor hesitates. "Father?"

"What are you both doing out there? Dinner will be ready in five minutes and I could use some help here. Balinor? Merlin?" Hunith calls from the kitchen.

Both father and son ignore Hunith's call. Balinor presses his palm on Merlin's and smiles. "I promise. Now tell me what's with this look on your face?"

Merlin sighs. This is going to be hard. "Father, you know about Arthur's condition, don't you?"

"Which one?"

"His womanizing ways. You are aware of all the troubles brewed from his affairs with the women from the villages and neighboring kingdom's, right?"

"Ah, yes. So?"

"All right, this morning he was racing with Bors, throughout the villages. And something happened and he crashed. But it was his fault entirely yet, knowing what an arrogant pig he is, he demanded the man whom he tripped over apologise. But the daughter of the victim refused and asked Arthur to apologise instead. She felt her father was the victim and not Arthur."

Balinor laughed. "That girl must have had some nerve to ask Arthur that. And did he?"

"Of course not. And it infuriated him. He was ashamed and completely ridiculed in the presence of the other boys so …" Merlin pauses. But Balinor keeps listening patiently.

"He … urm, he … wants to get back at her. He was to … urm, he …" Merlin struggles with his words.

"Balinor? Merlin?" Hunith calls again.

"What Merlin?" his father asks softly, raking through Merlin's hair.

"He wants her, Father." Merlin says quickly.

"Meaning?" his father seeks clarification.

"Father, Merlin … mother is not going to call in again and she is furious. She wants you both at the table immediately," Morgana informs, standing behind the father and the son. Balinor looks up at his daughter and nod in agreement but Merlin remains still. "Merlin? Father is he all right?"

"He will be in a bit, Morgana. Why don't you tell your mother that we will join her in a while? Just give us five minutes."

"Merlin?" Morgana touches her brother's shoulder.

Merlin reaches up and pats Morgana's hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine, Morgana, and we will join in a little while. And don't worry, I am fine," he says looking at her. But he knows his sister isn't convinced and she will come looking for him, asking what happened in a short while.

Morgana nods and leaves but there was uncertainty on her face. Balinor turns back to his son.

"He wants the girl, Father. He wants to take her to his bed. And by any means necessary."

"Even by force?"

Merlin nods. "And don't ask if I have spoken to him. I did, and he wouldn't listen to me. No matter what, he wants her badly and I fear for the girl's safety."

"I know Arthur will stop at nothing to get what he wants, so this doesn't surprise me. But …" Balinor sighs and shakes his head. "Why can't he control himself? Why does he give in to his temptations? And … he is to be the future king of Camelot! Imagine how will he run the kingdom if he keeps lusting over his subjects."

"He doesn't want the kingdom, Father. He wants to relinquish his title and the rights to the throne."

"It's not as easy as that, Merlin. He can say what he wants but there are rules, laws that need to be looked up and obeyed. And then the king must agree and sign it … there are many laws that stand in the way to Arthur's request. He can't just give it up as easily as he says."

"But that's what he wishes. He has no interest in running the kingdom, just women," Merlin sighs and reaches down to pick a blade of grass near his leg. "He wants to have fun all his life."

"How can he be such an impertinent fool?" Balinor scolds. "His father, our king, has done everything in his power to ensure the kingdom is fine and healthy before thrusting it into his son's hands and this is how Arthur thanks the old man? I have tolerated Arthur in many situations, but not in this."

"Father, please."

"Look, Merlin. Like you say, the girl might be in danger from Arthur, and second, the kingdom and the king himself could be facing the wrath of the villagers should something happen to this girl. And I can't allow that to happen. Not the king or this kingdom. We are grateful to be here in Camelot and to have such a good hearted man like Uther as the head, but if some brainless fool like Arthur wants to destroy what's been set up by his ancestors, then I will not keep quiet. I have to inform the other members and set out some security to save the girl. Maybe we can ask her and her father to leave Camelot for a while."

"Father, please calm down," Merlin calms his father.

Balinor takes in huge gulp of air and leans back, resting himself against the pillar. "Is that why you've been upset?" he asks. "Thinking of the girl?"

"Yes, I want to help her, but I don't know how?"

"Why don't you talk to her, make her leave?"

"What if she's as stubborn as Arthur is? What if she doesn't want to leave?"

"Then make her, Merlin. Convince her, persuade her. Tell her what happened and don't hide anything. She has the right to know what happened and what will happen should she refuse to leave to save herself. Make her see the consequences through your eyes. I am sure she will be convinced." Balinor advises.

Merlin remains silent. Balinor inches forward and touches his son's shoulder. "If you have trouble talking to her, take Morgana with you. But make you sure you talk." His father advises.

"I don't even know which girl it is now … I have to wait until Arthur meets her or shows her to me."

"I don't think you should wait until Arthur shows you. Ask Bors what the name of the village is and where the girl and her father live. Get to her before Arthur does."

"Sure, Father," Merlin agrees. "But you will not tell the king all this, will you?"

"I promised, Merlin … I won't. Come now, your mother and sister wait. Let's have some good dinner to ease our troubled minds. Come," his father invites and Merlin accepts. Both father and son get up and enters, walking towards where his mother and sister are waiting.

"So, that's what happened?" Morgana whispers as she sits beside Merlin on his bed, listening to his woes. They were in his chamber and Morgana doesn't want her mother to know that she has sneaked past her bedtime into her brother's chamber so they kept the light dimmed and whispered with one another. "And why did you ask Father not to tell the king?"

"Are you insane? If the king knows, things will be worse. Arthur will never speak to me again and worse, he might get hostile towards us."

"He's capable of that?"

"Sweetheart, there are some things all of you don't know about him. But I do, and heed my words: You wouldn't like it when he's hostile. It's better that he has respect for all of us, you included," Merlin whispers back.

"Thank goodness for that. So, when are you going to meet Bors?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"When you find out about the girl, take me with you. I'll try to talk to her. Sometimes, women can convince another more easily, so she might listen to me over you."

"Father said something similar, too. I'll take you with, but you mustn't tell this to anyone, not even Mother."

"Promise." She promises with a smile. Merlin smiles back. He knows he can always count on his sister for help. "Hey?"

"What?" Merlin looks at her, stunned.

"I said I'll help, so why the sad face?"

"Oh … I was thinking about the man Arthur knocked down. Poor fellow, he must've been heavily injured or else the daughter wouldn't have asked Arthur to apologise. And Arthur didn't even offer anything in return … sometimes I just don't understand him at all."

"That's why he's met his match, Merlin. He thinks he can charm every woman in Camelot with his pearly smile and buy every poor soul here with his money. Too bad for him there's someone in Camelot with some pride," Morgana says.

"I thought so myself … I really want to meet her, Morgana. After what I heard from Arthur, I'm itching to meet her," Merlin says.

"Don't worry, Brother … we will, tomorrow," Morgana assures.

Gwen wraps the cloth around her father's ankle and ties the end into a knot. She then softly heaves it on the bed and helps her father to lie down. Placing a cushion underneath her father's head, she covers him with a thin blanket and picks up the bowl and cloths she used a while ago to wrap her father's injuries. She walks towards the table, sets the cloths there, proceeds towards the wooden counter and sets the bowl there. Wiping her hand on her apron, she fills a cup with water and drains it down.

"Have you taken your dinner, child?" her father asks, lying down.

Gwen turns around and smiles. "I will in a while, Father. Get some rest."

"You need rest too, child. Go and rest. I can take care of myself now," Guinevere's father tells her. "You have been looking after me all day. Now it's time you took care of yourself."

"I will, Father. Now, please get some rest and stop worrying about me," she tells her father. She sets the cup down and walks towards her father. Kneeling down by his bed, she cradles his hand in between hers and looks at him lovingly.

"Guinevere, I fear for you, child. You shouldn't have …"

"Father, we have already discussed this. No more discussions about that any more. Please rest."

"You don't know anything about Arthur Pendragon or what he is capable of. I am sure he is thinking about what to do to you right now. Guinevere, please listen to me. Leave Camelot tonight and stay at my friend's place …"

"Father! I am not leaving anyone. I am not afraid of him or anyone else. I trust the king and if I am threatened, I will confront the king and seek justice. We shouldn't be afraid of anyone, Father. We have dignity and pride, too, let's not allow us to be shackled and taken for a ride. We are poor but we are not slaves. Arthur is the prince but he is not our king. I will respect only the king and no one else. Let him come. I am not afraid of him. If he touches me, I will know how to deal with that."

"But, Guinevere …"

"Father, you trust me don't you?"

"I do."

"Then do not worry and get some rest. I am your daughter, and no one can touch me and get away easily, I promise. I know how to take care of myself. Now, please … stop worrying and get some rest. You have to see the king to deliver the armour and weapons and you need your strength. Please, Father, close your eyes and sleep." Gwen advises.

Tom knows Gwen is brave enough to face whatever circumstances come her way after the coincidental confrontation between her and Arthur. Yet he is afraid. He knows about Arthur's history and what that man can do to get his wishes. He is also aware of the look Arthur gave Guinevere today. And it isn't something Tom is fond of. But like his daughter says, they are not slaves. They are people of Camelot and despite being poor, they, too, have dignity and pride to take care of. Just because some rich spoilt son of the king wants to make fun of them, doesn't mean they must allow it. Tom takes heart knowing if Guinevere has assured him she will take care of herself, then she will do exactly that. Tom sighs and strokes Guinevere's cheek.

"I love you, Guinevere." He tells her.

"And I love you father. Now, sleep," she tells him and he obeys. She covers him, inches up and pecks his forehead and leaves to attend to her chores. She has to clean the place, fix the chain mail and polish the armour for her father. After falling off the carriage, the armour is all dirty and if her father needs to deliver the armour and chain mails tomorrow, she'll have to work all night to make sure they are all sparkling. There shouldn't be any trace of dirt on them. Their next couple of months' income depends on this delivery and Gwen wants to make sure the king isn't disappointed with her father's work. She wipes her hands and picks up the broom, sweeping the place. She is tired but rest can wait. She has to work fast if she wants to catch time. Thinking of that, she sweeps fast as she has a long night ahead of her.

Arthur stands by the fireplace, watching the logs burn. The fire sparks fascinates him and he doesn't know why, but whenever he's disturbed, he will watch the fire and the logs burn. It calms him. And calm is certainly what he needs right now. Sighing, Arthur looks up and glances at his mother's picture on the wall. She looks beautiful, flawless and absolutely at peace. How he wishes he has the same peace on his own face. Arthur coughs and turns on his heel, walking back to his table. He pulls out the chair and sits down. The food on the plate is untouched. Arthur is not hungry. He is not in the mood to gorge down anything at the moment. His mind is still thinking on what he'll tell the girl should he go and meet her. It was easy telling Merlin about his plan, but how will he execute it? That's the big question now.

_'Hello, I'm Arthur … we met before, yesterday. Remember? So … would you like to come over to my castle and meet my parents?'_ he thinks. _'No, no … this is not the way. Urmm … I'm Arthur, we met yesterday … remember me. Urm … what do you think of me?'_ he thinks again and quickly shakes his head. _'No .. that's no the way. I'm Arthur and I like you. Whether you like it or not, I want you in my bed …'_ he thinks and immediately pounds the table, toppling the filled goblet over. Water ran along the table and dripped below.

"Great!" Arthur curses and gets up to his feet when someone knocks the door. "Come …"

"Busy, sweetheart?" his stepmother, the Queen, pokes her head in. But her smile fades when she notes the water on the table. "What happened?" she closes the door and rushes to her son's aid.

"It's nothing, Mother. I accidentally pounded the table and toppled the goblet over. I didn't know it was filled with water," Arthur says as he tries to search for a cloth. Katrina quickly reaches one near the end of the food counter, and wipes the table, halting the water from damaging the fine wood.

"There you go," she says after wiping the water clean.

"Mother, you shouldn't have to do this … why not call the servants?" Arthur asks, taking the cloth from Katrina's hand and tossing it aside.

"Sometimes we don't need to wait for servants, Arthur. There are some things we can do ourselves," Katrina says and circles the table to pours herself a goblet of water. Taking the goblet in her hand, she pulls out the chair and sits down. "Sit down, Arthur."

Arthur does as she tells him and keeps quiet. Katrina has noticed the sudden change in Arthur's behaviour today and tries to cheer him up. She sets the goblet down and goes to clasp Arthur's hand. He looks at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mother."

"Liar … I know when you're upset, Arthur. What happened?"

"I'm fine … just a tad tired, that's all."

"Well, let me guess then. It's about the incident this morning in the village, isn't it? You're upset you've lost?"

Arthur is stunned. He hasn't told anyone apart from Merlin, so how does his mother know about it? "Who told you, Mother?"

"Bors … you know he's got a loud mouth," she smiles at Arthur.

"Then he must have told you that I lost after falling off my horse. And he must have also told you that I knocked a man over and was humiliated by a simple village girl."

Katrina looks confused. "Actually he didn't tell me any of that, but now that you did, I'd like to know what happened."

_'Great, now I'm the big mouth!'_ Arthur feels like slapping himself. He smiles at his mother and cradles her hand in his. "Actually, this afternoon, I lost a race with Bors because I knocked a man down and knocked myself into his carriage. And the daughter of the man I toppled demanded I apologise."

"What? How dare she … who is she? From what village?"

"Mother, calm down, please. There's no need to alarm anyone. I have the situation perfectly under control. The girl didn't know who I am and after she knew, she still stood her ground. But despite all that, I like her, Mother and …" he looks at his mother lovingly. Bringing her hand to his face, he kisses it gently. "I want her, Mother," he admits quietly

"Arthur! If your father knows about this … no, this is insane."

"Mother, please, you are the only one who can help me. I just can't get her out from my mind. I want her, badly … please Mother," he pleads.

"If your father … why can't you find someone simpler? I have told you not to get into any more troubles in the village. Why don't you listen to me sometimes?" Katrina scolds Arthur.

"I'm sorry, Mother … just this once, help me, please and I'll listen to you after that."

"This is what you told me before you brought back home the butcher's niece. And now you expect me to believe you?"

"Mother, please … I haven't anyone to turn to but you. Please …" he pleads and gets up from the chair, closes in Katrina and kneels down, laying his head on her thigh. "Please …"

Katrina is split. She wants to help Arthur but if her husband finds out about it, she'll be heavily reprimanded. Uther is getting impatient with Arthur's attitude and if his wife is part of Arthur's team the she is courting trouble unnecessarily. But she loves Arthur and hates to see him sad. She doesn't know what to do. She rakes his hair softly.

"Mother, if I was your son and not your stepson, would you help me? Perhaps you are hesitating because I'm not really your …"

"Arthur, shut up!" Katrina lifts his head up and looks directly into his eyes. Her own eyes show she is hurt by Arthur's words. "Never ever say that again," she warns him. "You know I have never thought of you like that …"

"I'm sorry, Mother. Didn't mean to hurt you, but …"

"What do you want me to do?" she asks, smiling. Arthur's surprised.

"Are you sure, Mother?"

"Better tell me before I change my mind."

"Nothing big, Mother, just … I want your opinion. I am going to meet her tomorrow and I need to know how to ask her out."

"Ask her out?"

"Well, I will take her out, have some nice lunch or dinner and after that I will bring her here. But I need to make her feel at ease … I need to be really relaxed. I need you opinion?"

"All this while, how did you do it?" Katrina asks.

"Oh, they were easy, Mother. They fell for my charm instantly. But this girl is different and I am sure she will put up some resistance. That's why I need your help. I need good wordings to cover my plan."

"You mean you need a plan to take her out without her being suspicious?" Katrina asks and Arthur nods. "Well, first you need to bring some flowers and some gifts. Tell her you are sincerely sorry for what happened and if her father is around, apologise. Gain her trust and try to be friendly. And after she is convinced, ask her out. If she refuses, don't give up. And don't be pushy. Give her space and time. Try to see her every day and gain her trust. And eventually after she feels confident with you, she'll come around to your plan. And then you can bring her here. But … since she is different than the other girls, you may want to be careful with your words and actions. It's not necessary that you must get her tomorrow, give her time. Be patient and you will reap what you sow."

"So, there's no guarantee that she'll be mine tomorrow," Arthur looks disappointed.

Katrina shakes her head. "Be patient, Arthur, and you will eventually get her," she advises.

"Well, if you say so. I trust you, thanks." He inches forward and kisses Katrina on her cheek. "I'll keep you informed about this."

"You better … now, come let's eat," she says with a smile and helps him up back on his chair. She pulls the plate of untouched food and urges him to eat. "You need all your strength for tomorrow," she adds.

Arthur smiles, picks up a grape and pops it into his mouth, satisfied now that he has a plan for his big adventure tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur adjusts his tunic and belt and looks at himself for the fifth time. Smiling in satisfaction, he blows into his hand and sniffs. His breath smells fine, so there's no worry about the girl fainting the moment he starts speaking to her. He sighs and looks at the bunch of lavender in his hand. His mother recommended he bring along something nice like flowers and this is all he could think of. He didn't know why he chose lavender when there were so many other types of flowers in the market, but the moment he caught the sight of the lavender, he was hooked and bought them without question. He hopes she will like it. And she had better, the flowers didn't come cheap. And he doesn't like taking his gifts back home, either.

Arthur stares ahead. He is in the village and he notes the small house from the distance. Smoke is seen billowing from the chimney, raising to mingle with the clouds. Someone is cooking, he thinks. Coughing softly, he walks calmly towards the house. His heart is racing, anticipating what she might say after meeting him. Will she still be angry with him? Will she demand that he apologise to her father or will she bow in respect to him now that she has known him to be the prince of Camelot. Arthur smirks. Whatever the outcome is, he knows he is in for some fun. Arthur reaches the house and before entering, he checks himself first. There is mud on his boots. Arching his brow and mumbling in frustration, he looks around. There was nothing around the hut he could use to wipe his boots. Arthur grits his teeth. He keeps looking and then he spots a garment hanging on a broken chair, just slightly outside the door. It looks like a shirt, white in colour.

"Aha …" he says, and quickly reaches out and grabs the garment, yanking it off from the chair. The shirt is clean and seems like it belongs to the owner of the house. "Perfect," Arthur says and uses it to wipe his boots. He cleans the mud off and satisfied, he carelessly tosses it away. The shirt falls on the ground but he hardly pays any attention to it. Instead, he straightens himself and nears the door. He knocks it and waits, patiently.

The door opens forcefully. Guinevere stands on the other side of the door looking frustrated. There are stains on her apron and she holds a spoon in her hand. Arthur smiles sheepishly.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Sire … can I help you?" she is blunt and she knows it. The broth in her spoon slides downwards, staining the handle and her fingers. But she hardly moves.

"Urm ..." Arthur clears his throat. All of a sudden his throat feels itchy. "I came … urm, to see …"

"Father is around, Sire. Would you like to see him?" Gwen's directness takes him by surprise.

Arthur pauses. He realizes she might still be holding a grudge, but he didn't expect her to be this sharp. And she is bold. "Your father?"

"Yes, Sire … isn't that why you are here? To apologise to him?"

_ 'Ahhh … she's smart. She knows what she's doing and she's playing it well. Smart move sweetheart,'_ he thinks to himself. "Yes, as a matter of fact, yes. I came to apologise and to see if he is all right," Arthur tells her. "I had been a fool yesterday and I'd like to see him in person and apologise for my mistake."

Guinevere relaxes and stands back from the door. "Would you like to come in, Sire? My father will love to hear those words from you, my lord. After all, it's not always we get visitors from the high ranks of Camelot. Especially a prince," she says and steps back; smiling. "But you will have to pardon our small shabby home. This is the home of a peasant and unfortunately we can't make it any more comfortable for you," she adds.

Arthur smiles back. He knows she's making fun of his attempt and teasing him silently but he doesn't care about it. He has his own reasons to be here and to make sure his visit is fruitful, he is wiling to accept any tease or mockery that comes his way. "It's all right, I understand. I am happy to be here." he says and steps in as she opens the door wide and stands aside.

"Thank you, Sire … please, come in."

Arthur nods and enters. It's a small home, just enough for two people to live in but no more. If the girl decides to get married, either she or her father will have to move out. Arthur suspects it will be the latter. He spots a table and a bench the moment he enters. On his right, there is a bed, enough for a person and that's it. If the old man sleeps on it, where does the girl sleep? Well, that's not his problem. Then on the left, there's a small counter where a large basin and a cupboard sit. Then on the left, beside the cupboard, there's a fireplace and a cauldron hangs underneath it, over a fire. Something is boiling inside. Then straight ahead, there's a small room at the end of the house, probably where they keep storage of their food supplies. But Arthur also spots some armour, chain mail and unused steel. Why would they need armour and chain mail? Is the man a blacksmith? Doesn't he have his own workshop? Maybe he works from home, Arthur concludes. A strong smell pierces his nose and unable to stand it, Arthur clips his nose.

"Sorry sire, that'll be the medicine … it has the power to kill a person with its smell," Gwen smiles apologetically and moves to cover the cauldron that brews the broth. She turns back to meet him.

"It's all right, I …" Arthur coughs. "Urm … wow, the smell is strong indeed," he says, clearing the air in front of him. "What is it made of?"

"Herbs and roots, Sire." Gwen replies shortly.

"My lord, Sire!" a startled voice interrupts them. Tom rushes in from the back and immediately bows to Arthur. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"It's all right, urm ... what's your name?" Arthur asks, looking at Tom.

"Tom, Sire … the blacksmith."

"Ahh … Tom. Yes …"

Tom smiles and turns to his daughter. But the moment he does, his smile vanishes. "Guinevere, bow!" he hisses.

'_So, it's Guinevere …'_ Arthur smirks, watching her. Guinevere sighs and with hesitation, she curtsies.

"It's alright, Tom. I am here on an informal visit. How are you?"

"I am fine, Sire." Tom answers.

"You said your legs were like stone this morning father, that the fall taken the strength out of them," Guinevere chips in.

"Silence!" Tom scolds without looking at Gwen. "Pay her no mind, Sire. She's just a young girl."

'_Just the type I crave,'_ Arthur thinks. "She has every right to speak, Tom. She is just looking out for you," he says. "Anyway, I came by to say I am sorry for what happened. It was one of those moments where I completely lost sight of myself. I become a different person and never realize what I do. I am sorry for all the trouble and injuries I caused you yesterday."

"Sire … please. Don't apologise to me. We are just simple people and it was partially my fault, too."

"No, Father …" Gwen starts but her father cuts her short.

"Guinevere!" Tom's voice rises. Gwen shakes her head. Arthur doesn't tear his eyes from her. He watches how Gwen sulks and waits patiently as her father continues to apologise to Arthur.

"Sire, don't … it's all right and there is no need for all this. I am happy with your visit and it's an honour itself. Please do not apologise to me, my lord. If it is because of my daughter, I apologise on her behalf."

"No Tom. Your daughter was right to argue yesterday. Anyone in her shoes would do the same. I was blinded by the race and unaware of your presence. I should have asked about your injuries before jumping to conclusions. I was a fool. My father was upset by what happened. I am ashamed of what happened, Tom."

"It's all right, Sire. I am humbled by this. Thank you, Sire, but please stop apologizing."

"Thank you, Tom … I wish I had brought something for you but these flowers are all I could get." Arthur turns towards Gwen and hands them to her. "Please accept them as a token of my apology."

Gwen hesitates. "Take it, Guinevere," Tom instructs and Gwen moves forward and accepts them from Arthur. "Thank you, Sire" Tom says while Gwen steps back. "Sire, please sit down. Gwen … get the prince something to drink."

"It's all right, Tom. I will come by another day … take care of yourself. I'll see myself out," Arthur says and turns to leave but he stops and looks back at Tom. "Did you say you're a blacksmith, Tom?"

"Yes, Sire. Sometimes I take orders from the king himself. I make armour and chain mail for the king's knights."

"So it's you then …" Arthur slaps his hands together and smiles. "You have a skilled hand, Tom. I appreciate your work and Father speaks highly of you in court. The pieces you've created so far are magnificent, flawless … I think in a year, Father will hire you as our official blacksmith. We are looking for one, and I think you fit the category well," Arthur adds.

Tom smiles. This is good news indeed. If he is working for the king, then all their sufferings will end. Gwen can work in the castle while he will be working for the king and the knights. They will be well paid, there'll be no more poverty in their life and Gwen can get a better life than the one she's enduring here. The angels are smiling upon them now. "Thank you, Sire."

"No, thank you. You earned it … goodbye Tom," Arthur says and looks at Gwen. "Goodbye, …"

"Guinevere, Sire," Tom informs.

"Goodbye, Guinevere," Arthur smiles and without waiting for her to reply, turns back towards the door. He grabs the knob and pulls it back. But before leaving he looks back again. "If you need anything, Tom … let me know,"

"Thank you, Sire," Tom says shortly.

Arthur nods and lets himself out from the house, closing the door behind. He walks out and with a triumphant smile on his face, he strides towards where he has tied his horse. His first step ended well and he captured her father with his well-timed trap. Once the father is in his clutches, he will sneak upon the daughter slowly.

'_You will never escape from me, Guinevere!'_ he thinks and whistles to himself, feeling happy and contend.

"What was that all about, Guinevere?" Tom asks, his voice ringing in frustration as he turns to face Guinevere. Arthur has long left and he wants to know why his daughter was behaving rudely towards the prince. He knows Guinevere well and she has never behaved like this in the presence of the others before but today, in front of the crowned prince, their future king of Camelot; she didn't just behave rudely, she hardly acknowledged him by his title. If anyone from the castle or the court had seen her, she would be in trouble. And thank goodness the prince was in an unusually jovial mood. But still, Tom is angry and extremely disappointed by her behaviour. And she had better have an explanation for her behaviour.

"What was what, Father?"

"You know what I mean, Guinevere. Why didn't you respect the prince?"

"I did."

"Do not try to be funny here. I am not in the mood."

Guinevere sighs and places the lavender in a vase and washes her hand. She wipes them on her apron and pours her father a cup of water. "Drink this, Father." she hands it to him.

"I don't want the water …"

"Yes, Father … I wasn't being rude, I just didn't feel like acknowledging him, that's all. I understand he's the prince, but …" Gwen halts and Tom waits patiently. Gwen looks at her father and sighs. She rests the cup on the table and folds her hand across her chest. "I went to the market this morning and when I was getting some bread, I actually overheard a girl explaining to another friend of hers. She is engaged and is suppose to get married next week. But somehow her wedding was cancelled but she seems happy because she is in love with someone else. And that's none other than our prince Arthur himself."

"What that has to do with …"

"Patience, Father … it seems that she has slept with the prince while being engaged with her fiancé and that man found out and called off the wedding. But she is happy because the prince promised her a better life than the man she is about to marry. And then the other girl explains, that our beloved prince has mentioned the same to her as well and to all the girls he has slept with. Hearing this, the girl broke into tears. But what's done is done. She lost a man who probably loved her and the man she claims to be in love with could only afford to share his bed and not his heart. Hearing this, I finally learned what a pig our prince happens to be."

Tom opens his mouth but Gwen raises her hand to stop him. "I didn't know anything about him in the beginning because I had never met him or spent my time listening to the tales in the market. But when I met him yesterday, I knew there is something wrong with him because of the way he looked at me. And that's why I decided to eavesdrop into their conversation. And my doubts were right. So, Father… do you expect me to respect a despicable man like him just because he is the prince? I am sorry, but I have my own views on certain issues and honesty is a trait I prize highly. I hate people who lie and I value the truth. He came here on a different motive, Father, not to visit you … trust me. I could sense it and that's why I was rude. If you think it's still wrong for me to have done that, then let's get to the castle and I will apologise … for you, Father."

Tom sighs. Guinevere is right. He felt it in his heart as well, but … "People change, Guinevere," he says, tying to believe that Arthur might have been here on a genuine visit and not as his daughter claims.

"Yes, Father but not overnight."

"Guinevere, I know about the prince because I have heard things about him as well. And that's why I was afraid for you yesterday and I didn't anticipate his visit. It took me by surprise but, he seems genuine in his approach."

"In your eyes, Father … in your eyes. Perhaps you are blinded by your loyalty to the king and now the prince?"

"Guinevere," Tom sighs.

"Father ..." Gwen nears her father and reaches out to hold his hand. "I don't like him. And that's all. There is nothing else, just plain dislike. I have respect for the king. I just hate the prince."

"But have you forgotten that Arthur will become the king one day? And he may use this as a mean to get back to you, Guinevere. He is not likely one who forgets his insults. And that scares the hell out of me!"

"Do not worry, Father … I will take care of myself." Gwen laughs and looks at her father but Tom isn't smiling. "What is it, Father?"

"Nothing, just …" he sighs and looks away. "Never mind." He shakes his head.

"No, something is wrong, Father. Did I say something … have I hurt you?"

"No, Guinevere, you didn't … never mind. Why not get back to your work and I'll walk to Joseph's stall for a while." Tom pats Gwen's hand and smiles, forcefully. Gwen looks at him suspiciously. He smiles, kisses her forehead and turns around, preparing to leave but Gwen grabs his hand and halts him.

"Father …"

"Guinevere, I am all right," Tom assures his daughter.

"No, there's something you are not telling me. What is it?" she insists.

Tom is split. He doesn't want to tell what he's been thinking but Guinevere will not let him leave until she learns the truth. Should he tell or should he just leave?

"Father?"

"I was thinking …" he pauses and looks at her. "Guinevere, darling, don't think of this in a different way but …" he pauses again.

"What is it, Father?"

"Remember when he said the king likes my work and might want to consider appointing me to work for the king?"

Gwen nods.

"I really want the work. I want it because I will be able to provide better shelter and life for you. I want to make sure you are well taken care of, Guinevere, and I can never do this with our current situation. But if what the prince says is true the there is a chance our life can improve. And you can work in the castle rather than what you do now. It will be a better prospect than what we have now. But …"

Gwen understands and feels extremely foolish. How could she forget? She heard the information from Arthur and noted how happy her father been after being informed of the prospect of becoming the court's official blacksmith. But she may have tarnished the chances by being rude to the prince and if Arthur's one who avenges his humiliation, he might as well take it out on her father. Is that why her father looked unhappy? And is that why he seems sad?

"But it's not your fault,"

"I am stupid, Father. How could I have not seen it? I should have known …"

"No child, it's not!" Tom reaches up and cups Gwen's cheek, looking warmly at her. "This is not your fault at all."

"No… I forgot everything about the work and your chances. I was selfish and behaved completely like a fool. I am sorry, Father."

"Guinevere, darling," Tom says. "Look at me," he instructs, and when Gwen faces her father, he continues. "I am honoured that the king thought of me and appreciates my skills. But if you are not happy to work in the castle or the prospect of having to deal with the king or the prince on everyday basis, I am willing to give it up should I get the work. I consider your happiness above everything else, as that is more important to me than anything," Tom adds.

Gwen knows her father well enough to understand this isn't coming fully from his heart. He loves his work and will be excited if he gets the chance to become the Pendragon's official blacksmith. And he is right. They can never get anywhere if they stay in their current situation. But a brighter future awaits them behind the walls of the castle, and only a fool will turn the chance down. She loves her father and wants him to be happy. And if she has to tolerate the despicable prince, so be it. It's her father's happiness she craves for and everyone else is secondary. She smiles at him. Cupping his hand, she sighs. "Father," she says.

"I am fine with whatever decision you take, Guinevere."

"I am sorry. I want you to accept the work should you get the offer. I want you to be happy and I will work in the castle, like you decided. I don't care about Arthur or anyone else. It's you that I care about, so accept it when you are offered."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Father, I am. You are right. We will get nowhere like this but our fortunes might change if we move into the castle. I am with you on this," she tells him.

Tom smiles and hugs her. "I was afraid to tell you because I thought you didn't like the idea. I understand why you might despise working in the castle, but I assure you the king is a kind man and I am sure as long as you have the king's protection, Arthur will not harm you."

"Of course, Father …"

Tom kisses her cheek and releases her. "I am so proud of you, dear. Thank you."

"No father … thank you." She tells him. Tom smiles and nods. "Well … now that we have that sorted, let's get back to the broth. Father, are you ready? You need to drink this while it's hot." Gwen moves back to the cauldron and the broth brewing inside.

"Can we not have it now? What about later?" her father makes a face.

"Nice try, but the answer is no. It has to be now so, please take your seat," Gwen orders and lifts the cauldron from the fire and sets it down. She pours a cup full of the broth and nears her father.

"Sit down, please. Here you go … drink." She hands him the cup after Tom sits down.

"Eww!" Tom makes a face the moment he sniffs it. Pushing it away, he shakes his head. "Guinevere, I can't do this. It smells."

"It must, Father, or the medicine will not work. Please, just drain it down quickly and you'll not feel the bitterness of the taste. You have to drink this to cure your internal injuries … please," Gwen pleads. Tom makes a face again, so she reaches out, grabs his hand and thrusts the cup into his hand, forcing him to hold it. "Now, Father," she tells him strictly.

"Ohh …" Tom sighs and brings the cup closer but the smell is far too strong for him to endure and he shakes his head.

"Now, Father, or I'll open your mouth and pour inside myself."

"Fine, fine …" he sighs again and brings it closer. The smell pierces his nostrils but he clamps his nose shut and drinks the broth. The liquid is thick and it flows inside his throat slowly, causing him to almost vomit, but with Gwen standing beside him looking sharply he swallows the broth and hands her back the cup.

"Ewww …" he shakes his head as the tastes lingers in his tongue. "Can I drink water?"

"Nope … not just yet. The medicine will not work if you wish it down with water. Be patient. In another ten minutes, you can have your water," Gwen explains and gets back to her cooking.

"Yuck … ewww …" her father sticks his tongue out, unable to get the taste off of it. "God, I wonder how others can drink this … it's horrible."

"But it's effective, Father … now, why don't you get back to your work and I'll get lunch ready."

Tom gets up and picks his coat. "I'll walk to Joseph's for a while dear. I have to meet him regarding his son's armour and will be back in a short while. Take care and keep the door locked after I have left." He nears the door.

"No drinking, Father, remember."

"Right …"

"And no gambling, either," she adds.

"Sure … now, come and lock the door," he instructs.

"Are you sure you know the place, Merlin, or are trying to win your way out knowing you've messed the day?" Morgana asks as she rides with Merlin to the village where Gwen and her father lives.

Merlin stares at his sister and continues riding. He is sure this is the village but they've already spent the whole morning and now afternoon riding around the village in search of Gwen. They don't know the name of the person they are searching but from Bors description it seems they have reached the village. Only the house and the person they are looking for is eluding them. And Merlin brought Morgana around the village more than once, causing her a minor headache.

"Why don't you ask someone?" Morgana suggests, shaking her head as the throbbing gets worse.

"And whom do I exactly ask for?" Merlin snaps. "Or what shall I tell them? Excuse me, sir, but do you know the house of a man who'd been knocked by the prince of Camelot yesterday? Is this what I'm to ask them?"

"Go ahead, sounds pretty fine to me," Morgana replies calmly.

Merlin hisses and continues riding while Morgana snickers behind him. Merlin can be funny when he is angry and she loves taking the mickey out of him from time to time. She kicks the horse and quickens her pace to ride alongside him. "Did Bors tell you exactly where the house is?"

"Morgana!" Merlin trails, getting irritated by her constant questioning. "Why can't you keep quiet for a while and let me concentrate? Do you have any idea how irritating it sounds especially when you keep repeating the question every second! Let me get you there and stop asking me how or when we have reached the girl's house."

"Don't be angry, Merlin. I'm just curious, that's all," she tells him and laughs. Merlin pouts and returns his attention to the road. "I still think you better ask someone, because we are going to waste our day by going in circles," Morgana advices.

Merlin spots an old man and halts in front of him. "Sir, please help me for I think my sister and I are lost."

The old man, walking out of a stall looks up at Merlin and shields his eyes from the heavy sun light. "How can I help?"

"I just need to know the house of a …" Merlin turns back to his for support. Morgana nods, asking him to continue. "Yesterday, the prince knocked a man down and I want to pay him a visit. But unfortunately I don't know where he stays. Can you help me, sir?"

The old man smiles. "Ahhh … yes, yes. It's Tom, the blacksmith. I heard what happened to poor Tom. He depends on his arm to make a living and now he has to rest until his arm is healed completely. How can the prince be such a reckless person?"

Merlin ignores the man's blabbering and presses more. "Where does he live?"

"He stays with his daughter and you have to head down straight this way." The old man explains, pointing to his right. "You'll reach a junction and take the path on the left. You can see a large tree and a forest behind it. Take the path and ride till you near a well. Tom's house is after the well, behind it."

Merlin smiles. "Thank you sir,"

"You're welcome," the old man nods and leaves. Merlin straightens up and kicks his horse and rides straight as Morgana follows him from behind.

Gwen is washing the clothes when she spots two strangers heading towards her home, mounting two identical horses. She doesn't recognise either one of them but her heart starts beating crazily. Should she drop her work and head back inside? Or should she just stay on and meet them instead? Her father did tell her to stay inside and keep the door locked but these two don't look like they can bring her any harm. But still. Gwen decides to stay on and continues with her washing. The horse comes to a stop in front of her house and the man dismounts the horse, takes the rein and ties it to a tree and goes to help the lady behind him. After helping her, he takes her rein and ties it to the same tree and both of them walks towards her.

"Hello?" Merlin greets with a smile.

Gwen looks up and nods. "Yes?"

"I am sorry to disturb you at this hour, but … my sister and I are looking for a man who'd been injured by the prince, yesterday. I think his name is Tom."

_'Why are they looking for Father?'_ Gwen thinks and juggles if she should tell them about her father or lie and send them away. She doesn't know why they are here or why are they looking for her father but she is also curious. Perhaps she should find out what their motive is first before revealing anything about her father. "Can I know why?"

"We would like to meet his daughter," Merlin adds.

_'WHAT!'_ Gwen is stunned. Why on earth they are looking for me, she thinks. Clearing her throat, she says, "And may I again ask why?"

Merlin looks at his sister for help. Morgana nods, touches Merlin's hand and steps closer. Smiling at Gwen she says, "Hello. I am Morgana and this is my brother Merlin. Our father, Sir Balinor is one of the council members in the court of Uther Pendragon. We are here to meet the daughter of the man the prince of Camelot has accidentally injured yesterday. We don't wish her any harm but we are here to talk, that's all. If you can tell us about her whereabouts, we will be grateful for your help."

_'Oh my god, these are members of the court! Members of the highly ranked social ladder! What are they doing here? And why do they want to talk to me for?'_ Gwen's heart beats crazily. Should she reveal herself or should she send them away?

"Excuse me?" Morgana steps closer towards Gwen and touches her by the shoulder, alerting Gwen. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am sorry … I am Guinevere, the daughter of the man you are seeking. My father, Tom, is a blacksmith and he isn't at home at the moment. So, why is it that you wish to talk to me?"

"Ahh … so we found you finally," Merlin laughs and shakes his head. "You have no idea how long it took to locate you and your father."

"Are you busy, Guinevere? Because this is quite private and not to be discussed openly so … may we head inside your home?" Morgana asks.

"Sure … please come in," Gwen says but she stops quickly and turns back to meet the siblings. "But … I have to warn you that my home … we are simple peasants and we don't have the luxuries that you are used to, and …"

"Guinevere, we are quite fine with your home and we don't expect anything special from you," Morgana explains with a smile.

"A place to sit and a cup of water will do for me," Merlin adds with a wink.

Gwen smiles at him. She likes them both already. She has come across many people from the higher ranks who they are known to be snobby and proud of their status. But these two seems different. They are humble and polite. Looks like they had a very good upbringing. Their parents must be very proud of them. "Please, this way." She leads the way inside.

Merlin and Morgana follow Gwen and step inside her home. Gwen closes the door behind her and asks them to sit while she walks to the table and pours them each a cup of water. She hands it to them and waits as Morgana and Merlin drink. Merlin drains the cup and requests for another while Morgana smiles and just takes in sip or two. But she holds it while looking around.

"I like your home … it's very cozy. If you don't mind me asking, is it just your father and you in here? Where's your mother?" Morgana asks cautiously.

"My mother died when I was a year old. She was down with fever and unable to find a cure, she gave up her life. And it's been just the two of us since then. My father and myself," Gwen explains, handing the second cup of water to Merlin.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Morgana says sadly.

"It must awful, growing up without a mother. But your father has done tremendously well, bringing you up," Merlin says. Gwen smiles at him. "Where is he anyway?"

Merlin asks, looking around. He finishes his drink and hands the cup back to her.

"Father has gone to meet a friend of his regarding some mending on his son's armour so I think he might be late. If you are waiting for him …"

"No, Guinevere. We are here to see you. To talk to you," Morgana tells her.

"And why, if I may ask?"

Morgana looks at her brother. Merlin swallows and sits up straight. He has been practicing all night on his speech and what he should tell Guinevere but now that he is here, he is tongue tied. He doesn't know how or where to start the conversation. But he has to start somehow and somewhere. He clears his throat, glances quickly at Morgana and then looks at Gwen. "Don't think of this in a wrong way, Guinevere. Your name is lovely but is there a short version of it? Can I call you something shorter?"

"Gwen. You can call me Gwen."

"Gwen … nice." Merlin smiles nervously. "Right, again… please don't misunderstand us. We meant this in a good way. Yesterday, when the prince knocked your father down, what happened? Meaning … between you and him?"

"I don't get you."

"He came back angry, Gwen, storming into the castle and refusing to speak to anyone … something must have happened because he kept mentioning that he was humiliated, by you. So … I just want to find out what happened?"

"Ohh … that." Gwen sighs. "He refused to apologise to my father so I kept reminding him. That's all, I suppose. I didn't know he was the prince until after my father pointed it out, but a mistake is a mistake regardless of who you are. He should be setting leadership by example and apologise to my father because he knocked him down. Instead, he was arrogant and was demanding that my father apologize to him instead. I think he felt the humiliation because his friends were around."

"Exactly. It did leave a huge mark on his ego and …" Merlin pauses. "It doesn't sound too good for you, Gwen."

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen," Morgana chips in. "How well do you know Arthur?"

"Not much except he is a womanizer. Why?"

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here. Arthur felt humiliated by your bluntness but he is also attracted to you. Very. He has his eyes fixed upon you and to be honest, it doesn't sound very good, dear. He will go to any extent to get his hands on whatever he wishes, including you. And he is planning to do just that. He spoke to my brother about you and plans to visit you perhaps later to try and persuade you into his bed. And should you refuse, he will find a way to get you succumb to him. And that's why we are here. We want you and your father to leave Camelot as soon you can. Get out of here and go somewhere safe, away from his vulture eyes. It's for the best, Gwen, and don't think we are chasing you away; we are not. We are looking out for your safety, that's all," Morgana explains.

Gwen looks at Morgana and the shifts her glance at Merlin. The latter nods. She then sighs and turns back towards Morgana.

"I understand this must be very hard for you but I really can't think of any other way to help you, Gwen. I wish I could do something else, but … this is all we can think of," Merlin adds.

"You are one hour late. The prince came to visit my father this morning."

"What!" Merlin almost shouts while Morgana simply stares at Gwen. "What … what … do … you … what …." Merlin stumbles with his words. Surely Arthur can't be this quick? Arthur said he was going hunting; is this where he actually went?

"I thought you said he went hunting!" Morgana asks her brother, shaking his hand.

"That's what he told me!" Merlin argues. "How am I supposed to know he'd be here instead? Not that he tells me exactly where he goes or does? I am as surprised as you are about this news!"

Morgana shakes her head in disappointment and turns back towards Gwen, looking apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, Gwen … we both are. We didn't know he was here …"

"It's no one's fault. You both came here with good intentions and how were you to know you'd been lied to. No one should be sorry about this except me. I wish I wasn't so blunt or rude to him. I really didn't know anything of his reputation until my father explained it. And now, I regret saying all those things to him. In fact, I'd be stupid not to admit that I am afraid of what he may do to get me succumb to his wishes. I just don't know what to do or say," Gwen tells them. And this is the truth. After what she heard at the market this morning, finding Arthur at her doorstep and watching him play his cards well to trick her and her father, she is afraid. She knows she will have to obey him if he starts to use his authority but so far, he is still being a gentleman and is playing it suavely. But if her refusal starts to pierce him the wrong way then she has no idea what he may do next. And she may find herself in a tight spot. But at least she finds some comfort from the arrival of these two unexpected visitors from heaven. She doesn't know them, but they are caring for her as if she is one theirs. It warms her heart knowing someone cares for her and it makes her feel safer knowing the members of the court are caring and looking out for her. Now, the only thing remains is how will she handle Arthur if he comes by again. She knows he will because from the look he gave her when he handed the flowers, she sensed some sort mischievousness in him. And despite not moving his face muscles, she knows he's smiling at her. And it frightens her. She didn't tell her father her feelings because she didn't want him to be worried. She managed to put on a brave face but deep in her heart she is afraid. Afraid of what might come to pass.

"Gwen, are you all right? You look pale," Morgana gets up and nears Gwen and clasps her hand. "Your hand is cold."

"Can I be honest to you both? I am scared. Scared of the prince!" Gwen tells them. Morgana closes in and drapes her arm around Gwen's shoulder.

"Well, you ought to be, Gwen. Arthur … well, he has the tendency to strike the life out of anyone," Merlin says.

"Merlin! You are not helping at all!" Morgana snaps.

"That's the truth, Morgana, and Gwen should know it. Well …" Merlin sighs and scratches his chin. "We need to help you leave Camelot as soon as possible."

"I'm not leaving."

"WHAT?" both Merlin and Morgana say in unison.

"I don't want to run. Yes, I might have made the situation worse, but that doesn't mean I have to run and hide. No … if you want to help me, then please help me with another solution. Running away is not the answer," Gwen says determinedly. She did mention the same to her father last night and again to them. She is afraid of Arthur and there is no doubt on that, but that doesn't mean she has to hide. No, she belongs in Camelot and will be here no matter what happens. If she has to face the prince's wrath then so be it. She would rather face him than hide like a coward. If they can't help her then she will help herself. She will meet the king and tell him what happened and perhaps apologise to the prince in the king's presence. That way she will receive protection from the king. But running away like a coward isn't in any of her plans.

"But Gwen … Arthur will pursue you by any and all means. He will … take you … by force if he needs to," Merlin says.

"Not if I can do anything about it. I am not a coward, Merlin, or his slave to be taken by force, like an animal. I am human and I have pride and dignity. If he touches me, I promise I will make him regret doing it to me! I will torment his life in such a way that he will never look at another woman like he does now. I am not joking, Merlin, I will do it. I will!" Gwen says, shaking in anger. Morgana holds her close and comforts her.

"It's all right, Gwen … it's all right," she comforts Gwen. Tears start to roll down Gwen's cheek.

"I am sorry, Gwen, I didn't mean … I am sorry," Merlin apologises.

"No …" Gwen sobs. "It's not your fault, just … I am angry with myself. How can I be …" she sobs again. "So stupid? I … wasn't thinking when I said all those things …" she sobs again and Morgana helps her towards the bench and sits her down. "I … sometimes I speak without thinking and … and…" she sobs and buries her face in her hands.

Morgana looks sadly at her brother and urges him to comfort Gwen. Merlin coughs and clears his throat. To be honest he didn't know how to comfort Gwen. He has to agree Gwen is now in a bigger mess than they have anticipated. And knowing Arthur well, that man would have probably thought of a plan to trap Gwen in his web. "Gwen … " Merlin pauses.

Gwen looks up and sniffs. She wipes her eyes. "It's all right, Merlin … you can tell me."

"I understand this is hard, but I promise you, we both do, that nothing will happen to you. I want to assure you that as long as I live, Arthur will not harm you or touch you without your permission. I can't tell you how will I do that, but I can assure you that I stand by my promise. You don't have to worry, that's all I can say for now," Merlin says.

"He's right, Gwen. My brother is Arthur's best friend and he listens to him … sometimes. And he also has great respect for our family, so we will try to protect you using that as a reason. Don't lose heart or sleep over this, dear … be brave," Morgana adds.

"Thank you … both of you," Gwen says with a smile. And then her smile fades and she clasps her mouth. Immediately she gets up. "Oh my … you are from the castle and I have been addressing you by your names and not of your titles … please forgive me," she bows quickly.

Merlin and Morgana laughs and Morgana walks towards Gwen and lifts her chin. "We are your friends and you may call us by our names. There's no need to address us by titles … the title belongs to our father and we haven't earned the right to be addressed a such yet. So, Merlin and Morgana will do for now."

Gwen smiles. "Thank you. You are both kind. I have never met anyone like you, nor have I ever had friends from the upper ranks. You will be the first. Thanks. I don't know how will I be able to repay all your kindness."

"You don't have to, Gwen. We want to help you and it's exactly what we will do. That's our promise," Merlin promises with a smile.

Gwen sighs and smiles at Merlin. She feels lighter than she did before, thanks to all the assuring words from Morgana and Merlin. It's as if some burden in her heart is lifted by Merlin. She didn't know how he will handle Arthur or what he will tell him but as long as the prince is kept at arm's length from her, she's fine with it.

"Is he always like that … the prince?" Gwen asks, curiously.

"Merlin?" Morgana calls as Merlin opts to keep quiet.

Merlin looks at his sister and smiles teasingly.

"Gwen asked you a question, Brother."

"Well Gwen … well, he isn't like that actually …"

"Really?" Morgana interrupts.

"Morgana!" Merlin snaps. "Please …" he adds and looks back at Guinevere. "Arthur isn't really nasty, like you and everyone think. And yes, he has a weakness for women but that's all. He isn't involved in anything else … he just has his problems with this particular weakness," Merlin explains. "I have known Arthur since childhood and he has great respect for me and my family. He is a good person, Gwen. He doesn't do anything else except have fun all the time … with women."

"That's such despicable behaviour! He is the future king of Camelot and is this how he wishes to represent himself to his allies?" Gwen asks.

"That's a good question," Morgana tells her brother and is followed by another stare from Merlin.

"Like I said, that is his weakness, Gwen."

"Hmmph!" Gwen sighs and wipes her eyes. "As long as he is kept away from me, I don't care about his weakness at all."

Merlin smiles. "Don't worry, we are here and we will take care of you."


	5. Chapter 5

Gaius walks as fast he can and heads to the council chamber at the end of the corridor. He walks past the knights, the servants, and almost knocks over the gardener.

"Sorry," he tells the gardener apologetically and quickens his steps. The robe he wears flows in style along with his stride and when he nears the chamber, he hears voices. His pace slows down and he inhales in a huge gulp of breath before knocking the door.

"Come in," the king's voice is heard from inside.

Gaius pushes the door and steps inside. The king is with someone else and Gaius guesses he knows the other man in the chamber with the king. But he might have to step fully inside before making certain as his back is to Gaius.

Uther looks up from his documents and smiles at Gaius. "Ahhh … come in Gaius … come in,"

"You wanted to see, me sire?" Gaius nods and waits for the King's response.

"There's no need for the customary greetings, Gaius. I am looking for counsel from a friend, not a subject. Come, have a seat," Uther says, looking at Gaius and offering the seat beside him.

"Thank you, Uther." Gaius says and closes in. The man with his back to Gaius turns around. Gaius's mouth drops open.

"Balinor?" Gaius calls out and immediately a smile flashes on his face. "This is a surprise indeed!"

"Gaius! Pleasure's all mine, my friend …" Balinor says and steps closer to embrace Gaius. Both men hug, patting each other on the shoulder, and as Balinor releases Gaius, he looks the older man up and down.

"Find something amusing?" Gaius laughs, releasing Balinor and steps back to look at himself. "Since when are you interested in my appearance?"

"Since when have you started wearing a robe, Gaius?" Balinor asks, crossing his hand across his chest, his eyes never leaving Gaius.

"Since I've been appointed the royal physician a couple of days ago."

"Yes, I heard that … congratulations, Gaius. You deserve it. And I have to say there's no one else better than yourself for this job. But the robe part really surprises me, that's all."

"I needed an identity, Balinor … can't be seen in armour or chain mail, can I?" Gaius laughs, followed by Balinor. "Anyway, where have you been these past few days?"

"Missed me?"

"Well, it's been almost seven years since we departed from Ealdor and since then you've hardly paid me any visit. And when Uther appointed me as the court physician, you were the only face missing in the court. Of course I've missed you," Gaius puts in.

"I was busy Gaius, ask Uther. He sent me out on a mission …"

"Leave me out of this conversation, all right. I have nothing to do with this," Uther laughs as all three men enjoy bantering one another.

Gaius pulls out a chair and sits down while Balinor leans against the table. Uther sits at the head of the table. They are good friends, best of mates and have known each other since they were children. They grew up together and only Gaius separated himself from them at the age of sixteen when he became an apprentice to a great physician and left Camelot to begin his education under the care of his mentor. He came back to Camelot when he was married with a child. But by then, Uther had become king and had a family while Balinor was a knight. Refusing to interrupt in their lives, Gaius moved out to Ealdor and stayed there until his wife Alice died. He brought up his daughter well and married her to a wealthy man in the neighboring kingdom. And after, life has been just about him and his skills; as he used his experience to help those in need of his help.

Uther and Balinor wouldn't have found him again if Arthur hadn't been injured in one of Uther's usual hunting trips in the forgotten forest. Arthur, travelling with his father tried to catch a stag and while riding into the forest, was attacked by a pack of wolves. He got thrown on the ground and bitten on the arm by a wolf. The knights managed to chase the wolves back into the forest, but Arthur was badly injured. Balinor spotted some houses and since it was too late to ride back to Camelot, decided to take Arthur over there for medication. And it was those villagers who suggested that Gaius should have a look at the prince for he will be able to save him. And that's when the old friends met. Gaius saved Arthur's life and Uther asked him to join them in Camelot. But Gaius refused, stating he prefers life in the serene surroundings in which he lives right now. Unable to persuade him further, Uther and Balinor left. But they had never given up hope that one day Gaius would come back to Camelot, and visited him as frequently as they could. And it was only a couple of days ago when Uther finally managed to get Gaius to accept the offer. Balinor didn't know about this until this morning and is extremely happy for his friend.

"Are you happy with your new home, Gaius?" Uther asks.

"You didn't have to get me such a huge home, Uther. I am living on my own now. In case you haven't noticed?"

"You are the court physician, Gaius, and deserve every privilege I have to offer. Do you like it?"

"It's very thoughtful of you, thanks. I just need another favour from you, Uther. My things back home …"

"They are on the way here as we speak, Gaius," Uther smiles and leans back against his chair.

"Thanks …"

"So, who's your first victim?" Balinor jokes and Gaius punches him lightly. "That … that was a joke Gaius …" Balinor laughs, shielding himself from his friend.

"It better be or you will be the first on the list." Gaius says with a smile and looks at Uther. "What's troubling you, Uther?"

"Sorry?"

"You are thinking about something, are you not? I notice you are troubled. It's there for every one to see. Now, come now … what's your problem?" Gaius pushes. Uther shakes his head.

"There's nothing …

"Who's causing you sleepless nights?" Gaius asks again.

"Who else, Arthur, of course!" Balinor answers for Uther. The king looks at Balinor and sighs. He hasn't told Gaius about his worries and isn't ready to do so, but now that Balinor has opened the lid, he has to carry on regardless he likes it or not.

"Is it true, Uther?" Gaius exchanges looks from the king to the knight and then back to the king.

Uther sighs and massages his forehead. "Balinor is right. I'm worried for that boy, Gaius. I am extremely troubled by his actions outside the court."

"I don't get you, Uther, what has Arthur done?" Gaius says. He doesn't know Arthur too well but from what he had seen when Arthur stayed at his home while being treated, he seemed like a good boy. But then, that was when Arthur was fourteen years old. He probably has changed now and that perhaps worries his father. But this is common among sons and fathers, so Uther is perhaps overreacting.

"Gaius …" Balinor touches Gaius's shoulder softly, pulls out a chair and sits down. "I am not sure if you've heard anything about him from the people outside, but …" Balinor checks the king before answering and when Uther nods, he turns back to Gaius and says, "Arthur is addicted to … urm, women."

"Aren't we all?" Gaius laughs. "He's a young man, Uther! What is there to worry about him?" he tells Balinor.

"This is different Gaius. He … is a …" Balinor struggles with his words. How can he address the future king of Camelot in a way that will tarnish the name of both the king and the kingdom. And despite what Arthur does outside the court, Balinor loves the boy like his own son. And Arthur has respect for Balinor as well. And this makes it even more difficult to address the issue.

"He is known as a womanizer, Gaius," Uther puts in, his face sad and his eyes weary with his troubles. "He has a weak spot for women."

"Ohh … And that's what worries you."

"Shouldn't it, Gaius?" Uther straightens up. "He is the future king of Camelot, he should be learning the ways of a king, meeting his allies, forging friendship, visiting the surrounding kingdoms, meeting the people and gaining their trust, but the only people he prefers to meet are all the women in Camelot! And yes! That worries me a lot!"

"He is still a boy, Uther, give him time. Don't try to burden him with this loads just yet. Give him time," Gaius tries to reason. But Uther shakes his finger at the physician.

"I have given him my own lifetime, Gaius, and he still hasn't changed his ways. He in unwilling to accept his duty and responsibility, and I heard he plans to relinquish his title!"

"WHAT!" Balinor is stunned. How did Uther know of this? He clearly remembers Merlin telling him about Arthur's plan to give up his title but that conversation was strictly confined between him and his son! And now Uther knows about it too? How? Did Arthur tell his father himself? He isn't on speakking terms with Uther so he will be asking Merlin's help to convey his message to his father. And if it isn't Arthur, him or Merlin how on earth did Uther find out?

Gaius remains quiet. He doesn't want to jump into any conclusion yet. Let Uther tell him everything and then he will say what's on his mind.

"He surely doesn't mean that… does he?" Balinor asks, still refusing to digest the statement that the king found out. But to play safe, he pretends to learn the news now and is stunned like the king.

"He told your son, Merlin, on the day of the knighting feast. I heard them both," Uther says sadly remembering the conversation he eavesdropped. "He was determined not to accept the throne and the responsibility that comes along with it."

'_So, Uther eavesdropped!.'_ Balinor thinks to himself.

"Hmmm …" Gaius scratches his cheek. "Has he always been like this Uther? I mean … when did you notice the change?"

"When he reached the age of twenty-two. He started behaving differently and his changes were radical. A couple of months after that, the addiction kicked in and he started causing troubles. "

"Why twenty-two?" Gaius asks. "Something happened?"

"It was on his birthday and we had a huge celebration in the castle. He invited his friends and the celebration was a happy one. And then something happened and one of his friends challenged him. I don't remember what sort of challenge was that but I didn't like the idea and we both started bickering in the midst of the celebration. I asked his friends to leave and it didn't go down well with Arthur. He thinks I humiliated his friends and being a young and naïve man, he held his grudge over me for weeks after his birthday. Then, as advised by Katrina, I decided to make peace with him, but Arthur was a changed boy already. He refuses to listen to me, talk to me or even allow me a moment to explain my actions. We bickered and he started getting beyond his limits and … I slapped him."

"Uther?" Balinor is shocked. He knows what happened between the king and the prince but he didn't realize the damage that broke the relationship between the father and his son was so severe.

Uther looks at Balinor and nods. "I did that, Balinor, and I still regret it. He was a man and I should have respected him for that, but my temper got the better of me and … that was our first crack. He refused to stay in the castle after that, heading out to his friend's home in Nemeth. He stayed there many months. Only after Katrina sent out the knights to fetch him, did he return. But when he did, he was a changed man altogether. He doesn't talk to me, only to his mother, refuses to act like a prince, avoids his responsibility and worst, he gets a new addiction in his life. I couldn't do anything, neither could Katrina. And still can't," Uther explains.

Gaius sighs and looks at Balinor. "I think he was challenged by your strict rules here, Uther. Remember, he was twenty-two and reaching the ripe age of ascending the throne. He craves respect and in the presence of his friends, he felt ashamed by your treatment. He probably thought that you still think of him as a small boy and not a man. And he is doing this to get back at you."

"Yes … and he doesn't deny it," Uther says.

"Why don't you talk to him now, just the two of you?" Gaius advises.

Uther laughs. "Me?" he laughs again. "Gaius, he will never be in his chamber or the castle if he knows I am looking for him, let alone talk." He adds. "There is no way that would work."

"Don't give up too soon, Uther," Balinor presses. "You won't know until you try."

"Balinor is right. Does Arthur humiliate you in public?"

"No, never. We don't talk, that's all, but I have never heard a single word from him about me. But I know he keeps his grudge sealed tightly in his chest."

"Then isn't that proof enough that he still respects you? Try this once, Uther, who knows, you might get lucky?" Gaius advices. Beside him, Balinor nods in agreement.

Uther sighs again. "I am not sure about your plan, Gaius."

"Fine …. There is another way, then. Marry him off, Uther. Once he is burdened by responsibility, he will change his ways. And his wife can do the rest of the work to bring him back to his old self."

Uther and Balinor exchange looks. "Will that work?" Balinor asks.

"It will, but the woman must be very strong."

Uther smiles and nods. "I like this idea better than the first, Gaius. You are a genius. If he is married, he will have no choice but to accept the throne," he says and then suddenly his smile fades. "Gaius … he doesn't want to marry either, he told Merlin that."

"And you will listen to his views on marriage, Uther?"

"Of course not, but …"

"Uther, lets play smart on this issue. You need him to accept the throne and become the king, but Arthur refuses. And you can't force him because he is a man and he has every right to relinquish the throne. He only has to go through all those obstacles, but eventually he will. And you tell me he has a weak spot for women. Use that to bait him onto your plan. Marry him off and make his wife to ask him to accept the throne. If she gives him what he needs, he will succumb to her and eventually accept the throne. You will have your way and kill two birds with a single stone. Arthur will marry and become the king," Gaius explains.

"Sound's good to me, Uther," Balinor tells the king.

"Me as well, but…"

"You are worried he might find out?" Gaius guesses. Uther nods. "Don't worry about that. We will find a way to conceal the plan."

Uther still thinks about the proposal.

"Come on, Uther, we won't get a better idea than this," Balinor urges.

"Fine, but I need to speak with Katrina about this," Uther tells and immediately Balinor's expression changes. Gaius notices but he decides not to pursue that now. Perhaps later.

"I have to tell her about the plan and seek her advice as well," Uther adds.

"Sure, Uther, but this will be a lost opportunity should you decide against it," Gaius explains.

"I will remember that, Gaius. Thanks," Uther says heartfully. And he sighs in relief knowing that he has good friends and advisors around him to help him in matters like this. Gaius's plan is a good one, but first he must consult his wife. He never left Katrina out of his discussions as he values her thoughts and ideas. And she might like to hear this as she has been proposing this a number of times. And now, she will be able to start wife hunting for Arthur. Uther just can't wait to tell this to her.

X X X X

"Balinor! Balinor, wait for me!" Gaius calls as he runs after his friend who seems to be in a rush, heading off somewhere.

Balinor stops and turns back half way. "Gaius?" he says, surprised that the physician was behind him all the while. Balinor didn't hear Gaius's call or realize he was followed for he was lost in his own thoughts. He is still disturbed by some of the decisions Uther made in the chamber a bit ago, and despite not arguing about it, he decides to let it hide in his chest. But it's eating him up from inside. And he wonders what Gaius wants to tell him.

"You walk really fast," Gaius says, panting and holding his hips. He blows to himself and takes in fresh breath before looking at the waiting Balinor opposite him. "I need to talk to you … do you have a minute?"

"I'm due to meet my knights in a short while but I can spare you some time. What is it? Is it something important?"

"Yes …" Gaius looks around and when he spots the corridor they were standing is not secured, he pulls Balinor away to a dark corner and whispers, "I noticed your face Balinor, back in Uther's chamber. I know you are not satisfied with him confiding with the Queen regarding Arthur's marriage. If you don't mind my asking, will you tell me why you seemed upset?"

Balinor knows Gaius noted his face, so he is not surprised. But he isn't sure if he should tell Gaius about his own perspective on the Queen. "I am not upset, Gaius."

"But you certainly seemed dissatisfied with Uther's suggestion to consult with Katrina," Gaius says.

"I am not … but Gaius, I really don't think we should speak here. Despite being secured, the walls and pillars have ears, too, and I don't want us to be caught like fish in a net, unable to save ourselves. Why don't you come over to my house this evening and we can talk there safely. And you can meet my family, my children."

"Sounds very good to me, Balinor. I would like to meet your family, especially your children. I'll be there this evening. Is that all right?"

"We can dine together, Gaius, catch up with old times. Hunith will be happy to lay a feast out for you," Balinor smiles.

"Consider it done, then," Gaius replies back.

X X X X

Uther walks into Katrina's chamber and finds her examining some clothes with her maids. The maids, one an elderly woman and the other a young girl immediately curtsy. Uther nods in acknowledgement and faces Katrina who is sitting on the bed, looking at him with a warm smile.

"This is a surprise, Uther. Usually you don't visit me here."

And it's true. Uther hardly visits Katrina in her chamber. If he needs her on anything, he will send out the word through his servant and she will meet him where he has requested. But if he decides to meet her in the chamber, he will ask one of his men to inform her of his arrival so that she'd be ready. But today, he simply walked into her chamber, surprising her and her maids.

"Leave us," Uther instructs and the maids nod and leave the chamber, closing the door behind them as they leave. Uther walks slowly towards Katrina who has gotten up from the bed, circled around it and comes by to help him sit down.

"Easy there … now Uther. You should have sent for me. There's no reason dragging those feet of yours here, pressuring those poor things, just when they are about to get better. So, what is the pressing matter this time?" she asks as she sits beside him and clasps his hand in hers, caressing it softly.

"I had some discussion with Gaius and Balinor about Arthur. I asked if there is any cure for his … sickness. And Gaius advised the only way we can curb Arthur's addiction is through marriage. He advised to get Arthur married off as soon as possible."

Katrina's face changes but she maintains herself well. "Marriage?"

"Yes. Gaius feels there is no medication for what Arthur is going through but he can be controlled through marriage, by his wife."

"So, you agree with Gaius?"

"I do, but I also need your opinion on this. You know I have never attempted anything without consulting you, my love. Gaius asked if I would consider this as an option and I felt it was a good idea. But I also need your opinion, as it counts dearly to me as well as Arthur himself," Uther says, looking intently into Katrina's eyes.

"Uther … how could you think that I would doubt this thought of yours? Of course I am happy; in fact this is what I have been telling you all this while: Arthur needs a companion in his life and only that will put a leash on his behaviour. Yes, Uther, I couldn't agree more with Gaius. I think you need to step up a bit and start talking to your allies in the neighboring kingdoms. We can find a proper bride and forge an alliance with the kingdoms through this marriage."

Uther smiles. He knows he can always count on his wife for wise counsel. He came here knowing Katrina will be the happiest of all with the news and he isn't disappointed. She is indeed thrilled and he has just the work for her. He reaches out and clips Katrina's chin. Smiling, he leans closer and kisses her lips. Upon releasing her, he smiles and kisses her palm. "Katrina?" he calls, looking up at her.

"Yes Uther?"

"Will you do me the favour of finding the perfect bride for Arthur? I know he will never say no to your choice and knowing how dearly you hold him in your heart, I couldn't think of a better person to ask of this favour. After all, mother knows best, doesn't she?"

Katrina clasps her mouth and smiles joyfully. This was great news indeed. She has plans for Arthur's wedding and her own choice of bride except that Uther doesn't know the bride happens to be her own niece. But she will play her part carefully and make it seem as if she picked the bride randomly. This is great news. She has been waiting for this opportunity for a long time and now that it's here at her doorstep, she isn't going to be resting on her laurels anymore. There is work to be done and if Uther leaves her chamber, she can get to work immediately. But first, she must act as if this all been a surprise to her. Tears well in her eyes and as Uther smiles at her, she reaches out and hugs him. "Oh, Uther …" she says and struggles for words.

Uther pushes her back softly. "What is it dear?"

Katrina wipes her tears and leans against his chest, sobbing lightly. "Nothing Uther, just … I'm honoured to be able to do this, that's all." She sniffs again.

"Oh, sweetheart …"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry … I shouldn't have." She wipes the tears and sighs, smiling at her husband. "I was overwhelmed, that's all. But it's an honour. And I will not disappoint you Uther. I will get on the task immediately."

"Thanks, Katrina. I know I can count on you," Uther says happily.

"But I will have to visit the Dolma first, if you don't mind."

"The soothsayer?" Uther's smile fades and he releases Katrina's hand. He knows why she insists on visiting the old witch and he doesn't like it one bit.

"I know why you're upset, Uther, but trust me, it's for the good of all of us, especially Arthur. You do know that I trust her with all my heart, don't you Uther? I do not proceed with any decisions without consulting her first. And so far she hasn't lied to us."

Uther knows that's true but he just doesn't have the stomach to trust a soothsayer to decide on their fate and future. He is one who believes in destiny and lives upon it. Knowing a fate before hand and trying to live by it or away from it, trying to avoid it just isn't his way at all. But Katrina swears upon the words of Dolma and now he isn't sure if he wants to allow his son's fate to be decided upon the words of an old witch.

Katrina reaches out and clasps her husband's hand in hers. "Uther, I understand your silence and your hesitation, but all I ask for is your trust. I trust her and I just want my son to have a good life, that's all. If there's an obstacle that stands in the way of his happiness, don't you think you'd be unhappy? He deserves better, and I just want to make sure we give him that. And Dolma is the one who can make sure of that. Please …."

"All right Katrina. Just this once. You know how I hate to have witches and soothsayers meddle in my son's life, don't you?"

"Of course. Thank you, Uther. You will not be disappointed. I assure you of that," Katrina says happily.

"Good," Uther finishes.

X X X X

"This is a wonderful feast Hunith. Thank you so much," Gaius says, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I can't remember when last had anything delicious as this. Everything is perfect, thank you," he adds.

"The pleasure's ours, Gaius. We missed you all these years and when Balinor told me about you, that you'll be coming to be with the king, I was delighted. The children have never met you, yet they know so much about you and have yearned all these years, wondering if they'll get the chance to meet you," Hunith says and looks over at her daughter and son. Merlin smiles while Morgana nods, agreeing with her mother. Hunith turns back to see Gaius. "We are really happy you decided to come back home, Gaius. Though, it'd be nice to have Alice here too, may her soul rest in peace."

"Thank you for the kind words, Hunith. I always regard this family as my own, so it's wonderful coming home. And I wish Alice was here too, she'd love you Hunith and the children as well," Gaius says softly, his voice choking with grief. Hunith looks at her husband sadly.

"Well, now that you are here, I don't want you to be sad, my friend. This is your family and be free to ask for anything," Balinor taps on Gaius's shoulder.

"Thanks, Balinor," Gaius says and smiles. He changes his attention towards Merlin and Morgana. "So, what are you both doing?"

"I'm completing my studies in politics whilst my brother is training to be a knight like my father," Morgana answers. "And, oh, I better tell you this. This is his third year trying to get into the academy after two failed attempts!"

Merlin steps onto Morgana's foot and the latter growls softly.

"Morgana!" Hunith calls in disapproval. "That isn't very nice!"

"But it's the truth, Mother, owwww!" Morgana shouts again when Merlin punches her on the arm.

"Morgana … Merlin, behave!" Hunith says, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Gaius. Balinor, say something!"

"No, no it's all right. I am enjoying this, by the way. So, you're training to be a knight, Merlin?"

"Yes … I just want to be like my father. Though I also like medicine," Merlin says quickly and eyes his father through the corner of his eyes. Balinor watches him with interest.

"Hmm … interesting. Are you thinking of educating yourself in that field?" Gaius asks.

Merlin looks at his father and struggles for words. He knows his father didn't approve of him educating himself in that field and had to shove his interest into a corner of his heart and pick up something his father wants him to be. But now that Gaius is around and has proven himself to be an excellent physician, maybe he can get his wish granted. That's why he's been waiting for Gaius's arrival with interest. But first, how will he get through the conversation without hurting his father? "I am not sure about that."

"What do you mean by that, Merlin?"

"I mean … to have that sort of education, one needs to be mentored by a great physician and … Camelot still lacks that. Besides, I have my training, so …"

"If you are given the chance, would you give yourself the opportunity to learn?" Gaius asks again, and for Merlin, that was music to his ears. His heart soars with happiness and it won't take him long to agree but, he is still watched by his father. How can he agree without his father's approval?

"I wouldn't mind …" he trails.

"Balinor, why not send him to Graendie. He is a good physician and I have trained him myself. He will be an excellent mentor for your son," Gaius suggests.

Merlin looks at his father with hope.

"Graendie is in Mereneor and that's a very far place for Merlin to travel alone. Besides, there's also his training to be considered upon … I don't think it will work, Gaius."

Merlin's heart sinks.

"Very well then, Balinor … Considering you words it does seem a far place for your boy to venture on his own," Gaius agrees and turns towards Merlin. The boy smiles sadly at him. Gaius thinks a while and then snaps his head towards his friend again. "Then why don't you send your boy to me? I am here in Camelot and he can join me after training at any time. There's no rush or time constraint; so he will be able to make it without worrying himself or anyone at all. And you didn't have to worry, either, for he'll be with me. I can provide him with knowledge and skills I have learned … and I could use an apprentice."

Merlin's hope rises. He prays hard for his father's approval.

"Urmmm …. He is still young, Gaius …" Balinor says and Merlin's heart sinks again. Looks like there is no way his father is going to approve the idea. Perhaps he is destined to be a knight and that's all.

"There is much to learn, so his young age is actually an advantage. Merlin is just ripe enough. I can take care of him like my own son. I just don't want my skills to go wasted when I die and I want to pass them to someone who will appreciate it, like Merlin. Come on Balinor, a favour?"

After a long thought, Balinor nods. Silently, Merlin's heart screams with joy. Balinor looks at his son and slowly, his lips curls into a smile. "Yes."

"Thanks, Father ... thank you so much."

"But you are not using this as a reason or an excuse for not attending your knight training and lessons, get it?"

"Of course, Father, of course."

"Now, let's clear the table and get ready for dessert, shall we?" Hunith pushes the chair back and gets up on her feet. "Help me, children," she asks both Morgana and Merlin to help and they oblige. Morgana picks the plates while Merlin helps his mother with the dishes.

"Gaius?" Balinor calls the moment his wife and children disappears.

Gaius looks up at Balinor and arches his brow, his left eye. "Yes?"

"Remember when I told you that I'll tell you why I was disappointed with Uther's suggestion to meet the queen? I promised that I'll tell you everything?"

"Yes … I remember that. So?"

Balinor takes in a huge gulp of air and leans against his chair. "I am not sure if you were around when Uther remarried Katrina after his wife's death?"

"No, I wasn't there …"

"I am not sure if you'll agree with me but, I don't trust her or like her."

"The queen?"

"Yes, Uther married her because he wanted Arthur to have a mother. And she loved Arthur the moment she stepped into the castle and that boy is fond of her too. She didn't have any children of her own because she didn't want to split her love with Arthur. And she treats the knights, the council members and the nobles of the castle well. She doesn't poke her nose into politics or royal affairs unless Uther seeks her advice."

"And yet you are wary of her?"

"There's something about her that I don't trust, Gaius. She and I don't interact much, yet I have seen her and my heart doesn't feel good about her at all. And her brother, too."

"She has a brother?"

"Yes, Agravaine is his name, and he is a knight at the round table. He and I don't see eye to an eye on matters but I have to give in because of his connection with Katrina." Balinor pounds his fist softly against his palm. "But Katrina … she holds the strings for both Uther and his son; they believe her with all their heart."

"And you don't? How many feel the same way as you do?" Gaius asks.

"Myself, Geoffrey and Tristan. Tristan got into a fight with Agravaine once and spoke bluntly at the queen and was sent out of Camelot on a mission for months. That was his punishment for Uther didn't have the heart to punish his own brother-in-law. And when Tristan did come back, Uther asked him to make peace with Katrina. And Tristan did, for his sister Ygraine's sake."

"Hmmm …"

Balinor sighs. "I know what you're thinking, Gaius. She doesn't look suspicious at all, does she? I thought so myself but, my heart just doesn't feel right about her Gaius. Say anything you want but I have this funny feeling whenever she is around. I just don't trust her."

"I understand, Balinor. I haven't been properly introduced to her or know her in person but I will watch her closely. You may never know what might happen."

"Just do me a favour, Gaius … I understand your current position will have you working closely with the king and the queen, so just try to keep an eye on her. I don't trust her or her brother but we don't have any proof to convince Uther otherwise. So until we do, we have to be wary. Will you help me with this?"

"Sure Balinor … sure," Gaius promises.

X X X X

Merlin's heartbeat rages like a war against his chest. Hearing the conversation between his father and Gaius shakes him inside out. Is it true? Is he hearing all this from his father? He didn't know his father's view on the queen would be same as his. What a coincidence! Merlin never trusted Katrina but was unable to share his view with Arthur because the latter trusts her with all his heart. And she is his best friend's mother and the queen! How could Merlin show his distaste for her in public? And then there is his father as well, a knight and a council member whose reputation is well respected by others; not just in Camelot but in other kingdom as well. What if his act seals the fate not only on himself but on his father as well? And that is why Merlin decided to keep quiet about his feelings. But after hearing his father, Merlin is happy and relieved. Looks like he isn't the only one. But he decides not to ask his father about this. Let him tell his son by himself; when the time is presumed right. And until then, Merlin will wait.

X X X X

Katrina brings the horse to a halt and looks to her left. Her brother Agravaine comes to an urgent stop beside her. Gripping the reins tightly, he looks ahead towards the hut they have come seeking for and makes a disgusted face. Katrina smiles and shakes her head. Agravaine turns to meet her and snorts.

"What's so funny?" he asks, his face still disgruntled.

"You."

"Very well …" he says and turns back to face the hut.

"Oh, come on, Agravaine. Don't tell you are upset I dragged you to this forest again? We have done this many times before. I can't bring anyone else, you do understand that, don't you?"

"I will follow you anywhere, sister, but how many times do we have seek her advice? She's done enough, Katrina, let's be done with her and concentrate on running our lives ourselves."

"Agravaine! I can't believe you of all people will tell me this! Dolma has been in our life since mother died and we owe her great debt, don't you forget that. The reason you and I are basking in the wealth and fame of Uther Pendragon is her. Without her, the plan would have failed and we'd remain poor like Father. At least show her some respect for that!" Katrina scolds her brother.

Agravaine sighs and keeps on looking at the hut. Katrina reaches out and grabs his arms, forcing him to look at her.

"Do you understand, Brother?"

"I do Katrina, I do, just …" he shakes his head and sighs, struggling for words. He has no problem with Dolma, in fact he is in gratitude to her for all she has done but he thinks she has helped enough. There isn't any reason why they need to head back to her anymore. But his sister thinks otherwise. "I hate using sorcery for my daughter's happiness. I don't approve of your wish to seek her advice, Katrina."

"But she can help."

"She gives me the creeps, Sister! I … hate the stench of her home, her clothing, the look on her face, those eyes … I am afraid of her."

"She's a soothsayer, Agravaine. I care only of what she foresees, not the way she chooses to live her life."

"Katrina … listen!" Agravaine clasps his sister's hand in his and looks deeply into her eyes. "There's another reason why I hate the idea of seeking her help. She's a soothsayer, yes, but also a sorceress. When she extends her help, she receives something for herself and usually she demands a high price. The last time we asked her help, she almost asked for Father's life but we gave his Brother's. And now, I am afraid if I ask for my daughter's happiness, she will ask for another life as replacement. I am just afraid for whom she might ask, and what if she takes without asking? Remember the circle of life, Katrina, a life for life. And that's why I don't approve of your idea."

"Oh, Agravaine." Katrina reaches up and cups her brother's cheek lovingly. "Of course I remember all that, and don't worry, Brother, I will be careful. And if she asks for payment, I think she can be persuaded to take something else," she replies with a smile, but when Agravaine remains gloomy, she bites her lips and playfully shakes his face. "Come on, this is for Elena. I just want her advice, that's all. Don't start to sound like Uther, now."

"Just be careful is all I ask, because you are determined no matter what, so just take heed of my advice." He tells her.

"Sure … now come, let's meet with her," Katrina informs.

Dolma is a ninety-three year withered old woman, with long white hair that almost sweeps the floor, rotting teeth, scarred face, scary eyes and a tall limp body. She wears a huge black, ragged robe that covers her entire self. If her appearance is terrifying, her home is far worse than that. Her hut is small but covered with all sorts of herbs, animals, insects, roots and everything a witch would need for her sorcery. And it stinks. She seats in a corner, working on a potion when the door of her hut opens and in walks her two most favourite people in entire Camelot.

"Dolma?" Katrina calls the moment she enters the hut. Agravaine follows suit from behind.

"Kat!" Dolma says joyfully and struggles to get up to her feet. Katrina rushes to her aid and helps the old woman up. Agravaine stands watching them silently. Katrina helps Dolma sit down and kneels by her side.

"How are you, child? I was thinking about you last night. I had a dream, about you, but do not worry, it's nothing to worry about. You will enjoy more fame and wealth in your life," Dolma tells Katrina. "What brings you here?"

"I came to seek your advice, Dolma."

"About?"

"My son Arthur is getting married to my niece. I want you to foresee his future. Will there be any obstacles, problems in his marriage? I want him to be happy. I don't wish for anything to happen to him," Katrina asks, glancing briefly at Agravaine.

"Hmmm …. You wish to seek happiness for your son whose marriage to your niece is yet to be certain," Dolma replies, caressing Katrina's hand.

"Uther will agree to the marriage, Dolma. I will make sure of that. But I want to know if there'll be any obstacles in his marriage?"

"Let me see … pass me the plate and those things on the rock," Dolma points towards her table with her long thin fingers. Katrina lifts herself up but Dolma stops her and smiles at Agravaine. "Let the father of the bride do the chore … get me the plate."

Agravaine looks sarcastically at Dolma and makes a face. "Me?"

Dolma smiles.

"Get them, Brother …" Katrina says, nodding her head.

"Hmmph!" Agravaine sighs in frustration and walks towards the table, picks up the table and the things Dolma left laid around. He then turns around and walks towards Dolma. Coming to a stop just in front of her, he hands her the things she requested.

Dolma reaches out and takes the things from him, but at the same time she uses her free hand and grabs Agravaine's and scours his palm with her sharp nail. As he shouts in pain, she taps the flowing blood into the plate and lets him go.

"You crone!" Agravaine curses and goes for his sword but Katrina shields Dolma, looking at her brother sharply.

"Agravaine!"

"Did you see what she did?"

"You are the father of the bride, Agravaine. It's your blood that flows in your daughter and it's her happiness your sister seeks, not Arthur's as she claims. Therefore it's important we know the result of your daughter's future rather than Arthur's."

"You could have asked me politely before cutting me open!" Agravaine shouts at her, holding his hand as more blood flows out.

"And would you have complied? You don't believe in me, Agravaine, remember that?" Dolma replies and Agravaine keeps silent, still clutching his hand.

"The blood will stop in a while, but first … this is your daughter's life in concern. It will help to put a little faith like your sister does." With that Dolma immediately breaks the roots, some feathers, a potion made from toad's blood and a porcupine's meat into the plate filled with Agravaine's blood and starts chanting. The blood and the other things start to mingle and after a while, smoke erupts from the plate. Dolma blows the smoke away and looks into the plate. Her chanting stops and her face wrinkles into worry.

"What is it Dolma? What do you see?" Katrina asks.

"This is not good, Kat! The wedding must not happen!"

"Why? What is wrong?" Agravaine's heart races. Holding his hand, he inches closer and takes a look into the plate but what he sees is the same as Katrina, nothing.

"If Elena marries Arthur, she will die!"

"What!" both Katrina and Agravaine say in unison. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Arthur's first marriage to anyone will not last a year. The marriage will be dissolved either by death or parting. And from what I see, death is imminent. And if Elena marries him, she will die!"

"No! No this can't be! I waited a lifetime for this … not now!" Katrina holds her head as her world is spinning.

"But … but she loves him. The news will break her," Agravaine says. "Isn't there any other way for this. Dolma … do something! You're a sorceress!"

"There is hope …"

Katrina looks up. "What do you mean, Dolma!"

"Arthur's first marriage doesn't last but his second will do, forever. Whoever he remarries will be his life partner forever. That is the bind that will keep both husband and wife together, without any obstacles or problem."

"Meaning …" Katrina says and struggles for words. She looks at her brother and then at Dolma. "Elena still has a chance with Arthur?"

"Only if he remarries her. She cannot be his first wife, only his second, if she wants to live with him forever. Do what you must to make sure Elena is Arthur's second wife, not the first!"

"But whom will I make him marry first?"

"Anyone not important to you or your dream … Elena shouldn't be his first wife. That's all I can tell for now. Take heed of my advice if you wish to see your niece alive. Choose your actions wisely, Katrina, for the life of your niece is hanging on the balance of your choice," Dolma warns.

Katrina looks at her brother and thinks. How will she do this? Whom will she choose? Who will give their daughter to Arthur? Katrina feels her head spinning. She thought this would be easy but now, the real test begins.


	6. Chapter 6

A WEEK LATER …

"Uther, please reconsider the options again … Arthur is still young and naïve. There are lessons and knowledge that the prince has yet to learn, and he needs guidance not burdens at this stage of his life," Beatrand, one of the council members, says. The rest of the council nods in agreement. Gaius and Balinor keep quiet and watch the king and the council without saying a single word. They are all here, gathered at the instruction of the king, who announces abruptly that he will be handing the reins of the kingdom down to his son, under the watchful eye of his queen. Uther no longer has the strength or the will to continue and wishes to retire from the responsibility, guiding his son and wife from afar whilst they run the show. But the news doesn't go down all to well with members of the council. They have been arguing all morning, reasoning why Uther should reconsider his decision and the king sat quietly, listening to each of his members.

"Speak, Uther Pendragon! This is not you, not the man and king we have all come to know, love and respect. You are not the type who loses faith in yourself so soon!" one of the members says from his seat.

"Please, Uther, don't retire yet … your son is still inexperienced. We need a leader, not a freshman," another says from the table.

"Why did Uther make such a hasty decision?" Gaius leans over toward Balinor and whispers.

"There were further complaints about Arthur last night. This time it's from the neighboring kingdom, one of Uther's enemies. They were kind enough to let the matter pass without taking action. But the words their king sent to Uther were unbearable, even for someone as knightly as Uther. For the first time last night, I noticed Uther's real age as he slumped in grief. I would have cut the tongue of the king who said those things but when your boy is on the wrong side of justice, what can you do but tolerate the pain? And that's when Uther decided to hand the kingdom to Arthur, to make him responsible," Balinor explains.

"But do you think it will work?" Gaius whispers again.

Balinor shakes his head. "I spoke with Merlin last night and Arthur is determined to relinquish his title, no matter the cost, even if it means disowning his father. He will not accept Uther's conditions and that's why Katrina is roped in."

"But I am beginning to suspect she is the main reason why the council is objecting the decision. Is it so?"

"No. They don't have any problem with her. They will accept her but it's Arthur whom they are not accepting," Balinor says. "They fear him. They fear the consequences of his actions. They know Arthur's philandering ways and doubt his capabilities of becoming a king like his father. Arthur will not become a king unless he changes his ways but I doubt that will ever happen."

"Uther …" Tristan De' Bois, Uther Pendragon's brother-in-law, stands up and with his hands neatly folded in front of him, he nods in respect at the king.

"Yes, Tristan?" Uther says.

"If I may speak … after listening to all the council members here, I am beginning to wonder at your silence. Is it true that you've become what they claim? Is it true you've become a gentle cat rather than a fierce lion, worshipped by your people and known and respected all over the kingdom and beyond? I don't believe all that I am hearing today, now! Like they say … I think this is a hasty decision made by someone emotionally tormented and not by someone rational. Where is the wisdom in this, Uther?"

"Tristan, I know this is a decision which has upset many …"

"I wouldn't label it upset, Uther," Tristan cuts the king and he isn't afraid to do so. "This has surprised all of us. If you wish to retire, by all means do so, but not in such a hasty manner. And appointing your son when he himself declared he isn't fit for the task is another decision which I can only put down as … stupid!"

"Tristan!" Balinor warns.

Tristan looks at Balinor and nods, admitting he knows his place and turns to face the king again. There were murmurs in the chamber as the other members discuss the choice of words Sir Tristan has just used. But they all are in consensus that Tristan has every right to question Uther as he is Uther's brother-in-law. And Tristan is known for his bluntness. His words may be sharp but they have meaning.

Uther sighs and leans against the throne. He understands Tristan's anger as well as the other members' questions, but he is extremely hurt by Arthur's behaviour. And he just doesn't know how to make the boy responsible. Gaius's recommendation to marry him off seems to be pending as Katrina has yet to find a proper bride. But the longer they put the marriage off, the worse it gets for Arthur and the kingdom. Uther presses the side of his head and closes his eyes.

"Uther?" Tristan calls again.

Uther opens his eyes and looks at Tristan.

"I understand your pain and worry, but we want you to know you are not alone in this. We have always supported you on whatever decisions you've made, but right now, this isn't one we can get behind. I don't know why you decided like this, but this is what I have to say, and I'm sorry if it hurts. Arthur isn't ready. He is not interested in the title or the kingdom and I think it's pretty obvious. He needs a proper guide and a mentor. And I don't think the queen can do that. Or you since you and the prince don't see eye to eye, he needs someone else, someone who will teach him the hard way. I don't know whom, but that's a task you will have to work on. Arthur needs proper knowledge, skills, and above everything else, wisdom before he can take the reins from you. And though you think the queen can do the task on your behalf, should you still choose to hand the kingdom over to them, I believe that she, too, will fail. I mean her no disrespect, but she is inexperienced in running a kingdom, like Arthur, and when the kingdom is on the verge of forming alliances with the five kingdoms of the south, your allies or the people of Camelot will not tolerate changing leadership. And it will also bear the consequences on the political and economic point of view. This is a huge responsibility for your wife, Uther Pendragon, and I don't think she is ready for that burden. Nor is Arthur. We need a leader, a king, and that man is still you," Tristan explains. "Arthur is my nephew and I love him, but we have to put the kingdom and the people first in our judgment. We have to be fair rather than be blinded by personal feelings. And that is why I still think you should remain in the throne, Uther. I have said enough, should you still choose to do what your mind directs then I am sad to say this will be my final council meeting. I will retire from the council and head back to my own kingdom," Tristan finishes and the chamber becomes silent.

"Good speech," Gaius whispers towards Balinor.

"I agree with Sir Tristan," a member says.

"I second that," another chimes in.

"Me too …"

"As do I."

The whole chamber suddenly erupts with agreement and Uther understands and acknowledges what he must do. He straightens up and holds out his hand, calming the council. Immediately the council members quiet down. Uther clears his throat and looks at Tristan.

"You spoke bravely Tristan," the king says. He clears his throat again. "I wish not to upset, hurt or belittle anyone in the council. I made my decision last night in a moment of emotional turmoil, and like my brother-in-law says, I was not in a sane mind," Uther says. "I was upset and saddened by many things that happened in the past few years, months, weeks and days which led to this decision. It was hasty and stupid," Uther looks and smiles at Tristan. "But I believe I have to thank all of you and especially Tristan for bringing the matter to light so that I would know the consequences of my irrational action. The kingdom belongs to the Pendragon family and after me, my son Arthur will take the responsibility, and …" he halts.

Balinor waits patiently. Beside him Gaius watches the king calmly.

"I believe that day is not today. Like all of you say, he needs to be ready and he isn't now. He will need his knowledge and proper guidance. And until he does, I will carry on with my responsibility," Uther finishes.

And with that the chamber erupts into smiles, laughter and happiness. There were signs of relief on all the faces, including the kings. Tristan smiles at Uther and turns to face Balinor.

'_Thank you'_ Balinor mimes and Tristan winks at the knight and turns to face the rest of the members. They surely owe him a great debt for it was his bluntness that turned the king around from his hasty decision. They pat the knight on the shoulder and shake his hand.

Uther sighs and leans forward. Balinor notices the sadness on Uther's face. The king might have spoken bravely but deep down, he is still upset with Arthur's stupid behaviour. How long will the boy carry on like this, Balinor doesn't know. But he knows something must be done to ensure Arthur doesn't repeat his detestable behaviour. But what?

X

Agravaine storms towards Katrina's chamber and kicks it open, startling her and the maids' altogether.

"Agravaine!" Katrina almost screams but one of the young maids does, dropping the tray she held in her hands. The tray clangs on the floor, filling the chamber with loud noise.

"Get out, all of you!" Agravaine shouts and the maids hurry out, picking up the tray along the way. Agravaine waits until they have all left before slamming the door closed behind him, using his foot. He tears off his glove and throws it away carelessly. Pushing his cloak aside, he paces the floor like a madman, slamming his fist against his palm.

"Agravaine? What has gotten into you?" his sister, the queen, asks as she drops what she's been working on, on the bed and circles the post to near him. "What is it, Brother?" she touches his shoulder and gently squeezes it.

"It's your husband! That old bark!" Agravaine shouts and stares at her, as if readying to devour her anytime. "If I get my hands on him!"

"Calm down, Agravaine … calm down. What happened? What did Uther do?"

Agravaine takes a huge breath and sighs. He closes his eyes and after a while, he looks back at his sister. "Are you aware of the council meeting a while ago?"

"Yes, Uther informed me about it this morning. He always tells me when he leaves for the meeting. But I don't know what have they concluded or not. But I am sure he will update me in a while. But what's that got to do with you?" she asks, keeping in mind that she has yet to tell her brother about the decisions Uther made this morning. She was planning to surprise him. But looks like he beat her to it. Somehow he found out and the result from the meeting disappoints him. She wonders what could be the result.

"I've just been informed about the result of the meeting and are you interested in learning the verdict?"

"What happened, Agravaine?" Katrina's voice changes. She knows Uther was going to appoint Arthur as the king and she as his guardian. And this was her plan all along. Somehow the fates played in her hands and presented the opportunity without her having to work hard for it, but from her brother's anger and his voice, it seems like something went awry. Something else apart from her plans took place and it doesn't seem good for her and her brother. What could it be? What could have happened?

"What else? The usual suspects blew our chances away, like always!" Agravaine snaps at his sister.

"Who?"

"Take a guess, Sister."

"Tristan!" and it wasn't a guess. She knows it has to be him for he had been her sworn enemy since she married Uther Pendragon. Tristan never trusted her or accepted her as the queen. He once reminded her to remember her place for the only queen Camelot recognises is his sister and no one else. Since he was the prince in his kingdom, Katrina couldn't reprimand him for his words. Neither could she have Uther part with him from Camelot as her husband holds him close to his heart. Tristan, apart from Arthur, is the only reminder of his beloved late wife. Therefore, like it or not, Katrina has to live with Tristan in the castle. And that has proven to be her bad luck repeatedly, for the knight ruins her every move to claim the throne for herself. And today, she almost got hold of the throne, only for it to slip from her grasp as Tristan plays another smart move to foil their plans.

"What happened?" she asks, gripping her brother's hand tightly.

"Your stupid husband made his mind up to crown his useless son, but why did he choose to disclose his decision in the council meeting? What was he thinking? He is the king; he should do as he pleases … by announcing his decision to the members, he allowed them to change his mind."

"They what?" now Katrina is really angry. _'They changed his mind?'_ she thinks in annoyance. _'How dare they!'_ Katrina knows she isn't a clear favourite among some of the council members, but this is about Arthur, not her. Why should they try to change Uther's decision when he opts to put his own heir on the throne?

"The council members weren't happy with Arthur's coronation and asked Uther to stay on until Arthur is ready. And Tristan managed to persuade Uther to rethink his decision. His points brought Uther to his senses and finally that old bark decided to stay on for another year or until Arthur is ready," Agravaine says and punches the wall he was leaning against. "After waiting for so many years … another plan goes awry."

Katrina is seething in anger. This isn't the first time she's been foiled. If each and every plan of hers gets foiled some way or another, then she will never be able to get her hands on the throne. There has to be another option for this. Thinking quickly, she remembers her plan to marry Arthur to Elena. Only through that marriage will she be able to see herself in power. But she knows she has to play her cards right if she doesn't want to arouse any suspicions. Uther hasn't met her to inform her about the news from the meeting. When he does, Katrina must make sure she mentions Arthur's wedding. But should she tell her husband about Dolma? It will frighten Uther and she doesn't want that. He has enough problems with Arthur; learning of his fate will damage the old man's soul. Katrina sighs and shakes her head. No, she must come up with better explanation.

"So close … so close," Agravaine is still angry and Katrina doesn't blame him. Like her, he, too, was waiting for the switch in power. With his sister in high power, he can do as he pleases. His first move will be to get rid of Tristan. And then all those not in favour with them can follow suit. He had been dreaming of this day, he almost made the dream come true, yet …

"Agravaine?"

"What?" he snaps at Katrina. His face darkens with annoyance and despite learning the truth that his sister isn't to be blamed for this mishap, he still is angry with everyone, including Katrina.

"I understand you are angry with the verdict but hope is not lost, Brother. There is still another plan to try out and maybe this will help us. Be patient."

"For how long, Katrina?" he shouts at her. "How long do you want to rely on your plan to get what we want? It's been far too long and I haven't got a lifetime! In case you don't know, we don't live forever!"

"I know, Agravaine, and I am asking you to bear with me just this once more. That's all I ask." She asks him.

"If that is the case, better start finding a solution for Arthur's problem and make sure Elena is around when his wife dies. She has to become Arthur's wife. And I don't care how you do it, Katrina. I want Elena to be the queen. Understand?"

"She will be, Brother, I give you my word. But please be patient. Tristan will be watching us closely. We need to do something to rid ourselves of him. He's giving us enough problems already."

Agravaine turns around and looks at his sister. "What do you want me to do?"

"Anything … just make sure he isn't an obstacle anymore."

"Consider it done, Sister. But make sure you know how to bail me out," Agravaine adds, slyly.

"Will do, Brother."

X

"Can I have that, Grunhilda?" Gwen asks, pointing at the load of apples in the basket opposite her.

Grunhilda, the vendor from whom Gwen is buying her fruits, looks from the man she'd been serving to the basket in front of her. She looks up at Gwen. "This?" she points at the basket.

"Yes, I like some apples, please. The red ones."

"You can have the whole basket, child," Grunhilda laughs and hands Gwen a handful of apples.

"Thanks Grunhilda, you are very generous indeed. But I'll just need a few for my pie."

"Oh! So you're making pie? Can I have some, please? Everyone in Camelot knows you make one the best pies here. My children would love to have a taste. I will pay of course," Grunhilda tells Gwen and hands a bunch of cherries to a lady beside Gwen.

"Of course, I'll bring them over tomorrow and please, you do not have to pay. I will make a special one for your children. How much are these Grunhilda?"

"The apples are free, child," Grunhilda says with a smile.

"Oh, thank you."

"You're most welcome. And thank you," the old woman says and turns back to meet the customer she's been dealing with before.

Gwen puts the apples into her basket and checks the contents again. Everything she came for has been bought and nothing else is needed. She smiles and looks up from her basket and up towards the stalls around her. She scans the stalls one by one and stops at the one selling garments and cloth. She had been eyeing the cloth ever since she arrived and craves to feel the hanging cloth in her fingers. The smooth silks look ravishing, and despite knowing she may never be able to buy them, she wants to feel them in her fingers. At least that will be satisfying enough.

Gwen walks casually towards the stall and looks at the garments, one by one. Each of the garments and bolts of cloth look beautiful and they all cost a fortune. She runs her fingers on them and sighs.

"They are beautiful, aren't they not?"

Gwen spins around and comes face to face with Arthur. She gasps. Her stomach churns and her knee wobbles. _'NO!'_ she thinks in terror. _'Not again!'_

"Would you like one? I can get you anything, you know that, don't you? Just say which one and you can have it, the whole stall if you wish," he tells her, smiling and teasing.

Gwen's heart races. When did he arrive and how long has he been watching her? And why is he following her?

Arthur smiles at Gwen and stands with his hands on his hips. He's been watching her since she arrived at the market and had been following her every movement. He knows she likes the clothing on display but is unable to get them because of her small income but that shouldn't be any trouble for him. She just has to make a wish and he will grant it for her. He adjusts his red tunic and places a hand on the hilt of his sword, hanging on the belt around his waist and purses his lips. "Have you made your mind? Which one do you like?"

"Why are you following me? Don't you have anything else to do?" she snaps at him and then regrets doing so. He is the prince of Camelot and that isn't the way one should address a royal member in public. She is aware her quick response catches the attention of some passers-by as they begin to turn towards her directions. What would they say if they witness her addressing the crowned prince rudely? Quickly she straightens herself. "My apologies, Sire, I was taken back by your sudden approach," she says and curtsies. She is aware of all the eyes that dart in her direction as she stands facing the prince. But she ignores them and stands idly, facing Arthur.

"Ahh, that's all right, Guinevere. That is your name, yes?"

"Yes."

"See, I remember your name well. I generally only remember ones belonging to people that I really like, someone like yourself."

"That's very kind of you, Sire. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back home." She walks past him and he grabs her hand, stopping her in her stride. Her heart skips a beat the moment her skin clashes with his but she controls herself well. She looks at him and he at her. Their eyes meet.

"Walking away from me so soon, Guinevere?"

"I … have to get … home," she stammers as she wrestles with Arthur's grip. "Please, Sire," she pleads. "My father awaits me."

"Why, Guinevere?"

"Why what, Sire?" She's surprised.

"Why do you keep eluding me?"

"I don't understand, Sire …"

"Yes, you do. I know that you are afraid of me and that explains why you are seriously trying to avoid me by all costs. I am not here to harm you. I just want to know you better, to be your friend. After all, you and I have been living in the same kingdom, and I do need to know my people, don't I? But you are not giving me the opportunity." He releases her. Some of the vendors are looking at them right now.

Massaging her wrist, Gwen looks down and keeps quiet. She hates this. She knows why Arthur is here and it's not for the reason he states. He wants something else, and he is playing nice to try to gain her trust. If he thinks she will succumb to his charm or be attracted to his dashing features, then he is wrong. She is Guinevere and she has her pride and dignity in tact. She isn't like any other woman in Camelot who'll blindly fall for the charms of Arthur Pendragon, regardless of the fact that he is the prince. And she isn't stupid. But she must play smart. If she makes another bold move like she did when she first met Arthur, then the aftermath will be severe. It's better to play it safe then sorry.

"Guinevere?" Arthur moves closer and his smell fills Gwen's nostrils, hypnotizing her. Arthur smells fresh, like the flowers Gwen likes to collect in the darkening forest. Gwen likes those smells and now Arthur smells exactly the same. What kind of a test is this?

"Sire, I really have to …" Gwen's words stop when Arthur reaches and clips her chin. Her heart thumps wildly. This is the prince of Camelot and he has just clipped the chin of a peasant, in public and in the presence of so many people. What should she do? Gwen really wants to push his hands away and run, but she can't. It's as if he had her nailed to the ground with his touch. Even her words died in her throat. She waits, nervously.

"Let's not beat around the bush, shall we?" Arthur says. He trails his fingers along her cheekbone, caressing. "I like you, Guinevere," he says. "I like your boldness, your sharpness and your honesty. Above all, I am amazed by your defiance. No one has spoken to me like you've done, and believe me when I say that despite the bruising on my ego, I am attracted to you. And I guess now it explains why I am pursuing you? I'd like to know you better, Guinevere. I hope you'll give me a chance."

Gwen swallows and sighs heavily. This is exactly what she feared and now it becomes a reality. What should she say? How should she behave? She is speechless. She remains quiet.

"Don't you want to say something?" he asks, his fingers trailing from her cheek downwards towards her neck.

Gwen reaches up and politely peels his hand from her neck and steps back.

"What is wrong?" Arthur steps closer but she immediately steps back again.

"My lord …" she says, stopping him with her palm. Arthur stops in his stride. Some of the villagers glance their way and some stop to listen to their conversation. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but … this isn't right. This …" she points at both of them with her finger. "The two of us, we are miles apart in terms of everything. What you have in mind will not be good for both of us and I think a lot of people will agree with me. You are the crowned prince of Camelot and one day the king of this kingdom. My place is here, among the people, and I will be cheering and supporting you, Sire. I shouldn't be dreaming of anything else beyond that. That isn't my place. With your credibility, you will get better women than myself; one who'll fit you in every sense possible, but that woman isn't me, Sire. I hope I have been clear, and I don't wish to upset you. But some things are not meant to be … like this."

For Arthur this was a shock. He didn't expect this from her, not after all the charm he threw at her. He gave everything and yet she didn't flinch. What else must he do to get her succumb to him? How low should he stoop before she'll fall for him?

"But Guinevere, I just want to know you better. We can be friends."

"I can't afford that sort of friendship, my lord. I hope you understand."

"Are you frightened of me?" he asks and steps forward but she steps back, holding the basket in between them. The crowd begins to murmur. Arthur eyes them quickly and then casts his attention back to Guinevere.

"Not exactly, Sire but I am afraid of what the outcome of this friendship will bring to me and my family. And I do not wish to pursue that sort of danger, especially with someone from the royal family. I believe its better if you regard me as nothing more than one of your subjects, Sire. It will be best for both of us."

"But I am only asking for your friendship, Guinevere."

Gwen is annoyed and irritated. Looks like he will not let the matter go unless she makes it hard for him. And now that she is bored fending herself politely, she decides to finish the subject matter quickly. "No, Sire. You're not, and you know that. Everyone knows why you are here and I can't give in to that or you. I suggest you pursue someone else, someone who'll be willing to give in to your pleasure, but unfortunately that person isn't me. I hope I have been clear, Sire, and if I were you, I'd leave immediately," Gwen finishes and stands, eyes fixed upon Arthur in defiance. The excitement of his touch, the thumping in her heart, the churning in her stomach are all gone now, replaced by annoyance and sheer boredom from repeating herself so much. She didn't wish to be rude, but Arthur gave her no choice. If she didn't speak the way she did, he would never stop and she was getting extremely weary of answering him politely. But she knows to expect extreme backlash from him for the moment she finishes, the crowd goes silent. Even they couldn't believe a simple peasant has crossed the line and addressed a prince in such a manner.

That was a slap on both sides of the face for Arthur. His face changes and his features darken with anger. He curls his hand into a fist. Gwen waits patiently as Arthur clenches his jaw. "Do you know you are embarrassing me?" he asks, his voice low but angry.

"Sire, please, you've been doing that to yourself from the beginning. And that's what I've been trying to remind you not to continue doing. But you wouldn't listen. I am not at wrong here, Sire, you are. I don't mean to be harsh …"

"Fine!" Arthur raises his finger and stops Gwen halfway. Gwen notices Arthur's finger is trembling but she says nothing about it. "You've made your point well. I understand now …" he says and looks around. The place is crowded with onlookers and Arthur's face turns red in humiliation. They were murmuring, whispering among themselves and he doesn't need to be a genius to know that they are talking about him and his stupidity. Yes, his stupidity. Arthur feels stupid, like a useless jerk right now! He came here with expectations and none were fulfilled. In fact, the girl whom he came pursuing got the better of him by getting under his skin. She won the battle again, made him look like an idiot in front of his own subjects and if he stays longer, he will die out of humiliation. Arthur thinks he hears someone laughing. Well, why wouldn't they? He's the joke of the day and why shouldn't they enjoy themselves? He sighs and looks back at Guinevere. His eye pierces hers and she still stands bravely, looking at him as if she isn't afraid. Well, now she stands among her own people and has plenty of reason to not be afraid. However, she has just made Arthur Pendragon a very angry man. And when he is angry, he tends to react harshly. And it will not bear good news for Guinevere. Sighing again, holding his sword tightly, Arthur storms off but as he pasts Guinevere, he leans closer to her and whispers softly, almost menacingly, "I will still have you, Guinevere. I will and you will see …" and then he walks off.

Gwen closes her eyes and clutches her stomach. She's shivering, yet she feels better now than she did a while ago. Arthur's words frightens her but she isn't one easily intimidated by threat so she can still live with his words. Someone nears her. Gwen looks up and notices a man, almost like her father's age, smiling at her.

"That was very brave of you, child, to put the prince in his place … very brave indeed," he says.

"Wish I had a daughter like you," another woman says from the crowd. Gwen smiles at her.

Some of the others in the crowd second the woman. "If my daughter was brave like you, she would have been spared. You father must be very proud," another says.

Gwen smiles and clutches her basket tightly. Brave or not, it depends on what Arthur's next moves are. He did threaten her and that means she isn't spared. She knows he will be back and she knows she must continue to be strong. But when will he learn that she isn't like any other woman?

X

Uther spots Katrina in the patio and walks towards her. Katrina is arranging the flowers she collected from her servants this afternoon into a vase. She turns around the moment she hears her husband. Smiling, she extends her hand. Uther takes her hand in his, kisses it and sits down beside her.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" she asks, pretending not knowing anything at all. "I was thinking, when you are done with your meeting, we could actually go riding."

"Of course dear, in a while. But first I need to talk to you," Uther says and caresses Katrina's back.

Katrina looks at Uther rather surprisingly and smiles. "About what, I wonder," she laughs off and carries on with her task. She finishes with the arrangements, dusts off her hands and turns around, meeting him face to face. "What is it that troubles you, my lord?"

"You didn't ask me about the meeting."

"Should I have? All I know is that it must have gone well. You are the king, Uther, and your wisdom and knowledge in handling the meeting would have ensured that. So, do I really need to ask?" she says laughing.

Uther smiles and plants another kiss on her hand. "You should, because today's meeting was about you and Arthur."

"Yes, yes … that stupid decision of yours to get your son on the throne with me as his guardian. I didn't like it one bit Uther and that's why I didn't even bother to question you about it. But now that you've asked, how did it go?" she asks nonchalantly.

Uther laughs and shakes his head. "I know you didn't like it. It was obvious on your face in the morning when I told you."

"I have nothing against Arthur becoming the king but the decision to make me as his guardian is what I wasn't satisfied with. I am his mother, Uther. I will be by his side if he needs me but I don't want to share the throne with him. It's his and his alone. I have no right to claim it or even share it. He needs a mentor or a guardian in a form of someone like Tristan or Rueyland or even Gaius. But me … no. What do I know about politics, anyway? No … that was a mistake and it still is."

"I am sorry, dear. I was emotionally drained when I made the decision, but now I am clear. I know what I need to do, thanks to Tristan."

'_Curse you Tristan!'_ Katrina thinks to herself. "Right, so what happened?"

"The council members didn't like my decision and requested that I change my mind. Tristan gave me some sound advice, and after thinking over, it did make sense. After pondering all the requests and words of the members, I decided to stay on until Arthur is ready to accept the throne from me."

"Finally, Uther … thank you so much. Oh, thank all the members in the council for putting some sense in you. Thank you," Katrina says and clasps her hand together in joy. "I was worried what the members would say and thankfully they seem to agree with me," she says happily. _'Curse you all … curse you and all your family!'_ she curses silently.

"But dear, it wasn't you that they didn't agree with, but Arthur. They don't think he is ready or worthy. And no one, including Tristan, has faith in him," Uther says sadly.

"What nonsense is that, Uther?" Katrina says angrily. "How dare they!"

"But you have to agree they are right, Katrina."

"That's ridiculous, Uther! Don't tell me you agree with them! This is our son we are talking about. He might have his weaknesses but that doesn't give anyone any right to judge him!"

"Katrina, please calm yourself."

"No, Uther. You know I hate it when they start talking about Arthur as if he is the only man in the whole world with such a weakness. Arthur has a weak spot for women but apart from that, that boy hardly has a flaw. How can they judge him when they don't even know him? I can't believe what I'm hearing … even Tristan doesn't believe in his nephew. This is absurd, Uther. Utter rubbish."

Uther sighs. He knows Katrina holds a special spot in her heart for Arthur and wouldn't tolerate anything said against him even if it comes from her own husband. She loves him dearly and will not believe anything said of him. But the truth remains, despite what she feels or thinks. The members of the council don't trust Arthur because of all the problems he caused before. If Arthur continues to create more problems for himself, they will never trust him. And that's bad news for Uther. He must make sure the council accepts Arthur if he is to become the king. But how will he ensure that? And will Arthur cooperate?

"Uther?" Katrina touches his shoulder, alerting him.

"Sorry Katrina. I was just thinking about Arthur."

"What is it?"

"I fear if the members don't trust him now, they will never trust him if he carries on creating problems for me. I wish to make him the king by next year and I haven't much time to spare. He has to learn immediately, Katrina. But I fear I might be disappointed."

"Uther, the members don't trust Arthur because of the issues surrounding him, correct?"

"Yes."

"What if, Arthur changes his behaviour? Will they accept him?'

"Of course they will, but the question is, will Arthur change?"

"Hmmm …. Let's see." She tells him and thinks a while. And then suddenly she smiles at him happily. "Yes … oh, why didn't I think of this before?"

"What?" he looks at her with excitement.

"Remember Gaius's idea to marry off Arthur to curb his philandering behaviour?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking … instead of finding a princess, why not marry him to a simple village girl, one of Camelot's own. It will solve a lot of issues Uther. First, we will get an honest and simple girl for daughter-in-law; second, she may be able to cure Arthur's weakness; third, the marriage will seal an unbreakable bond between the king and the people, form a trust between the council and us, and finally they will start to believe in Arthur. His wife will be given the task of making sure he changes himself to prepare himself to be the king after you. What do you say, Uther? Oh, why didn't I think of this before?" Katrina says excitedly.

Uther likes the idea, but unlike his wife, he still has reservations, as he fears what his son has to say about this. "It's a wonderful idea Katrina, but …"

"Oh come on, Uther. It will work, it has to work. The members don't trust him because they fear he will fail you and the kingdom. They fear he will waste what you've built. But if they can be assured that Arthur is capable of running the kingdom like you, they will learn to accept him. They need assurances, and that's where his wife will play the part. With her being one of them, she will assure them that her husband is indeed a good person, one who is capable of becoming the king. And she will make sure Arthur becomes that …"

Uther agrees that Katrina is right. This is the only way he can get Arthur to accept the title and the throne. And like she says, if the members are to start trusting Arthur, they need assurances. And Arthur's wife will do that. She will make them agree and believe in Arthur. And for that, Arthur's wife has to be one of Camelot's own people. _'Brilliant thinking Katrina!'_ he thinks to himself.

"Uther?"

"I agree with you, Katrina. You are right. This is the only way we can satisfy a lot of people. Have you anyone in mind?"

"Not exactly, but I will start looking Uther."

"Hurry Katrina. We haven't much time." Uther finishes.

X

Arthur kicks the shield by the door and storms towards his bed. He rips of his belt and throws it towards his mirror, shattering it into shards when the hilt of the sword crashes against it. Then he pulls out his shirt messily and paces the floor. His fists are pounding the sides of his legs and his breathing comes in rasps, thinking back the humiliation he received from Guinevere today. He is angry, very angry and he doesn't even know how to let it out. He has already barked his instructions at the stable boys and shouted at his friends on the way inside, startling them. Then he slapped his servant boy for not polishing the armour the way he requested and finally didn't even bother to acknowledge his father when he encountered him on the way to his room. Uther was left standing, shaking his head watching his son pass him by as if Uther was just another person in the castle.

Arthur walks to his bed and rips of the cover in anger, tearing the cloth to two pieces, throwing them on the floor when done. Then he circles the bed, picks up the goblet from the table and throws it towards the window, shattering the glass into shards as well.

"Arghhhh!" he shouts and kicks the table, topping it over. Then he pulls out his sword and begins to slash across his pillow; feathers flying out filling the room and the air. "I will kill you, Guinevere!"

"Arthur!"

He stops and turns around towards where he hears the voice and stands petrified. Katrina is in the chamber, looking completely shocked.

"What on earth is going on here?" she asks, stepping closer.

Arthur drops the sword and slumps to the floor, covering his face with his hands. Katrina rushes towards him and sits down beside him, covering his shoulder with her hands.

"Arthur, what happened?"

"I hate her, mother. I hate Guinevere!" Arthur says, his face still buried in her hands. "I hate her!"

"What happened? And why do you hate her?"

Arthur looks up and Katrina notices his eyes are misty and red. Something happened that has hurt her son badly or else Arthur wouldn't behave like this. She reaches out and hugs him. "Come here, Arthur."

Arthur accepts his mother's hug and remains in her embrace until she pushes him back slightly and looks at him, her eyes warm. "Want to tell me all about it?"

"I went to meet her again, like you advised and this time I played nice. I told her that I like her but she humiliated me in front of a whole crowd! We were at the market and … I don't have to elaborate to make you understand how embarrassing it was!" he snaps and shakes his head. "They were all laughing! All of them … our subjects! I know they were … and she didn't even bother to apologise!"

"I think she needs to be taught a lesson, Arthur."

"No, I still want her, Mother! I want her, by any means!" Arthur shouts and pulls himself up. He walks to the window, steps on the broken shards and stares out. "The way she plays with my ego, bruising it with her scornful words, the way she tweaks my dignity … I will never forget it, ever! She's clever, Mother. She knows how to get back at me but I am smarter. I will make her pay. By all means, I will!"

"Arthur, she doesn't deserve you. Why not …"

"No, Mother, I can't!" Arthur wheels around, staring at his mother, his eye fierce. "NO, she is different. She is smarter and she knows it. And she's arrogant like me … something about her draws me closer to her, even if she humiliates me. I won't lie to you when I say, despite the hurt, despite the embarrassment, despite everything that happened; I am still drawn to her. There is something in her that just sort of … complements me."

"Arthur … I thought you said you hated her?"

"I do, Mother, I do but I also like her. See …" he walks back to his mother and squats down. "When I see a woman I like, I lust over her. But with her, it's not lust … it's something else. I feel it here." He pokes his heart. Hard. "The feeling is different. I want to own her, keep her here with me, safe and sound and away from prying eyes. I want to possess her, but I want to protect her. I want to shower her with gifts and I want to watch her smile. I want to make love to her with her permission. I want her to be with me forever, not just for a night. I want her to be mine, Mother. I want her … so that I can own her!"

Katrina smiles as she just gets a wild idea in her head. It's been swirling in her thoughts from the moment Arthur began describing his feelings, but she doubts that he would agree. But now that she's listened to him, it's worth a try. She reaches up and cups Arthur's cheek. "Arthur, are you in love with her?"

"Love?"

"Yes … from what I hear, sounds like you are in love," she tells him. Arthur guffaws.

"No, Mother. It can't be … I will not be in love with her," he tells her, still laughing. How can his mother even think he'd fall in love with a simple peasant? "Gods, I am in anguish…"

"But you seem to care for her, Arthur. Isn't that all part and parcel of love, Son?"

"For some people, yes, but not for me, mother. I have a score to settle with her. I want her to pay, Mother, I want my revenge but I want it to be really special. I want to own her and still get my revenge. I want her to be mine, just mine … Arghhh! It's something you wouldn't understand, Mother. The feeling I have in me for her … it's not something you can describe with plain words!"

Katrina smiles. Her plan is hatched and she needs to be persuasive. "Arthur?"

He turns to meet her.

"That's what love is, Son."

"No, Mother! You are confused …"

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone?"

"No, but …"

"I did. With your father, and I know what love is all about. I would know the difference between love and lust. What you felt for all the women before is lust but what you feel for this girl is love. You said you want to own her because she humiliated you. You also said you want to be protective of her, care and shower her with your affection. And remember, you said you want to make love to her with her permission and what does that mean, Arthur? You care for her and respect her feelings. Doesn't that all say something?"

"Mother, I always bed women with their permission. I have never raped anyone!" Arthur throws his hand up in the air, picks himself up and paces the floor.

"Yes, but have you thought about them after that?"

"No."

"But she's been troubling you since you first met her, hasn't she?"

"Yes."

"Aha! There you go. See, when you are in love with someone, they keep popping in your mind at all times. That's what love is all about, Arthur."

Arthur keeps quiet. Is it true what his mother says? Is he in love with Guinevere? But it can't be! He hates her because of her arrogance and at the same time, he likes her because of her defiance. It's all so confusing. It's just some love/hate feelings he has for her that is all. Surely his mother is wrong to translate that into love. Yes, she is right, he can't differentiate love because he's not fallen for someone but this can't be it. No … never!

"Arthur, darling?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"I understand what you're going through. It's confusing and very messy, I agree, but it's also a lovely feeling, to be in love."

"Mother, I can't be …"

"Just listen first, will you? Please …" Katrina asks politely.

"Right."

"Thank you. Love is a feeling, nothing more than that. But it's also a very powerful feeling that can either make or break you. It's magical and one that holds a firm grip on you. When you are in love, the world is one heavenly place but when you are broken with love, the same world can be hellish. So, whether you believe in it or not … love is a feeling that happens to everyone. You can be in love with anything or anyone but it strikes you when you least expect it. That's all I can tell you, Arthur. You say you hate her, but do bear in mind that love often resides very close in the heart to hate. I think you might be in love with her, but if you claim otherwise, so be it. This is, after all, your life," Katrina finishes and looks at her son.

"Thank you, Mother, that was very … educational. But now, I need to have one more piece of advice from you. Like I said, I want to own her but how can I do that without having to humiliate myself like I do each time I see her?"

"There is a way… but I don't think you'd agree to it. Never mind." She shakes her head.

"What, Mother, tell me!" Arthur stops pacing.

"No, it won't work …"

"No, please, tell me!" Arthur rushes back to his mother and kneels down in front of her, clasping her hands in his, pleading.

"If you want her here, Arthur, then … there is only one way she will succumb to you. Through this way, you'll not be stopped by the law or your father. And she will not have any reasons not to obey …"

"What is it mother? Out with it, please."

"You have to marry her!" Katrina finishes. Arthur drops his mother's hand and falls back. His head spins and his mouth is dry. The word relays in his mind and his worlds spins along with it. _'Marriage'_.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin tries to put on the hauberk all by himself but the more he tries, the worse he gets tangled in it. He heaves, puffs and curses to himself for the failure. Having done no good at all, he yanks it back upwards. The weight is terrifyingly heavy as he finally pulls it over his head and lets it fall on the floor, collected in a heap. Not bothering to pick it up, he takes in a huge gulp of air and walks towards his bed and sits down. A sheath with a sword in it lay on the bed, staring back at him. Merlin reaches out and runs his finger along the sheath. It was his birthday present from his father last year and he loves the sword though he really hasn't found any purpose to use it. Despite that, he still loves it. A knock on the door startles him and after a minute recovering, he looks towards the door.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

Merlin recognises the voice and smiles to himself. He definitely could use a friend right now. "Yes, Arthur … you may."

The door opens and Arthur walks in, proudly attired in his royal outfit complete with his sword and cape. Merlin gapes looking at him. Arthur closes the door behind him and smiles at Merlin. Swinging his hand in front of him, Arthur presents himself, feeling very proud indeed.

"Are we supposed to be attending something?" Merlin asks, arching his brow. It not common for Arthur to go out of the castle in his royal attire.

"No," Arthur pouts and shakes his head.

"Are you getting crowned or knighted? But I suppose you are already … so?"

"Nope." Arthur looks at himself and again shakes his head.

"Am I missing something?"

"Why?"

"Because you never dress like this unless there's an important function or event we need to attend. Why are you dressed so … regally when you are here to visit me?" Merlin asks, looking at Arthur up and down.

Arthur laughs and walks towards the desk. He picks up the paperweight and weighs it in his hand. "That's because we are going patrolling in the village, Merlin. Come on, gear up and accompany me, will you?"

"Patrolling?" Merlin laughs. He falls back on the bed, and laughs. "Since when did you patrol the village?"

"Since my mother had an interesting proposition for me," Arthur says, puts the weight back on the table and turns around. His eye catches the hauberk on the floor and he walks towards it, bends down and picks it up. "Have you been trying the hauberk, Merlin?"

Merlin looks at Arthur and then at the hauberk in his friend's hand. "Ahh … that. Yes. I thought I could put it on without anyone's help, but couldn't. How on earth do you all actually wear it? It's so heavy! I can barely lift it, let alone wear it. And then there is the mail coif, gorget, pauldron and breast plate that follows suit. That doesn't include the belt, daggers, sword and helmet … count me out during battles," Merlin whines.

Arthur laughs. "All that is what keeps you from losing your life, Merlin." He points at the hauberk. "Each piece has its responsibility to safe guard your life." Arthur walks towards the wall and picks up the breast plate, the vambraces, couter and mail coifs and holds them in his hand. The hauberk dangles over his arm. "Each of these pieces is a valuable asset of armour. As a knight, you must have all these on you or count yourself dead while facing the enemy."

"I will die while putting it on!" Merlin replies. "I don't think I can walk with them on!"

"That's because you look feeble Merlin. Look at yourself. Do you eat? A knight must be strong not just physically but mentally as well. But in your case, you are wasting your time trying to become a knight. Sorry to say this, but you don't fit in there, Merlin."

"HAH! Try telling that to my father. He's the one who's dying to see me knighted. I never wanted to be a knight, Arthur. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Merlin and that's why it puzzles me as to why you are still trying. You look as if you can barely lift the sword …" and then Arthur's eye drifts off beyond Merlin and towards the sword behind him. "That's a beautiful sword Merlin … where did you get it?" Arthur puts down the pieces of armour and walks off towards the bed. He takes the sword in his hand, pulling it out from the sheath to admires the beauty of the weapon. "This is a beauty," he says, gazing at the sword in his hand.

"It belonged to my grandfather. My father kept it for me," Merlin tells, scratching his hand.

"Your grandfather had taste, Merlin. This is a beauty. I know a beauty when I see one, be it woman or sword," Arthur winks at Merlin and slides the sword back into the sheath. He hands it back to Merlin. "Take good care of that sword, Merlin, it's not often you come across a sword of that kind."

"Thanks … if it didn't belong to my ancestors and I hadn't fallen in love with it, I would have given it to you. The sword needs a master and I am definitely not the one," Merlin puts it back on his bed. "Anyway … you said something about patrolling? Why? And you, Arthur? I don't quite believe it?"

"Why? Because I said so?"

"Yes, Arthur … you may be a prince, but you hardly took up any princely responsibilities as long as I've know you. And now, all of a sudden you storm into my chamber, dressed all regally and requesting my escort to patrol your kingdom, yes, Arthur. It does sound pretty odd to me, especially coming from you. I seriously never expected this from you."

"Can't a man change?"

Merlin laughs. "You? Change, Arthur?" he continues to laugh.

Arthur rolls his eyes and purses his lips. "Go ahead, Merlin, amuse yourself."

Merlin finishes laughing and looks at Arthur. "Right, out with it."

"What?"

"Why do you want to go to the village, and don't give me that stupid reason of yours about patrolling because I don't believe you. I know you too well, Arthur." Merlin stands his ground.

"I told you …"

"Arthur."

Arthur knows there is no way he can fool his friend. Merlin might be a quiet person, but when he puts his foot down about something, he means business. If Arthur wants Merlin to escort him to the village, he better tell his friend the truth. Arthur clears his throat and adjusts his cape. He reaches for the hilt of his sword and runs his finger along it. "I have to meet with someone, Merlin," he says shortly.

Merlin's heart skips a beat. _'Meet with someone?'._

"I have to see the blacksmith, Tom."

Merlin's heart is in his mouth. "Why?" the word came out sooner than he thought. He hopes what's on his mind is not what Arthur's planning to do.

Arthur looks surprisingly at Merlin, his lips curved into a teasing smile. "You seem shocked, Merlin."

"Hmm … yeah … sort of, actually," Merlin struggles with his words. He silently curses himself for allowing himself to be found. "I was wondering why the blacksmith?"

"Oh, mother's had a good proposition for me and I need to discuss that with him. It's about his daughter. I want to marry her!"

Merlin is up on his feet immediately. His eye widens as he stares at Arthur. _'What the ..'_ he thinks to himself. _'Surely, Arthur can't be serious about this? Why her and why now? What is Katrina planning to do?'_ the questions knocked on Merlin's skull all at once. "Marriage?"

"Yeah …" Arthur laughs. "Funny isn't it? To think all my life I've been running away from it and now, today …" he rakes his hair and looks at Merlin. "I want it." He squares his shoulder and smiles innocently.

Merlin doesn't even know what to tell him.

"I want to marry her, Merlin, the girl I told you about. I know what you must be thinking. I hardly know her and she's a seamstress, peasant and all that, but I don't care, Merlin. I really want to marry her."

"Arthur!" Merlin holds up his hands and tries to let the statement sink in. "Just wait a minute, Arthur," he adds and takes in a huge gulp of air. After a minute or so, he looks at Arthur, confusion swirling in his eyes. "This is the girl who humiliated you, the one with whom you are angry."

"True."

"As I remember well, you've been steaming with anger since the day she humiliated you. And you vowed revenge, didn't you?"

"True."

"And now, suddenly … out of the blue, you want to marry her? Am I missing something here, or do I simply look like a clot pole to you?" Merlin is angry.

"I didn't mean it that way, Merlin …"

"But that's how I feel, Arthur! I mean, I'm your friend and I know you hated marriage. You told me so, and then there's this girl whom you're bitterly angry with. How can this come together? Unless …" Merlin looks at Arthur suspiciously. "Unless you have an underlying reason all along."

Arthur bites his lip, walks towards the desk and sits on it. Dangling his feet, he sighs and shakes his head, slowly from side to side. "What do you think?"

"Sorry?"

"You said you know me. You suspect there's a hidden reason behind it … so, take a wild guess Merlin. Tell me what you think, just spit it out," Arthur says again.

"I think you want her. That's what you told me and perhaps you didn't get what you want so you're playing politics here. Correct?" it wasn't even hard for Merlin to guess.

"Now, who ever said you're a clot pole, Merlin!" Arthur skips down from the table and walks quickly to cover the space between him and Merlin. He grabs Merlin's shoulder and shakes it in excitement. "Yes … that was the correct answer."

"But why, Arthur?" Merlin removes Arthur's hand from his shoulder. He is completely gutted with Arthur's decisions.

"I want to own her, Merlin. I want her to be mine and mine alone!" Arthur replies.

"Arthur, this is wrong," Merlin shakes his head.

"What is wrong, Merlin?" Arthur grabs Merlin's shoulder again, and this time his eyes are fierce. "I am not forcing her into my bed, I am not attempting to kidnap her or do anything despicable. No, I am asking for her hand in marriage … and I am doing it courteously, Merlin! I am meeting her father and asking him in person. What could be wrong in that?"

"You asking her to marry you … that is wrong."

"Aw, come on, Merlin!"

"You don't love her, Arthur! You just want to quench your thirst and you want to do it courtly because she's not giving in to you like the others. And this strokes your arrogance, does it not? You want to make it look as if you're being a gentleman and all chivalrous but deep in your heart you know it's not. You want her in your bed, you want to own her so that she's reminded of that ownership everyday and you want her for yourself, even if you don't love her. That's what is wrong, Arthur."

Arthur chortles. "This is getting better and better, Merlin," he says in between his chortles. "Love, Merlin," Arthur says, wiping his eyes. "Never existed in my book. I am marrying her so that I can put a stop to her arrogance."

"Arthur …"

"No, you listen, Merlin. She's arrogant and stubborn like me. She's also defiant and very blunt. I like that, even if it hurts my ego, but I like it. I like it because she makes me stronger. She reminds me of who I am. She tweaks my pride and gives me a jolt each time she sends her shards into me, but I like that because it teases me. I feel challenged, Merlin. She's different than the other women. She doesn't give in or give up without a fight. She knows how to hold herself strong and she's bold. She's not weak like the other. She's …" Arthur sighs and smiles to himself. "She's destined to be my queen."

"Your queen? I thought you didn't want the throne?"

"Merlin, metaphorically speaking … she's destined for me."

"Ohh … but you don't love her, Arthur. How can you marry without love?"

"I'll give her satisfaction, isn't that enough?" Arthur throws his hands up. _'What is wrong with Merlin? Love is all he can think about?'_ Arthur thinks to himself.

"That is not what marriage is all about, Arthur, arghhhh!" Merlin walks back to his bed and sits down. He feels like stabbing himself with his sword. "That is not what marriage is based upon, Arthur … that's lust!"

"Then fill me in, Merlin."

"Marriage should be based on love, Arthur. Not lust. Love, because …" Merlin pauses. How on earth is he going to explain it to Arthur when the latter's head is filled with nothing but lust? "Love is energy. It's like magic. It happens when you are least aware of it and it can happen with anyone. You don't have to necessarily pretend to like a person or hate them because if you're meant to love them, you will do so unexpectedly. It just happens," Merlin snaps his fingers. "One minute you hate her and the next, you are in love. That's love … it's a wonder, it's something which you can never find a good word to explain. Marriage based on love tends to stay strong and provides everlasting happiness. But if you're engaged in a loveless marriage, it will break you down. What you tend to do with that girl is that … you will break her down, Arthur. And that's what I'm afraid of."

"That's very educating Merlin."

"It's not a joke, Arthur!" Merlin snaps at Arthur. "I am begging you, please reconsider. You will be destroying her life and yours as well. This is not what you need right now!"

"Come on, Merlin; don't tell me you believe in all that crap you just told me? Love, commitment, happiness ever after … it's all rubbish! Satisfaction is the word now. You satisfy a woman, then you buy her commitment and loyalty and she's yours permanently! She'll succumb to your needs immediately. Who needs love when you have the energy to make a woman moan and yearn for you? And then there's money and power as well …"

"Arthur!"

"Merlin … I understand my way does not … never gets you going. I am sorry, but that's me and I will never change for anyone. I need this girl, by hook or crook, I need her in my bed. But I will only touch her on my wedding night. Since she's different, she deserves respect and I am being courtly here. I am asking her hand in marriage properly. And that's why I am going to meet her father and I need you to come along."

"Me, whatever for? From the way I see it, you're pretty well all geared and ready with your statements … what do you even need me for? Not that you'll be following any of my advice anyway." Merlin pouts in frustration.

"I have a reputation, Merlin. They fear me out there. So if I am going to ask his daughter's hand in marriage, I need someone strong with me, someone who will assure the man that I really mean business. I need you as my assurance, Merlin."

"I thought as much … nope, I'm sorry but not interested," Merlin says shortly.

"Merlin!"

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I really am! I find the reason for your marriage to that girl ridiculous and stupid. Sorry to put it bluntly but I really don't see any valid reasons for your scheme. Yes, scheme …that's what this is all about. A scheme to destroy an innocent girl's life because you couldn't stand being touted as an arrogant prat. You want to destroy your life, by all means go ahead, Arthur Pendragon, but I will not allow you to destroy hers as well. And I will not be part of it. Should you succeed, you will do so without my help!" Merlin says and crosses his arms across his chest.

Merlin's reaction stuns Arthur but he came here expecting backlash for he knows his friend will not approve any of his ideas. Merlin is his best friend, more like a brother to him than friend, and he knows him too well. So despite being stunned by Merlin's sharp words, Arthur still manages to smile.

"Ahhh … that smile again!" Merlin says in annoyance.

"Merlin, I understand your anger and I don't blame you. That's what you are, Merlin. And I am not asking you to change yourself for me but … like I told you, I want her by all means. So, if you come along you might be able to save the blacksmith and the girl some pride and dignity. Get what I mean, because if I go there alone and they give me rubbish for answers, you know what will I do, don't you? There are advantages of being a prince where you get to use the laws according to your own needs. Do I make a point there, Merlin?"

Merlin stares at Arthur. _'Surely Arthur doesn't mean that?'_

"From the way you're staring at me, I think I've hit the point, my friend."

"Are you going to threaten that family, Arthur?"

"Only if they keep arguing …"

"But that's wrong!"

"And that's why I asked you to come along, Merlin. See, you don't like what I might do and you know what I am capable of doing, so … which one will it be? Will you sit back here and let me handle the situation my way or would you rather hop along and save the blacksmith and the girl some dignity?"

"Don't do this, Arthur …"

"You give me no choice, Merlin."

"And I thought you were my friend."

Arthur sighs. "Of course you are, Merlin, a brother I never had. I am sorry to put you in such a tight situation like this but I don't have any other options. I need you and your wisdom now, more than ever. I need a friend with me … and I don't have anyone to turn to. If my ways have hurt you, I apologise but please … come with me and save all the troubles that I might make. I need you to keep me in line," he admits finally.

Merlin thinks a while. Arthur is right. If he goes alone, God knows what other troubles he might take back with him. With the situation like this, those are the least they need right now. And the king will be angry knowing Merlin didn't accompany his son so, to save everyone and everything, Merlin will have to put his frustration aside and ride along with Arthur. And who knows, he might still be able to persuade Arthur to forget about this proposal or save the girl's life.

"Fine …"

"Good, now get dressed and be sure to be attired officially. This is an official visit," Arthur says and heads to the door. "I'll be in the kitchen with your mother when you are ready," he says and leaves, closing the door behind him.

"Great … another trouble seems to be brewing and another curse awaits me in the afterlife," Merlin hisses under his breath and walks to his cupboard.

X

Gwen pays the money for the tomatoes and turns around immediately only to knock herself against a woman, carrying an infant. The tomatoes roll off her basket but Gwen is more concerned for the lady carrying the infant. She reaches out just in time to stop the lady from falling back and grabs the infant tightly.

"Oooff …. Steady, steady … here you go," she tells the lady as she holds her firm, ignoring her own fallen things.

"Thanks … thank you," the lady tells Gwen as she cuddles the infant tightly, her breathing coming in quickly now. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you."

"No, it's not your fault at all. It was mine and mine alone. I should have been more careful." Gwen apologises to the lady. "I hope the baby isn't frightened," she caresses the infant's head softly.

The lady smiles. "He's fine … thank you and sorry about the tomatoes,"

"It's all right. Take care." Gwen bids the lady goodbye and sighs, looking down at the tomatoes. Some are still fine but mostly are damaged because of the fall. She squats down and begins picking up the tomatoes, putting them into her basket.

"The rotten tomatoes aren't good for anything, you know, unless you're thinking of feeding the pigeons."

Gwen looks up immediately, recognizing the voice and a big smile appears on her face. "Gwaine!" she calls and within second, up on her feet. She wipes her hand on her gown and rushes to him, embracing him.

Gwaine, the man now firmly in Gwen's embrace, is her childhood friend. They have grown up together and he spent more of his time with Gwen than anyone else. He is the only son of the rich textile merchant in Camelot but despite his social status, he and Gwen enjoy an honest friendship between them. And his parents have no problem with that friendship as well. They separated when Gwaine was sixteen years old where he was to attend the academy for boys and spent a long seven years away from his parents and friends. And Gwen missed him very much. Gwaine never came home during his academy years and Gwen didn't think she would see him again. She'd almost lost any hope she had.

"Gwaine!" her eyes widens as she laughs and cries at the same time. "I didn't think … oh God! Gwaine …" she struggles with her words.

"Just hug me, Gwen. I missed you too," Gwaine says as he holds her warmly in his embrace.

After a while, Gwen pushes herself back and looks at him, from head to toe. Gasping, clasping her mouth with her hands, she shakes her head in disbelief. "Look at you, Gwaine, just look at you!"

Gwaine steps back, waves his hand in front of himself, and smiles.

"You've changed."

"Training, exercise, diets … you name it, I've done it," he tells her, raking his hair with his fingers.

"And your hair .. it's longer too. Gwaine … my dear Gwaine, you look different," Gwen covers her cheek and still unable to belief her good friend is all buffed up.

"Tell me, how do I look?"

"Hmm … let me see. Turn around." Gwen instructs as Gwaine turns around, slowly. When he is done, she bites her lip.

"Well?"

Gwen laughs and claps her hand happily. "Like a prince, Gwaine!"

"Come here," and again both the friends hug each other. They were in the market and their antics invited curious onlookers their way but they just could not be bothered at this time. These are two friends who have been separated for seven years and now it's time for reconciliation. Nothing could disturb their reunion.

"You were nothing but a tall skinny boy when you left, Gwaine, but now… Where did you learn to build all these?" Gwen pokes at Gwaine's arms. "And this … since when have you became fashionable?" she points at his hair.

"Since I didn't have the time to cut it off. I thought of going bald after I left here but a friend of mine advised me not to and told me to let it grow. Of course at one point I had to trim it a bit or you'd be seeing me with braids," Gwaine laughs. "But after that I allowed it to grow again. And now, before I came to see you, I decided to have it trimmed in style for I really wanted to surprise you, Gwen. Looks like I did."

"More than surprise Gwaine, I almost didn't recognise you."

"But you did Gwen. The moment you looked up, you smiled."

"Because I knew your voice, Gwaine. I will recognise your voice even if you are standing in the midst of a battlefield. You may change anything in you but that voice of yours, nope, my friend. You can't change that," Gwen smiles again with her hands on her waist.

Gwaine laughs loudly, wriggling his finger at Gwen. "Smart, very smart."

"Just like always."

"I missed you, Gwen. I really did and that's why I asked my parents to keep my arrival a secret from you. I wanted to see you myself."

Gwen gapes. "Your parents knew?" she asks in surprise. "I asked them last week if you'd completed your education and they said you have another year to go which was really curious because I kept count of the years and I know you only had five years. But then, they were your parents and should know better, so … this is a surprise indeed, Gwaine."

"I couldn't wait. That's why I came here straight away."

"How did you know I was here?" Gwen asks.

"I went to your house and saw your father. He told where to find you and … here I am."

Gwen laughs and squats back down, picking up the tomatoes. Gwaine steps forward and helps her. "Leave the rotten ones Gwen … they are no good at all," he tells her.

"Tomatoes are expensive, Gwaine. I'll be feeding the pigeons with this, like you said," she tells him and continues to pick the tomatoes.

"Stubborn as usual."

"Some traits die hard, Gwaine." Gwen finishes with the picking and gets up. Gwaine follows suit.

"Where are you heading to? Home?" Gwen asks.

"Home can wait. There's so much of catching up to do and you have to fill me in on everything. I am counting on you, Gwen," Gwaine says, extending his hand. Gwen loops her hand around his and walks alongside with him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. You better not skip anything. I want to what happened in the five years I've been gone, I want to know what happened to you, I want to know how the king is doing. I want to know how far Camelot progressed … everything. And … of course, you will be doing all that talking while I tuck in some of your delicious pie."

"Pie?"

"I've missed your cooking, too, and you better not disappoint."

"For you, my friend … I will not. Come on," Gwen finishes and walks with Gwaine.

X

"Are you sure he is in the tavern, Merlin?" Arthur asks as he steers his horse towards the Sunshine Tavern.

"That's what the old man in his workshop said. You heard it too, didn't you?"

"Of course I did but I also noticed the man was half drunk," Arthur answers.

"He was?" Merlin shoots a quick surprised look to Arthur, who is riding on his left. Arching his brow, Merlin waits for his answer.

"He was … tell me you noticed the way he was swaying,"

"He did … I thought that was the way he usually stands."

"People don't sway in their stance, Merlin. Only drunkards do. Well … looks like we have to listen to a drunken man and hope his words aren't like himself," Arthur rides along.

"I believe him," Merlin says.

"You have no choice, I guess."

"Why is that?" Merlin shoots another look at Arthur.

"Because if Tom isn't there, you're dead, Merlin," Arthur confirms.

"It's not my idea that I ride along with you … remember that." Merlin reminds Arthur.

"Only one way to confirm that … here's your tavern," Arthur tells Merlin as both of them nears the tavern. They tie their horses to a tree and walk inside.

It is a busy tavern and looks to be actively involved with some sorts of games. People are grouped together in the middle of the room with two steady men facing of each other. There is a table set in between them and a board with checkers laid on it. People around the two men were cheering, clapping and some drinking. As Arthur and Merlin enter, no one pays any attention to them.

"What's going on?" Arthur asks, looking around.

"Looks like they are busy with the checkers game," Merlin tells his friend.

"Checkers?"

"Haven't you heard of it? It's a fun game to play. It involves two people and one will emerge as winner at they end of the day. Usually played for fun but sometimes, wagers are placed and it's a favourite among gamblers," Merlin explains.

"I don't play games, Merlin, you know that. The only games I play involve swords, maces, jousts … get the point?"

"Very well, then … come, let's find a place to sit down and wait until the game is over before we look out for Tom," Merlin assures Arthur and heads the way towards an empty table. They head to the nearest table from the door and sit down.

"No one realizes we are here?" Arthur is still curious.

"Arthur, when you are involved in a game like this, no one will notice anything. Even if the king walks in."

"Oh … well, I suppose we need to wait then. How do you know so much? About the game?"

"It's my favourite game, Arthur. I win all the time … just ask Morgana," Merlin tells Arthur, proud of his feat. He looks around the room and notices almost no one is paying attention to them. "Let us have some drinks while we are here, shall we?" Merlin looks for the bartender. The man whom Merlin guesses owns the place is also actively watching the game and he doesn't see Merlin waving at him. After a couple of tries, Merlin gives up.

Arthur laughs. "Giving up already?"

"He's not interested in his business … wonder who's playing those checkers?" Merlin asks and tries to crane his neck to have a better look at the game when an oversized woman comes to block his view.

"Can I help you?" she asks her hands on her hips. From the apron she adorns and the towel in her hands, seems like she belongs in the tavern, too, though Merlin thinks twice before assuming anything.

"Urm, yeah … actually we would like to buy two tankards of mead, if you don't mind?" he asks politely.

"Of course I don't mind, it's my job … two you said? In a jiff …" and then she is gone.

Arthur clutches his stomach and laughs. "Is that how you order your drinks in here Merlin? If you don't mind …. Merlin, you just never cease to amuse me," and he continues to laugh.

"Fine … how am I supposed to know, not that I hang out in the tavern all the time," Merlin whines and looks away.

The woman arrives and places two huge wooden tankards of mead and as she turns around, she notices Arthur. She frowns at him.

_'Great … she recognises him.'_ Merlin thinks.

"Can I help you?" Arthur asks, casually.

"You are dressed richly … both of you. What business of yours in here? People like you never even toss a glance this way. Are you here for something or just pleasure?" she asks.

Merlin almost spills the mead on him. _'She doesn't recognise him?'_

"You don't know who I am?" Arthur is even more surprised.

"Am I supposed to?" she asks back.

Merlin watches in amazement.

"No … but yes, we are here for something. Do you know where can we find the blacksmith Tom?" Arthur asks, sipping his mead.

"Over there, he's playing the checkers. And winning. He's the best in Camelot for that game. No one has beaten him yet," she tells him and leaves.

"Ahh … you get to live another day, Merlin. That's our man. Since he is winning, let's enjoy our mead and wait for him," Arthur says and drinks his mead while Merlin pouts and looks away.

X

"Now, I missed this very much. Thank you, Gwen," Gwaine finishes the last bit and licks his fingers.

"I'm glad you liked it … did in a hurry you know."

"Girl, I like all your food … and I missed them so much. Thanks … now sit with me and tell me everything. First how's Tom?"

Gwen sits down and plays with the flowers Gwaine bought for her on the way home. "Father's fine. Just these past few years, business hasn't been good … but once in a while we get customers taking the forms of the angels, blessing us with good fortunes. And for that alone we are really blessed to be here. But recently father supplied armoury for the king's guard and the king is impressed with his work. Word has it that father might get a job in the castle, as their official blacksmith."

"Now that's a real good fortune indeed. And what'll happen to you?"

"I might find a job in the castle, I'm sure they could use another servant."

"Hmmm … interesting. And how's the king?"

"The king is fine and good health. He's such a good man. He brought peace to this land and last year, he almost lost his life after falling of the horse while visiting one of his allies. But thankfully God loves him and he survived. We are lucky to have him as our king."

"And Arthur?" Gwaine asks, licking his fingers.

Gwen keeps quiet and that prompts Gwaine to look her way.

"Something wrong Gwen?"

"No, nothing … the prince huh?" she asks and curses silently. _'He's a donkey!'_ she thinks to herself. "He's fine, I think. More pie, Gwaine?"

"What's wrong, Gwen?"

"What's wrong, what?"

"You're nervous and avoiding my eyes. The only time you do that is when you're trying to lie to me … now, tell me what happened?"

"Nothing, Gwai …"

"Gwen, please." Gwaine reaches out and clasps her tiny hand into his and pats it gently. He feels the shiver and says nothing about it. Something must have happened or Gwen wouldn't be trying her best to hide it from him. He's known her long enough to understand her worries. If Gwen decides to stray away from meeting his eyes, then she's lying or at least trying her best to. Gwen doesn't lie, as far Gwaine knows. As much she hates liars, she hates lying to another as well. And that's why it's always a pain for her to try and even do it. When she still keeps quiet, he leans closer and clips her chin, lifting it up. "Please Gwen. Talk to me."

Gwen knows Gwaine will not let the matter rest till he knows what happened. And he, too, knows her more than anyone and understands that she hates lying. And she doesn't want to do that him, of all people. Collecting her strength, she sighs. Looking at him and trying to smile which she fails of course, she says, "Something happened while you've gone, Gwaine. Something that involved my father, myself and … the prince."

"Arthur?"

She nods. "A short while ago, my father was involved in an accident. The prince came riding with his friends and knocked my father over. Arthur was thrown off the horse himself. Infuriated and embarrassed to have lost the race, he came storming to my father, demanding an apology. And … you know me Gwaine, more than anyone else. You know how I love my father and would defend him from anyone at all."

Gwaine nods and pats her hand softly.

"So, I …" Gwen struggles for words. She clears her throat. "I did something … perhaps it's foolish in the eye of the others but for me, no. I stood up against the prince and asked him to apologise to my father instead."

Gwaine listens without moving a muscle.

"It made him raging mad, and he … I don't know, Gwaine. He was angry, bitter and humiliated, but … the way he looked at me suggested otherwise. He left after my father apologised and he came back the following day."

Gwaine listens without question.

"He apologised to father and was all nice with him. He brought me flowers, and … I don't know what to say, Gwaine."

"About?"

"About him! I mean, he's got a reputation out here. He's a womanizer and though I don't know much about him, I've heard things, and now I seriously wish I hadn't behaved like an idiot in the first place. What was I thinking? He's a prince, for God's sake, and asking him to apologise, no … I didn't ask him. I demanded that he apologise to my father. That …" she wriggles her finger at her friend, "was the first mistake. Second, entertaining him … and now I look as if I'm stuck in his web."

"I don't follow you, Gwen."

"He is trying to flirt with me, Gwaine!" Gwen pulls her hands from Gwaine's clutches and stands up. Moving a step behind from the table, she clutches her forehead, shaking her head. "He was in the market yesterday, trying to make his move on me."

"He what!" Gwaine was up on his feet as well, his face darkening with fury.

"No, Gwaine … please, sit down. Please …" Gwen rushes to him, circling the table and grabbing his arm, forcing him to sit down. "Please, Gwaine, not now …"

"What did he do?" Gwaine's voice is no longer soft.

"Not what you might have in mind, but … like I said, he's trying to make his move on me. He flirts and uses all sorts of charm to gain my attention, and the worst part is he doesn't care where we are and who is looking. He just wants me … I can tell, from the way he looks at me."

"He needs a lesson, Gwen. Perhaps I can teach him a couple," Gwaine stands up again and once again, Gwen pulls him down, asking him to sit down.

"Gwaine, please do not get angry. You just came home, and trust me; this is the last thing you need to worry about."

"What are you talking about, Gwen? You're my friend, and if not me, who else would do this for you? I don't care about anything but you, so if you're in trouble, I will not sit down and watch it pass. I might not know Arthur closely and I didn't know about his philandering ways, but this is not the way to treat a person, a woman especially. He really could use a lesson in manners."

"I know, Gwaine, but I have everything under control. I have told him off and I am sure he will understand. It seemed like he did," she tells Gwaine. But in truth she knows Arthur didn't understand and will not try to understand her point. But she will keep that information away from Gwaine for now.

"Are you sure, you're fine, Gwen?" Gwaine asks, looking at her suspiciously.

"Of course I am. Besides, I have you should anything go wrong," she chuckles. Gwaine smiles but sadly. "Oh come on, now … Gwaine!" she punches him lightly on his arm.

"I am worried for you, Gwen."

"Don't be. It was my mistake to underestimate the prince but after telling him off, I feel better. I just hate him, that's all. I can never see him the same way I see the king. That's why it was rather hard for me to explain about Arthur."

"Good, if you are fine with your actions, then I am, too, but remember, if you are in any sort of trouble, anything at all …"

"I have you. I know," Gwen tells him with a smile.

"Come here," he reaches out and cups her cheek, pulling her close he plants a kiss on her forehead and embraces her. "No matter what happens … what so ever happens, you have me, remember that!"

"I will Gwaine, I will."

X

"All right Tom!" A man shouts in jubilant from the corner of the tavern.

"Yay … Tom, here you go … another mead on me!" another man yells, raising his tankard high.

"Oh, thank you, but I promised my daughter not more than a tankard. Thank Jerome," Tom says and walks to meet a friend by a table. Someone taps on his shoulder and he turns halfway round, looking at the woman who works there.

"Yes?"

"Those two are looking for you. Been there for some time … seem genuinely interested in you. Maybe you'd like to meet them," the woman says and leaves.

Tom waits to get a better view after the lady leaves and the moment he spots Arthur, his heart thumps wildly. He gapes and grabs the side of the table. _'What is he doing here?'_ he thinks. Tom looks around and searches if there is any way he can leave unnoticed but unfortunately the only way out is through the way in. And Arthur is sitting right beside it! _'Please … please let me leave,'_ Tom prays in his heart and still keeps on looking and suddenly his eyes make contact with Arthur. The prince is looking straight at him and after a minute of staring, Arthur smiles. _'Great, he saw me …'_ Tom thinks again. Arthur waves at him, asking him to come over. Like it or not, Tom has to oblige. This is the prince and he is aware of the punishment if one disobeys the king or the prince. Tom straightens himself and walks towards Arthur.

"Ahh … Tom. Congratulations on your win. Come sit down with us and have a drink," Arthur invites.

"Sire," Tom bows respectfully, and at that time, the whole tavern turns towards them. They spot the prince for the first time that afternoon and those drunk could hardly be bothered, those half drunk are still trying to figure why on earth is Tom bowing to man seated at the table and only those that are still sane seem to realize they have a royalty in the tavern. The place buzzes with excitement as men come forward and bow to the prince in respect. Women curtsey and even the lady who served them a while ago apologises for her behaviour. Arthur assures them he is in for a drink and urges them to go back to their drinks and games. He then asks Tom to sit with them. Tom is reluctant in the beginning but after further persuasion, he obliges.

"This is Merlin, son of Sir Balinor and my best friend. And he is the best checker player in Camelot, I'm told," Arthur brags, crossing his arms across his chest. "I can tell you, there is no one better than Merlin."

"Arthur?" Merlin calls to disagree but Arthur isn't listening.

"Oh shush, Merlin. You never admit your strength …" Arthur waves at Merlin and turns to meet Tom. "Don't mind him, Tom, he's always being modest."

"Anyone can be the best in checkers, Sire."

"But not everyone can win consistently. I believe it requires great strength, mentally and emotionally," Arthur says, squaring his shoulders.

"It tests your patience and you have to have plenty of it," Merlin chips in.

"True sire. Patience and tactics I must say," Tom adds.

"Ahh, yes tactics. My favourite part, except of course for battles, yes, but I believe I am not much of a tactician in checkers," Arthur says and finishes his second tankard of mead. Setting the empty wooden tankard down, he signals for another. "You can't compare checkers with battles, right?"

"No Sire, it is like the battlefield. You have to be smart to identify your opponent. You need to be on alert with movements and sometimes you need to think like your opponents does. If you know your opponents movements, if you're quick enough to dispose them, then the victory is yours. Checkers is like that," Tom explains proudly.

"In other words, you need to be clever, Sire. Being stupid doesn't get you near the king at all!" A man chips in from the table beside them and everyone starts to laugh.

Merlin didn't like the way they were laughing at the way the game is played. Yes, he agrees one has to be tactically equipped and mentally strong to withhold the advances of the opponent but it doesn't mean one has to be clever to play the game. Does that mean those with lower intelligence cannot play it? Or is the game restricted to those they label as smart? And what's with linking the game with battles and calling people names? Battles and checkers vary a lot. In checkers, you know your opponent's movements but in battles, you don't! And there's always luck attached as well. Calling names isn't what Merlin came to anticipate here.

Arthur notices Merlin's quietness and arches his brow. "Are you all right, Merlin?"

"Hmm …" Merlin is bored and he shows it.

"Perhaps, Sire he's feeling the pinch by those things we said … he is a knight after all," the man behind Tom says and laughs. Arthur joins him.

"Jerome!" Tom argues and asks the man to quiet down. Jerome laughs and drinks his mead.

"What do you mean by that?" Merlin asks, looking at the man.

"No offence there, but haven't you been trying to be the knight for the past two years and still haven't made it … so when the prince says you're the best in the game of checkers, I couldn't help but laugh," Jerome explains with a laugh.

"Why? Because I am stupid? Is that what you mean?" Merlin is riled up. Some of the men in the tavern are now paying attention to the heated argument between Merlin and Jerome.

"Jerome! No sir, please ignore the drunken fool's words. He couldn't even differentiate day and night when he's drunk … I apologise for his accusation," Tom apologises.

But the apology comes a bit too late because Merlin is hurt. He knows his strengths and it wasn't that he couldn't pass the exams but he simply didn't want to. The life of a knight is not what he wants. It was what his father wishes for him. He is simply fulfilling his father's wishes. Not that he is stupid not to get through the exams and tests, like everyone thinks he is. Now everyone, including Arthur, thinks he is useless. Even a drunken fool thinks he is stupid.

"Merlin, come on, get over it. He is drunk," Arthur calms his friend. "He doesn't know what's he saying."

"I simply think those who struggle to get over the knight's academy is not mentally strong for facing the real world."

"JEROME!" Tom shouts in anger. "Keep your mouth shut!"

"A knight is made of valor, intelligence and tactically acute. And the player who wins the checker game also has to be in same mould as a knight. God … Tom you could be the king's knight anytime. You keep wining with your intelligence, but the king accepts wimps like this boy here into his academy every year, thinking they will make a difference." Jerome laughs again, followed by the rest in the tavern.

Tom is up on his feet and grabs Jerome's shirt, rattling him wildly. "How dare you? Do you know to whom you are talking? That's Sir Balinor's son, you fool! Apologise immediately."

"Everyone knows the boy doesn't make it through the academy, Tom. And he will not make it again this year. The knights were talking last week, and the week before … everyone talks!" Jerome snaps back. He isn't drunk like everyone thinks he is. He seems to be perfectly sane.

"Enough!" Arthur gets up on his feet and takes a quick look at Merlin. His friend is hurt and angry. "Apologise," he demands, looking at Jerome.

Tom releases Jerome's shirt and steps aside. Merlin turns to look at Jerome.

"Didn't you hear what the prince said, Jerome?" Tom reminds angrily. But Jerome on the other hand seems to opt for silence.

"So, you think I'm a wimp?" Merlin asks. His voice is choking back his sadness yet his eyes are red, raging with fury. He is hurt and very angry. No one has insulted him like this before. No one disparaged his intelligence before. No one has humiliated him to this level before.

"I heard…" Jerome starts.

"I said, ENOUGH!" Arthur shouts again, stopping Jerome from continuing. "Come on Merlin, you don't have to sit here and listen to them. We are done." Arthur reaches to grab Merlin's hand but his friend brushes it off.

"No, you think I can never become a knight? You think I'm not smart enough to pass the tests?" Merlin asks again, getting up, pushing the chair so hard till it falls back. He ignores it. He turns to face Jerome and nears him, stopping only an inch from him.

"Merlin," Arthur calls again.

"Fine. Why don't you test me in the game of checkers? Or anything else you want. I will show you how smart I am. Come on, be a man and face me," Merlin challenges, looking at Jerome sharply.

"Merlin!" Arthur calls again, trying to grab Merlin's shirt but again his friend brushes Arthur off.

"No Arthur, I have to do this. Come on. Be a man."

Jerome smiles. "I'm not good with checkers but I will ask Tom to play on my behalf. We play with a wager. You win, I take back what I said and walk out of this tavern naked. And I will walk back home, naked! But if Tom wins, you need to …" Jerome scans Merlin and his eye rests upon the sword at Merlin's waist. "I want that!" he points at the sword.

Merlin looks down at the sword and back at Jerome. He smiles. "Done!"

Tom didn't like what he hears and pulls Jerome aside and whispers. "Jerome, you are insane. I will not be part of this … find someone else. I have to get home," Tom says. But Jerome grabs his arms and whispers back.

"We can be rich, Tom. These are the royalties and they have plenty to spare. I want that sword. Get me that and I will sell it and we split. You can consider the debt you owe me done. You don't have to pay a single cent."

"Jerome …"

"Tom, opportunities doesn't knock on the door twice. Come on. No more debts. You can start collecting money for your daughter. Think about it," Jerome encourages.

Tom thinks a while and considers it to be a good wager after all. He owes Jerome a lot of money and hasn't paid anything back. But if he wins it for Jerome, perhaps his friend will keep up with his words. Maybe he can start collecting his pay for his daughter. Sighing, he nods his head. Jerome laughs and slaps Tom's shoulder in excitement. He turns back towards Merlin and nods.

"Good, bring it on!" Merlin says, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen is worried. It's been hours and still there's no sign of her father yet. He left to meet his friends at the tavern in the morning and now it's almost seven in the evening and he isn't back home.

Gwaine has left for his home, promising to visit her again tomorrow along with a gift he bought for her father. It was nice talking to Gwaine after such a long absence. And she managed to confide her troubles to him, which makes it even better. Gwaine is the only person she'll talk to without any worries in the world because he understands her well. They've known each other their whole lives and grown up together, and basically, Gwaine understands her better than she does herself! Her father commented once, saying Gwaine is the only one who can actually override her; no one else stands any chance, not even himself. Gwen joked back saying that's because he is the only one who listens. And despite that being a joke, it was also the truth. Gwaine's strength lies in his eagerness to listen. He listens to everything and everyone. He waits to offer his opinions until the end of the conversation, and usually his views and opinions make sense. His judgments are never one sided or biased, even if the person he is judging happens to be his friend. And that's what appeals the most to Gwen. She loves his honesty and respects his judgments. And she has missed him so much when he went away. But no more worries, as he is back and it will be like old times again.

Gwen's smile fades as her mind drifts off towards Arthur. Thinking about him brings fear in her heart. Will it be like old times again now that she has another face in her life? What if he appears again? What will she tell him? What if Gwaine does something to him or Arthur to Gwaine? Gwen shakes her head and gets up. She walks towards the door and leans against it, her mind still working on her previous thoughts. She managed to convince Gwaine about Arthur today but what if he learns more later? Gwaine, despite his calm demeanor, is not one to be messed with. And Gwen knows what will happen to those on the receiving end should they mess with her friend. Arthur doesn't know a thing about Gwaine yet. And he will be sorry to find out. Gwen sighs, pouts her lips and opens the door, yanking it back. Stepping out she notices the clouds are gathering, darkening in the sky. Looks like rain might be on the way, but where is her father? She steps out and leans against the wall, folding her hands together and searching the streets anxiously.

"Something bothering you, child?"

Gwen turns to her left and notices Keira walking up to her house, with her son in tow. Gwen smiles. Keira is her neighbour and a single mother. She has a four-year-old son and works as the servant in the castle along with her mother. She is a lovely person and one of those Gwen trusts enough to share her troubles with. Keira is nearly thirty but she looks older because of the hardship she has gone through since giving birth to her son. Her fiancé left her at the altar after planting his seed in her and though heartbroken, she vows to carry on living for her son's sake.

"Keira … hello Rocgue," Gwen greets them both and straightens up.

Keira walks nearer and looks at Gwen suspiciously. "Are you worrying about something, Gwen?"

"My father isn't back from the tavern and it looks as if it might rain anytime. I am worried for him."

"What time did he leave for the tavern?"

"In the morning,"

"Perhaps he left to see his friends or something. I'm sure nothing happened. Stop worrying so much, dear," Keira assures, patting Gwen's shoulder.

"I just hope he doesn't get himself drunk."

"Now, Gwen … he did promise you, didn't he? I am sure he is taking good care of that promise. Like I said, he must be held up in a different matter, or even one that could involve work. He will be home before you know it." Keira tries to make Gwen better.

"Thanks Keira," Gwen says and notices a length of fabric, folded in Keira's hand. "What's that?"

Keira looks down and smiles back at Gwen. "I was given this today at the castle, by the queen."

Gwen's eyes shines. "The queen?"

Keira nods. "All of us got it, the servants, the guards, cooks, gardeners … everyone. She gave us each this new cloth, to be made into anything we like. And the cloth is huge, Gwen. You're a seamstress. You know more than I can tell you. Here … look at it. It looks like a good quality material and I am sure it doesn't come cheap," Keira hands the cloth to Gwen.

Gwen takes it and feels the fabric in her hands. Keira is right, it is good quality material and she too agrees the queen must have spent some fortune getting them this. "It feels wonderfully smooth, Keira. The material is fine, really fine." Gwen feels it and runs her hand over it. "Bless the queen." She hands it back to Keira.

"Would you to make me a dress out of this cloth, Gwen? A pretty dress that I can use when I am attending events or functions here at Camelot. It will be a reminder of the Queen as well," Keira says, handing the fabric back to Gwen. "It's not often we get gifts from the royalties."

"Of course I will, Keira. I will draft the designs and show it to you by the weekend and then you can decide which one is your choice. If you have any other design in your mind, let me know as well," Gwen says.

"Thanks, Gwen."

"Why did she give you this? Was it her birth anniversary?" Gwen asks, curiously. She doesn't know the queen much but as far she's heard, the people in Camelot regard her well. Both the king and the queen are well thought of here, unlike their son. Why can't Arthur be just like any other prince?

"No, it's not her birthday. What I heard was, the queen is happy and wants to share her happiness with all of us."

"Hmm …. Whatever the news was, it must have meant a lot to her," Gwen says, folding the cloth.

"Of course it does. It's about the prince."

Gwen's heart thumps wildly. "What about the prince?"

"He's agreed to get married! Now isn't that just wonderful? Arthur will be getting married, finally, and the queen is extremely happy with the news. Which explains all the gifts."

But Gwen isn't listening. _'Arthur is getting married? To whom? Did the queen mention who?'_ Gwen thinks. _'Why are you worried Gwen? This is the news you've been waiting for all day and now it's here. Enjoy the moment because you're safe from Arthur forever. Whoever he wishes to marry is not your concern anymore. Just pray that you're safe now.'_ She thinks to herself.

"Gwen?"

"Uhh … Keira?"

"Something wrong?" Keira asks.

"Uh? No, of course not. I was just thinking about what you said. Married, you say? After all these years, finally. I am happy for him. It's about time he married and settled down," Gwen says, ashamed being caught drifting off.

"We all are."

"Mummy … let's go home." The boy tugs Keira's sleeve and she smiles at him, raking his hair.

"Sure honey, give Mummy one minute, all right?" Keira tells her son and turns back to Gwen. "He's hungry."

"Does he like pie? I have plenty left."

"It's all right, Gwen. I have food for him back home. Thank you. I came by to give you this. I'll see you later. Thanks, Gwen." Keira says and lifts her son up and holds him tight. "Tell Aunty Gwen goodbye."

"Goodbye," the cute boy says, waving. Keira and her son leaves.

Gwen waves back and watches them leave. Once they have disappeared behind the houses, she walks back into her house and closes the door. She runs her hand all over the cloth and sighs. _'So, Arthur is finally getting married. Good,' _she tells herself and smiles. But despite the smile, why is her heart actually feeling sad?

X

"That's the way Merlin … another win!" Arthur shouts as he finishes his forth mead and slams his tankard on the table. "Let's play another round."

"What's wrong, Tom? He's been winning ever since he started the game. What are you doing?" Jerome tugs Tom's sleeve impatiently. "Get your game back on, come on!"

"Patience, Jerome!" Tom hisses and finishes his mead. It was his fifth and he's already requesting for another.

"Stop drinking, Tom! And start concentrating on the game!"

"Jerome! Enough, I say. One more word, I'll walk out of here," Tom replies and watches as Merlin arranges the checkers on the board.

Jerome mutters under his breath and folds his arm across his chest, sitting back in his seat. Ever since he placed the wager with Merlin, he's been on the losing side. Merlin gets to keep the sword while Jerome will have to keep up his word and walk back home naked! And not only that, he also lost his money, will have to pay for all the drinks consumed by everyone at the tavern today and now, his farm is officially Merlin's. Fuming, he stares at Tom. He expected Tom to win the game, not lose it! Tom is supposed to win it; he is the best player in the game of checkers, isn't he? But now, it looks as if Tom has lied about his talent all along! Not only are they losing, they are losing badly! That knight, Sir Balinor's son, wasn't kidding when he said he is good in checkers. He's excellent. Not a single mistake and he wiped Tom straight in four games in the space of five hours. That's a record for anyone here in Camelot. Jerome's eye scans Merlin and it rests upon the sword at Merlin's waist. He sighs.

_'You should be sitting at my waist by now … if Tom didn't screw up!'_ he thinks sadly.

"Yay! Merlin come on, get him!" Arthur's shout alerts Jerome. He inches forward to keep track of the game. Looks like Merlin is getting Tom again.

Jerome is furious. If Tom loses another game, Jerome has nothing more with which to wager. And this is all Tom's fault. If he had played better, they wouldn't have lost. Now thanks to Tom, Jerome is officially bankrupt. _'No … no this can't happen like this,' _he thinks angrily. _'How can Tom carry on losing while Jerome has to pay for everything?'_ Jerome thinks furiously. _'It's time Tom paid some wagers too,'_ Jerome thinks again and gets up on his feet.

"WAIT!" Jerome stops the game.

Both Merlin and Tom look up while Arthur gets on his feet as well, eyeing Jerome curiously. The others at the tavern murmur, some laugh, shaking their heads.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asks, looking at Jerome.

"I will not pay the wager this time. I haven't got anything else to wager with anyway, and I don't want to end up like a fool. It's obvious Tom will not win the game so I don't want to risk anything else." Jerome starts.

Arthur laughs. "What are you talking about, Jerome? Are you saying you are losing your trust in Tom? I remember you said you'd stand by him no matter what. Is this how you decide to show your faith? Come on, Jerome …. There's always a chance of you winning the game."

"I'm afraid I don't share your enthusiasm, Sire," Jerome says.

"Now … is this because you've been losing? Luck will not always be on Merlin's side, you know. She may change loyalties," Arthur explains.

"Sire, you don't have to try and make me feel better. It won't help. I am broke for good and I have nothing else to give. I will not pay the wager if Tom loses again. It's not fair, Sire. He lost all the games and I have to keep paying the wager. Why doesn't he pay the wager for a change? Ask him to place his own wager and see if he wins or not!"

"I didn't ask to play in this game Jerome, you told me to … for you. You think I want this? No … I told you this was a bad idea all the while but you had eyes on that sword and it blurred your mind. Now you are trying to blame me?" Tom argues, looking angrily at Jerome.

"I expected you to win, Tom. I thought you'd win! I was wrong, indeed!" Jerome snaps back.

"I told you never to underestimate anyone. But you wouldn't listen, bragging about me to them. This is a game that anyone with patience and interest can master Jerome. One doesn't need to be taught to play it, it's anyone's game!" Tom argues again. "But you were persistent and if you wanted this so much, you should have played yourself! That way, you'll be satisfied should you win or lose!"

"I was wiling to share my wager, Tom, and more. I was ready to help you ease your debts. Tell me, who would do this for you?" Jerome argues again, pounding the table with his fist. "I am your only friend who'd consider helping you, and I thought you'd do the same for me. But unfortunately, I was wrong!"

"So now you're showing off, aren't you?" Tom hisses, shaking his head in disbelief. He moves closer to face off Jerome.

"Enough! Both of you!" Arthur stops them both, coming in between them and separating them. Jerome looks away while Tom sits down, biting his fist in anger. The owner of the tavern pats his shoulder, calming Tom.

"Is this how you both usually behave? Jerome, you asked Tom to play for you and placed your wager. Unfortunately he lost, but that doesn't mean he is responsible entirely for your loss."

"But, Sire …" Jerome tries to argue.

"LISTEN!" Arthur's shout silences everyone in the tavern and Jerome sinks back in his seat like a kitten. "Tom played for you without expecting anything. What you decided to give him is your generosity, but do not place your blame on his shoulders when all he is doing is helping you out. The wagers you placed were out of your own interest and greed. What you lost is yours to bear, don't try to shift it to someone else. Understand?"

Jerome nods. Arthur turns to Tom.

"Tom?"

Tom turns around to meet Arthur and gets up. He flashes a quick glance at Jerome.

"I know you've been helping Jerome, and despite his blame, I think you're not responsible for his loss. But I have to be fair here. You played for him and lost and now he has nothing to wager upon. Since we are in the midst of the game and I hate to interrupt it, it's only right and fair you place your own wager and try to turn the tables on us. And who knows, you might get lucky. Now this will be entirely your game and your win. You will owe no one should you win this game," Arthur says, raking his already tousled hair.

"Me, sire?" Tom is afraid.

"Yes, Tom. I would have called it off if we were not in the midst of the game. It's a shame to do so now because the chance of your victory is still there. But this will be the last game, I promise. But then, rules are rules, you have to wager something … and if you win it, it's yours for good," Arthur explains again.

Tom thinks quickly. What will he wager? Not his house, his workshop and not his money for sure because he hasn't got any! But what does he has to wager? He's full of debts and he hasn't any savings. All that he has are his tools, his unfinished armour, the knight's helmets, some swords and some chain mail. Surely the prince can afford all this. Maybe he can promise the prince a good sword? But doesn't the prince have good collection of it already?

"Tom?" Arthur calls again.

"Si … Sire" Tom struggles. His mind is still working on his potential wager.

"Place your wager…"

"Urm … I …"

"Anything at all, Tom, there's no pressure here. You can place whatever you wish and afford." Merlin smiles, looking at Tom. "Who knows, you might even win. There's always chance of doing so."

"I haven't got anything, Sire," Tom says honestly. The crowd breaks into laughter. Some nod in agreement and the others echo Tom's words.

"He's right, Sire … that man is broke for good!" one says from the back of the tavern and laughs.

"Maybe you can ask him to suit you up with good armour, my lord. This man is equipped with God-given skill. That, I believe, is the only thing he can wager upon," another chime is. The crowd continues to laugh.

"Or ask him to work for you for free, my lord."

"Don't waste your time wagering with him, my lord … he will not be able to dredge up anything, for sure. It's proven time and time again," another says from the crowd.

Tom hangs his head down in shame. He feels humiliated because he knows everything said by the crowd is true. He is broke and there is nothing he can wager or give the prince. His only skill is his gift as the blacksmith and the only property he has is his home and the little hut he calls his workshop. But he needs them both to provide shelter and food for him and his daughter. Besides, would the prince ever be interested in them?

"Come on, Arthur; give him a chance, all right. Don't be so hard on him," Merlin asks, nodding at Arthur.

"All right … win the game first and I'll think of the wager later," Arthur says and winks at Tom.

"Thank you, Sire," Tom says with a smile and nods. After that he and Merlin get back to the game while Jerome slits his eyes, watching Tom with interest and fury.

Arthur smiles, sits down and continues to watch the game unfold. Merlin moves his checkers with interest, taking in as many checkers from Tom. Sweat trickles down Tom's neck. He knows he is under pressure to win the game but that is not his worry at the moment. He is thinking about the wager. What will Arthur ask should Tom lose? Will the prince ask for his house? What if he does? Where will he and Guinevere stay? Tom loses his focus and Merlin wins another checker. Tom has only five checkers left. He knows he is losing. He knows he will lose against Merlin no matter how many times he plays. The young knight is the best player in Camelot and he wasn't joking when he made that statement. Another checker goes Merlin's way. Tom wants to run away. He looks sideways to Jerome and notices his friend's lip is curved into a smile. Jerome is enjoying this, Tom thinks. Two more checkers left. Tom cannot defend his king anymore. His tactics gives him up. Merlin swipes the final checkers and raises his hand in jubilation.

"YES!" he shouts and Arthur joins in the celebration. The others around them join the celebration as well.

Tom sits down with his hands on his head, buried in frustration. His nightmare starts now.

"So Tom, how does it feel to be on the losing side?" Jerome taunts him.

"Shut up, Jerome!"

"Pay up, man," Jerome adds, slapping Tom's shoulder. That angers Tom and the latter is up on his feet, grabbing Jerome's collar, yanking him up.

"Tom, let him down," Arthur instructs from behind Tom. When Tom didn't look like he was listening, Arthur nears them and he removes his sword from his belt and aims it at Tom's shoulder. "I said, put him down, Tom."

Tom feels the edge of the sword against his skin, puts Jerome back down and turns around to face Arthur. His face is darkened with anger and pain.

Arthur pulls back his sword and sighs. "What was that all about, Tom?"

"He taunted me, Sire …"

"What were you doing, Jerome? I thought you had your say and now it's Tom's turn to pay up. This has nothing to do with you so I expect you to behave unless you like to visit my dungeons as part of your wager!"

"Sorry, Sire," Jerome apologises and keeps quiet.

"Now, Tom … what do you plan to give up?" Arthur asks, sliding his sword back in between his belt.

Tom's hand shivers. He starts to panic. "I … don't have anything, Sire."

"I don't believe that," Arthur says.

"I speak the truth, Sire. I haven't got much money like Jerome, or a farm or anything like that. My old workshop will do you no good and I need my home, as it's the only thing we have for ourselves. Please, Sire … I ask you to reconsider, please!"

Arthur thinks for sometime.

Merlin pities Tom. He understands how hard it must be for the man to pay up the wager when he is struggling to make ends meet. Merlin nears Arthur and watches him suspiciously. Arthur smiles at Merlin and turns back to Tom. "Fine, Tom … I am not going to ask something you have and probably will find it difficult to part with. I am going to ask you for one particular item, and it's not one you can't part with. I am sure you won't mind too much, because sooner or later you will part with it anyway, so … I need assurance you will agree to give me what ever I ask."

"I will Sire, I will. I promise …" Tom says quickly without giving it much thought.

"Sure? You won't back away from your words?" Arthur needs to assure that Tom is one hundred percent committed.

"No, Sire I won't. I promise you. I promise!"

Merlin feels something is wrong. His heart seems to be warning him and he doesn't feel right about Arthur's proposal.

"Good, knew you would," Arthur says and pauses. After a while he purses his lips, and smiles at Tom. "I want your daughter," Arthur puts in shortly.

Tom's heart explodes listening to Arthur. The tavern becomes quiet. Merlin is stunned as well.

"Arthur! What on earth is this?" Merlin asks, leaning close to Arthur. "Are you out of your mind?"

Tom looks disappointedly at Arthur. He is angry, sad, broken and hurt all rolled in one. He should have known. This is a trap. A trap set for him and Guinevere. A nicely-played scheme to get him falling for it. He should have realized it from the beginning. He wants to protect his daughter from the prince and now he himself has placed her life into the lion's mouth. What will he tell her? How will she accept it? And what will she think of her own father knowing he gambled his own daughter's life and virtue for mere entertainment? The shame and the humiliation will haunt him forever and the guilt will follow him like the shadows, looming large over him, reminding him of his mistake. And what of Guinevere? What will happen to her once the prince has her? Who will marry her then? And how will the girl continue to carry on with her life when her name will be on everyone's lips? Her life will be tainted forever, labeled and shamed. Guinevere will have to live bearing the scars her father thrust upon her, forever. Tom shakes his head and feels tears on his cheek. Guinevere will never forgive him. Never.

Tom isn't the only one feeling guilty. Merlin does, too, and he looks at Arthur angrily. "Is this why you brought me here?" he asks, whispering towards Arthur. "You set this up from the beginning haven't you, Arthur? You played it nicely so that all the chips will fall into their places nicely and you'll get your way. This was a trap all along!"

"Come on, Merlin …"

"Look what you've done. You've broken him, Arthur!" Merlin argues again. Arthur rolls his eyes nonchalantly. "I thought you said you wanted to ask his daughter's hand in marriage, but never thought you'd stoop so low to get your way. This is not the way of a prince!" Merlin adds with anger.

"Is this all you've known me Merlin? Of course I'm here to ask his daughter's hand in marriage. Only I decided to do it slightly differently, just as precaution, should the blacksmith refuse," Arthur says.

"But this is atrocious, Arthur … not at all how a prince should behave!"

Arthur ignores Merlin and turns back to face Tom. "Oh, Tom … don't look so disappointed with my request. I am asking your daughter's hand in marriage, I'm not asking to just use her and cast her aside. Yes, I intend to marry her and make her the queen of Camelot. And I am not requesting your permission, Tom; I am asking you to pledge your word and your promise. She will be the wager I ask for."

Tom looks as if the clouds just fell on him, crushing him to death. _'Marriage?'_ he thinks loudly to himself. Around him, the quiet tavern sizzles with life again, murmuring and buzzing the news with excitement, envy and joy. But Tom can't bring himself to share their enthusiasm yet. He is still clouded by the request and still gobsmacked by the thought of his daughter becoming the queen of Camelot. _'Can it happen?'_ he thinks again. _'Guinevere, the queen of Camelot?'_ Tom is spilt now. He doesn't know what to say or think anymore. To be honest, he was cursing himself when the prince asked his daughter and knowing Arthur's reputation, Tom feared the worst for Guinevere but now the prince is asking to marry Guinevere. Is this real or what? Will it happen for sure? Or is this another trap?

"Tom, I am waiting," Arthur says patiently.

"You wish to marry …"

"Guinevere. Yes, I do, Tom. And that's the wager you will pass it to me; nothing else will be required. I want to marry her, and do not trouble yourself about anything else because I have my mother's blessing on this. Yes … the queen and eventually the king agreed to this proposal and I would like to have this wedding as soon as possible," Arthur announces to everyone at the tavern.

Merlin watches sadly and wishes he can do something to change the destiny this marriage is headed to, but alas, he can only stand there and watch helplessly as Arthur continues to play his game in perfect coordination. Arthur had this in his mind all along, even before he met up with Merlin and asked him to join him for this trip. Arthur must have set this up sometime before they came here, getting things done his way and perhaps having accomplices in the tavern to play along with him. Merlin is beginning to suspect if Jerome is one of Arthur's accomplices. If he is, Jerome did well to play along but if he is not, he did well anyway. But Merlin feels guilty about this as well. He promised Gwen that he will make sure Arthur doesn't come into her life anymore and now he himself have allowed that to happen and worse, he played along with Arthur to see that happen! How can he look at Gwen's face again and tell her that everything will be all right when he suspects otherwise, when he knows why Arthur is marrying her? How can he assure her that her life will be happy like in the stories when he knows it won't be? Merlin sits down and buries his face in his hands, guilt enveloping his heart like an illness. It's going to take more than sorry to make it up to Gwen. He made this happen by winning; he has just played with the girl's life, throwing her into the lion's den when he was supposed to be saving her. How can he make this up?

"So, Tom?" Arthur asks again.

"Hmm … I …"

"You don't really have a choice, Tom, to be honest. But I'm still playing nice and would like to know what you think?"

"Come on, Tom, agree … it's not always you get an opportunity like this!" a man shouts from the crowd.

"Gwen will never get another chance like this in her life, Tom. Say yes for her sake, please!" a woman adds.

"Gwen deserves happiness, Tom. Think about it. You can never give her one like this even if you wish, but now's your chance … take it, Tom!"

"Listen to them, Tom," Arthur smiles.

Merlin feels like leaving the tavern and heading back home. He feels disgusted and hurt by all this and wishes he wasn't part of it, but unfortunately he is.

Tom looks at the crowd and notices they are all nodding their heads, asking him to agree to accept the proposal. Tom is confused. Are they all genuinely happy for Guinevere or are they just pushing her into the trap because someone in each household of theirs have been a victim of Arthur's? How can they actually ask him to accept it when they know what a womanizer Arthur is? Do they actually think Guinevere will be happy with him? Or are they thinking Guinevere might be the person to change Arthur and his ways? Tom is really confused. But he hasn't got all night to think over the proposal because the prince is waiting patiently for his answer.

"Tom?" Arthur calls out again. Tom looks at Arthur nervously.

"As you said, I don't have a choice, Sire, I did give my word, didn't I … so I … I accept," Tom says finally, sadly. The crowd shouts jubilantly while Arthur smiles in triumph.

"Good, Tom … very good. Now, everyone," Arthur turns towards the crowd and opens his arms wide, smiling at them. "For a week, from today onwards, drinks will be on me … this is my engagement treat to all of you, enjoy!" he says, arching his brow.

Again the crowd turns wild and celebrates the news. Tom slouches in hurt. Arthur nears him and pats his shoulder. "Don't worry about your daughter, Tom. I will take good care of her. I promise you that."

"She's my angel, Sire. She's the only reason I'm still breathing."

"She's no longer your worry ,Tom. And like I said, you will not find a single tear from her eyes. She will enjoy every happiness and joy that you were unable to provide her. She will be a Pendragon soon. You'll see …" Arthur promises.

Tom wants to feel better hearing that but why is his heart thumping wildly? He feigns a smile and watches Arthur joins the celebration. Tom looks beyond Arthur and notices the sad Merlin, slumped on the chair with his face sunken with sadness and grief. It surprises Tom. '_Why would Merlin feel sad for this news? Isn't he Arthur's friend and shouldn't he be feeling happy?'_ Tom thinks. _'Is there something else at play here?'_ Tom thinks. But whatever it is, it's too late to change the course of this path. Now everything lies in Guinevere's hand. Only she can do something about this should it go wrong.

X

Gwaine ignores his mother's call and continues to look out the window, towards the full moon shining brightly up in the sky. It was the most beautiful sight he has seen today. No, wait … no it will the second most beautiful sight he's seen today. Gwen will be the first. Thinking of Gwen brings smiles to his face. He looks away and shakes his head, biting his finger. Usually he'd blush when she looks him in the eye but today, he didn't. Perhaps he owes it to his new found self-confidence but he likes being able to look into her eyes without being shy. And how beautiful she looks. Simple yet glowing with radiance and confidence, she looks every bit like the princess he imagined in his head while hearing his mother's stories when he was a child. Princess Esmeralda was the only name he recognises from his mother's stories and the name he gave to Gwen when they played together. He would pretend he is a prince and she a princess and he would save her from witches and wild things.

How wonderful those times were when they got lost in the woods in the morning, exploring and adventuring till the moon rises before heading back home. Neither family member would come looking for them knowing they would be together, looking out for each other. Gwaine remembers how Gwen taught him about herbs and flowers while he educated her about horses and other animals. And they both knew a lot about amoury and swords because of their backgrounds. Gwaine hears his mother again and turns a deaf ear to her and continues to watch the moon, but his mind is thinking back of his meeting with Gwen. He sighs and rests his elbow on the window sill, looking out. Below him, Camelot looks busy as usual, full of life and plenty of action. Some things never change in Camelot no matter what progress it undergoes. Maybe, it opts not to.

Gwaine is glad to be back home. He missed Camelot, his family, friends and above all, Gwen. He is not sorry to have travelled far to educate himself but he did miss growing up in Camelot. But now that he is here, he wants to spend every bit of time he can get doing things he misses, being with those he loves and cares for. And Gwen tops that list. Gwaine turns around and steps back inside his room, walking towards his desk, pulling out the chair and sitting down. He leans back and immediately his eye darts upon the one thing he always looks upon when he is his chamber. A chain mail shirt, small in size, hanging on the wall alongside a piece of armour and a sword. It seems to belong to a child not more than ten years old, but in truth it belongs to Gwaine.

The chain mail was Gwen's present to him when he attended the royal quest tournament in Camelot when he was ten years old. It was hosted by the king in honour of Arthur's birthday and anyone of the age of ten and eleven are allowed to enter the tournament. Arthur was in it as well. Gwaine didn't want to enter the tournament but his father asked Gwen to persuade him and she did. She also made him the chainmail and presented to him. Gwaine used it, and despite losing to Arthur in the final, he received good recognition among the attendees, including the king himself. After the tournament, Gwaine hung the chain mail in his room, remembering the tournament and the person who gave it to him.

Gwaine smiles again and pulls out the top drawer. He picks out a trinket box and closes the drawer again. Setting it down on the desk, he lifts the lid and pulls out a gold bracelet. Beautifully crafted and exquisitely hand made, the bracelet bears tiny flowers locked together in a loop with pearl fasteners at the end of it, allowing to wearer to fasten it using the pearls instead of normal fasteners. Gwaine runs his finger along the bracelet, feeling each flower with his fingers. He bought this for Gwen when he followed his mother to a goldsmith once and intended to give it to her on her birthday. But so many birthdays have passed and he still has it with him. Not that he didn't want to part with the jewel, but apart from gifting it to her, he also wishes to let her know of his feelings. And that's what putting him off from doing so. Gwaine leans back, rests his head against the chair and takes the bracelet in his hands, dangling it above his face. He loves Gwen. He's loved her all his life and wants to marry her but is afraid to ask her. He is afraid she might laugh at his affections and call it nothing but childish. He is afraid she'll accept him only as a friend and nothing more. Gwaine drops the bracelet on his face and lets it stay there. He had considered facing her on many occasions and let his feelings known but unfortunately, each time he tries his tongue will roll up in knots. And he'll console himself saying he'll do it another day and the next and the next.

Time passed until he went away but his love for Gwen never wavered. He thought of her, and silently prayed that she hasn't married anyone yet. It was her love that motivated him to educate and build himself to be the man he is today. He didn't want to face her like the person he had been before, skinny, shy and lacking confidence. He wants Gwen to see him as man brimming with confidence: handsome, educated, honest and loving. He wants Gwen to see him beyond their friendship. He wants her to accept him on love rather than respect because he knows how loyal Gwen can be to someone she cares for; she wouldn't bat an eyelid sacrificing anything for them. If she knows Gwaine is in love with her and for the respect she has for him, she might accept him but she probably wouldn't love him. And that's the last thing Gwaine wants. He'd rather spend his lifetime thinking of her than spend a minute with her knowing she doesn't love him. Gwaine removes the bracelet and weighs it in his hands. He will tell her, probably tomorrow, and give her the bracelet. Regardless of whether she accepts him or not, the bracelet is hers. But whatever the results are, Gwaine will never stop loving Gwen. His mother's voice is heard again downstairs. Gwaine puts the bracelet back into the trinket box, closes the drawer and gets up to his feet. He knows his mother hates to see him sleep on empty stomach but the truth is he is still not hungry, thanks to all the pies he ate at Gwen's. But he can't tell his mother that, so like it or not, he will have to eat something to please her. Closing the behind him, Gwaine walks down to meet his mother.

X

Arthur rides back home chatting excitedly with Merlin but the latter has hardly spoken. All throughout the ride, Merlin rides in silence.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?" Merlin doesn't even look at Arthur.

"What on earth is wrong with you? I've been talking to you for almost an hour and you've hardly responded. The horse seems better company than you are, Merlin! At least it nods."

"Then talk to it," Merlin isn't even bothered.

"Now, come on, Merlin! What is wrong with you? Don't tell me that you are still upset with the way I handled the proposal."

"Yes, Arthur!" Merlin stops the horse and stares angrily at Arthur. "I am upset, no I think that word is too mild … I am angry, bitter and completely disgusted at you for the way you made your move! That was despicable, Arthur! Not the ways of a prince and certainly not of a future king."

"What was wrong with it?" Arthur shakes his head, completely baffled as why Merlin can be gutted with him and the way the marriage talk took place. As far as he is concerned, he handled it rather professionally. It could have gone a lot worse.

"What is wrong? Everything, Arthur! You played your wager well, knowing that poor man has no other options but to succumb to your plans. He was trapped, and boy, he was trapped on all corners! You purposely called for the game, provoked me and got me going against him and placed your wager when he or anyone least expected it. No one … trust me, Arthur, no one saw it coming. And now after seriously thinking about it all the way, I am beginning to think that that Jerome was your accomplice because he looked like puppet by someone, and I don't have to guess at the puppeteer! Everything … everything seemed to fall naturally in their places, Arthur, and I must say … the real winner today is you, my friend!" Merlin shouts, his eyes fiery and red with anger.

And to make him even angrier, Arthur laughs. "Merlin … Merlin, Merlin, Merlin!" Arthur clutches his stomach and laughs loudly.

Merlin stares, clenching his cheek. His knuckles turn white in anger and he grips the reins tightly.

"I didn't know you had such a soft spot for Tom!"

"It's not Tom, but the girl."

Arthur's laugher fades and he straightens himself, eyeing Merlin suspiciously. "What do you mean, Merlin? Have you met Guinevere before?"

"No!" Merlin says, trying to act natural. He knows he screwed up by letting the cat out of the bag but he does not wish not to make a mountain out of the molehill. "But from what you told me, I pity her."

"Pity her? Why? I am not going to eat her up, Merlin. I'm marrying her, for God's sake … How can I pose such a terrifying image in everyone's heart, I wonder? I am a person and don't tell me I don't deserve a life and a wife?"

"I wouldn't mind if you are genuinely looking for a wife, Arthur! In fact, I would have stepped up and done the searching for you myself! But this … I can't find any reason why you would go for the person who humiliated you when you could get basically anyone. And she's a peasant, when you have princess queuing up for you!" Merlin argues.

And again Arthur laughs. "So that's your issue, that she is a peasant and I am the prince?"

"That and more, Arthur … look, I am your friend and I will do anything for you, but I will not stand by and watch you destroy a girl's life!"

"And why do you think that will happen?"

"Because you don't love her!"

"Oh come on, Merlin! Not that again … we had enough discussion about it back home and I've told you why I am marrying her, all right. I need her and I'm being pretty courteous about it. I will own her only by marrying her. And I usually don't apply this with anyone else. And she should be grateful I am actually showing her some respect."

"Yes, and then destroy her life for good! That's what her future with you spells, Arthur," Merlin says and when Arthur tries to cut in, he stops him by raising his palm out to him, halting him. "She probably has dreams about how her future is lined up, and her father … that poor man maybe have someone in mind for his daughter but with you in the picture, I can see a tarnished image of her instead of a happy one with you!"

"Sometimes you simply get on my nerves, Merlin … I am sorry, yes, you are my good friend, almost like a brother, but you tend to have a skill for getting someone really angry!" Arthur snaps back angrily. "I don't see why I can be wrong when all I am trying to do is get married! Isn't that what father wants? Isn't that what everyone wants? All this while, I was pressured to get myself tied down and I declined. But now that I've finally given thought to this matter, I'm being told not to! And you of all people, Merlin … you!"

"I am sorry if you think I am simply rejecting your decision Arthur. No, get that straight. I am happy with your decision to get married, what I am objecting is the choice of bride, that's all!"

"Because of your stupid melodramatic reason that I don't love her!" Arthur snaps again. "That's stupid, Merlin, stupid!"

"Stupid or not, Arthur, that's what marriage is based on. What it should be based on. It's the foundation of happiness and everlasting bond between a husband and a wife. Without love, nothing is certain in this world!"

"That's ridiculously stupid, Merlin. Only an idiot will believe in that … not me!"

"What is wrong with you, Arthur? Why is so hard for you to love someone?"

"Because I can't, that's why?"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T BELIEVE IN LOVE, MERLIN, THAT"S WHY!" Arthur shouts at Merlin so hard that the owl on the branch above them flies away in fright. The woods retain its quietness after Arthur's voice drifts away into the night. Both men become silent. Merlin shakes his head while Arthur looks away, his cheek taut and his sight drifting the furthest his eyes can take him.

"Maybe you haven't given yourself a chance, Arthur, that's why." Merlin says softly. Arthur remains silent. "I don't consider myself an expert, but I do know a thing or two about love. The primary rule of love is to give and then take. There has to be understanding, tolerance and of course honesty in love. You pressure yourself too much, Arthur. You should give yourself some credit and take time to heal old wounds, whatever they are. Give yourself some space to search and find. Give it room to find love," Merlin advises. Arthur still remains quiet. "I have a soft spot for that girl because I worry for you, too, Arthur."

Arthur looks Merlin's way. "What do you mean?"

"She probably hates you and will continue to do so after marriage, because of the manner in which she was married off to you. And then you, on the other hand, don't love her. With both of you destroying each other's life, I fear what might become of you, Arthur."

"You are afraid I will hurt her?"

"Arthur, you told me once how you find it hard to control your temper. How you tend to become a beast when your anger gets hold of your sanity. And I know what you are capable of if things didn't go your way. And if she continues to anger you … I dread to think … I don't know …"

Arthur smiles. "Then she better do as she is told."

Merlin looks up. "What does that mean, Arthur? What if she continues to defy …"

"That's where you'll come in, Merlin. Once I am married, you will advise her to do as she is told and never test my patience. You know me, Merlin … share your knowledge with her and make her understand. She will succumb to me, Merlin … she will!"

"This is not fair, Arthur. She doesn't deserve this treatment … what has she done wrong? How has she wronged you?" Merlin asks, simply frustrated. "And me! Do you think this is fair to me? You used me to win your wager and now you are using me to get your wife to bed! This is sickening, Arthur!"

"You said you are worried for me, Merlin. If you value Guinevere's life as well as mine, you'll do as you're told," and Merlin opens his mouth Arthur cuts him short. "This is my final decision. I will not change this for anything or anyone! I will marry her by all means and anyone who comes in between me and Guinevere will be slain! That's my final call."

"Arthur … please …

"Let's go home, Merlin. I have an announcement to make to my parents," and with that Arthur slams the reins and rides off, with Merlin watching him sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maybe we should send Tristan and Balinor to Medethenor to find out the news of their ailing king. I haven't heard from them for a long time. I could use their allegiance during difficult times and if not, their friendship. It's worrying not to hear from them all this while," Uther says, forking his carrots.

Opposite him, his wife, Queen Katrina Pendragon, nods, sipping her wine. "That must be done immediately Uther. King Galicka and his wife are some of Camelot's finest allies and friends too. If something is wrong with them, we must help them immediately."

But before Uther can reply, there is a knock on the door. He looks at Katrina. "Who could that be?"

"Surely they know this is a private moment for us, don't they?" she replies. The knock comes in again. Katrina opens her mouth to answer but Uther holds out his hand, stopping her.

"Yes?" Uther asks, sipping his wine. Katrina wipes her mouth.

"It's Arthur." The answer from the other side of the door was short.

Uther and his wife exchanges glance with one another. Uther questions her with his eyes and she shrugs her shoulders, indicating she doesn't know why Arthur is asking for an audience with them at this hour. Uther nods and turns back towards the door. "Come in."

The door opens and Arthur walks in, striding proudly. Behind him, Merlin follows quietly. Arthur walks right up to the table and nods respectfully to his parents, but avoids looking at his father. He turns towards his mother instead.

"Yes, Arthur?" Katrina asks.

"Father, Mother … I have an announcement to make. I have decided to get married," Arthur announces.

Katrina smiles happily and immediately pushes back the chair and gets up. She walks towards her son and hugs him. "This is wonderful, Arthur. Truly wonderful news."

Uther's heart soars happily. This is the news he has been waiting to hear for weeks after he asked Katrina to look a bride for his son. Whatever she did or told him, it worked well because she did what no one else managed to do: persuade Arthur to settle down and get married. And now, his son is ready and very soon he will resume his responsibility and take the throne, easing Uther's burden. He leans against the chair and smiles, clasping his hands together in relief.

Katrina releases Arthur and caresses her son's cheek. "Thank you," she says and pecks his cheek. She looks beyond Arthur and notes Uther watching them with a smile on his face. She looks back at Arthur. "Tell your father."

"Mother …" Arthur starts to protest but Katrina presses her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Now, Arthur …" she says determinedly and Arthur understands what she means. Like it or not, he has to oblige or he will have to start coming up with answers for her later on. Arching his brows in amusement, he nods.

"Fine. For you, Mother." Arthur sighs and turns around to meet his father. Clearing his throat, he walks towards Uther and stands with his hands firmly on the hilt of his sword. "Father," he acknowledges the king.

"Arthur."

"I have decided to oblige to your condition and consider marriage, just as you and mother wished," Arthur says, looking at his father's hand rather than the king's face. _'God, why is it so hard to speak to my own father.'_ He thinks to himself. "I am ready … Father."

"That is wonderful, Arthur. I am happy," Uther says. _'Look at me, Arthur, I am your father. What have I done wrong?'_ Uther looks at his son, his face a little sad. "I couldn't have asked for better news today, thank you."

Arthur trails his sight from his father's hand and towards Uther's face. He forces a smile and nods in respect and then falls silent. Both father and son look at each other's faces, unable to carry on with the conversation. Arthur looks uncomfortable in his father's presence while Uther looks like he is expecting more from his son. But in the end, they both remain silent. Thankfully Katrina saves the day.

"I am so happy for you, Arthur. Like your father says, there couldn't be any happier news than this. You have found a bride of your choosing?" Katrina asks, coming up behind Arthur and scooping her arm around his.

"His own choosing? What does that mean?" Uther asks, not getting the point.

Arthur ignores his father and turns to his mother, nodding with a curvy smile. "Yes mother. As a matter of fact, I have."

"Then tell your father, Arthur. I believe he is as excited as I am to learn about her."

Arthur cannot believe it. _'Why do I have to tell him?'_ he thinks. He leans closer to his mother and whispers. "Mother, I think you should tell him. It will sound much better."

"Arthur, we made a promise and I don't want you to break it now. So be a good man and tell your father about her." Katrina whispers back.

"Is something wrong?" Uther asks.

"No Uther, everything's fine. Arthur has something important to tell you, but he doesn't know how, that's all," Katrina helps, turning Arthur around to meet Uther.

Arthur turns back to his father. Swallowing hard, he sighs and clears his throat. "I have met someone whom I believe will make a good wife and daughter-in-law to both of you. Her name is Guinevere. She is a peasant and the daughter of the blacksmith Tom. I wish to marry her, Father."

Katrina smiles at Uther. But the king doesn't return the smile. Instead he looks surprised.

Uther looks at Arthur for a long time. _'A blacksmith's daughter? Will the council accept this? Will the royal dignitaries validate the marriage? What will my allies and foes alike say of this? Will my ancestors bless this marriage? Will my father approve this marriage?' _

"Father?"

"Uh? Oh … urm …" Uther looks at Arthur as if he is looking at him for the first time. His words, whatever he means to say to his son, stay glued on his tongue. His mind is still working like crazy over Arthur's statement, unable to digest or let it sink in. He searches for an answer.

"You doubt her? Guinevere?" Arthur asks bluntly. Beside him, Katrina waits and listens patiently.

"Urm no Arthur, I don't doubt her at all,"

"Then why do I sense there's a 'but' coming?" Arthur asks again, clenching his jaw. Katrina clasps Arthur's hand, calming him.

Uther sighs and shakes his head. "Arthur, not again … please. We hardly finish any conversation without bickering."

"Then don't tempt me, Father. I am merely announcing my marriage news to you and mother. I am not seeking any approval because my heart and my mind are set. This girl will be my wife regardless of your approval. She will be your daughter-in-law!"

"Arthur, please …" Katrina says.

"It's all right Katrina. It's all right. Let him be," Uther tells his wife, waving her interruption off. Looking back at Arthur, he says "Arthur … I don't doubt anyone here. I am happy for you and this girl. Genuinely yes, but I am thinking of what the council might say of this."

"Why? Because she is a blacksmith's daughter?"

"You know the rules," the king starts but Arthur cuts him off first.

"And you are the king, father! Change the damn rules and let me marry someone I like rather than someone who's basically here to produce an heir for the throne!" Arthur raises his voice.

Uther looks stunned by the statement.

"Don't look so stunned, Father. Those princesses your friends came here to offer, they might be beautiful, educated and highly regarded but they are not wife material. They don't come close to my Guinevere, and trust me," Arthur snorts, "they never will." Turning to his mother, "You will love her, Mother, believe me. She is the epitome of all daughters-in-law, one any mother would wish for. When you meet her, you'll understand." Arthur turns back to his father. "I am sorry to say this, Father, but those princesses might have been good in my bed but they would not be good by my side. They expect fame, power and wealth from this marriage, and might I add, satisfaction at night. But Guinevere is different. She expects nothing, and she's bold, Father. You should witness the way she defends her father! She's understanding, honest, smart, defiant … I could go on all day describing her but, to sum her up; she's the full scale description of an ideal wife … those princesses, sadly, are not."

"But, Arthur …"

"Father, if I want a whore I know where to get one. But I need a wife and that wife will be Guinevere!" Arthur snaps.

"Arthur!" Katrina scolds, tugging his hand. "Is that any way to speak to your father?"

"I was merely making him understand!" Arthur points to his father. But Katrina eyes him angrily.

"Apologise immediately!"

"Mother…"

"Now!" Katrina hisses.

"Katrina… it's all right. He has a point." Uther stops his wife. "Leave him."

"But Uther, did you notice the way he was speaking to you?"

"He has a point, Katrina, and I'm quite use to his temper by now," Uther says, shaking his head. "Thank you."

Katrina shakes her head, releases Arthur's hand and goes back to her position at the table. She pulls the chair back a little and sits down, her eyes fixed on Arthur.

Arthur waits.

"Arthur," Uther begins. "I understand your feelings for this girl and from the way you described her, I can tell your heart is completely set for her. So, there is nothing anyone can do to change that. I don't doubt you or her, I was merely thinking of all the questions I will need to answer about this marriage. Simple as that. And I hope you understand this, Arthur, this marriage will go on, I give you my word, but it will not be as quick or easy like you expect. There are some counsels I need to make, rules and protocols looked into and discussed, certain people among the dignitaries whom I need to assure, but nevertheless, it will happen. And … yes, you need a wife not a damsel in distress. And we need a daughter-in-law, not a mindless puppet who expects to be controlled. You're right about that one, Arthur. I am sorry for taking such a moment to tell you this, but I do not doubt your choice, I was thinking of ways to make this marriage work without causing any troubles," Uther finishes.

Arthur's next action stuns even him. He rushes to his father, kneels down and reaches out and clasps the king's hand and bows his head, closing his eyes. "Thank you very much, Father." He reaches up and embraces the king.

Uther is in shock while Katrina smiles happily. Behind them, Merlin watches the drama quietly.

Arthur realizes what he's done after a moment and releases his father. _'What did I just do?'_ he thinks quickly and looks down at himself. He is still kneeling. _'I hugged my father?'_ he thinks again and scurries up. He gets back up to his feet and waits for his father's response.

Uther, who happens to be in shock as well, straightens up. "I'll talk to the council members tomorrow and get back to you. But I assure you, this wedding will take place."

"Thank you, Father, Mother. I bid you both good night." Arthur bows respectfully and leaves. He walks towards Merlin and taps his friend on the shoulder. "Come on, Merlin."

"Good night, your highnesses," Merlin bows and follows Arthur out. He closes the door as he leaves.

"Uther?"

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" Katrina asks.

"About?"

"About this marriage? Are you sure you can work it out for him?"

Uther smiles. "Katrina, this is our son's wedding. And nothing is more important to me than his happiness. And if he sees his happiness lies with the blacksmith's daughter, then so be it. I'll accept anyone Arthur's heart is set upon as my daughter-in-law. And I will make sure the wedding happens because I hate to see him broken."

"Yes, but what about the protocols?"

"Katrina, I am the king of Camelot and I set the rules and protocols. If I need to alter or bend the rules for Arthur to get married, I will by all means do that. Because he is my son and there is nothing I wouldn't do for him."

"Oh Uther, for a while there I thought you'll refuse to give your approval. I am so happy and proud of you. Thank you."

"No, my love, thank you for making this actually happen," Uther says and raises his goblet. "To you, my queen," he says and drinks the wine. Katrina smiles and drinks hers.

X

Tom opens the door and steps inside. Guinevere is working on a cloth and the moment she hears her father, she looks up. Her golden face beams in the light of the candles around her.

"Father!" she puts down the cloth she is working on and rushes to him. "What happened? Are you all right?" she asks him, holding his hand in hers. "I was worried about you! What took you this long?"

Tom looks at her and feigns a smile. How can he tell her that she is about to become the bride of the crown prince of Camelot? How can he tell her that she was the wager in a game between him and the prince? How can he tell her that he failed to defend her pride? How can he tell that he lost?

"Father?"

"Guinevere." He seems resigned. He sighs and Gwen notices his tiredness. His face is drawn and his smile looks false. Gwen is scared. Something is wrong with her father and she doesn't know how to find out from him because Tom is known to be an excellent secret keeper. She has to use another method to dig the truth from her father.

"What is the matter father? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" Gwen jokes, tugging her father's hand. She has to try something.

Another fake smile escapes Tom's lips. "No, Guinevere. I am tired, that's all. And hungry," he lies. He isn't hungry, he doesn't have an appetite to eat or drink anything. After what happened, he just needs to lie down and rethink everything from the beginning because all that happened seems unnaturally vague to him. He is still confused and bitterly angry with himself. And if he allows himself to talk his heart out with his daughter, he is afraid he might cry and worse confide the incident. No, not now. Guinevere deserves some happiness first and he needs to ponder the situation. His mind is still spinning and he needs a good rest.

Gwen smiles at him. "Sure, Father … what would you like?"

"Anything sweetheart," Tom caresses his daughter's cheek and looks at her warmly. Gwen smiles again and leaves him to attend to her dishes while Tom drags himself to the table. He sits down and sighs. He wonders if he should tell his daughter what happened. What if she gets angry with him? What if she decides to end her bond with him? What if…

"Father, you saw Gwaine, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Tom looks up in shock.

"Gwaine, he's back. You saw him, didn't you?" Gwen asks again, looking at her father while working on her dish.

Tom thinks a moment before widening his eyes. "Ahh … yes, I did. Gwaine. He has changed so much I barely recognised him at first. I sent him over to the market. He found you?"

"Yes, Father!" Gwen waves her hand in excitement. "We talked all day and he said he will come by tomorrow to see you. He said he brought gifts with him for you and me," she replies with smile. "He's grown handsome, father. He no longer resembles the skinny kid everyone used to make fun of. He is dashing and would fit in as a knight anytime. I am sure women are going to swoon after him now," Gwen nods and laughs. She turns back to work on her dishes.

"Yes, yes … I did notice that," Tom says and stops. An idea pops up in his mind and he licks his dry lips anxiously. Wait a minute … what if? Will it work, he asks himself. He watches Gwen working on her soup and ponders his idea. What will she say? Does she have the same thought as he does? Maybe it's worth a try and it will save so many lives. He should suggest to Gwen about his idea and find out what she's thinking. Looking at Gwen, he calls her name.

"Yes, Father?" She turns around her again, wiping her hands on her apron. She waits for his response.

Tom sighs and looks at his daughter a while before asking, "What do you think of Gwaine?"

"What do you mean, Father?"

"How do you … urmm, see him?"

"Gwaine is my friend. My good friend. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him and him for me. I missed him very much, that much is true."

"Just that. I mean, is that all you see him as? A friend?" Tom asks again, clasping his fingers together. Gwen eyes her father with suspicion. Her father is behaving disturbingly different today. Ever since he came home after his visit to the tavern, he's been uneasy. Gwen has never seen her father like this before. He used to behave erratically when he drank but that was before. He has promised and so far been good to his words. But why is he uneasy today? It's as if he is keeping a secret from her. And it's making her anxious.

"What is wrong, Father? Are you ill or something? Why are you speaking like this?" Gwen laughs and works on her bread.

Tom realizes Gwen is beginning to suspect him and he needs to keep his own cool. He must put his words carefully so that she will not suspect anything. "I need to know, Guinevere."

"Fine, Gwaine is my friend and that's how he stands in my heart. I cannot see him beyond that. I think he views me the same way, too. All our lives, we've been together as friends and nothing else. Any love for him is like what I would feel for a brother."

"Why don't you like him?" Tom sounds disappointed.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you like him, Guinevere … view him differently?"

"Meaning?" Her father's words are getting bizarre as the conversation flows by.

"Why can't you fall in love with him, Guinevere?"

Gwen laughs. She stops working on the bread and looks at her father, tears in her eyes because of laughing so hard and shakes her head. "What is this, Father? Of course not. I can't…" she continues laughing.

"Why not? He knows you inside and out, Guinevere. He understands and complements you well. You could never find a better person than him. Perhaps you're not opening up to him? Or maybe he has feelings for you and you're not listening to him?"

Gwen's laughter stops and senses something is terribly wrong with her father. She lays the spatula in her hand down and moves closer to him. Tom turns around, refusing to meet his daughter's eyes. Gwen circles the table and grabs him by the shoulder and forces him to look at her. "Father?"

"Guinevere, listen …" he grabs his daughter by the shoulder. "Gwaine is a fine gentleman and a good friend. He would take good care of you. Trust me, you and him would be happy forever. Why not consider marrying him?"

"Father!" Gwen steps away from her father and laughs. She doesn't know why she laughs. Is it because the statement is absurd and completely mind blowing or is it because her father is insanely fixated on her and Gwaine? "This is absurd. What is wrong you? I have never seen you behave or talk like this before. What happene at the tavern?" she eyes him suspiciously. "Whom did you meet?"

"I met no one Guinevere, but after meeting with Gwaine, I feel I can trust him to take care of you …" Tom quickly covers himself up. He knows Gwen is starting to doubt him and if she finds out, he will be in trouble.

Gwen laughs again, holding her stomach. Her curls dangle as she shakes her head. "Wait till Gwaine hears this … oh, Father. Before I forget. I am not sure if you've heard this already but the prince is getting married."

Now its Tom's turn to be surprised. "Arthur?"

"Yes, finally and about time too. He is getting married and the celebration to mark his wedding will get started tomorrow." Gwen heads back to her cooking. "Me and Gwaine … Father, you must joking," she whispers to herself.

Tom's not listening to his daughter. '_Getting married?'_ he thinks. _'What does Guinevere means by getting married? Arthur made the proposal a while ago and Guinevere knows about it all ready? Does she know whom Arthur is getting married to?'_

"The queen rewarded everyone at the castle with new clothing as her token of her happiness. Keira was here a while ago, asking me to sew her dress with the new material. She said everyone is overjoyed with the news."

_'The queen knows about it as well? They knew about this before Arthur made the proposal? But how … how … No!'_ Tom's eyes widen. _'Wait … was this trap? Perhaps, Arthur laid the plan for him to walk on and trapped him. He knew how to trap Tom and he played his cards well. He had it all planned before. Maybe that's why Sir Balinor's son looked disappointed after the announcement was made! Merlin knew something was up to no good. And this is it! Tom is trapped and now he has no choice but to oblige!'_

"Father!"

"Huh? Oh … yes, Guinevere?"

"I sense something is terribly wrong with you today. You look …"

"Gwen, there is something I need to tell you. It's important you listen to me carefully and please don't think I did this knowingly. No, I would never do this to you. I love you very much and never want to see any harm done to you. But forgive me, love. I believe I have dome something really stupid and I am afraid you must bear the consequences of my irrational actions." Tom gets to his feet.

"Father, what on …."

"Come here, Gwen." He walks around the table, nears Gwen and grabs her hand. He pulls her towards the table again.

"Father …"

"Shhh. Listen, Guinevere. Sit down, please." He holds her chair for her, circles and gets back to his own side of the table and sits down. He takes in a huge gulp of air. Reaching out and clasping her hands tightly, he sighs and closes his eye. "Guinevere," he opens his eye and Gwen notices her father's eyes are moist. She opens her mouth to question but he beats her to it. "Today at the tavern, the prince and his friend came by."

Gwen's heart sinks. Her stomach churns. Whatever words she wanted to ask her father died on her tongue. _'The prince? Arthur?'_ she thinks. _'Why was he there for? To make his announcement?'_ she thinks in disappointment. _'Why am I disappointed?'_ she asks herself.

"His friend, Sir Balinor's son…"

"Merlin?" Gwen's eyes widen.

"Yes, that lad. Jerome was teasing him all day and it riled him up. And in the end, Jerome went overboard with his teasing and was challenged to the game of checkers to prove his worth. But instead of playing the game himself, he asked me to play Merlin. He said he will forget all the debts I owed him and being the greedy man I am, I agreed. And I also underestimated the lad, who happens to be the best player like Prince Arthur claimed. We played with wagers, but it was Jerome's idea …" Tom says quickly as Gwen stares at him. "I told him to play the game and let it finish but he wanted the knight's sword so he insisted on a wager. Unfortunately I lost and Jerome lost the sword. But that didn't stop him … he kept pushing me to play until I won something for him. And finally when I lost all the rounds, he made me place my own wager in the final round."

"Father, why do I sense something really terrible is about to come up?"

"Guinevere, please … just let me finish." Tom pleads and squeezes Gwen's hand. "I wouldn't have done it if that idiot Jerome didn't pick a fight with me. Unfortunately the game could not be forfeited because we were already half way through, and like it not, I was asked to place my wager. I didn't have anything so the prince was kind enough to let me play and set the wager later. But I lost again and didn't have anything to give, so …" he pauses and drops his gaze.

Gwen's heart thumps. "SO?"

"The prince set the wager himself. He asked …" Tom looks up slowly "You."

Gwen pushed the bench back and stands up, removing her hand from her father's. "What do you mean father? What do you mean by …?"

"He asked to marry you Guinevere and I said … yes."

"NO! Father … no!" Gwen steps back and cups her cheeks. Her stomach is churning and her heart thumping wildly. Her mind is dizzying and she doesn't know what to think or say. "NO!"

"Guinevere … I am so sorry."

But she isn't listening to him. She is in her own thoughts. The prince asked to marry her? But how can that be? Didn't they just announce he will be getting married so how can he ask for her when … Wait! Wait a minute. That announcement … was it about her? Did he decide on her before asking her father? Wait … no … wait a minute! Gwen grabs the sides of her head and crumbles, sitting down on the floor. Tom rushes to her, his face panicked.

"Guinevere."

"Father, what is this all about? I …" her voice quivers as she looks at him.

"Guinevere, I know it must be hard for you to accept, but …"

"It doesn't make any sense at all!" Gwen shouts at her father in frustration and buries her face in her hands. "I don't understand!" her fingers are trembling and she's having a hard time trying to conceal her face. Tears are welling up in her eyes and she chokes back her anger. This is her father and she can't release her emotions on him, no matter what he has done. She has him and only him in her life and he only has her. She sniffs and tries to calm herself. Something doesn't feel right here. She is troubled by the way the Queen's announcement contradicts with Arthur's. Is her father hiding something else from her? Is there more to this mess that she should know?

Tom understands the pain Guinevere is going through. And he knows he will have to accept any backlash that comes his way. He strokes her hair softly. She looks up at him, her eyes flickering with pain. She sighs and breathes hard. "Guinevere …" he starts.

"What are you saying, Father? Arthur asked for me? But what about the announcement this morning, saying he is getting married? It's all over Camelot and now you are saying he asked for me? I am sure the queen wouldn't have announced about the wedding if Arthur didn't agree. This is confusing … please, I beg you … tell me what really happened."

Tom bites his lips. "I don't understand that part myself, but when the prince asked me for your hand, he didn't tell me about the news his mother was spreading. He asked me to part with you and promised to make you happy. I couldn't do anything because you were the wager. And the prince asked to marry you … besides the crowd…"

"You should have asked me first, Father!" Gwen hisses.

Here we go. Tom knows it was coming only he didn't know when. "I know, but …"

"Yes Father. I was the wager. He is the prince. I know all that, but you should have at least given me the dignity of letting me speak for myself rather than being sold like a slave," she snaps again and feels guilty doing so. Tears streak down her cheek and she thumbs them off.

"Guinevere! I would never do that to you and neither did I think of you like that … don't you ever think yourself unworthy!" her father scolds. "I had no choice, Guinevere. I was involved in this mess by chance and I really didn't think it'd end up like this. I am unfortunate in this, like you. But please don't look down on yourself, dear … you are not worthless."

"Father," Gwen sighs and holds up her hand, silencing her father. "I understand you'd been asked to play against your wishes and unfortunately the prince asked for me, but couldn't you at least given me a thought and told the prince that you'd seek my decision on this? Was I such a small thing that you could disregard me so easily? You gave your words for me but it's my life, Father. I know and I understand that you are my father, but I am also a person. Someone with heart and feelings …. What you did today is …"

"Enough Guinevere … please." Tom doesn't want to listen to what will follow next.

"No father, it's not enough. Because it hurts. It hurts to know that I'm being wagered in a game where the winner will decide how my future and life will end up. It hurts to know that the person you hold dear to your heart lets you down. It hurts to know that the prince eventually gets his wishes." Tears starts to flush down uncontrollably down her cheek. Gwen's lips quiver and she stops thumbing off the tears. Her heart aches and she feels cheap. And useless.

"I am sorry, Guinevere."

"Sorry." She mocks his apology, laughing bitterly. "That's a huge word to use."

Her words pierce him and he sits down beside her. Gwen looks at her father and feels sad. She didn't want to hurt him yet she is hurt herself. She is angry and doesn't know whom should she be angry with. Is it her father? Arthur? Herself? Her father looks dejected and she sighs, closing her eyes.

"If there is anything I could do to undo the mess I put you in, Guinevere … I would do it. Even if it cost my life. I swear," Tom says sadly, still looking down on the floor.

Gwen cries. Fresh tears starts rolling down her cheek. Her heart aches and it shreds in pain to watch her father like this.

"I want you to be happy, Guinevere. When the prince said he wanted you, I would have said no even if it meant I would have to end up in the dungeon all my life. But then he said he wished to marry you, and the prospect of getting you a life beyond my imagination tempted me to agree with him. He offered happiness and I know I could never get you life of this sort even if I dreamt of it. And the crowd at the tavern, some mentioned positive words about this opportunity, and after thinking everything over, I decided that it would be best for you. But I know now that I was wrong to decide your life for you, Guinevere. I should have respected your wishes and asked your thoughts on this. I am sorry, dear. I realized my error after I made the agreement with the prince. That should explain why I turned up here looking guilty. I am sorry … I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please don't … hate me."

Gwen turns towards her father and reaches out to him, embracing him. "I'm sorry, Father," she says in between her tears. "I am so sorry, Father. I have been selfish. I thought of just myself and ignored your feelings. How hurt you must have been… I'm sorry, Father."

"No, I am sorry, dear. I shouldn't have decided your life for you."

"What can we do, Father? We are the prince's subjects and to refuse him will have you penalized. And I can't bear living without you."

Tom pushes Gwen back gently and clips her chin. "No, there is a way. I asked you about Gwaine and I have a reason. Marry him, Guinevere, and leave Camelot. Arthur will not find you. Besides, you will be legally married."

"Father, please!" Gwen shakes her head. "Gwaine and I … we can't and we don't … see ourselves in such position."

"But, Guinevere …"

"Father, if you let me leave with Gwaine, you will still be caught and imprisoned, maybe even executed. I can never have that. You are the only family I have, Father. I don't want to lose you and I don't want to leave Camelot because I would be leaving you," she says and sighs. "What's done is done and there is nothing much we can do about that. I will accept what's been promised and dealt between the prince and you, father. But I will not see you penalized so don't try to do anything stupid."

"But your happiness …"

"I will leave it upon fate, father. Let us see what it has for us."

"I'm sorry, dear."

"And I am too, Father … I am."

X

"Merlin?" Morgana pokes her head inside Merlin's chamber and finds him sitting by the window, staring out.

"Merlin?"

He turns around to see his sister. He is sad and doesn't hide his sadness. "Hmm?"

"Can I come in, please?"

"Hmm." And he goes back to stare out of the window, hugging himself.

Morgana steps in, closes the door behind her softly knowing well not to disturb her mother at this hour. Her father has left Camelot on a mission with the other knights and will not be back until tomorrow. She walks softly towards her brother. Lifting her gown so that she will not step on it, she moves to his right and leans against the wall, looking at him.

"What is it, Morgana?" He asks without turning to look at her.

"What's wrong, Merlin?"

"What do you mean what is wrong? Nothing is wrong, why does something has to be wrong with me all the time? Or why does everyone thinks I'm always in the wrong?"

Morgana chuckles softly. "Since when have you started talking like old man Kiefer?"

Merlin sighs and remains silent but he never looks at his sister. Morgana reaches out and squeezes his shoulder.

"Come on, Merlin, what is troubling you? I know you are upset because you are not yourself right now and it is there for all to see on your face. What happened?"

Merlin sighs and turns around. He is sad, and like Morgana said, it's there for all to notice. "I'm just sick, fed up with Arthur's attitude, frustrated not being able to change anything, angry at myself for being such a coward and gutted with everything happening right now!" he tells his sister. "I am sick, Morgana, disgusted and sick to the core!"

"Merlin, what happened?"

"Arthur wants to marry Gwen, Morgana. And he asked her father directly."

"What? What did her father say?"

"He said yes."

"Merlin! That's … oh, what kind of a father would let his daughter endure lifelong unhappiness with someone she doesn't like? Poor Gwen … oh my God." Morgana shakes her head sadly.

"Tom had no choice, Morgana. Gwen's future was wagered on a game of checkers. He was well trapped and that poor man didn't know what was coming at him. He was a victim in this like everyone else. He had no choice, he had to agree."

"Care to be more precise, Merlin?"

Merlin scratches his head and leans against the wall. "Arthur asked me to accompany him to the village to meet the blacksmith, Tom. He plans to marry Gwen and wanted to ask her father directly, so I chose to accompany him for their sake. I hate to see both father and daughter facing unnecessary penalty for Arthur's condescending behaviour. But once reaching the village, we went to the tavern and met Tom. But his drunken friend riled me up with issues I'd like to forget and challenged me to the game of checkers. And with Arthur supporting me, I accepted, not knowing I was helping set the trap. The game went on for hours and in each round, I won. When there was no more wagers for the stupid friend of Tom's to place, he asked Tom to place his. That poor man had nothing, so Arthur used the opportunity to seize his chance and asked for Gwen instead."

"What on …"

"Arthur asked to marry Gwen and since it was a wager, Tom had no choice but to accept the offer. Arthur is thrilled and made his announcement a bit ago, to his parents," Merlin says in frustration and punches the wall softly. "What sickens me is that he used me to get his task done, Morgana! I mean … this is disgusting!"

"Oh, I am so sorry, Merlin. This is maddening! Using the life and future of a woman as wager is … outrageous! No matter what they say, this is completely stupid! Why does Arthur want to marry Gwen? It doesn't make any sense, unless he loves her. But does he?"

"Morgana, I'm through with that issue. He claims not to love her, yet he wants to marry her and gives me rubbish for reasons! He plans to have his revenge for all the humiliation she caused him. He wants to keep her in the castle, owning her and restricting her freedom so that she'll be reminded to whom she belongs every day! He claims he doesn't love her, but I think he does … I can sense it from the way his eyes flicker each time he speaks of her. He denies it … yet, the way he wants to posses her is atrocious. I feel disgusted, and I don't think I can look Gwen in the eye again. Not after this."

"Oh," Morgana sighs and shakes her head. "Poor Gwen, how hurt she must be when she learns this." Morgana feels sorry for Gwen. "What Arthur did is … despicable indeed."

"It is, Morgana. I didn't realize the plan and if I did probably I would have worked on something. But it's too late now. The agreement is set and the marriage will go on as planned."

"But what about Gwen?"

"She has no choice, Morgana. She loves her father very much and for him alone, she will sacrifice herself to this marriage. But I fear about her future. I fear she will be broken. I don't know how to console her or make her feel less hurt than she already does."

"Me too, but I will meet her tomorrow and tell her what happened. She will understand."

"You'll do that?" Merlin looks at Morgana with hope. He values Gwen's friendship and above all he wants her to know that he still holds on to the promise he made to her. Thanks to Arthur, he fears what Gwen thinks of him.

"Yes. Now stop worrying and get some sleep. It will ease your mind off this issue for a while. We will talk about this at length tomorrow," Morgana assures her brother.

"I will, but I doubt sleep will come easy."

"Some things happen for a reason, Brother … I am sure of this. Let's be patient and watch how this actually ends up." Morgana tells her brother.

"I really hope you're right .." Merlin finishes.

X

"NO!" Elena shouts and lifts a bronze vase in her hand, aiming it towards her father.

"Elena, please …" Agravaine holds out his hand and steps back. "Listen …" he looks back and steps carefully, avoiding crashing against the table.

"NO! You cheated me!" she tells him in between her tears. "You lied to me all these years. You gave me false hope … I hate you. NO!" and she heaves the vase towards him.

Agravaine ducks to the side and avoids the vase. It crashes against the window and breaks it. The shards falls on the floor and on Agravaine like rain drops.

"ARGHH!" Elena shouts again and pumps her fist at the sides of her thigh.

"Elena, please …" her father tries again, but she isn't listening to him. She looks around and searches for something else to throw as Agravaine picks himself up from the floor. He has to stop her from breaking any more things in her chamber. He isn't worried about the things she broke but about Elena herself. He is frightened she might hurt herself.

"You promised me Arthur when I was a child, and till now, I have loved no one but him. And now you are telling me he is getting married to someone else! No, father. I will not let this be … I will destroy the woman he will be marrying," she says as tears runs down her cheek. She picks up a heavy statue and throws it at the door. The statue breaks into two. "I hate all of you! LIARS!"

"Elena dear, please listen to me. It's not like what you think!"

"Then what is it, Father?" she sits down on the floor and sobs hysterically. "What?"

Agravaine sighs and walks towards his daughter. Sitting down opposite her, he takes her hand in his and gently pats it. Elena sobs. He understands her grief and knows why she is reacting in this disturbing behaviour. She loves Arthur and been devoting her life to him, worshipping him. She wants nothing but to marry him and become his queen. And now when her father tells her about Arthur's marriage to Gwen, it breaks her heart. Of course, he hasn't told her the real news yet but she's hardly given him an opportunity. She started reacting when she heard about the marriage. And Agravaine haven't the chance to sit and properly talk to his daughter.

"Elena."

"WHAT!" she pulls her hand away from him and sobs. "I hate to see your face, Father. Leave me alone!"

"I understand you are angry, disappointed with this news but let me assure you, it is not what it seems. There is more to this than meets this eye. Just allow me to explain."

Elena keeps quiet.

"Elena, according to Dolma, Arthur's first wife will die after the marriage. That marriage will not give him the long lasting happiness everyone craves for. In fact, it will end in death. But Arthur will remarry and that is the marriage that'll bear him lasting happiness with his soulmate. I can't have you dead, Elena. So, we decided to marry him off to someone unimportant and when she's dead, you will marry Arthur and become his queen, like you wanted. That's why your aunt and I decided to carry on with this arrangement. We never meant to cheat or hurt you, Elena … trust us."

Elena looks at her father. "Is this true? All you said?"

"One hundred percent. I would not lie to you, Elena." Agravaine recaptures his daughter's hand. "We are doing this for your own good and Arthur is still yours. Please don't be hasty. Everything is working out well."

Elena wipes her eyes and sighs. "Fine, Father. I believe you, but if this is a lie … I will kill her!"

"Elena …"

"I swear this, Father. Arthur is mine and mine alone. If you are lying, will kill his wife!"


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur strides proudly down the corridor and takes a left turn where a figure is hiding in the shadows, underneath the alcove. Arthur nears the figure and stops. The morning sun was beginning to creep inside the corridor. He adjusts his brown riding coat.

"Step out, Jerome."

The figure steps out and Jerome reveals himself, hugging himself with his cloak. He bows to Arthur but looks uneasy to be in the presence of the prince. Arthur seems relaxed, like he always does. Jerome looks around him.

"Relax, Jerome."

"Sire … please don't get me wrong, but what if someone notices us?" Jerome asks, still looking uneasy.

Arthur laughs and crosses his hands. "This is my castle, Jerome … who could possibly see you?"

"Everyone, Sire."

"Don't be ridiculous. No one would dare and even if they do, they will not recognise you," Arthur assures. "Now …" he fishes into his riding coat and produces a small pouch that chinks with coins, possibly gold ones, and throws it at Jerome. "Take this for the help yesterday."

Jerome catches the pouch and shakes it, his eyes flickering with unexplainable happiness.

"Gold coins, as I promised." Arthur says as if sensing what's on Jerome's mind.

"Thank you, Sire. Have I done enough?" Jerome asks, smiling brightly, juggling the pouch on his palm.

"More than enough. I am sure by now everyone was fooled by your acting. What happens next will be my task and mine alone. But …" Arthur eyes Jerome closely. "Should I find out you're flapping your lips out there in the village, under any circumstances at all … let's just say that I've yet to sentence anyone to death, so you just make sure that you won't be the first. Get the point, Jerome?"

Jerome swallows and nods. "Yes, yes … yes, Sire. Point well taken. But I almost thought Tom found out last night."

"What do you mean?"

"After you left sire. He didn't go home until everyone else did, and he approached me, asking me questions that almost forced me to give you away, Sire … but thank God I didn't."

"What did he ask you?"

"He suspected me, Sire, asking if I was your accomplice because he felt he was trapped. He kept mentioning something about bait. I didn't get the point exactly, but I knew he was hurt and disappointed with the plan. He said he was sorry for his daughter, how she will be hurt and doubts if the marriage will ever work … he was rambling, I didn't quite his point, but knew he was suspicious of me."

"Hmmm …" Arthur places his fingers to his lips and thinks, a habit of his when he is seriously thinking about something. Of course Tom has reasons to suspect Jerome. Tom isn't stupid. Despite being poor, that man is smart enough to sniff out traps and baits. This is why Arthur planned the execution of his trick well and had to bring in Merlin so that Tom would be less suspicious of the trap. But yesterday, Merlin's face almost gave it up. Arthur turns back to Jerome. "And did you make me proud?"

Jerome knows the reason of the question and knows that one mistake will find him dead. "Of course I didn't give away our secret, Sire. You can trust me. I kept telling him that I had nothing to do with your proposal. That I'd never met you until last night."

"Good." Arthur reaches out and pats Jerome's shoulder. Jerome sighs in relief. Arthur straightens up and smiles at Jerome. "I need another favour from you."

"Anything, Sire."

"I want you to spread the word."

"Sorry, Sire?" Jerome doesn't understand.

"About the marriage … I want you to spread the word around the village, alert everyone," Arthur tells him, twisting the silver ring around his thumb absently.

Jerome's eyes light up. This isn't hard and it's something he does very well. "Sure, Sire." He nods. "Not an ear will be missed."

"Good …" Arthur smiles. "And make sure everyone speaks about it, especially in the presence of Guinevere. I want her to be reminded of her duty to keep up with her father's promise."

"Will do, Sire. If there is nothing else, Sire, I'll like to take my leave," Jerome bows again.

"Sure … remember what I told you," Arthur warns him.

"Of course, Sire …" Jerome responds and leaves, making sure he leaves as quietly as he came in.

Arthur watches him leave and smiles to himself. Tapping his lips with his finger, he turns around and notices Katrina making her way towards him, smile on her face as well.

"Mother. Good morning." There is enthusiasm in his voice.

"Good morning, Arthur," she accepts his embrace, loops her hand around Arthur's arm, and walks along the corridor.

"You are looking happy, Arthur."

"Why wouldn't I be mother? I am getting married, like father wanted. And best, I'm marrying someone of my choosing," Arthur tells her as he nods at the guards who pass them.

"I am so proud of you, Arthur. The way you responded to your father last night … I am happy."

"How was father's response?"

"He is a very happy man, I must admit. For the first time in all these years, he couldn't stop talking about you … in a positive way."

Arthur laughs. "Mother, you never cease to amuse me."

"It's true, Arthur. He is in the council as we speak; discussing about your marriage. Plans are being worked out and very soon the castle will be brewing with your wedding preparations. And I can't wait to get involved in the wedding dress, Arthur. I need to meet this girl. I have to get her measurements so that I can get the dress readied. I am thinking of using your mother's wedding dress and redesign it to the girl's figure and personality." Katrina stops. "Why not ask her to come over to the castle?"

"Guinevere? Here … so soon?" Arthur doubts if that is a good idea after all. He knows by now she must've learned of the news and probably still recovering from the shock. And to bring her here to the castle immediately after such a shock could traumatize her.

"Yes, why not? Or better still … I'll meet her in the village. You're right. It's too soon for her to be here. She might still be shocked by this proposal and to whisk her away here before the appropriate time could be disastrous. Perhaps we should deal very gently with her so as not to frighten her. I will meet her in the village …"

"Mother, you are a genius. I was thinking the same. Good idea. Ask Merlin to escort you."

"What about you?" Katrina looks disappointed.

"Mother, I've something to attend to before I marry Guinevere."

Katrina eyes him suspiciously. "Arthur, you promised about your philandering …"

"No, not that mother. This is different. I am planning to get her a wedding gift and have asked a friend of mine to lead me to a jeweler in his kingdom. He's the best and I'm thinking of getting her a necklace. I just want to be there in person while the jeweler works … you know, trying to get the best of the jeweler's work."

"Oh, Arthur …" Katrina releases him and clasps her hand together. "That's so wonderful. Good, get on with it and I'll ask Merlin to accompany me."

"Thank you, Mother." Arthur takes his mother's hand and resumes the walk down the corridor again.

"No, thank you. After a long time, the castle is again fresh with excitement. Everyone is talking about your wedding, your decision and your choice of bride."

"And is it good or bad?"

"Depends on how they decide to accept it, Arthur. Of course certain members of the council will agree with your decision while others will not, arguing if it's really wise to bring in a peasant as your wife. And the villagers might have split perspectives as well, but … at the end of the day, it's you who counts. Your decision stands because this is your life. And no matter what others tell you, you will have the final say on this marriage," Katrina explains.

"I want this wedding to happen, Mother. For good reasons …" and Arthur means it genuinely well. The humiliation Guinevere caused him a fortnight ago is nothing but a distant memory now. He could have been humiliated by her stubbornness but that same attitude also charmed him and brought him to his knees. Yes, he didn't want to admit it to his mother and Merlin but he seems smitten by Guinevere. Love is not the issue because he doesn't even know the meaning of the word, but besotted might be more appropriate. He wanted Guinevere in his bed to avenge his humiliation, but that was weeks ago. Now he wants to marry her because he likes her. And he wants her to be by his side, at all times. His ways might be wrong and to an extent, like Merlin said, despicable, but his intentions are honest. Hopefully Guinevere will understand that.

"It will, Arthur. It will," Katrina assures him as they walk together, discussing the preparations.

X

Uther thought the council will accept the proposal and he could get on with the wedding plans as swiftly he can. But he was wrong. The council is split. Half of the council agrees with the proposal while the other half disagrees. Those who agree feel it will be politically beneficial, for it will be a good example for Uther's allies. Those who don't argue it goes against the code of the Pendragon's rule. Uther's grandfather had it written in his legislation that only a peeress or a member of a noble family can be married to a prince or princess of Camelot. Marrying a commoner is completely out of question. And Uther's father followed it in his reign. But now Uther, knowing this will be good both for his son and his reign, decides to bend the rules and get Arthur married to a commoner, in accordance to Arthur's wishes. But it seems to spell brief arguments within the members as each one tries to defend their reasons as to why and why not the marriage should stand.

"Uther, I don't understand why you are asking us your permission on this marriage? This is your son and as far as I am concerned, you are the king and should get on with what you feel right with. I support this marriage full heartedly," one member of the council says.

"That's very selfish of you, Bale. Uther did right to seek our counsel on this marriage. Our opinions count or else why are we even here?" another member from the opposing camp says.

"I'm with Sir Bale. Arthur has every right to choose whom he wishes to marry. This is his life and we shouldn't be discussing it here in the council." Another supports Sir Bale.

"This is atrocious, Uther. You know the rules will not allow it. Your father and grandfather will be turning in their graves when they hear of this."

Sir Balinor and Gaius sit, listening to the arguments. Gaius shakes his head while Balinor keeps watching how the argument evolves. Tristan moves around the table and comes to sit beside Balinor.

"I don't believe what is happening over here!" Tristan says, leaning closely towards Balinor.

"Count me in. I don't understand why Uther wants to discuss this in the council," Balinor responds. "Bale is right, this is the life and future of Arthur and only that boy should have a say in this. Not this council."

"He's always been respectful of the council, Balinor. That's Uther. Anyway, is it correct? Arthur wishes to marry this peasant girl?"

"Yes. From what Merlin tells me, Arthur is very keen on this marriage. He approached his father on his own on this matter and let him know of his feelings to have her as his wife," Balinor explains.

"Looks like the girl performed miracles to capture his heart, because Arthur isn't known to be a one-woman man. But if this girl can change him, then she has my support. I am eager to meet her. Have you met her?" Tristan asks.

"No but from Merlin's description, she is beautiful, elegant and has all of the qualities of the queen," Balinor explains.

"Katrina?"

"No, Ygraine. You know I will never call anyone except your sister the queen. Yes, that's what Merlin tells me. He said Arthur was probably smitten because she reminds him of his mother. But that puzzles me. Arthur knows nothing about his mother. Didn't the queen pass away on Arthur's birth night?"

Tristan smiles proudly. "You are right, Balinor. Ygraine did die upon Arthur's birth and Arthur wouldn't have known a thing about his mother if it wasn't for the journal Ygraine passed on to me to be given it to him on his tenth birthday. Ygraine was fond of writing down her thoughts whenever she had the time. And while she was pregnant, she used to pen everything she liked, disliked and so on. The journal is a fat book!" Tristan laughs. Gaius and Balinor smile while listening to the knight. They know how fond Tristan was of his sister and whenever the conversation turns to Ygraine, Tristan's eyes will shine with glimmer of memory. "And before she breathed her last breath, she asked me to hand the journal to Arthur on his tenth birthday so that he will know about his mother. Along with the book, she also handed some of her personal belongings for him to keep. And that's how Arthur knows of his mother. That lad wept for an entire day after I gave him the journal, unable to close the book. He holds it very close to his heart and I believe he still looks in the book every now and then, whenever he feels lonely." Tristan's voice drops and Balinor reaches out and pats his shoulder, comforting him. "But if this girl reminds him of his mother, I am more than glad for her. This marriage, I believe, will give us a completely changed Arthur and one who could be ready for the throne if Uther decides to hand the reins to him."

"That's what I am hoping for, but if this council goes on like this, I doubt if Arthur will ever get married," Balinor says.

"Arthur isn't one who relies heavily upon the decision of the council, Balinor; you must bear that in mind. Regardless what the outcome of the council, he will marry her for sure," Gaius reminds them both, almost raising his voice because the council is getting increasingly noisy.

"Gaius is right, I'm afraid," Tristan agrees and before Balinor can respond, Uther stands up and asks everyone to hold the words, almost shouting for some peace and quiet in the council. The sudden action from the king stuns a few and shocks the rest. The council becomes quiet and everyone is focused on the king.

"Good … now that we have peace and quiet among the group, let's get back to the matter at hand," Uther says and sits. "I understand the concern of few on this marriage. I appreciate it and I value your thoughts. For me, as the king, I put the kingdom first above everything else. But as a father, I must put my son's best interests ahead of the kingdom. I hope I have clarified this matter clearly. My son is the future king of the realm and his best interest counts. If he prefers a commoner as his queen, as a father I have no problem with that. His life matters to me more than anything else so far and for that alone, I am ready to rewrite the legislation so that his marriage will not be threatened."

"But, Uther … what about the other kingdoms? What will they say? A commoner for a queen?"

"I don't care what the others think or say. I have only Arthur's interests in account and therefore, I will go on as planned," Uther says determinedly.

"This is outrageous! A disgrace!" one council member says and agreed by a few around him.

"If you feel so, then you can leave the council immediately, Bickove. I won't have any trouble finding a replacement for that chair," Uther says nonchalantly. Tristan snickers.

"Uther … I am a noble and I will not accept this marriage," Bickove argues, standing up. His face is flushing with anger.

"Hold your tongue, Bickove!" Balinor is up on his feet as well. "This is the king, bear in mind."

"It's all right, Balinor. Bickove has the right to speak, but he doesn't have any right to stop this wedding from happening," Uther informs and urges Balinor to sit down.

Bickove grumbles on.

"Listen, everyone. I believe in equality. If my son prefers a commoner as his wife and later as his queen, I choose to think it's a wise move. The people of Camelot are rejoicing with this news because it brings them closer to us through this marriage. And it will help us to secure trust among the people. And above all, my son has chosen with his heart. He chose a wife out of love and not of power or fame. And this will be an everlasting bond. This is why I am eager to grant his wish. I called for this council to inform you of this news, not to seek counsel on it. And therefore, I will conclude by saying that the marriage of my son, Arthur Pendragon, to Guinevere the blacksmith's daughter will definitely go on as planned. Those who disagree can feel free to leave their place on the council," Uther finishes.

The council murmurs with one another. Uther doesn't want to stay any longer and decides to end the council. He stands up, followed by others in the room and leaves with his guards in tow. The council remains, though those in favour of the wedding leave the room as well. Gaius, Tristan and Balinor are among this group. As they exit, Balinor takes a quick glance at Bickove who seems to be in conversation with his group. He didn't seem satisfied but he couldn't do anything as well. The verdict is final and it comes from the king himself. Like it or not, Bickove has to accept the decision.

"Is he plotting something?" Tristan asks, looking at Bickove's way as well.

"I don't think so …"

"Better be wary. Just in case."

"Sure," Balinor agrees as both knights and Gaius leaves the room.

X

Arthur is reading his mother's journal when someone knocks on the door of his chamber. He looks up and frowns. He doesn't like to be disturbed when he is reading, especially when he is reading his mother's journal. These moments mean a lot to him and he likes to value each one he has. The knock comes again.

_'Who could it be? I thought I made it clear not to be disturbed!'_ he thinks angrily. "Come in," he calls in, his voice rough.

The door opens and his uncle, Tristan, walks in.

Arthur straightens up, closes his mother's journal and gets to his feet. Despite being a rebel in his father's eye, he still regards his uncle with great respect. He is, after all, the sole remaining member of his mother's family.

"Uncle," Arthur greets warmly and waits.

"Arthur," Tristan responds. He looks around the chamber and finally his eye rests upon his sister's journal. His lips twist into a smile. He looks up at Arthur.

"Have I disturbed you, Arthur?"

"No, not all, Uncle. I was just reading … felt like I wanted to spend some time with Mother."

"Then I'd better leave you with her," Tristan turns to leave.

"No, Uncle … I'm good. Please stay …"

Tristan turns back to face his nephew and smiles. "I heard the good news. Congrats. Have I told you I am really proud of what you've done?"

"Uncle … I'm quiet puzzled here. What have I done to merit such a compliment?" Arthur knows his uncle never approve his rebellious ways and it's never easy to merit a compliment from Tristan. But now that he does, he desperately wants to know the reason for getting them.

"Your decision to marry a commoner. Your mother would be very proud of you. I am as well. That is a very bold decision, Arthur, and it merits more than compliment. It deserves a pat on the shoulder. Your father seems to have taken the matter quite proudly, too."

"Really?"

"Yes, you should have heard what he said in the council meeting today. He shrugged off all arguments and doubts, opting to put you ahead of all other tasks. He wants you to be happy, Arthur. I hope you understand that," Tristan says.

"I do, Uncle," Arthur replies softly. He avoids looking at Tristan because he understands Tristan is wary of the conflict between both father and son.

"Good. Now … what does she look like?"

"Huh?"

"Your bride. The future queen of Camelot. I haven't seen her but I'd like to know how she looks. You wouldn't mind talking about her, would you?"

"No of course not, Uncle … of course not." Arthur says in hesitant. "Urmm … what would you like to know?"

"You can start by describing her first. Tell me Arthur, how does she look? I heard Balinor describing her to be very beautiful and elegant. But I'd love to hear it from you." Tristan pulls out the chair and sits down, urging Arthur to do the same.

Arthur follows suit. "She's a … peasant, uncle. A blacksmith's daughter. The blacksmith Tom who does the royal armoury sometimes. She's a seamstress." Arthur clears his throat. Tristan nods. "She's … urmm …" Arthur struggles with his words and looks away, avoiding his uncle's watch.

"Are you all right, Arthur?"

"Yes, why would you ask?"

"Because you don't seem like you are at all."

"I'm good … quite good, actually," Arthur lies and twirls his mother's ring, which he wears on his ring finger on his right hand.

"Don't think I was born yesterday, Arthur. I know you, better than you know yourself. You are my sister's son and you are very much like her when it comes to disclosing your personal feelings for others. Your mother was a shy and naïve woman. She preferred to keep her secrets and feelings inside her, close to her heart rather than share it with anyone else. Not even with her brother. And you are your mother's son, Arthur. What I see in you, right now, is exactly what I saw in my sister. Shy and sensitive. You might be the first knight of Camelot. Valorous and gallant when it comes to chivalry, the dashing crowned prince of Camelot and the brave heir of the realm. But deep inside, you are still the shy and sensitive son of Ygraine. You may never want anyone to notice that side of yours, Arthur, but I do, because I saw it in my sister. And I understand why you are struggling with your words."

Arthur smiles and shakes his head. His uncle is right. He is shy to talk about Guinevere. Shy to reveal about her to his uncle. He didn't know why, but that's why he's being hesitant. "I'm sorry, Uncle."

"Don't be. You don't have to talk about her if it makes you uneasy."

"No. I can't carry on like this forever, can I?" he sighs. "Well, to start off … she's beautiful, Uncle. Well, you know I have a splendid taste in women, don't you?" Arthur says proudly.

"Yes, I am well acquainted with your escapades."

"Yes. But she is different than the other women I've met in my life. She's simple, humble and yet beautiful in every sense of that word. She has golden skin, beautifully highlighted when she's outside in the sun … the way the skin glows, ahh … flawless. Her dark curls compliment her heart-shaped face well. She has almond shaped eyes, honey brown, which I must say are the most expressive part of her."

"Really? Why would you say that?"

"Because they make you feel as if she's talking to you when there are no words coming from her lips. And she does it with her eyes. Yes, Uncle … you can get yourself hypnotized by just looking at her."

"Is that how she captured your heart?" Tristan laughs. Arthur smiles shyly.

"In a way … yes. Anyway … long bridged nose and lush, full lips finish her face well. She might not have the exquisite gold accessories to adorn herself, but she doesn't need them. She puts fresh flowers in her hair and when she walks, she practically carries herself into everyone's heart with her beautiful smile and those amazing eyes. Her kindness is seen in her ways and her humbleness is identified through her words. I managed to catch her from far and I must say she is elegant, Uncle. She probably doesn't know that, but she is. What most people have to put on like a suit, she possesses naturally."

"And what about her height? Is she tall, like you or … like your mother?"

"Oh, how tall was mother?"

"About five feet five, I suppose but not very tall. And she was slender, too. Not skinny but just about the right size. But she looked tiny beside Uther on her wedding day."

"Ahhh … Guinevere's the same size too. Perhaps a little shorter. But shapely, I must add, and I think these gowns here with those dastardly looking corsets are going to hurt her waist. Perhaps I will ask her to ignore those and wear what she feels right."

Tristan smiles. "Caring for your wife already?"

"I just want her to feel comfortable, that's all," Arthur says softly.

"Carry on, don't stop."

"Hmm … what else? Urm … well, in terms of description I think I managed to cover what's important. She's … how would you put it? Not perfect but flawless. She doesn't need to be made up with cosmetics or accessories to highlight her beauty. It's there naturally to be seen by all. Like she's been born with all these qualities … she's a natural beauty."

"What about her character?"

"She's humble, kind and very generous with those around her. But the quality that captured my attention was her bravery, her defiance and her bluntness. She knows how to make herself known with proper timing and character. She inserts herself into conversation with proper assessment and not blindly or without cause. And I like that from her very much. She reminds me of who I am … she challenges me, teases and encourages me … something no one has been able to do. I know I haven't been the type of prince everyone expects me to be, but ever since our paths crossed I feel different. I haven't been able to tell what that is, but … she stirs something in me, Uncle." Arthur looks at his uncle, intently. "You do understand me, don't you Uncle?"

"I do …"

"And she reminds me so much of Mother, too. My real mother."

"Why is that?"

"I wasn't fortunate enough to meet Mother, but from what I read about her, here …" Arthur points to the journal on his table, "when I met Guinevere, I could see that she has some of Mother's qualities that I admire. She's funny, caring, open-minded, not easily intimidated and very hard to tackle."

"Come again?"

"She isn't easy, Uncle. She doesn't fall for charms, gifts … anything. She has her own view on people and it requires more than charm to get around her. I understand Father took months to take Mother out for their first dance," Arthur laughs.

Tristan laughs. "Yes, you should have seen Uther's face when Ygraine said no almost three times before she agreed to go out with him, but with condition that they must be home before midnight. He was crestfallen, yet they stayed beyond midnight because by then your mother was deeply in love with Uther."

"That's very sweet."

"Yes. And soon it will be your turn. Your love for her will have your world changed for the better. You will understand all your mother wrote about love in her journal, now that you seem to have found love as well."

Arthur remains silent. This is the toughest part of this conversation. He likes Guinevere, for all the reason he mentioned to his uncle. Without a doubt. But love? Now that is one mysterious word that has been swirling like magic in his mind for days. He wanted Guinevere for the humiliation she caused him, but after that meeting in the market and later stalking her whilst she played with the orphans and the apple picking events she took part in last week, he must admit he admires her. Gone is the hatred, replaced by admiration, awe and respect. He likes her and wants to marry her for good reasons. But love? Could he be in love? He doubts that, yet his uncle is the third person to remind him of that word. She reminds him of his mother and for that reason alone, he wishes no harm on her. But he knows she will hate him for tricking her into this unwanted marriage. He expects repercussions for his action, but he knows he will overcome all that. All he needs is patience and he will win her heart. And love will not play any part in that. Nope. He doesn't need love to work that magic! All he needs is patience. Yup, that is all.

"Arthur?"

"Huh, uh … yeah, Uncle … you were saying?"

"Your mother would be very happy if she were here. Her son, her only son is finally marrying someone out of love and not out of his duty to the kingdom. Good choice, Arthur. You know how sharp my tongue is … so, I am happy you've finally decided to disrobe your tainted personality and become someone the kingdom can be proud of."

"Thank you, Uncle. I won't let you down and I wish Mother were here, too." Arthur reaches out and lifts the journal and brings it close to his heart, clutching it tightly. "I'm going to bring this with me on my wedding day, so that I can feel her presence with me."

"Good call, lad." Tristan says and gets up. "You've made me very happy today, Arthur and to celebrate this wonderful event, your father and I are going on a special hunting trip. Care to join us?"

"Not today, Uncle. I have plans to get Guinevere a wedding gift."

"Guinevere, that's a very beautiful name. Arthur and Guinevere. It seems like you've both been destined to be. Have a good day, Arthur …" Tristan leaves and Arthur gets up to bid his uncle goodbye. After Tristan leaves the chamber, Arthur sits down and leans against his chair, resting his head with his mother's journal resting on his chest. He closes his eyes and thinks about Guinevere.

X

Gwen doesn't feel like working on the cloth Keira gave her yesterday. Her mind is still tied to those words her father said last night and since then, she's been feeling sick. Her father had left for work and she didn't even send him to the door, opting to lie on the bed while he left, sighing sadly at the misfortune that had befallen them both. Gwen cried all night, thinking about the upcoming marriage to Arthur, wondering why is she the one chosen and not anyone else, thinking what will happen to her now that she will be a princess? Questions ploughed her mind ruthlessly, raking her brains out from her skull. When she does fall asleep, she is plagued by nightmares. And when she wakes up, her father is lying awake as well. She feels bad for him and yet she's angry for letting himself be fooled. She knows he meant nothing but goodness for her but this is her life. And no one but she alone should get to make the final decisions about it. Gwen shakes her head, gets up from the chair, carelessly tosses the fabric aside and walks to the back of the house. She opens the window and stares outside. It is a beautiful morning and the forest behind her house is inviting. But she doesn't have the motivation or the passion to do anything at all today. Usually the forest is inviting whenever she's bored, but today she feels empty. Staring out without a sense of direction, Gwen actually feels like a ghost. A living ghost. She feels her heart aching again. Tears well up in her eyes, ready to stream downwards, and she sniffs.

_'Very soon, the entire village will know. And how will I confront them?'_ she thinks sadly, A single tear rolls down. She thumbs it off. '_What will I tell them?'_

She closes the window and walks back inside, sitting down on the bench and places her hands on the table and then her head upon her hands. She thinks about Arthur. Why couldn't he look for someone else? Why did he choose her? What did he see in her that he went to such a despicable act to claim her? A wager! Gwen sniffs again. _'I'm a person, Arthur …not an animal!'_ she feels hurt inside. _'If only you'd been nicer to me … I would have … I would have …'_ she lifts her head and buries her face in her hands.

"NO!" she shouts angrily. Removing he hands from her face, she picks the cup on the table and throws it at the door. The cup clangs against the door and falls. "I have pride, too! I have dignity, too! Damn you, Arthur! You are such a coward! I hate you! I hate you!" she cries loudly.

Gwen pounds the table and allows more tears to flow down her cheeks. She can't understand why is she having mixed feelings about this proposal. When she heard about Arthur's marriage, she'd been upset and feigned her happiness. But now that she's learned the truth about the marriage, she's angry. But she knows most of her unhappiness stems from the manner the proposal was made and not by the man who proposed the marriage. She is unhappy by the cowardliness of the proposal and would have appreciated if Arthur had been man enough to just approach her directly. But if he had, would she have given him a chance? Would he have been convincing enough for her to consider the proposal? "Why can't you be like everyone else, Arthur! Why are you disturbing my life? Why did you arrive in my life? Why Arthur? Why?" she asks herself loudly. _'I would have considered … if only you …'_ her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sudden knock on the door.

Gwen's crying stops. She stares at the door.

The knock comes again, hastily.

"Yes?" she manages to say after a while, choking back her tears.

"Gwen … open up!" it was Morgana.

Wiping her tears, Gwen picks herself up and rushes to the door. She needs a shoulder to lean on and cry and couldn't have asked for a better person than Sir Balinor's daughter. She reaches the door, unlatches it and pulls it open.

Morgana looks worried standing outside. "Gwen? Are you …." She didn't get to finish the sentence as Gwen embraces her and cries.

"Gwen?" Morgana rakes Gwen's dark hair and pats her shoulder. "Are you all right? Gwen?"

"I am …. Am not … I don't know … I just …" Gwen sobs in between her words.

"It's all right, shhh …. It's all right. I know what happened … come, let's go inside." Morgana leads Gwen inside and closes the door.

X

Gwaine hums a tune he knows and walks carefreely down the path, leading towards Gwen's house. In his hands, he has a huge parcel, wrapped in a nice piece of cloth and tied with a white ribbon. It was a gift for Tom, Gwen's father. Gwen's gift is safely in his pocket. He is excited about today. He will tell her of his feelings and wait for her response. And he hopes she gives him hope. Something in his heart tells him he might be in for some surprises today. And he likes surprises. Humming more freely, he waves at the villagers he passes by and walks down the path, kicking off pebbles as he goes.

Gwaine reaches Gwen's house after approximately twenty minutes of walking and stops a yard from her place. He collects his thoughts, checks his breath and adjusts his tunic. Sighing and raking through his hair, he nears her home. Sighing another time, he lifts his hand to knock the door when it opens up. Gwaine is shocked.

"Hello?" Morgana greets him by the door.

"Hello?" Gwaine steps back and rechecks the house he has just stepped in. It is Gwen's place and how come someone else is stepping out from here. _'Have I come to a wrong home?'_ he asks himself.

"Can I help you?" Morgana asks him.

Gwaine looks back at Morgana and smiles. "Is this the home of Tom, the blacksmith?"

"Yes. And whom are you looking for, exactly?" Morgana asks.

"Gwen."

"Oh … sorry. She is inside. But … who are you? If you don't mind me asking," she asks him again.

"Gwaine. Is Gwen occupied?"

"No, she isn't. Just hold on a minute. I'll let her know you're here," Morgana says and steps back inside. Gwaine hears her calling Gwen and after a minute or so, she reappears along side with Gwen. Gwaine smiles at the sight of the familiar face.

"Gwaine," Gwen say, smiling.

"Gwen," Gwaine greets her.

"I'll leave you alone. Goodbye, Gwen." Morgana bids goodbye and steps out. Gwaine steps aside and bows in acknowledgement.

Morgana accepts his nod and walks towards where her horse is tied. Gwaine hands the parcel in his hand to Gwen and hurries towards Morgana, helps her mount the horse. "Thank you …" she thanks him.

"Gwaine."

"Thank you, Gwaine." Morgana smiles and with a quick nod at Gwen, she gallops away.

Gwaine smiles and turns around, looking at Gwen. "Who was that?" he asks, pointing at the disappearing Morgana.

"That is Morgana. Sir Balinor's daughter."

"Sir Balinor? The knight of the round table? That's Morgana?" Gwaine seems surprised. "My … she's all grown up."

"And beautiful as well," Gwen chips in.

Gwaine smiles and nears Gwen. "Where's Tom?"

"In his workshop, as usual. Come in, Gwaine." Gwen invites her friend and steps inside. Gwaine follows her in and closes the door behind him.

"Why is she here?"

"To see me. She had something important to discuss with me, so … she came around," Gwen answers. "Would you like a drink, Gwaine?" she asks immediately, avoiding Gwaine from probing further. She doesn't want Gwaine to suspect anything yet. Not now. She will tell him later, when she is more at ease with the subject herself. She feels slightly better now after the heart to heart conversation she had with Morgana. And she also feels better knowing Merlin isn't part of the plan Arthur hatched to trick her into this marriage. But to reveal all that to Gwaine so early isn't the best thing at the moment. She will wait.

"No, thank you, Gwen. I came to see Tom and you. Please give him that." He points at the parcel Gwen is holding and purses his lips.

"Thank you, Gwaine. You shouldn't have actually."

"It's nothing, Gwen. So … what's your plan this afternoon?" Gwaine asks, looking around nervously.

"Nothing, why?"

"Hmm … care to go for a walk?"

_'Walk!'_ Gwen's heart pounds. "Why?"

"Nothing, really … just that it's a bright fine day for a walk. Care to join me?"

"Hmm … not really, Gwaine. I don't feel …"

"Aw, come on, Gwen! Don't be such a spoilsport. It's just a walk. And I have something very important to tell you as well."

"You can tell me here." Gwen fiddles with the parcel's edges.

"No, I can't … it's very complicated and very … you know, very … very …"

"Gwaine, whatever it is … you can tell me here. I really would love to hear what you have to tell me but let's not go outside please," Gwen reasons with him. She hates lying to him but she can't reveal her misery to him yet.

Gwaine sighs and agrees to oblige Gwen's wishes. "Fine." He fishes out the bracelet and nears Gwen. He reaches out and takes her hand, opens her palm and drops the bracelet on her palm. "This is for you."

Gwen looks at the bracelet and then at Gwaine, her eyes widening in shock. "Gwaine … this is …"

"It's for you."

"I can't accept this, Gwaine. It's very expensive."

"It is for you, Gwen, please … accept it." Gwaine steps back and raises his hand, refusing to accept the bracelet again. "Please …"

"Gwaine … I just don't know what to say. This is … it's beautiful, but why give me such an expensive gift?"

"Can't I do that for you?" he asks.

"Gwaine, this is very expensive. I just want to know what I did to deserve such a gift, that is all."

"Because you're worth it."

"Gwaine!"

"Fine, fine … look Gwen. Before I tell you this, I want you to promise me that you will not think badly of me. Will you give me that?"

"Sure … now tell me."

Gwaine clears his throat and looks away. This is going to be harder than he thinks. How should he start? How will he form his words? He sighs and coughs again.

"Are you all right, Gwaine?"

"Hmm … uh, yes. Yes, I am all right. Uh … Gwen, I need to tell you that … hmm, you know me, don't you? I mean we have been friends all our life and you understand me… you know, I have problems with women …"

"Are you in love, Gwaine?" Gwen is blunt and it petrifies Gwaine.

"That was … very fast, Gwen."

"From the way you seem uneasy and struggling for words, I can sense you have something very delicate to discuss and what other issue than this could have disturbed you? It is a wild guess actually, so … are you?"

"Hmm, yes."

"Really, Gwaine? With whom? Do I know her? Is she from here? Is she pretty? Oh Gwaine, hurry up and tell me … I am intrigued."

"You know her and yes, she is from here … very near here to be honest."

Gwen looks surprised. "Around here?"

Gwaine nears Gwen, takes her hand and clasps it firmly in his. He looks into her eyes and smiles. "It's you, Gwen. I love you … and I wish to marry you," he finishes.


	11. Chapter 11

Gwen stares at Gwaine. She doesn't know what to say or what to think. How can he be in love with me? How can he even have these feelings? We are friends. There is no way he can fall in love with me. Gwen's mind rakes through to find the possible solution to the madness Gwaine is uttering to her and yet she can't come up with any. She is in a dilemma. Her day just turned from bad to worse.

Peeling his hand from hers, she steps back and looks at Gwaine in shock, unable to comment anything. She just stares at him, dumbfounded.

Gwaine's expression also changes. He notices the stunned features on Gwen's face and his own smile fades. He doesn't pursue her but stands, waiting for her response. And when he doesn't get any, he decides to be the first to ask her.

"Gwen? What happened?"

"Gwaine … I … don't … I …" Gwen struggles for words. She is really lost for words.

"You don't like me?"

"No, I mean, I do … I do, but …" Gwen sighs and looks away. She avoids Gwaine's gaze as she is afraid of letting the cat out of the bag. How can she tell him?

"Then?"

"But it's not the way you're hoping, Gwaine … I don't … love you." She tries to be honest. Gwaine deserves honesty above everything else. But she fears honesty will also crush him.

Gwaine's heart sinks. Her words shatter his confidence and break his heart. He had hopes coming here, thinking Gwen will reciprocate his feelings, but he was wrong. Perhaps he'd been too confident with himself. He looks away, dejected.

Gwen notices the hurt flashing across Gwaine's face and it hurts her as well. But what else can she do? She has never loved him more than as a friend and she has to be honest with him. She cannot pretend to love him when in truth she doesn't. She just hopes Gwaine will understand her. "Gwaine, I'm sorry …" Gwen nears him but refrains from touching him. "I like you as my friend, but I don't …"

"Don't say it Gwen, please," Gwaine stops her, holding out his palm. "I'm hurt enough, just not again …" his voice seems to be cracking and he clears his throat to hide his sadness.

"I am so sorry, Gwaine. I really didn't know you had … that you …"

"Why, Gwen?" Gwaine cuts her short, looking at her with hurt. His lips quiver as he tries his best to control his anger and frustration.

"Sorry?"

"Why couldn't you love me?"

"Because that's not the way I see you, Gwaine. All these years, when we were growing up together, I saw you as my best friend and nothing more. I thought … you saw me as that, too … I am sorry if I've hurt you, but I really didn't mean to. I'd never want to hurt you."

"Couldn't you try?" he becomes agitated.

"Gwaine …" Gwen sighs and looks away. Why doesn't he understanding her? This is not the Gwaine she knows. This is a different Gwaine, one who seems to be needling her frustration. She doesn't want to hurt him anymore than she already has, but if he pushes her limits, especially today, she might end up being sarcastic and it's going to hurt her more than him. "I would if I could, but …"

"There's someone else?"

"What? No … no, there's no one else …" Gwen shakes her head.

"Then why couldn't you give me a chance?" Gwaine presses on.

"Gwaine, love can't be forced …"

"But it can blossom from unexpected events, Gwen. Give me a chance, please, is all I am asking you. I have loved you all my life and I can't bear to live without you. I want to marry you and live a happy life with you. Don't you trust me? I give you my word; I will take care of you. My parents love you …"

"Gwaine, stop please!" Gwen stops him. "You are making this worse for both of us!"

Gwaine stops and looks at her in shock. What did he do? What was he thinking? Gwaine presses the sides of his head and turns around in shame. He cannot bring himself to meet Gwen in the eye, not after what he has just done. Did he just force her to love him? Goodness.

Gwen turns around herself, unable to meet Gwaine's eye. "I am sorry Gwaine."

Gwaine sighs, walks to the table and sits down. Burying his face in his hands, he remains silent and it worries Gwen. She turns around slowly and watches him sitting down. She places the gift Gwaine brought with him on the table and ponders if she should let him be or comfort him. She didn't have the slightest idea that Gwaine had been in love with her all these years. Why didn't her tell her before? She never loved Gwaine but if he had revealed his feelings for her sooner, she probably would have at least tried to evoke the same feelings for him. But it's too late now. Even if she decides to give Gwaine a chance, she's already been promised to another man. There is no way Gwaine can with the man destined to be her husband. She feels hurt and bad for Gwaine. She didn't want him to suffer yet she knows he does. How can she correct this mess?

Gwaine lifts his face from his hands and turns to meet her. "Gwen," he calls her softly.

"Gwaine, I am sorry … I didn't …" she goes to sit beside him.

"No Gwen, I am sorry. I shouldn't have been so hasty. I should have respected your wishes and decisions … I forced you, I pushed you to decide. I am sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that you felt the same. What will you think of me now? I'm ashamed of what I've done. Please forgive me, Gwen … forgive me."

"No, Gwaine … it's not your fault at all. No one should be sorry for loving another. You are just unfortunate that I am unable to love you back," Gwen tells him, patting him on the shoulder. "I just wish there was more I can do for you to ease your pain than these words of comfort."

"You can tell me why you can't give me a chance, for starters … at least it will make me feel better to know who I have lost you to," Gwaine says, and when Gwen sighs in reluctance, he immediately continues, "I don't mean it in a nasty way, Gwen. I'd just like to know, that's all."

Gwen realizes there is no way she can go on keeping this from Gwaine. He will find out sooner or later and it'll be better for him to learn the truth from her rather than from someone else. And he deserves the truth. But how will she tell him? Should she disclose all the information or just the part of the proposal? Will Gwaine understand her? Will he remain clam or will he go after Arthur and attack him? Gwen is worried for both men. Why she is worried for Arthur baffles her, though. He is the cause of her misery and yet she still worries for him. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looks at Gwaine who is still watching her.

"Gwaine … there is something I need to tell you, but I want you to promise me that no matter what you hear from me, you will not act hastily. You will remain calm. Can you promise me that?" she asks, taking his hand in hers. When Gwaine opens his mouth to disagree with her, she shakes his hand, cutting him short. "Please…"

"Fine, I will … promise."

"You keep asking me why I can't give you a chance," she begins. "Even if I wanted to, there is no way I will be allowed to do so, Gwaine."

"I don't get you, Gwen," he tells her.

Gwen purses her lips and takes in a huge gulp of air. "I am not sure if you've heard anything at all about me, but … I am … getting … married."

"WHAT!" Gwaine releases her hand. His eyes widen in shock.

"I'm to be married."

"To whom?"

And this is the toughest part of all. She swallows. "To the prince … Arthur."

Gwaine leaps to his feet, startling Gwen. His heart shatters at the news and his pain is visible all over his face. _'To Arthur?'_ his mind is going berserk. _'When did this happen? Why didn't Gwen tell me sooner?' _

"Gwaine, please sit down. You are frightening me."

"So it's him, then … it's the prince you crave." His anger is returning to his system. He tries to control his temper but the more he thinks of Arthur, the angrier he becomes. _'Arthur? Why him … what does Arthur has which he doesn't?'_ he thinks again, anger and jealousy flaring.

Gwen knows where this is heading. "Gwaine, it's not like that. It's not what you think …"

"How do you expect me to think, Gwen?" Gwaine snaps. "When we spoke about him yesterday, I didn't see any glimpses of love on your face! How am I supposed to know about your real feelings when you hardly spoke of him? And why didn't you tell me sooner? Did you expect me to know by myself like what … probing the information magically from your mind, or did you think I'm an idiot and don't need to be told about this?"

"Enough, Gwaine. You are hurting me."

"What about me, Gwen? I am hurt too! I have a heart and it's bleeding by this scornful information!"

"I didn't mean to …"

"Then why hide the truth, Gwen?" Gwaine snaps back at her angrily. His eyes turn red and he stands, staring at her. He is hurt and he has never felt such a pain in his life than he does right now. The pain, whatever it is, is killing him. If this is what rejection feels like, then he will never fall in love again.

"Because I didn't know about this until last night Gwaine!" Gwen shouts and gets up on her feet. "I nearly as clueless as you are about this, too. I am angry, mad and raging about this marriage, just like you … so, like it not, we are both in the same condition!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I had no say in this marriage. It was decided between my father and the prince last night, through a game of checkers where the winner will decide my future. Yes, Gwaine … I am the wager and I have been won by the prince … won! And today I know that I will be marrying the crown prince of Camelot … isn't that great Gwaine?" she asks sarcastically. "The whole of Camelot is rejoicing with this news and preparations are underway … only the bride was the last to know! So like I said … I am clueless about this, like you are."

Gwaine sighs and closes his eye in frustration. How could he be such a fool? He jumped into another conclusion without giving a thought to Gwen. This is not him. He would never do this, especially to Gwen. What was he even thinking? He is riddled with shame and anger for his hasty decision to unleash his wrath at Gwen without considering that she had been in a tight situation herself. He reopens his eyes and notices Gwen is watching him, apparently waiting for his comments. His anger giving way to shame. "God … Gwen, I am … sorry." He nears her and takes her in his arms. Gwen's tears well up in her eyes. "I didn't know, Gwen, I really didn't know … I am sorry." He hugs her warmly and Gwen starts to sob in his embrace. He curses himself silently.

"I am sorry too, Gwaine. What must you think of me? What must everyone think? They probably think that I am … that I am cheap and easy and …"

"Shhh … hey, now look at me." Gwaine pushes her back and tilts her chin. "You are not any of that, understand?" he tells her. "You are a person, respectable and with dignity. You are not prey … and above all you are not easy. You, my girl, are the most difficult girl I have ever tried to win over and …" he smiles at her, "you will remain the most difficult girl I have ever tried to win over," he says. "You are just a victim of this unfortunate event, but never ever let yourself be told that you are easy. You are definitely not, and like me or not for what I am about to tell you, but Arthur knows you are not easy, too. That's why he had to resort to such measures to get you. And you will remind him of that so that he knows his mistakes. But don't you ever think lowly of yourself, dear … because you are not low."

"Gwaine …" Gwen cries as she hugs him again. Gwaine rakes her hair. "The whole village would have known this by now. How can I face them? What will I tell them?"

Gwaine pushes her back again and looks at her face, thumbing off her tears. "You owe no one any explanations, Gwen. You don't have to answer anyone. Those who have to answer this will be those who put you in such a tight situation. Where's your father, anyway? I need to talk to him." His face darkens.

"Gwaine, please … you promised."

"What was he thinking, Gwen? I knew he has problem with gambling, but it was supposed to be in the past. I though he'd overcome it … but wagering his own daughter! This is atrocious, Gwen. I didn't think … I just … I really have no words to describe my feelings for Tom right now."

"He is a victim himself, Gwaine. He'd been tricked into the game and seems to be locked in a corner where he had no other choice but this to escape. He actually wants me to escape this marriage."

"And what does he have in mind?"

"He wants me …" Gwen looks at Gwaine. Should she tell him? "He wants me to … marry you."

"What?"

"He wants me to marry you and elope from Camelot, with you. Never to come back again. He is willing to spend the rest of his life in the dungeons for this."

Gwaine remains silent. He knows he wants to marry her and love her but to marry Gwen for the sake of escaping from another marriage is … a little risky. But for Gwen he'd do anything even if it's a risk.

Gwen knows what's Gwaine is thinking and she doesn't blame him. "Gwaine?"

"Look, Gwen … if this is the only way I can save you, then why not? I understand you will never be able to love me but I can at least save you from this madness."

"Gwaine … listen."

"Your father's right …"

"Listen, Gwaine … please." She holds him tight. "I understand your concern and I appreciate your help but I can't do this. Not to you and father. This is Arthur we are talking about. The prince … the ruthless prince of Camelot who'd go to great lengths to get what he wants. If he decides to pursue us, he will go even to ends of the world to get me, Gwaine. And he would kill you without a thought. And I don't even know what he would do with Father. No, I don't want anything to happen to either of you. I can't allow that. No … I must marry him for the sake of everyone's lives."

"But Gwen … do you love him?"

"I don't know that, Gwaine," she tells him. "I have to be honest with you. I don't know."

"And how will you be happy with this marriage, dear? How will you survive?" Gwaine asks her, cupping her chin. He looks warmly into her eyes and sighs sadly. Very soon this woman will be the future queen of Camelot and he will be her subject, nothing more than that. Will she remember him? Will she still talk to him?

"I don't know that, either …" a single streak of tear rolls down her cheek. He thumbs it off. "I am scared, Gwaine. I am terrified by all that's happening. I don't know if I have the strength to endure this marriage."

"I wish I could say you don't have, to but you won't let me help you. So I will only say that you will endure this marriage. You are brave and have the strength of a man in you. You never let anything like this to dampen your spirits before, so don't start now," Gwaine tells her. He knows Gwen could use some advice, or better still, some comfort before she heads into this disastrous marriage. She is already shaking with fear and if he probes her further she might just break. He understands he can't undo what's been done but he can make her feel better by giving her some insight on what to expect through this marriage. "Gwen?"

She looks at him. Smiling he leads her to the table and sits her down. He sits beside her. "I like to teach you something before you marry Arthur."

"What is it?"

Gwaine smiles, lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it. "Marrying a royal can be very frightening, Gwen. You will be entering a whole new world now. Everything will be new and a little intimidating but you must learn to survive, sweetheart. If you can't survive, you will be run over and ignored. And we can't have that, can we? You must be strong; both mentally and physically, especially with Arthur. Don't let him to rule you, Gwen, because you are not meant to be ruled but to be loved. Do not allow him to treat you like a lesser person."

"But I don't know anything about being a royal. All my life … I've been like this …"

"I know. I understand, but this is something you need to go through on your own, Gwen. You'll need to find your own way. You'll probably find help from unexpected sources, but until they present themselves, you are on your own."

"You're leaving me alone, Gwaine?"

"Of course not. I will be there for you when you need me or my help. You are my best friend, Gwen, and I will lay my life down for you. But I can't interfere in your marriage. That's all I am saying."

Gwen nods sadly. Gwaine caresses her cheek. He understands Gwen is worried and is looking to him for comfort. Comfort he can offer, but the rest will have to be by Gwen herself. How can he make her feel better without scaring the life out of her?

"I don't know Arthur, sweetheart. I have never been his friend or foe to understand him better. But from what I hear from you, it looks like he is determined to get you no matter what. His determination can be understood in two ways. Either he wants you badly or loves you deeply to go to such a length to win you."

Gwen scoffs.

"I know what you are thinking but I am speaking as a man here, remember?" Gwaine tells her. "When a man really wants something, they'll do anything to win it. Anything. It's something to do with pride and dignity. I believe Arthur has a great deal of both of those things. He feels his pride is at stake, and it can only be preserved by winning you. He has a point to prove to someone and you are the prized item he is after. That must be why he is willing to stoop to such a level to get you. Or, he might be in love with you, Gwen. His intentions could be genuinely honest and he probably didn't know how to go about doing it properly. But either way, he has won. But you don't have to be afraid of him. Never be afraid of him. He is still a person, like you and me. He might be the prince, so respect him for his title, but never be afraid of him, understand?"

Gwen nods again.

"And if he ever treats you poorly …"

"I have you to protect me, I know …" Gwen smiles, for the first time that afternoon.

"Good … that's right. Let me know and I'll teach that husband of yours some manners." Gwaine laughs along with her.

"Thank you, Gwaine."

"Don't forget me, sweetheart. I know I'll be nothing after you get …"

"You'll always be in my heart, Gwaine. You are my friend and I love you for that. I am not a royalty by birth only by marriage so that means I'm still like you. Don't you dare put yourself beneath me … get it?"

"I do …" Gwaine tells her.

Gwen pushes him back a little and gives him back the bracelet he gave her. Gwaine pushes it back to her. "It's yours … my wedding gift." There was a slight sadness in his voice but he masks it well with a wink and a smile.

"Thanks, Gwaine. You're a good friend. I pray one day you will meet your true love."

Gwaine smiles but he doubts he ever will, because he already has, and she slipped through his fingers.

X

It was late evening when Arthur finds his mother in her chambers, working on her needlework. Arthur taps on the door and waits. Katrina looks up, her face smiling immediately.

"Come in, Arthur," she sets the sewing aside and clasps her hands, waiting for the prince.

Arthur closes the door behind him and strides towards her, holding a box in his right hand. He nears her, sits down and nods to her.

Katrina eyes the box in Arthur's hand. She knows what it could be but decides to wait until Arthur tells her. She averts her attention back to him. "What is it, dear?"

"I want to know how your day went mother. Did you meet her? How is she?"

Katrina's smile fades. "Merlin was nowhere to be found, Arthur. He completed his training and went away early. I sent out the guards to look for him but they, too, had trouble scouting him. Without him, it was useless to set out on the journey, so I cancelled the trip."

Arthur is surprised. '_Merlin, unseen in Camelot? That's strange'_ he thinks. _'Where would he go?'_ Arthur thinks again and then he thinks of something. _'Unless …'_ he looks back at his mother. "Merlin is working for Gaius now, Mother. Didn't anyone tell you? Did you looked in Gaius's chamber?"

Now it is Katrina's turn to be surprised. "Gaius? Why would he want to work for him? I thought Merlin is educating himself to be a knight?"

"He is but he is also training with Gaius as his apprentice. He wants to learn about medicine and Gaius offered to teach him," Arthur explains.

"Right …" Katrina nods slowly. "I didn't know about this, Arthur. No one informed me. No wonder we couldn't find him anywhere. We didn't look in any of the chambers because it didn't seem relevant then. Very well, then … you can take me there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Hmmm …" Arthur trails.

Katrina reaches out and clips Arthur's chin. "Now, don't you dare tell me that you're occupied with something else!" she warns him.

Arthur laughs. "No, Mother. I am not. Fine, I'll take you there," Arthur promises and lifts the box he held in his hand. He hands it to Katrina.

"Is that it?" Katrina's eye beams with excitement. Arthur nods and she gapes, taking the box from Arthur's hand and lifting the lid open.

"Oh my … Arthur. This is gorgeous," she says as she runs her finger smoothly over the necklace residing inside the box. It is a beautifully handcrafted gold necklace with emeralds and topaz stones inserted in each of the flowers design detailed on the necklace. "She will love it."

"You think so?"

"Arthur, this is an absolutely gorgeous. I have never seen anything like this at all. Whoever created or crafted this, deserves more than a hefty reward. It's magnificent, I must say," she says and pauses. After a while, with a mischievous smile, she resumes "Well, even if she doesn't like you, she will definitely like this."

"Ahhh … Mother. This is where you are wrong about her," Arthur wriggles his finger and shakes his head.

"How so?"

"She is not one who can be won over with gifts. I did tell you she is hard to be charmed, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, Arthur, but this is one beautiful piece of work. Women love jewels, Arthur, and especially one like this. I am sure she will fall for this. I know, I am a woman and I know," Katrina defends her opinion.

"Maybe, but this is my Guinevere we are talking about, and she is different, Mother. She will not just fall for anything … not even this."

"You might be wrong."

"No mother, I know I am right about this." Arthur stresses. He rakes his hair and assures his mother with a wink. "Trust me … I know."

"Hmm, defending your bride already, I see," Katrina laughs and closes the lid of the box. "Seems like she is an open book or you wouldn't have discovered so much about her. If she is so difficult, how is it you know so much about her?" she hands it back to him.

"Been stalking her."

"Arthur … seriously," Katrina laughs.

"I am serious, Mother. I did, for almost a week." Arthur scratches his jaw and straightens up.

"Arthur!" Katrina's eyes widen in disbelief. "I don't believe …"

"My intentions were good, Mother. She wouldn't let me in so I decided to find out on my own. It wasn't hard to stalk her. I had to … be a little less parsimony with my spending but nevertheless it bore fruit, because I learned a good deal about her," he tells her and when his mother isn't impressed, he nears Katrina and clasps her hand tightly. "Trust me, it may sound improper but my intentions were all good."

"Well, Arthur … I won't say I am impressed but at least you are honest about it. And I can be proud of that," Katrina comments. "Why didn't you meet this girl earlier so that we could have this changed way back, rather than …"

"Mother, please … not that word and not from you. I am trying to be a good man and I haven't touched another woman since I met Guinevere. And I wish to remain that way." Arthur cuts his mother as fast he can.

Katrina smiles proudly and pats Arthur's hand. Whatever she wanted to say a while ago disappeared and replaced by a sense of awe for Arthur. "I am very happy for you, Arthur. I really am. And your father will be very proud of you," Katrina tells him.

"I know, I can see it on his face," Arthur adds. Clutching the necklace box with both hands, he purses his lips. He did notice the happiness on his father's face ever since he announced about his intentions to marry Guinevere. The king is genuinely happy for his son, there is no question on that and despite his hatred for his father, Arthur is happy that the king is delighted with this marriage.

"Arthur?" Katrina touches him on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Something bothering you?" she asks.

"Why do you think so?"

"Because your mind isn't here, that's why. Is something troubling you?" she asks again.

"It's this …" he points at the box in his hand. "How to give this to her, Mother? She will not accept this, that is for sure, but … I want her to wear this on our wedding day," he says sadly.

Katrina smiles and reaches out to touch Arthur's cheek. "Don't worry, dear. Give this to me and let me handle it. I will make sure she wears it," Katrina takes the box from him. "Stop worrying and go and have your rest. You look tired."

"Thank you so much … you are my saviour. Thank you." He kisses Katrina's cheek. "I'll rest later, Mother. I need to greet a friend of mine from Orion. He's arriving with his wife in a short while."

"From Orion? Is it the crown prince, Leon?" Katrina smiles. "With his wife, you say?"

"Yes, Mother. He was recently married, remember? You couldn't go because Father had been ill but you asked me to pass the gifts to his wife," Arthur reminds Katrina.

"Ahh yes, a bracelet … I remember now. What was her name …"

"Mithian."

"Yes, I remember now. I am fond of that boy. Still remember him playing with you while I watched both of you when his mother had left with her husband on official duties. He must have grown into a fine young man."

"He has, and very tall too. It took a month for us to persuade him to marry the princess. He was thinking of becoming a bachelor king, which almost gave his father an attack."

"Good heavens," Katrina cups her cheek.

"Thank God he didn't, and now his parents sleep peacefully at night," Arthur laughs, shaking his head. Katrina joins his laughter.

"But why is he arriving this evening?" she asks him.

"He had to pay a royal visit to Carleon on his way here mother. But he will be staying with us for some time, lengthy perhaps."

"They can stay here as long as they want. I am just happy they decided to visit Camelot in time for your wedding. Can't wait to meet both the prince and the princess."

"Thank you, Mother. I'll leave and be back later with them." Arthur gets up on his feet.

"As soon as they arrive and not a minute spared. I just hope your father returns from his hunting trip by then."

"He isn't back yet?" Arthur seems surprised by the information. He knows his father been out all day but to stay out this late isn't quite in his character.

"No, and I am getting worried," Katrina says.

Arthur nears his mother, plants an assuring kiss on her temple and steps back. "Don't worry, Mother. Uncle Tristan is with him. Nothing will harm them. Maybe they have found something interesting that has taken more time than they expected. Father is fond of hunting and it's not the first time he'll have spent the entire day in the forest. Rest, Mother, and I will be back later," Arthur says but Katrina still looks worried. "Mother …"

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but I can never rest peacefully when your father doesn't come home."

"Fine, if it still worries you … I'll send out the guards to search for them," Arthur assures his mother.

"Thank you, Arthur," Katrina says, sighing in relief. Arthur nods and walks to the door.

"I'll see you later," he tells her, opens the door, and leaves.

Katrina sighs, picks up her cross stitch and continues her work.

X

"Take the rose buds and crush them together with the lavender to create the fragrance, Merlin. And then use the stems from the rosemary … Merlin?" Gwaine stops working on his potion and nudges Merlin's arm.

"Huh, yeah … oh, the stems …right." He searches the table for the stems and picks a handful.

"That's chamomile, Merlin," Gaius corrects him.

"Really?" Merlin seems surprised and searches the table again. "I don't think the stems are here."

"Of course they are not there, because you are holding them."

Merlin looks at Gaius and then at his hand. Gaius is right. He is holding the stems in his left hand. "Ohh …" he looks at Gaius and smiles shyly. But the older man isn't impressed.

"What is wrong with you, Merlin?"

"I'm sorry Gaius … I'll get it right," Merlin assures. He sets all the stems in his hand on the table and pulls the pestle stone closer to him.

"No, wait …" Gaius nears Merlin and stands watching the boy, cross armed. "There is no hurry to produce that fragrance. Set them aside and look at me. I want to know the truth and don't think you can lie to me, Merlin."

Merlin hesitates. This is a tough decision … to talk to Gaius. He didn't want to disclose anything personal to him yet but his stupidity gave him away. He avoids looking at Gaius but grips the pestle stone firmly in his hand, waiting.

Gaius notices how disturbed Merlin seems but he wants to help. There is no other way than to force him to talk. "Go ahead … leave them on the table and answer me," Gaius adds.

Merlin does as he is told and turns back to meet Gaius.

"So, what happened to you today?" Gaius begins again.

"I am fine, Gaius …" Merlin scrapes the edges of the table with his fingers.

"I did warn you not to lie to me," Gaius cuts him short.

Merlin sighs and scratches his head. How on earth is he going to confide to Gaius without revealing much of what happened last night? And even if he does, will Gaius believe him? He understands and realizes he hasn't been the same person since that unfortunate event in the village yesterday but he didn't expect Gaius to notice it too. Perhaps he had revealed way too much with his behaviour and attitude. But as far as he is concerned, he did try to mask his disappointment. Maybe he did let something out without his notice. Whatever it is, how will he tell Gaius everything?

"Merlin?" Gaius is getting impatient.

"Gaius … I am sorry," Merlin says and drops his shoulders. "I understand I disappointed you."

"No you didn't Merlin. I didn't say you disappointed me but I just want to know why you are disturbed. Something is clearly not right with you today and I'd just like to know what it is. And if I can help you with that problem, I will. But before I do, I like to know what happened."

Merlin knows Gaius is far too smart to be lied to and if he doesn't tell him now, Merlin will never be able to confide his trouble to the old physician ever. Besides, the matter is eating him up and it's causing him to lose sleep over it. He clears his throat. "It's about Arthur."

"What about him?"

"I am sure by now you know about his marriage to the commoner?"

"Yes."

"Do you know anything else?" Merlin twirls his fingers. "Any other news about it?"

"Like what?" Gaius is confused. He learned the news of Arthur's marriage from Uther and had been happy about it. But Uther didn't disclose anything else to him. From the way Merlin is behaving today and the manner the question is put to him looks like there is something else at work behind the scene of the marriage.

"How the marriage came about?"

"No, nothing …" Gaius says. "There's something wrong about it?"

"Actually …" Merlin clears his throat again. Looking away, he sighs. "Arthur cheated to marry the girl, Gaius."

"What do you mean?"

"He likes her, the daughter of the blacksmith Tom. But she doesn't favour him. Knowing that he must get her by all means, he tricked her father to a game of checkers, tricked him into wagering his daughter and finally persuaded her father to agree with the decision. He tricked everyone into his game plan and manipulated everything in such a way where he ends up winning the bets."

Gaius notices how troubled Merlin looks while he explains the situation to him. Whatever this problem is, it has affected the young boy to such an extent that it is eating him up. "And that upsets you…"

"Because he used me to get his plan working, Gaius!" Merlin turns back towards Gaius. "Of course it upsets me because I had promised that girl that I would not let anyone harm her!"

"Merlin … wait," Gaius closes in on Merlin and grabs his shoulder. "I am not following you here. What do you mean by you'd promised her? Do you know her? Had you met her before?"

"Gaius, I didn't know her before Arthur told me about her. He met her when he knocked her father down," and Merlin revealed everything he knows about what happened. Right from the accident that brought Gwen's attention to Arthur right up to the proposal at the tavern. Once finished, Merlin takes a deep breath while Gaius sits down, thinking deeply.

"Are you all right, Gaius?"

"Yes …" he looks up at Merlin. "Is that why you are disturbed? Because of your promise to Gwen?"

"She trusts me, Gaius. Or at least she did. I promised to keep her from Arthur's harm and now … I've turned her in myself! Whether it's right or wrong, I did play a part in this treacherous plot. What will she think of me?" Merlin shakes his head and plays with the bottles arranged on the table. "She thinks I am her friend, and now … she will categorise me like Arthur."

"I didn't know, Arthur is …"

"Such an idiot? I know … I'm being reminded of that every day now."

"Does he really like her that much?" Gaius asks and when Merlin looks confused he reiterates, "I mean … he could have used a despicable act to get her but seems like he is really interested in her."

Merlin scoffs.

"I really mean it, Merlin. It may seem wrong and I agree, the manner in which he approached the proposal was despicable, yes, but looks like his intentions were good. Perhaps being the spoiled prince deprived him the knowledge of a proper attitude in tackling such an issue. You understand me?

"Are you saying that what he did … last night was intentionally proper?"

"I am saying his intentions were good though his approach was not. He is the prince of Camelot, Merlin, and you can't expect him to be chivalrous in everything. No matter how kind and wise they are. Even Uther had problems with his attitude towards certain subjects in his younger days."

"But why put others at stake too! That's what disturbs me the most." Merlin pounds the table, rattling all the empty bottles. "What did I do to deserve this? I am his friend, Gaius … I have a pride and dignity, too … but he used me! And I feel too ashamed to even look Gwen in the eye! How will I see her when she comes here after marrying Arthur? I will need to confront her somehow, I can't go on hiding from that … and when I do, what should I tell her? And when she questions me … " Merlin whacks the rosemary bunch against the table, breaking the leaves. "It hurts, Gaius."

"Perhaps if you explain yourself to Gwen, she will understand."

Merlin sighs, plucks the rosemary leaves one by one. "Morgana promised to meet her and explain the situation. I just hope Gwen is not upset or thinks less of me. I promised that girl and I wish to help her by all means."

"Do you think Arthur will hurt her?"

"He loves her Gaius, but he's just too proud to admit it. I don't think he will hurt her but I doubt they will be happy, especially Gwen. And she is the one I am worried about, not him. Arthur will find a way to entertain himself, but Gwen is the one I am really worried for. This marriage will break her if she doesn't find a way to love him back."

"Then make her love him."

Merlin spins around in such speed that he almost topples a bottle over. He catches it before it falls and sets it down on the table again. "I beg your pardon?"

"If it's true Arthur loves her then she has to reciprocate his love. If she doesn't, it will hurt her as much as it hurts him. And that will not be good for anyone especially if Arthur becomes the king and she, his queen," Gaius suggests.

"And you want me to make that happen?" Merlin asks. When Gaius nods, Merlin laughs. "Gaius … I am not a sorcerer. I can't perform magic tricks to make this happen. Love is one of the powerful forces in the world and you can't just snap your fingers and make two people fall in love. It has to happen on its own. And I wouldn't blame Gwen for not loving Arthur."

"We don't know that for sure, Merlin. Have you asked her about Arthur?"

"Do I need to, Gaius? Arthur's reputation is widely known in Camelot and needs no introduction. She would know everything about him by now … how do you expect her to love him?"

"She might have been influenced by her surroundings, but once she is married to Arthur, she will see a different side of the prince. And if he loves her like you said, she will find herself loving him back. But for that to happen, you must also play a part." Gaius still wants Merlin to play a part in assuring Gwen loves Arthur back.

"No, no … not you, too, Gaius. I don't want to be involved in another person's marriage … especially Arthur's. I am out of this mess … forever!"

"You are already in it, Merlin. You promised that girl to protect her and you are Arthur's friend. He will be looking for you to help him out, to confess, confide, for advice and so on … If you bail out, I am afraid they will end up hating each other. I would rather have you helping them than anyone else, especially Katrina."

Speaking of the queen alerts Merlin and he straightens up. He sighs and looks at Gaius. "What do you mean, Gaius?"

Gaius checks the door is tightly sealed to ensure no one is eavesdropping on their conversation. Then he turns back towards Merlin. "I am sorry, but I don't trust her. If Arthur doesn't get the response he expects from Gwen and he seeks Katrina's counsel, I am afraid of the circumstances that counsel will bring. I'd rather have you putting your nose in than her."

"But she agreed with the marriage, Gaius. Why would you be suspicious of her? I saw her reaction when Arthur informed his parents about his plans. She is genuinely happy for him and is keen on the prospect of having a commoner as her daughter-in-law. I don't think she'd do anything to break up the marriage or upset Arthur."

"I hope you are right, but from what I gather from your father, I'd rather keep an eye on her. I am saying her influence may allow Arthur to opt for a different solution should he not get back Gwen's love. If it's you advising him, the results may change. I don't know about the rest of you, but I really feel this marriage will change Arthur for good. I noted the difference in him just in these few days, so imagine what the rest of his life will be if Gwen is his loving wife?" Gaius confesses.

Merlin thinks a while. Gaius is right. Katrina looked pleased with the news but God knows what she really feels about it. Merlin doesn't trust the queen either and it's always better to think ahead of the queen than be caught not prepared with anything, just in case. And if Gwen can change Arthur for good, it will be good for Camelot. Gaius's idea seems to be wise and can be the only thing to put things in order until Arthur is wise enough to think on his own. He purses his lips, nods and sighs. "Fine … I will help him but if things get out of control…"

"It won't, Merlin. Trust me … Arthur listens to you, and Gwen likely will as well. So your counsel is heavily depended upon by the future king and queen of Camelot. Just make sure you advise them wisely," Gaius says.

Just as Merlin opens his mouth to answer, the door of the chamber slams open and Arthur marches in, with Balinor and Uther right behind them. Arthur and Balinor are carrying an unconscious Tristan. There is an arrow sticking out of his left shoulder. Uther strides in, carrying Tristan's sword in his hand. There is blood on his sleeves. But he seems more concerned for Tristan than him.

"What happened?" Gaius asks as he instructs them to lay Tristan on the treatment table.

"We'd been attacked and Tristan was wounded by one of the arrows meant for me," Uther says as Arthur and Balinor lays Tristan down.

"Merlin, get me fresh water," Gaius instructs and inspects the wound. "The arrow missed the heart by inches which is good. It's below the shoulder blades so there is nothing serious to worry about," he informs the group. Uther sighs in relief.

"Thank God," Balinor says, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Are you both all right?" Gaius asks and Balinor nods, assuring he and Uther are fine.

"Who attacked you?" Arthur asks, wiping his hand on his tunic. It was smeared with blood as well.

"We are as clueless about it as you are, Arthur … but one thing is certain. Whoever they are, your father and uncle was their target," Balinor tells Arthur.

Arthur looks at Uther and notices the king is saddened by the condition of his brother-in-law. Uther didn't look at Arthur. He has his gaze fixed upon Tristan.

"Then they must be someone from within the castle walls," Merlin adds as he hands the bucket of fresh water to Gaius.

"Merlin's right … it has to be an inside job. Or else, why would they want to attack my family? Or would know precisely where to do so? No one knew about your hunting today except for a select few, isn't that so?" Arthur questions with curiosity. Gaius exchanges looks with Merlin.

"We don't know anything for certain, Arthur, but I will start the investigation immediately. Good thing the arrow missed its mark," Balinor says.

"Gaius, please save him," Uther tells the physician.

"I will do my best but right now I need all of you to leave so that I can get to work. Uther, you need to rest … Arthur, take your father to his chambers. And you too, Balinor," Gaius advises.

"I am fine," Balinor adds but Merlin cuts him first.

"No you are not, Father. Look at you … please, go home and get some rest. I will inform you about Tristan's condition when I get back home," Merlin says and when Balinor tries to argue, Merlin presses. "Please, Father …"

"Merlin's right, Balinor. Come, Father … Balinor." Arthur grabs both Balinor and his father by their arms and leads them out from the chamber. "Let me know as soon as you can, Merlin," he informs his friend.

"Sure," Merlin promises as the trio leaves the chamber.

"Come, Merlin … we have a man to save here," Gaius calls as Merlin goes to join him.


	12. Chapter 12

Agravaine is inspecting his sword when the door of his chamber opens and Katrina walks in, looking extremely angry. He hangs the sword back in its holder and turns around to meet her.

"Good evening, Sister, what can I …" he never got to finish his sentence as Katrina nears him and slaps him.

Rubbing his cheek, his expression turns from casual to stunned. "Oww … what was that for?" he asks, looking extremely horrified.

"For screwing up a simple task!" she hisses as she whispers to him.

Agravaine look surprised by the sudden accusation but is more stunned by the slap he received from Katrina. This is the first time she has slapped him and it takes him by surprise. "What task?" he rubs his cheek.

Katrina looks to her left and right and sighs, shaking her head. "To finish off Tristan!" she hisses again. Clenching her hands into a fist, she pounds the sides of her thighs in anger.

_'What the …'_ Agravaine thinks to himself. "I did … I sent out an assassin to finish him in the woods. I told you a while ago that I'd finish the task off myself, didn't I?"

"Yes, and that stupid assassin of yours only managed to wound him, not kill him! Was it so hard to carry out a simple instruction like this, Agravaine? All I asked was to kill that annoying knight and you have to screw that one up as well! And how can I expect you to carry out any other tasks when you can't even do this?"

"What do you mean, wound him?" Agravaine asks loudly.

"Shhh … lower your voice!" Katrina warns, pressing her fingers to her lips. She knows the guards are patrolling the castle upon Arthur's instruction and would be listening to this conversation should they hear anything suspicious. And she doesn't want things to get nastier at this moment. Things are pretty messed up at the castle and she prefers to avoid any more trouble.

"What do you mean, Tristan is wounded? My man said he finished the job!" Agravaine whispers back. "He told me himself!"

"Looks like you've been fooled, Brother! Like before …" Katrina tells him and walks over to the bed. Sitting down, she sighs. "Tristan isn't dead … god, he is not even fatally wounded! He is injured because the arrow, whoever shot it, just pierced him in the shoulder ... missing his heart." she stares at Agravaine. "Don't you know the difference between a shoulder and a heart, Agravaine? I don't believe you …"

"Enough, Sister …" Agravaine snaps back in anger and walks over to his table. He pours himself a goblet full of mead and drinks it. _'That assassin told him he finished Tristan off in the forest and collected his reward. He lied …' _

"If only he was dead …"

"How was I supposed to know the assassin would screw up?" Agravaine shouts and when Katrina presses her finger to her lips, asking him to quiet down, he slams the goblet on the table, spilling the mead on the table. "I don't care ... let them hear!"

"And be caught for your stupidity? Look, Agravaine, I worked hard to be here … to be what I am today and if you try to snatch that away from me … I'll kill you myself! Calm yourself down and finish your drink. You are never the same person without your mead!" Katrina snaps back. Agravaine may be two years older than she is, but when she is angry and determined, he always seems younger than her.

Agravaine tries to answer her back but Katrina's piercing look was enough to silence him. He picks up his goblet and finishes his drink.

"Come here!" she calls him when he is done with the drink.

And he obliges without question. He walks towards his sister and sits down beside her.

"I thought he finished him off … he told me he did. I trusted him, I did …" Agravaine starts off. "How am I supposed to know he didn't?"

"And you paid him handsomely, I guess?"

Agravaine nods. And he curses himself for being fooled by the assassin. Agravaine doesn't care much for the lost payment but his sister doesn't trust him anymore and now he's been made to look like an idiot in Katrina's presence.

Katrina shakes her head and buries her face in her hands, unable to believe what she hears. "Tristan will be fine, according to Gaius. They brought him back a while ago and the mark missed his heart by several inches." She looks up at him again. "Whom did you choose this time?"

"Jared."

"What?" Katrina stares at Agravaine in disbelief. She thinks she hears wrongly and straightens up. "Jared? You said Jared? You chose that idiot? Didn't he screw up on the attempt at Uther's life before?" she asks him in disbelief. "You chose him again … on something as important as this? How can you be so stupid?"

"He was the only one available. Besides, he knows us and would not open his mouth if caught." Agravaine tries to defend his selection.

"Agravaine!" Katrina shouts as quietly she can and then stops. She raises her hands to choke him but stops, slamming her fists on the bed instead. "I'm very disappointed in you, Agravaine. Very."

"Look …there is still time, I will get someone …"

"And screw up again?" Katrina finishes for him bitterly. "I … don't know what to say of you, Agravaine. If you were not my brother …"

Agravaine becomes silent. He understands Katrina is upset with him and nothing he says or suggests right now will comfort her. He'd rather wait until she is calmed before trying to talk to her again.

"Did you know that Arthur is investigating this matter?" Katrina looks at him, still angry with her brother.

"That boy?" Agravaine laughs. "What does he know?"

"Don't underestimate Arthur, Brother … that boy might be a womanizer but he isn't an idiot." Katrina tells Agravaine. "He is smarter than you realize."

"Arthur?"

"Yes … his intelligence is masked by the philandering behaviour he opts to follow. Should he decide to cast all his troublesome behaviours aside and reform his ways, Arthur is almost ready for the throne. He is smart and his senses are extremely acute … he already smells a traitor within the walls of Camelot. And haven't you noticed the guards patrolling outside? Who do you think suggested that to the king?"

Agravaine arches his brow and scoffs. Surely Arthur couldn't be this smart. "Come on, Katrina … you worry too much. Arthur might be smart but he is easily distracted. Just toss him a woman and he'll wag his tail and run off after her."

"No, Agravaine … not this time. When he puts his mind into something, he really gets down to it. He is … like his mother and his intelligence comes from her side of the family," Katrina says.

"Are you saying Uther is an idiot?"

"No, I am stating that Uther can be distracted but not his son, especially now that the victim happens to be his uncle. I noted how disturbed Arthur was when he conveyed the message to me about Tristan. He holds the knight close to his heart because Tristan is his sole connection to his mother … and that's why we need to worry should Arthur starts an investigation."

"Then distract him … with the wedding." Agravaine tells his sister. Katrina looks confused.

"Women will not work on Arthur at the moment, but the wedding will be … distracting. Make him busy, talk about his bride … anything but not this. Pull him away from thinking about his uncle," Agravaine suggests to his sister.

"Finally, Brother … you've said something useful and used your brain for good," Katrina smiles. "But just a warning, and do take heed … Arthur is not one you can discard easily. He might have his problems, but he is proving to be a fine young man and trust me when I say he will make a wise king."

"And we can't allow that to happen can we?"

"No we can't, and that's why we cannot afford to make any more mistakes … Whatever mess you've caused, clear it up. I don't care how you do it, but just get it done! And we'll leave the plans to finish Tristan for the time being. We'll deal with him after the wedding. But clean this mess up before Arthur finds something. Get it?" Katrina warns him.

"Noted, Sister … noted," Agravaine finishes. "But you take care yourself."

"I will … it's you I am worried about," Katrina says.

"I promise I'll clean it up," Agravaine promises.

X

Gwen pulls her cloak tightly around her and walks past the butcher stall cautiously. Old man Gale has known her since she was a baby and his wife had been a close associate of her late mother. The Gales don't have any children of their own and looks at Gwen as their daughter, doting on her. So she certainly isn't a stranger in their household. Just like Gwaine, these people are a part of her life. But today she feels like a stranger. After the announcement made by Arthur in the tavern about her upcoming marriage to the crowned prince of Camelot, Gwen has been hiding in her house all day yesterday. She feared facing the people she grew up with. She didn't know what to say or how to answer their questions. She just didn't know what to do at all and would rather spend the day cocooned in her home than face anyone. She would have spent another day in her home but there isn't anything to cook for her father when he comes home for lunch. So like it or not, she had to come out. She already braved various types of looks in the market; envious looks, happy looks, sad ones, grateful ones and concerned ones. And thankfully no one approached to ask her questions though they were all murmuring amongst themselves. Gwen knows they are talking about her because she senses their eyes on her. She didn't have to see them; she felt them on her right from the moment she entered the market. She bought her things as quickly she could and left. But right now, another hurdle awaits her. She needs to buy meat and Gale will definitely question her about the marriage. Gwen wonders if there is another way she can do this, but there isn't. She needs to face him and she decided to do it bravely. Taking a deep breath, she walks into his shop.

"Good morning, Gale." Gwen smiles as casually she can and greets him.

Gale looks up from his task and smiles broadly. "Gwen, darling, come in. Just the person I wanted to see today," the butcher smiles, stops his work, wipes his hand on his apron and circles the table to get to Gwen. "Marissa, come and see who's here," he calls for his wife.

Gwen smiles back at him but prays he doesn't ask questions she's afraid of answering. She pretends as if everything is fine and looks around the shop.

"How are you Gwen? I haven't seen you for some time," he asks, nearing her. "How's Tom?"

"Father's good … urmm, I need some fresh meat if you don't mind."

"Of course, dear … anything for you," he informs her and his wife; Marissa joins him from the kitchen.

"Gwen, darling … What a pleasant surprise?" she greets Gwen and embraces her. "Look at you … how are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, Marissa. How are you?"

"How do we look?" Marissa glances over to her husband and he chuckles, slicing the meat for Gwen. She turns back towards Gwen. "We are as good as ever."

"That's nice to hear."

"There you go," Gale hands the meat over to Gwen and stands by his wife.

Gwen puts the meat into her basket. "Thank you Gale. How much is this?" Gwen asks as she takes out her money.

"There's no need for that, girl … it's on the house," Gale says with a smile.

"Sorry?"

"It's free, from us." Marissa adds, leaning against her husband.

Gwen doesn't understand. "But why?"

"Hmm …" Gale looks at his wife for words. "You tell her."

"Because you're getting married to the prince and we wanted to give you a gift … this is all we could give for now," Marissa completes for her husband.

'_Ahh … here goes. I was wondering when this was going to come out.' _Gwen thinks to herself. This was bound to come out sooner or later and from the way both the husband and wife are beaming with joy, Gwen knows they are genuinely happy for her. But the problem is, she didn't like talking about it.

"Are you happy, dear?" Marissa asks.

"Huh?"

"With the marriage, of course. Are you happy?"

"Hmm …" Gwen nods politely with a smile. Should she tell them?

Marissa and her husband exchanges glances and Marissa walks towards Gwen, inching closer and taking Gwen's hand in her own hands. "We know what you are going through, child, and you don't have to fear us. You can tell us everything. I can sense the unhappiness in your eyes when I brought the subject up. That's why I asked you that question … you can tell me or not. But don't think we don't care about you because we do. You are like our daughter as well."

Gwen's eyes well up with tears and she embraces Marissa tightly, feeling all her ache and hurt residing back in her heart. She holds the other woman as tightly as she can, never letting her go. It's like embracing her own mother.

"What is wrong, dear?" Marissa rakes through Gwen's hair.

Gwen releases Marissa and thumbs off the single tear streaking down her cheek. She feigns a smile and sniffs. "Thank you, Marissa."

"For what?"

"For caring about me."

"Dear … you still haven't answered our question. Are you happy with the marriage?" Gale asks from behind his wife.

"What do you think? And are you all happy?" Gwen asks them instead.

"We all are, sweetheart. But we will only be if you are happy. Now stop asking us questions and give us some answers," Marissa says.

The truth. What truth should Gwen tell them? That she'd been waged in a game? That the prince been eyeing her since the beginning? That she and the prince have had a confrontation earlier and he is merely avenging his humiliation? Or should she tell them that she is starting to have feelings for the prince? That the decision to marry the prince isn't as bleak as she thinks? What should she tell them?

"Gwen?"

"The truth is … I don't know, Marissa." And this is the truth. She isn't sure of her feelings and it's turning her world upside down. She's been having sleepless nights because of this and she hates it. "I want to be happy, yet I don't know if I will be … but I know I have to try for my father's sake."

"This is your life, dear, and only you can decide what's good and not," Gale says. "No one can tell you what to do, not even your father."

"I fear what the villagers will say, which I why I decided to stay home all day yesterday," Gwen tells her. "I really had no idea why he chose me …"

"The prince chose well, Gwen. We are all happy for you," Gale informs.

"I don't think everyone is …" Gwen adds sadly. "I noticed how they all looked at me in the market this morning. I can still feel their looks burning my skin."

"Ahh … don't bother with the envious ones. They are just jealous of you. But genuinely, the rest of us are happy for you. We will have a commoner, someone from our own people, for a princess and later for a queen. The prince trusts you, as do the king and the queen. Doesn't this say something about the rule of the Pendragons?" Marissa comforts Gwen. "When we heard the news this morning, Gale was so happy that he gave away a whole cow free to his customers today," Marissa informs as Gale laughs behind her.

Gwen is surprised to hear what Marissa just said. She didn't know the villagers actually think the marriage is a blessing in disguise. She thought the villagers would hate her for it, well some do, but like Marissa says: pay no attention to the envious ones. It's people like the Gales with whom she should be concerned. And if they say they are happy for her, then they mean every word of it. "Really?"

"Gwen, dear … actually I noted your absence yesterday and your father expressed his concerns about you to me. He was here last night, talking with me and Marissa about all that happened. He didn't shy from the truth yet he was very ashamed of what happened. If he could correct the mess he caused you, he said he would," Gale explains, much to Gwen's surprise. "He was very disappointed in himself and said he wish he could do something to undo what he caused you. As much as it hurts you, it hurts him as well."

Gwen chokes back her tears. Her heart aches.

"He fears the marriage will destroy you and fears for your future. But I don't think it will. I told him he might be your father but there is so much he doesn't know about you. You are a brave girl, Gwen. You never shy from making yourself heard and you trust in the truth. You are not easily broken and failure makes you stronger. I told your father that there are reasons for this marriage to happen and we have to be patient to see the rewards," he adds.

"Oh, Gale …" Gwen didn't know how a simple butcher could know more about her than her own father. " I … don't know … what to … say."

"The truth is, this was our prayer. We wanted someone kind like you to marry the prince and change him to be a better person. But god chose you and we couldn't ask for more. I won't tell you if you should or should not marry the prince, but if you do … you have all our support," Gale finishes. "And we want you to be happy as well."

Gwen closes her eyes, tears sliding down her cheek. Marissa comes forward and hugs her. Gale closes in and tilts Gwen's chin.

"Be happy, child … is all that we want for you. But if this marriage doesn't give you that … then don't do it. The choice is yours … yours alone," he tells her.

X

Gwen sits down, thinking back to Gale's words this morning. She was surprised her father told him everything. She didn't realize he'd do it but then Gale isn't just a friend. He is almost like family and one to whom Tom would confide all his troubles. But Gale's words made sense and they gave her comfort. Gwaine ignited her strength but Gale made it stronger with his counsel. She is starting to feel better about the wedding and whatever doubts she had seem to be evaporating for good. A knock at the door distracts her from her thoughts. She makes an annoyed face.

"Hmm … who is it?" she isn't expecting her father so soon, so who could it be?

"Please open the door," the voice was gruff and Gwen doesn't like the way it sounds. Standing up, she walks briskly to the door and pulls it open.

"Now … If you don't mind …" her words stops and she stares in disbelief at the sight of Arthur, standing at her door step. Her words stall. He looks at her without blinking.

"Hello, Guinevere," Arthur greets her.

"Hello … S-sire," Gwen struggles for words. She tries to look away but no matter what she tries, her eyes are fixed upon his lips. _'What are you doing Gwen?'_ she thinks to herself. _'Calm yourself … calm!'_

Arthur's lips curves into a smile. "Now, there's no need for formalities … you are going to be my wife soon so you can call me Arthur, Guinevere," he tells her. He reaches out, takes her hand and kisses it.

The touch of his lips on her skin makes her quiver. She closes her eyes and savors the moment. When Arthur releases her hand, Gwen swallows back her blush and curtsies. She doesn't answer him back. _'Why are you here? And why are you doing to me?'_ she thinks to herself.

"What have you done to her, Arthur?" Katrina asks, as she weaves through the way and comes to stand before Gwen. "Guinevere?"

Gwen's heart leaps out from her ribcage at the sight of the queen before her. She gasps and covers her mouth. After a second or two, she curtsies to the queen. What is happening to her today? Why is the queen here? Did the villagers see them both coming? What will they all say? Will she be another topic of discussion tomorrow?

"Come, child …" Katrina steps in and takes Gwen's hand in hers. Smiling, she pats Gwen's hand softly. "There is no need to be afraid of us …"

"Your highness …" and again words just stalls in her mouth. She is still in shock having the queen at her doorstep. And it will take a while for her to resume back to herself. But before that, she has to entertain not one but two royals in her home.

"She's trembling, Arthur, you frightened her?" Katrina scolds Arthur and leads Gwen inside. "Come, dear … sit down," she tells Gwen. Arthur follows them both inside.

"Your highness … this is a surprise. I shouldn't be … you are … it's not …"

"Gwen … there is no need to be afraid of us. Please, calm yourself down. Come sit with me," Katrina invites as she asks Gwen to sit down. Guinevere obliges and sits down beside the queen. She is still trembling. It's not everyday someone gets to sit down on level with the Queen.

Katrina smiles. Looking at Gwen, she exchanges looks and smiles with Arthur. "You chose well, Arthur. You are right, she is beautiful."

Arthur smiles back. "Didn't I tell you?"

Gwen can feel his watchful eye behind her, burning into her skin and she dared not turn around and face him. She is afraid if she does, she might not be able to take her eyes of him. And that is not something she is ready to face right now.

"How are you, Gwen?" Katrina asks looking around the house. .

"I'm … fine, your highness." Gwen answers back, twirling her fingers.

"You didn't ask why we are here?"

Gwen shakes her head. There are plenty of suggestions running in her mind right now, but she cannot come up with a proper one right now. Too much happened today and she rather leave the explanation to the queen.

"I came to get your measurements for the wedding dress … you don't mind, do you?" Katrina asks.

'_Wedding dress.'_ Suddenly Gwen is afraid. _'Why did the queen come by herself? She could have asked her servant …'_

"Gwen?"

"Huh, yes, my queen?"

"You keep drifting off, don't you?" Katrina asks.

Gwen looks embarrassed. This is not the way she should be behaving in the presence of the queen. She needs to buckle up, show the queen that she is Tom's daughter, the brave girl who challenged the crowned Prince and later won his heart. She must not show glimpses of her fear to the queen. What ever she feels inside must stay within herself. It's hers to bear alone. Right now, she must get back to her usual self. She turns back towards the queen and smiles shyly. "Yes, quite often today. I am sorry, your highness. Everything is happening so fast for me and I am still getting used to the idea of this marriage … thank you for coming, but you could have asked me to come to the palace, my lady, this must have been a trouble for you," Gwen answers as casually as she can.

"No, dear … this is no trouble at all. It is a pleasure, actually. If you don't mind," Katrina looks over at Arthur. "Can you ask Mandy to come in, Arthur?"

Arthur nods and leaves for the door. Opening it, he calls for the castle seamstress. A woman appearing to be in her late forties steps in. She is short and slightly plump. With a happy smile on her face, she walks in towards the queen and curtsies.

"Thank you, Arthur, and if you don't mind …"

"I'll be outside, Mother," Arthur says quickly and steps outside, leaving her mother with Gwen and the seamstress.

"Mandy, this is Guinevere, my future daughter-in-law and Arthur's future wife. I am sure you know what to do," Katrina informs Mandy.

"I do your highness," Mandy says with a nod.

Katrina turns to face Gwen. "Mandy will get all the needed measurements for the dress, Gwen. If you need to adjust or add anything, please feel free to tell us."

Gwen nods as Mandy prepares to get Gwen's measurements.

X

"So, what does she look like? The girl who charmed your heart?" Leon asks as he and Arthur rests in the guest chamber while waiting for Mithian to be ready for their dinner with the king and queen. Leon is wearing his official uniform while Arthur is comfortable in his casual red tunic.

"Beautiful, but I'm not going to reveal much … you have to see her yourself and be the judge," Arthur replies, smiling and winking at Leon.

Leon laughs. "Very smart, Arthur. Fine ... at least tell me how she charmed you?"

"You wouldn't believe how we met."

"Why is that?"

"It started with a dispute. I knocked her father down and she demanded that I apologise. She practically humiliated me in my friend's presence." Arthur rakes through his hair.

Leon looks at Arthur in shock. "Really? This is unbelievable! Arthur, being challenged by a peasant? I must be dreaming!" he tells Arthur, closing on him. "I thought you'd be the one to make such a demand … someone trumped you, I guess."

"Who's dreaming what?" Mithian asks as she enters the chamber and walks in, joining the men. Mithian is a beautiful woman, elegant and sophisticated. She is a princess by birth and despite her status; she has no air of arrogance about her. Like Leon, she too thought little of marriage until she met him and it was love at first sight for both of them. Now, happily married to a man with the same mindset as her, Mithian is hailed as both a kind and generous future Queen of Orion.

"Arthur's bride, dear. Did you know he met her in a dispute? She challenged him and he lost his heart to her," Leon answers as he leans down and accepts the peck on the cheek from his wife.

"That is so sweet, Arthur … I kept asking when are you going to get married because you'd been too eager with ours. Then finally when Leon informed me about the news of your marriage, I was so thrilled that I asked him to prepare the journey here. I needed to ask you myself," Mithian informs. "Is it true … that you met her in a dispute?"

Arthur smiles. "It was unexpected."

"Love is an unexpected event, Arthur." Mithian tells Arthur. "You can never predict it and yet, it happens."

_'Now, not another one.'_ Arthur thinks and smiles again. "You think so?" he tries to play along.

"Look at us?" Leon adds. "How did you think we got married?"

"I always thought I had some sort of an influence on you?" Arthur says. "Didn't I?"

Leon laughs. "A bit, but the rest was love, Arthur." Leon looks at his wife and smiles at her. "I have to admit love is really a fickle subject. You can never predict the outcome of it but just when you least expect, it performs wonders."

"I am not really sure about that one, but I know I like her. And she will make a fine queen of Camelot."

"Does she love you as well?" Mithian asks.

Arthur turns to answer her but stops. He doesn't know what to tell Mithian and he doesn't know what the answer is. He didn't ask Guinevere this when he met her this afternoon. In fact, he didn't say much to her except for the greetings and goodbyes at the end of their visit. He knows she must be disappointed for the way he proposed to her but does she like him? She did say she couldn't bring herself to like him because of his status but now that they are to be bound in marriage, does she have anything in her for him? Or is there anyone else in her life? Arthur doesn't know anything about her at all. What sort of a man is he? He hardly knows her. Yes, he stalked her, but he didn't stalk her heart as well. Surely he must speak with Guinevere to know about her thoughts on him and the wedding. But that requires time and patience; does he have both? The wedding preparations are already underway and though he's not involved much, he still has the knights to train and prepare for the wedding. And then there's patience. He loses his patience quite fast and if she intends to drag the matter, he fears he might lose his cool.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm, oh yes … hmm, I am not sure, Mithian," Arthur is genuine in his words. He didn't like lying to both Leon and Mithian; they are almost like siblings to him.

"Care to be more precise, Arthur?"

"I don't know if she loves me or not, I didn't ask. I didn't find out from her," Arthur tells Mithian.

Mithian and Leon exchange looks. "I don't get it, why wouldn't you know? You love her don't you? You both love each other, right?" Leon asks.

Arthur purses his lips and closes his eye. "Not exactly Leon."

"You'd better explain in detail, Arthur, because I'm getting confused by your explanation," Leon answers him back.

"Actually," Arthur starts. "It wasn't a proper meeting, between Guinevere and myself. I was enraged because she humiliated me and I wanted to avenge that … but after meeting her twice and stalking her…"

"Stalking her!"

Arthur ignores Leon and carries on. "Yes, stalking her, I actually discovered I liked her. Love or not, I don't know, but I want her as my wife. And I … wasn't courteous when I asked her to marry me."

"What did you do?"

"I asked Merlin to challenge Guinevere's father into a game of checkers and when he lost, I kind of tricked him into wagering his daughter to me … so I could marry her."

"Arthur Pendragon!" Leon says loudly while Mithian just stares at Arthur.

"I know … I know, it was not the right thing or the right way to do it. I been lectured and counseled about this by Merlin all this week and I understand it is not courtly, but I haven't got any other way, Leon. She doesn't entertain me at all and I don't how else to get her so …"

"And you behaved like this? This is …"

"I know Leon, I know …" Arthur walks towards the window and stares outside. "I understand what I did isn't …"

"Look, Arthur," but Leon stops when Mithian places her hand on Leon's arm, halting him. She then walks towards Arthur and stands by his side.

"Arthur?'

"I know, Mithian … this isn't the right thing to do, I know what you are going to say … but…"

"I was going to say I understand why you did it," Mithian answers him.

Arthur turns to face her, his brow arching in curiosity. "Really, you do?"

She nods. "But I don't support the manner you did it, that's for sure."

Arthur nods back. "I know, I don't expect anyone to, but do you really … understand, Mithian, because I know you've good heart and I also understand you don't want to see me hurt. I need a genuine opinion, from the both of you. I don't want you to tell me what you think I want to hear. So do you really understand?"

"I do, Arthur, honest," she adds. "I can feel that you do like her a lot."

"I really do, Mithian."

"It's love, Arthur, and when you are in love with someone, you tend to do anything to get them. It might not seem right in the eyes of others, but it seems to be working out for you. Regardless of your methods," she advises.

"Mithian …" Arthur sighs. He's had enough of this love talk and its irking him to the bones, hearing that word alone. Why are they all thinking it's love that brought him to Guinevere. Can't a man genuinely like someone and decide to marry her? Why does it always have to be love that binds two people together? "I'm not … sure about the love part. I like her, yes, but …"

"How can you say that Arthur? You have gone to the extreme measures to get her, isn't that love?"

"Why can't it be something else? Passion, lust, like, … anything but love."

"I don't understand, Arthur. You speak about her very honestly to us, describing her in the most beautiful way you can imagine, you tell us how low you've stooped to get her and worry if she will like you or not yet, you claim it's not love," Mithian tells him.

"I don't know anything about love, Mithian. I really don't …"

"What you are telling us right now about Guinevere … that is love, Arthur," Mithian says with determination. Arthur looks at her. She nods.

"How can …"

"She's right Arthur, that's love. All that feelings you've been describing about her to us, that's love. You don't talk about someone like that if you don't love them … it's right there, my friend, and only you don't realize it," Leon adds, pointing to Arthur's heart. "You've been confused with the real meaning of that word because you've been in the wrong types of relationship all these years, Arthur," Leon adds. "Let me speak first," he adds quickly when Arthur opens his mouth to answer back. "I don't mean to offend, I hope you understand that. All I am saying is, love is what makes a marriage works. You decide to marry someone when you start to love, and in your case, you love Guinevere but you don't realize it because of your confusion. I can't say it's entirely your fault, either. Things happened in such a way where you've been a victim of the moment, but I believe now that you've learned to love a person and you want to marry her, your life will change. And it will do you good. Believe me, marriage and love will bring the happiest moments in your life and those moments can never be replaced by anything … not even by the all the wealth in the world," Leon advises.

Arthur listens silently.

"Don't get us wrong, Arthur …" Mithian chips in as she is worried Arthur might get offended by what her husband said.

"No, Mithian … of course not. Thank you, Leon."

"You need to open up, Arthur. You need to talk to her and let her know of your feelings and listen to hers. She might love you but since you've shut your heart off, she might have reservations about revealing hers to you," she says, smiling. "Talk to her. Before the wedding. It will do both of you good."

"Sure, Mithian …" Arthur promises with a smile.

"Good … now that we have that resolved, how is your uncle, Arthur? I feel sorry for him," Leon tells Arthur.

"He is recovering. Thanks for asking, Leon. Gaius mentioned the arrow missed his heart by inches so he will be fine sooner than expected. I am just worried for Father. He seems traumatized by what happened to my uncle."

"This is the second time Tristan been targeted. I remember the first time he was ambushed and almost killed if it wasn't for Balinor's interference. And now this … does Tristan has any foe within Camelot?"

"I am not sure, but he is known for his bluntness in the council and perhaps that has irked someone … I don't know. But I am investigating this very closely. They could have targeted my father as well."

"Yes …" Leon says and stops when someone knocks on the door.

"Come in," Arthur instructs.

The door opens and a knight pokes his head in. "The king and queen await your presence, Sire."

"Good … come Leon, Mithian." Arthur leads them out.

X

Gwen stares at the necklace in her hand for a long time. It was a beautiful necklace, with intricate details especially handmade for a special occasion. And it's from Arthur, his wedding gift to her. The queen gave her the necklace this morning when they came to measure her for the wedding gown. In the beginning Gwen didn't feel like accepting such an expensive gift from the prince but the queen insisted, stating this was the first time Arthur had given someone an expensive gift like this. And he had it specially made for her. Gwen accepted it and promised to wear it for the wedding, but up until now, she still feels slightly disappointed with the event. She loved the necklace, and learning it was from Arthur warms her heart, but why didn't he give it to her himself? It would have made so much of difference. The queen gave it to her instead, and Gwen, despite the agreement to wear it, feels sad. She would have loved if Arthur had given it to her himself. But he didn't. What was he afraid of? Didn't he like to do so himself? Is he ashamed of her or the place she lives? Why? Gwen shakes her head and sets the necklace back in the box and places it on the table. She recalls back the queen's words.

"This is for you Gwen. A gift from Arthur." Katrina hands a box to Gwen. It was a very luxurious looking box, tied with red ribbons.

Surprised, Gwen takes the box from the queen and stares at it.

"Open it … go on."

Gwen unties the ribbon cautiously and opens the lid of the box and almost drops it because the glitter from the necklace blinds her eye. It was one of the magnificent pieces of work she has ever seen. And no one has given her jewels before, let alone anything as beautiful as this. She turns back towards Katrina, unable to say or comment anything.

"What do you think of it dear? It's beautiful isn't it?"

"I … I … don't know …I …"

"It's all right, Gwen. I understand," Katrina comforts Gwen by placing her arms around her shoulders. "He wanted to give you something special. He had it handmade for you, especially for you. He hoped it would make you happy."

"I'm … I've never had anything like this before … this is beautiful, thank you," Gwen tells the queen.

"Don't thank me, thank Arthur," Katrina says and before Gwen can stop her, calls out for the prince.

Arthur walks in and Katrina with a smile reaches closer and kisses Gwen's cheek. "Thank you for changing Arthur and making him sensible. And I can't wait to have you as my daughter-in-law. Take care, Gwen." She says softly and leaves. As she passes Arthur, "Go, talk to her." And she was out from the small house.

Gwen swallows and waits, like waiting for her penalty. She doesn't know what to say or even expect. All throughout the afternoon, Arthur had been waiting outside the house while she got measured by Mandy. And they hardly conversed apart from their earlier greetings. And now, what should she tell him?

"Thank you." It was all she could think of and she made it quick.

Arthur smiles. "Do you like it?"

She nods.

"Good," he turns to leave.

_'What? That's it? Is this all he has to say?'_ she thinks to herself and bites her lips in frustration.

Arthur stops and turns around, his eye gazing deep into hers. "Wear that on our wedding day. It's yours … goodbye." And he was gone.

Gwen gapes after him. She heard the horses and after a while there are no more noises outside. What on earth did he just say? That was it? No talk of why he had to propose her in such a despicable manner or why he used Merlin in his plot? No apologies about why he acted brashly or why he did what he did? No proper proposal, no smile or proper words to explain what to expect after the wedding … nothing. He acted as if she is nothing but a subject to him, just one of the villagers getting married to him to fulfill a condition. And he is still arrogant! What was he even thinking? Gwen tosses the box and jewelry on the table carelessly and walks towards the fireplace. She thrust a log into the fire and watches the fire brighten up. She is angry and extremely disappointed. Shaking and taking a deep breath, she gets back to her work.

The knock on the door brings her back from the short day dream she's been having. "Who is it?"

"Tom." Her father says from outside the house.

"Be there in a minute, Father," she tells him and gets up to her feet. She adjusts her gown, the apron and walks as quickly she can to the door. She unlatches it and yanks it open.

"The queen came here?" her father asks, his face worried. He enters with a load on his shoulder.

"Yes but how did you know?"

"I heard the whole village talking about it." Her father sets the fruit he brought back on the table and his tools down, by the cupboard. He wipes his hand on his pants. He is sweating and looks tired.

"Yes. She was here."

"Why?"

"She wanted to measure me for the wedding gown," Gwen explains, sighing thinking back to the events in the morning.

"Oh," Tom says shortly and his eye falls on the jewelry box on the table. "What's that?"

"Wedding gift from Arthur … a necklace."

Tom looks as surprised as she'd been when she first heard the news. "He gave you a gift?" He didn't believe it. And Gwen doesn't blame him, she didn't either.

"Something to wear during the wedding."

"Hmm," Tom says sadly and goes to wash his face. Gwen watches him sadly. Very soon, he will all alone in this house. Will he take care of himself like she does him now? She loves her father and knows Tom will fall sick without her. Will Arthur allow her to visit her father or will he disconnect all relationship she has with her father? She doesn't know. Arthur seems to be unpredictable and if she wants to retain her relationship with her father, she has to ask him, herself. And she will do. There is no way she will allow Arthur to control on her freedom. No way.


	13. Chapter 13

After two weeks of preparation, the wedding day arrives. It is the most lavish event ever seen in Camelot. Not even Uther, the king of Camelot, married in such splendor. Since Arthur is the heir and future King of the land and the only son of Uther Pendragon, the king spared no expense to ensure that this day marks the greatest wedding in the history of the Pendragons, as well as in the history of Camelot.

The town of Camelot was embellished magnificently, with flags and banners afloat in the warm and gentle breeze against the blue sky. All the houses along the way were hung with fine tapestries and decorated with brightly coloured flowers and decorations. On the stony street on which the guests and other dignitaries would walk to get to the castle, fresh cut primroses and marigolds were laid. Foxgloves and peonies adorn the houses along the way towards the castle so the entire town is glowing in exceeding beauty and exuberance. Everyone dressed in their best and made their way towards the castle. Children soared with happiness while the adults beamed with pride and excitement, for today not only marks a great day for the land of Camelot but it also marks an important day in the history of the Pendragon's rule. For the first time, a commoner will be made a princess through marriage. And if things are followed accordingly, she will also become the queen of the land when the prince assumes his throne. And it will be another joyful occasion for Camelot. Right now, the villagers are happy that someone of their kind will be the new princess. This will certainly create a closer relationship between the people and the king than the one they already share. Their trust in Uther is deepening and they will lay their lives down for him. And now they will for the prince as well. Of course some still have reservations due to the prince's inappropriate behaviours in the past, but after the wedding, if the prince shows he is changing, the trust will be cemented. And this is what the king also wishes in his heart.

The Pendragon's castle stands proudly as throngs of people from all walks of life fill the main square. Guards at the entrance of the castle ensure no one behaves inappropriately but they allow the children play happily on the steps that lead into the castle. Flags, banners and tapestries adorned with the Pendragon crest billow proudly in the breeze. The corridors are swathed with flowers and sumptuous material in bright colours. Every single soul in Camelot awaits the bride and groom to appear on the steps of the Castle and seal their marriage with a kiss. It will be a moment to cherish for everyone. And it will also be a moment for them to remember forever and will be retold to their children and their children after that.

X

Arthur is nervous. He is dressed in the official Camelot uniform, complete with chainmail and cloak finished by his official crown. He is pacing the room nervously, matching his steps with his heaving breath. Someone knocks on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's us …"

"Us who?" he stops and ponders who could it be. He is nervous and he's afraid the interruption will only increase his anxiety.

"Merlin and Leon."

"Oh, please … come in," he says and waits. This interruption is welcome, for he really could use his friends right now. The door opens and Merlin along with Leon walks in. Merlin closes the door behind him.

"Are you ready?" Leon asks, looking at Arthur. He himself is dressed in the official Orion uniform and looks very dashing indeed.

"No, not yet … I'm nervous," Arthur explains. He walks towards his bed and sits down with a sigh.

"Arthur Pendragon, having cold feet? That's new," Merlin teases. Arthur glares at him but Merlin continues to smile mockingly.

"That's bound to happen, Arthur. I was when I got married. You'll be fine the moment you get there," Leon advises, using his own experience.

"I don't know, suddenly I just feel all this is wrong …"

"What is wrong? Getting married or the manner in which you'd brought the subject up in the first place?" Merlin teases again crossing his arms. He is still not over having been used as a pawn to get Tom to succumb to Arthur's plans. And Arthur did not apologise for his behaviour either, which just irks Merlin further.

"Merlin, please … I'm already tense down here and you are not helping at all," Arthur snaps. "I'm just thinking about … me. If I really want to go ahead with this … marriage."

"Look, Arthur, I understand you didn't want to get married before, and now you do. Sometimes things can get really messy when you are at the edge of something important like this. Minds do tend to get a little crazy and we start thinking too much. That isn't what you need to be doing right now," Leon says, sitting down beside Arthur. "When you doubt, you lose your confidence … and that's not what you need right now."

"Look, Arthur. I'm not good with words like Leon, but I will say this: you've come this far. Get it? You've come this far and to lose your confidence at this moment isn't what we need besides, have you thought about Guinevere? That girl to whom you gave hopes is waiting for you." Merlin points at Arthur. "And are you going to disappoint her like you are disappointing yourself? No, Arthur. You don't because that is not you. You claimed to want her by any means, so prove it. Go out and make her yours. Marry her and stop sitting here and mourning as if your grandfather is dead!"

"My grandfather is dead, Merlin," Arthur says. Leon snickers.

"You know what I mean, Arthur. What I am saying is, be a man and prove your words rather than chickening out at the last minute," Merlin adds.

"Merlin is right, Arthur. You need to be brave and endure the moment. It will be fine. You are just getting married, not executing someone," Leon says. "Come on … Merlin, get him his ceremonial sword." Leon stands and pulls Arthur up to his feet. Merlin goes to get the sword from the stand beside the table and comes back, handing it to Leon.

"Here, come on …" Leon hands the sword to Arthur and waits until the latter has wrapped it around his waist. Arthur takes a huge gulp of air and exhales slowly, calming himself.

"Ready?" Merlin asks. Arthur looks at him and nods. "Arthur, come on, smile, all right? It's your big day and one you've been waiting for all this time. Think of your beautiful bride and smile …"

Arthur smiles. But just as he was reaching the door, he stops. "Wait!" he tells his friends and rushes back to his table. He pulls out the drawer and takes out his mother's journal. He pushes the drawer closed and joins his friends. "My mother's coming with me …" he shows the other boys the journal and winks. The other two laugh and Merlin nods in agreement.

"Now, that's better. Come on, the bride will be here any minute. You do not want to be late on your own wedding, do you?" Leon says and leads the way as Merlin and Arthur follow him.

X

Uther is watching the guests take their places in the great hall with a huge smile on his face. Standing on the dais beside him, Katrina is greeting and doing her part as the mother of the groom. Sir Balinor and Sir Tristan stand on the left hand side of the hall, as the king's most trusted knights alongside Gaius, while the rest of the knights take the front row. The other dignitaries take the remaining seats behind while the seats on the right are occupied by guests from other the neighboring kingdoms, Uther's allies and friends. The whole hall was filled and everyone is waiting anxiously for the big moment. Uther smiles and twirls with his fingers. Katrina, noticing how tense her husband is, moves closer to him and takes his hand, gripping it tightly.

"Calm down, dear … everything is going to be all right," she tells him.

"The first wedding in the kingdom after so long, of course I am anxious," he tells her and smiles at the guests.

"Then make sure you enjoy every moment of it," Katrina advises him. Uther looks at her and smiles, patting her hand.

"I just hope Arthur doesn't get cold feet."

"He won't."

"He is my son, Katrina, and I know he will because I did when I married Ygraine." Uther smiles again. "And I almost didn't turn up if it wasn't for Balinor. He gave me some strong words to think about and the next thing I know; I was sliding the ring over Ygraine's finger. I will never forget that moment." Uther smiles wistfully at the memory.

"And I assure you, this will be another moment in your life which you'll never be able to forget," Katrina tells him.

"I just wish Ygraine was here. She would have loved to see Arthur marry," Uther says, his voice slightly sad, thinking about his late wife. It still grieves him to think of the unfortunate night he lost his wife. But she had been brave and passed on with a smile on her face. And he wishes he can be as brave as she was.

"I am sure she is blessing him from above, Uther, just as she is blessing him everyday," Katrina comforts Uther.

"Thank you, Katrina, you've been a wonderful wife and friend to me."

"And a mother to Arthur, don't forget that."

"I will not … by the way, where are Agravaine and Elena? I don't see them anywhere," Uther asks scanning the area. Despite not taking much interest on Katrina's side of the family, he still respects Agravaine as one of the knights of Camelot and took to task of educating Elena with the best his money can buy. And he would have loved to see both father and daughter at his son's wedding.

"Elena's not feeling well and Agravaine is with her, taking care of her."

Uther is shocked. "Oh dear, I hope she is all right."

"She will be, Uther. But he insists to be by her side and expresses his deepest regret for not being able to attend the ceremony."

"Maybe after the wedding we should pay Elena a visit. It's a shame he cannot join us, I am sure he would be very happy for Arthur."

"He is, Uther. And yes, we need to pay a visit after this ceremony is over. Elena would love to see us," Katrina says, cursing under her breath.

The trumpets blare and the door of the great hall opens. Arthur Pendragon, looking knightly and dashing, walks in proudly. He smiles at the crowd and everyone in presence nods in respect while the women curtsy. Behind him, Merlin and Leon follow. Arthur walks right up to his parents, nods in respect and waits. Merlin and Leon walk right up towards Tristan, Balinor and Gaius and takes their place beside the knights. Arthur looks at his uncle Tristan and holds up his mother's journal proudly. Tristan smiles. Uther notices the journal and smiles to himself. He knows Arthur misses his mother but he didn't expect Arthur to bring the journal to the wedding. He is glad he did. Now, the circle is complete. Ygraine is with them. He sighs in happiness and waits for the bride.

X

Gwen shivers. Not because she is feeling cold but because she is nervous and scared. Well, who wouldn't be? This is, after all, her wedding day, and she is about to step into a different world where everything and everyone is completely new to her. She feels tiny amongst the giants of Camelot.

But despite the shiver and the anxiety and the nervousness, Guinevere is looking absolutely fabulous in her wedding gown. Looking every inch a princess, Guinevere is both beautiful and elegant. The main part of her gown is made from lightweight ivory velvet teamed up with a truly beautiful embroidered bridal taffeta middle panel with the most wonderful detail of gold guipure lace surrounding the neckline. The sleeves are very luxurious. They are semi fitted to the top section with a band of gold lace and then further defined with wide bell bottom sleeves made of velvet fabric with matching braid surrounding the outer edge. The sleeves drape gracefully and magnify the elegance of the dress. The front and back has corset type lacing with gold and ivory lace that adds colours to the gown. Looking divine, the dress is completed with the stunning gold necklace Arthur gave her. She didn't wear any veil but instead her dark curls were let loose and a beautiful headpiece made from blue delphinium, limonium, muscari, and veronica attached with sweet blue ribbons were pinned on her head instead. The wreath held her hair from brushing across her face and made her look extremely young, vibrant, angelic and of course, gorgeous. And to finish, her face was painted with the simplest of makeup to accentuate her natural beauty. Gwen finds it hard to breathe in the gown because of the corset and wonders if she will faint before she reaches Arthur. That would be embarrassing and to do so in the presence of the royal family would be mortifying.

'_Where are they?'_ she thinks as she fans herself. Sitting down in the guest chamber makes her feel uncomfortable. She had been uncomfortable ever seen she arrived at the castle because she feels lonely and strange here. But this will be her home from now on, and like it or not, this is now her life. She felt extremely sad leaving her home behind and shed a couple of tears before she departed. But she promised her father she would come by and visit him, regardless of whether Arthur forbids her or not. She will not lose her father, for anything in the world.

"Thinking of something, Guinevere?" Mithian asks as she steps inside and closes the door behind her. She was holding a beautiful flower bouquet in her hand and closes in.

"Your highness," Gwen is about to stand up but Mithian stops her, asking her not to bother.

"Right now, you are the highness of the court and we are all your subjects, Gwen," Mithian says and hands the bouquet to Gwen. "You are not thinking of leaving without the bouquet are you?"

Gwen takes the bouquet and admires it. It was white roses assembled together with peonies and white calla lilies. The most magnificent bouquet she has ever seen.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you," Mithian says and smiles.

"Thank you, you've done so much for me … I don't know how to repay all this kindness," Gwen tells Mithian. She had only just met the princess two weeks before the wedding when Mithian arrived at her home and offered to be Gwen's maid of honour because Gwen didn't have one. And Mithian also took the liberty and pain of getting Gwen ready for the wedding, making her look beautiful with additional details like makeup, the bouquet and the hair piece. The hairpiece and bouquet are Mithian's wedding gifts for Gwen. Guinevere likes Mithian because unlike other princess, she doesn't have any arrogance in her. She treats Gwen as if the latter is her sister, advising how to behave in public now that Gwen is officially a royal princess. She also taught her a thing or two about being a wife to a prince, based on her own experience. And Gwen is glad to have someone like her on her side, especially on her wedding day. Both ladies have grown attached to one another.

"You don't have to. I am just repaying my debt to Arthur," Mithian says and when Gwen seems confused, she laughs. "He is the reason I married Leon. I liked Leon when I first saw him but Leon had no intention of getting married but Arthur changed his mind. And I owe him that."

Gwen smiles. This is new. She has heard only the bad things about Arthur, so it is reassuring to hear someone step forward with a positive opinion about Arthur. And this could further influence her own opinion about her future husband.

"I understand you are distraught by what happened …"

"Sorry?"

"The way he proposed and all that …" Mithian says and quickly adds when Gwen raises her eyebrow. "He told us, Leon and me, because he feels pretty ashamed by what he did."

"He does?" Gwen is curious. Why would Arthur tell them? And is it true he feels bad about it? Wasn't he gloating about his triumph?

"Yes, fascinating isn't it? Not usually the man to feel remorse of his actions but he does, in your case. He really likes you, Gwen, and had no other intention but to actually marry you. He understands his way may not be of everyone's liking but as long as he ends up your husband, he doesn't care."

Gwen plays with the petals of her bouquet and ponders Mithian's words. Is it true or is Mithian making all this up so that Gwen will have better opinion about Arthur? After all, she is Arthur's friend. Why should Gwen believe her words? She has been living in Camelot all her life and has heard about Arthur, what would Mithian know about it?

Mithian closes he gap and tilts Gwen's chin. She smiles at her. "I know what you are thinking, and I don't blame you. I am Arthur's friend and I will speak for him but you must also remember, I am a woman and I will always stand by your side no matter how close I am to my husband's friend. We women must protect each other, and that's why I want you to know the truth before you head inside. Arthur told us what happened the moment we arrived in Camelot and asked us not to reveal it to anyone but I want you to know. Because it will be unfair for you to marry someone without learning the truth."

"I wish I could trust him …"

"Give him a chance. That's all I ask of you," Mithian says and plants a kiss on Gwen's temple. "He is a changed man because of you and he will be a better person through you, Gwen."

Gwen doesn't know how to respond to that but she is happy with the interruption when a knight knocks on the door and enters to announce it was time. Mithian looks at Gwen.

"It's time, Gwen. They are waiting for you," she says and helps Gwen with her dress. She adjusts the hem of the dress and smooths the wrinkles to make it look beautiful and perfect.

"I am afraid," Gwen grabs Mithian's hand, feeling really terrified. She just wants to run away from the castle.

"I know; I was too."

"Will you come with me?"

"I will, but only up to the entrance. Your father will take you from there," Mithian says, taking Gwen's arm and leading her from the chamber.

Thinking of her father warms her heart and she sighs, following Mithian slowly.

X

The trumpets blare, indicating the bride's entrance and the hall becomes quiet. Each of the eyes in the hall are fixed upon the great doors which are yet to be opened, holding their breath and waiting. Arthur takes in a huge breath and casts a quick look at his friends. Merlin and Leon smile back. Arthur nods and turns his attention back to the doors. They open slowly and two guards step in. Mithian follows them, holding the bridesmaid's bouquet. She smiles at the guests and walks slowly towards her husband. The guests hardly flinch because they know who would be walking in after Mithian. And as they expected, Tom and Gwen walk in. Tom is dressed in a rich tunic, walking alongside his daughter. Gwen's arm is looped around her father's as she keeps her eyes on the floor. She doesn't want to look at anyone at all, not even Arthur. Her heart is thumping like crazy and she feels faint. Taking each stride slowly as instructed by Mithian, they head towards the dais where the king and queen are seated.

Arthur cannot tear his eyes away from Guinevere. She is beautiful and he is gaping, watching her make her entrance. He knew she would be wearing his mother's altered wedding gown, but he didn't realize she would look astonishingly stunning in it. In fact, he even had a slight argument with Katrina regarding the choice of the gown because he felt the gown had likely seen its better days. But he must say he'd been wrong all this while. Not only had the gown been altered to fit the occasion but Gwen looks completely beautiful in it. Arthur quickly turns to Merlin and mouths 'she is beautiful' to his friend. Merlin smiles back and Arthur turns back to watch his bride make her entrance. The king and queen stand up and walks towards Arthur.

"She is beautiful, Arthur. Just like your mother." Uther leans forward and whispers to Arthur.

Arthur turns to his father, smiles and agrees. "She is father. She is."

A hush falls over the hall as the guests sit astonished, riveted by the stunning beauty of this unknown commoner who happens to have captured Arthur's heart. Some look on with admiration, others with envy. Some seem happy, while others are strangely sad, but most everyone is filled with awe, speechless because they never expected this commoner to be as gorgeous as Guinevere.

Tom arrives at the dais and hands Gwen's hand over to Arthur. Planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead, he smiles and bows in respect to the king, queen and Arthur, and walks to take his place on the left hand side of the hall, beside Leon. The young prince taps on Tom's shoulder and smiles. Tom smiles back. Gwen swallows a choke as she notices her father standing on the side.

Arthur holds Gwen's hand and both of them turns towards their king. Uther smiles at both Arthur and Gwen and turns to his right. Geoffrey of Monmouth steps forward, nods at the king and starts the service. He takes his place in the centre, in front of the bride and groom and addresses the attendees in the hall.

"We are gathered together here in the sight of God and His bounty of angels to join together this man and this woman in a binding of life; it is an honorable estate, ordained in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be bound."

Gwen shivers as Geoffrey starts the service. She dares not to look at Arthur though she can feel him looking at her. She doesn't even dare to look at the queen. She feels like a stranger in the hall; even her father seems to have shrunk into the crowd. She hears the words of the service yet nothing registers in her mind. She is thinking about Arthur and the wedding. In a short while, she will be married to the crowned prince of Camelot and she will be a princess. A PRINCESS! A simple peasant, a seamstress who sometimes finds it hard to make the ends meet is getting married to the prince of Camelot. Is this true? Is this really happening? Gwen cannot believe it yet here she is, marrying Arthur. She will now be the envy of many women in the kingdom as well as the neighboring kingdoms. She has done what others have just dreamed of; marrying Arthur. What is it that she has that they don't? What did he see in her? Gwen is confused and continues to ignore the service and dwell in her own thoughts. She thinks back of Mithian's words and wonders how a man can have multiple personalities. How can a man be so detestable and admirable at the same time? Something about him seems like a mystery to her. It's as if he is wearing a mask, to conceal his real self from the others, only becoming his true self occasionally, and only to those who really matter or of times of great importance like his friend's wedding. If indeed he is a different person underneath the mask he wears, why does he do it? What happened? A firm grip brings her back to senses and as she looks up for the first time, she notices Arthur's eyes. They are soft blue and it are warm, full of … joy.

"Arthur, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" Geoffrey asks, looking at Arthur.

"I will," Arthur says it shortly.

"Guinevere, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou obey him and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Guinevere's lip quivers. "I … do."

Geoffrey then asks Arthur to take Gwen's right hand and repeat after him, "I, Arthur Pendragon, take Guinevere, daughter of Thomas, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I grant thee my troth." Then he does the same with Gwen. When Gwen has recited her vows, Geoffrey asks for the ring.

Merlin steps forward and hands Geoffrey the rings.

"Bless these rings, O merciful Lord, that those who wear them, that give and receive them, may be ever faithful to one another, remain in your peace, and live and grow old together in your love, under their own vine and fig tree, and seeing their children's children. Amen." And with that he hands Arthur a ring and Gwen the other. He asks Arthur to slide the ring over Gwen's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow; In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen," Arthur says and slid the ring onto Gwen's finger.

Gwen's heart thumps crazily. She takes the ring Geoffrey gives her in her shivering fingers and does the same.

"And with this, I pronounce you man and wife," Geoffrey says and steps back.

'_That's it … I am married. I am Arthur's wife.'_ Gwen thinks to herself. Arthur closes in and tilts her chin. _'Anytime now … anytime,'_ she thinks wildly again.

Arthur bends slightly and brushes his lips against hers, intending to place a small, chaste kiss there. _Get it over with,_ he thinks, but something happens when his lips touch hers and what he intended to be quick and light takes a turn when he finds himself pressing his lips to hers more firmly. His stomach churns, but in a good way, and he realizes he's fighting the urge to coax her lips apart.

Gwen is more surprised than he is. She thought it would be over quickly, but when he immediately returns before he even withdraws, kissing her like he actually means it, she finds her eyes fluttering closed and realizes that she is leaning towards him, not away. Her body grows warm, and her head swims deliciously. _What is this?_

When he releases her, the guests in the hall rejoice. But Arthur and Gwen are unable to move. They stare at each other as if petrified. Someone grabs Arthur's shoulder and whispers something in his ears but he doesn't hear them or feel anything. His eyes are fixed upon Guinevere. The kiss, that enchanting kiss they have just shared, seems to be magically transforming him. Neither of them can seem to tear their eyes from the other. His heart is warm and pounding, his mind is relaxed, and he feels something stirring in him. _'What is it?'_ he wonders.

"Guinevere, welcome to the family." Katrina breaks the silence and hugs Gwen happily.

Startled, Gwen manages to recover in time and she smiles and accepts the embrace. Uther approaches them, so Katrina releases Gwen and the latter curtsies. Uther reaches out and cups her cheek.

"You are a beautiful angel, my dear … thank you. Your father must be very proud of you. We should indeed thank him, for we are privileged to have you in our humble home," he tells her.

Something about Uther warms Gwen's heart. She has respect for him because he is the king but now he is her father-in-law and her perception of him will be entirely new. But from what she sees now, she likes him already.

"Congratulations, Son," Uther tells Arthur and he simply nods.

Tristan, Balinor, Gaius all approach the bride and the groom and each take turns to congratulate the groom and welcome the new blushing bride into the Pendragon household. Gwen smiles, nods and curtsies to as many people she meets but the thumping in her heart does not slow down. Uther thanks the guests and promises to meet everyone at the feast. Gwen looks for her father. There is no sign of him anywhere. It makes her sad because she really wants to see him. Perhaps she should excuse herself. She moves away from the crowd.

"I am so happy for you, Gwen," Tom says approaching Gwen from the side. He waits until the king and queen are distracted by the guests to meet his daughter.

Gwen spins around quickly and is happy to see her father, finally. "Father, I have been searching everywhere for you … where have you been?"

"I was standing by the pillar, watching you. I didn't want to approach you immediately because you had so many royal dignitaries to meet. Thought I could grab a small amount of your time to congratulate you."

"Father, please stop talking like this … no matter what happens, you will always be my father. Nothing has changed," Gwen embraces her father and sniffs.

Tom comforts his daughter and pushes her back a little and tweaks her nose. "You are very beautiful, Gwen. I feel as if I saw your mother in you."

"I miss her."

"I do, too … now; I can't be taking more of your time. You need to meet a lot of people. I will see you later."

"You will be around at the feast tonight?" Gwen asks him, holding him tightly.

Tom sighs. "Gwen, you know that is not possible. That is for … and I am …" Tom shrugs his shoulder. "Besides, the village have arranged a special feast for me," Tom says with a smile. "Can't be disappointing them, can I?"

Gwen knows what her father means and doesn't blame him. She reaches out and dusts his shoulder. "There's a speck of dust … you look so handsome in this." She tries to change the subject because her heart is heavy with sorrow, with the thought of parting with her father. She needs a distraction.

"My son-in-law got me this."

"Arthur?"

Tom nods. "Yesterday, he arrived with this richly made tunic and gave it to me, saying it was his gift to me. And he also said he was sorry for causing me all the trouble at the tavern. He said he didn't have a choice, but he regrets how he went about it."

"Really?" Gwen is astonished by all the news she is hearing about Arthur.

"Goodbye, child … be happy, wherever you are. I love you." Tom smiles, kisses her forehead and leaves. Gwen watches her father leave and a huge hole fills her heart. She wants to cry but she is afraid of what others might think. But she is also sad. She stands alone by the side of the hall, looking at her bouquet.

Merlin taps on Gwen's shoulder.

She turns around, her face blushing the moment her eye meets his. And she is also happy to have him around. She needs a friend and couldn't ask for anyone better.

"Congratulations," he tells her.

"Thank you, Merlin. I am so glad you are here with me. Where is Morgana?"

"She's with my mother, over there." He points to a group of women deep in conversation and Morgana is among them. "Can you see her?"

"Yes, I can … that's your mother?"

"Yes. I'd like you to meet her."

"I very much like that … maybe we can move over to them," Gwen suggests.

"No, not now. You must not walk about; you might just trip on your own gown. Perhaps later at the feast, I will introduce her to you," Merlin promises.

"Sure."

Merlin inches closer and almost whispers. "I am sorry for what happened, Gwen. I broke my promise to you, but I still swear I will not let any harm come to you."

"Morgana explained what happened, Merlin, and I don't blame you. I would very much appreciate if you could stay around, though, because I am afraid," Gwen tells him.

"I will, I promise," Merlin assures. "And you can stop worrying about your father. He is very happy with the marriage and I should not be telling you this, because it's supposed to be a surprise, but I am not good at keeping secrets, so … Tom is going to be made the court's official blacksmith. He will be working for the king and only for the court, no one else."

Gwen gapes listening to Merlin. "Really?"

"I swear by it. Arthur told me last night."

"I am so happy for my father. Thank you." Gwen is extremely thrilled with the news. This means she will be able to see her father at any time.

"No, don't thank me … it was Arthur's idea and the king liked it. So, thank him," Merlin adds. Gwen opens her mouth to respond but Uther's loud voice cuts her first.

"It's time we meet the crowd, come Arthur and Gwen," Uther announces as the guards immediately form a file and lead the way followed by the king and queen, the newly married couple, and then the rest.

As they walk, Arthur slides his hand around Gwen's waist and holds her. If she had known him better, it would have been comforting, but since she does not, it was rather uneasy to bear due to the butterflies erupting in her stomach. His touch is like a thunderbolt and she shudders each time he pulls her close. She still avoids meeting his eye.

They reach the main entrance and Uther is announcing to the gathered crowd about the marriage and the newlyweds. Arthur smiles and turns to look at Gwen. He pulls her close to him and leans, "I hope you like the ring. It belonged to my mother. She would have loved for you to have it."

Gwen looks up at him, for the first time that day without the need of having to do so, but on her own account. She is in awe of this man. The way he spoke of his mother, the warm voice and the look he gives her, it's incredible. Gone is the brash snob, replaced with a kind gentleman. Is this the real prince Arthur whom they've all been talking about all this while? He smiles at her and her heart flutters.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

She shakes her head.

"Come," Uther interferes and Arthur leads Gwen out to meet the crowd. The moment both Arthur and Gwen step out, the crowd goes wild. Gwen has never been in the presence of so many people in her life before and to watch the faces she knows, she's been living with, her friends and strangers, is overwhelming. Next to her, Arthur is waving to the crowd.

'_What should I do?'_ she thinks to herself. _'Should I wave or do something?'_ she thinks again. She turns to Merlin and he urges her to smile and wave to the crowd. She turns back and does as Merlin tells her. Another cheer and the crowd are celebrating the marriage of their prince to the commoner.

"Kiss, kiss" the crowd chants.

Gwen's heart sinks. _'Not again, I am still recovering from the first and now …'_ she looks at him and he is already looking at her. Without even waiting for her response, he bends down and captures her lips. The crowd goes wild but Gwen is lost in a world of her own where only Arthur and she live. She trails her hand to the back of his neck, and unaware of what she is doing, she circles it, pressing him closer to her. Their kiss lasts a minute and finally when Arthur pulls away from her, she is completely off-balance and feels like slumping in his embrace. The crowd cheers.

"Thank you, everyone. I have arranged a feast for everyone and please enjoy yourselves," Uther says and the crowd cheers again.

"Long live the king, long live the queen." The crowd goes wild.

"Long live Prince Arthur, long live Princess Guinevere," they add.

For Gwen, it seems strange to hear her name linked with the term princess in front. She is not the princess, she will always be Guinevere. Because that is who she is.

X

The feast that night in the main hall is an event full of merriment and joy. Jesters perform tricks to amuse the guests. Servants ensure the tables are full of good food and wine while the guards keep watchful eyes on each of the guests, trying to keep the place in proper control. The musicians play lively music while servants run here and there, attending to the needs of the guest. The food is extravagant and scrumptious. The cooks really took to the task and prepared a feast to remember. The guests enjoy themselves and on the dais, the royal family sits and enjoys the food along with the guests. The newly married couple sits in the middle flanked on either side by the king and queen. The knights and Gaius are seated at another table, a step below the dais but separated from the guests. Geoffrey of Monmouth sits beside Uther and is in deep conversation with the king. Katrina is talking to her maid and that leaves only Gwen and Arthur together.

"You didn't tell me if you liked the ring?" Arthur asks, sipping his wine.

"I do," she tells him, her first words to him since marrying him.

"What do you think?"

"Sorry?"

"About the ceremony today?"

"It was good." What else can she say?

"Good? Could have been better you mean?"

"No, it was perfect in every sense. I have never been to any weddings before so I don't really have anything to compare, but I think it was perfect. Thank you," Gwen answers honestly. She fiddles with her wooden spoon. Arthur eyes her keenly.

"You're not hungry I suppose, hardly saw you eating anything."

"Hmm … I believe it has to be all this excitement," she giggles and avoids looking at him.

"Or you miss your father?"

"What?" she turns to look at him. Did she hear him incorrectly?

"You miss your father, don't you?" he asks, reaching out to clasp her hand.

Gwen follows his hand with her eyes. He clasps it tightly and watches her. Gwen shudders slightly as his skin comes in contact with hers but she keeps herself controlled. She faces him and smiles.

"Yes, I do. He is my father."

"I guessed as much … I'm sorry he couldn't make it here tonight."

"He prefers to be with his own kind, Sire …"

"Guinevere … I'm no longer your prince, I'm your husband. I would very much like you to call me Arthur."

Gwen clears her throat. This is going to be harder than she thinks. "Yes, A-Arthur."

"Ahhh, there you go, wasn't so hard was it?" he laughs and brings her hand to his lips and kisses it.

Another bolt of lighting runs through her and Gwen has to grip the edge of the table to steady herself. If keeping up with this is this hard she wonders how she will react when Arthur makes love to her. The thought of Arthur making love to her both scares and excites her. She has no idea what to do in that situation but she believes he will teach her. And that part makes her blush.

"I am sure your father wants you to be happy here, Guinevere, and I will make sure I keep that promise, the one I made to him when I asked to marry you. You will not be unhappy here."

"Thank you … A..Ar..Arthur."

He laughs again. "You need practice to train yourself with my name." He releases her hand. "You've got a lifetime to do so." He pats her hand and continues eating. "Oh, before I forget, you can go and visit your father anytime you want. Just take a guard with you," he tells her and gets back to his meal.

Gwen watches him and suddenly she feels warm. She doesn't loathe him anymore. She must have been married to the wrong Arthur. Surely this cannot be the same person everyone warned her about. He is not the brat, idiot, womanizer, the arrogant and insensitive person she feared. He is kind, warm, genuinely interested with her and above all, sensitive to her feelings. And she's been wondering about him from the moment she got married to him. As she watches him eat and joke with his friends, she wonders if this is all an act to get her like him but she doesn't feel it is so. Something in heart tells her it's real. Arthur is not faking himself in her presence, he is being honest and she likes that trait in him. She hates liars and had been cursing herself for marrying a liar like Arthur, but now, she thanks God for providing her with a husband who is being honest with her. Perhaps Arthur is changing himself for her, who knows? Either way, she likes this new Arthur and hopes he stays like this forever. Maybe she will not be unhappy here after all. Her stomach grumbles and she feels hungry. She hasn't eaten since the morning, but didn't feel hungry because she'd been anxious all day. But not anymore. After learning the truth, her heart feels lighter and she feels all the hunger since morning accumulating in her stomach. She spoons herself some stew and starts eating.

X

Katrina had been watching both Arthur and Gwen from her seat silently. She is aware of their conversation and is alerted to their friendliness. In fact it's more than friendly. It seems they both are in love and it doesn't look too good for her plans. She approved of the wedding for the safety of her niece, Elena, and looks forward to the day where Gwen will die so that Elena can be Arthur's wife. And she would prefer if Gwen dies unhappy, because it will ease her trouble of explaining why Gwen died and make it easier to persuade Arthur to remarry because he didn't get the love he deserves from Gwen. But if they are both in love, surely Gwen's death will break him and remarrying will not be an option he seeks, for he wouldn't want to bury Gwen's image from him. And that will spoil everything she has worked for all this while. Her dreams of conquering Camelot with her power will be dashed, and that is not something she is ready for, not after laboring so much of her strength and desires in it. She must not let Arthur and Gwen love each other or become close. They must remain as they have met, as enemies. They must hate each other. It might be a problem trying to persuade Arthur but she can work wonders with Gwen. And she knows just the thing to do. Katrina calms herself, a crafty smile spreading across her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Gwen sips her wine and talks with the princesses from Camelot's neighboring kingdoms when someone taps on her shoulder. She turns around and finds a group of women, somewhere around her age, smiling at her. They curtsey and wait for her.

Gwen looks astonished at them and one of the princesses she was talking to leans forward and whispers, "Nod, you're supposed to nod." Gwen thanks her and nods. The princess resumes her place and sneers with the other princesses.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Gwen asks. She is not sure if that is the appropriate question to ask but since she is still clueless about her new role, she just went with what came to her first, hoping that she's doing the right thing.

Behind her the princesses snicker amongst themselves. The newly arrived women smile and shake their heads. "No, my lady. We didn't come seeking anything from you. Just want to be your friend and meet the lady who charmed Prince Arthur." One of the women says.

Gwen blushes and tightens her grip on her cup. "Pleasure's all mine. May I know your names please?"

"This is Orianthi, I'm Sade, she's Myriana and that's Brianna. They are sisters," the women named Sade explains and points at the sisters. "Some think they are twins, but they are not, different by two years," she adds.

Gwen notices how beautiful all four of them look and starts feeling a little inadequate. Behind her, the princesses introduce themselves to the new group without Gwen's intervention. Gwen watches how the two groups mingle and converses, feeling somewhat out of place among them. She takes another sip of her wine and lets it take the bitter feeling from her. The women finish introducing themselves and turn to meet Gwen again.

"I am pleased to meet you all," Gwen tries to be polite though she doesn't really feel like doing so. She just wants to retire back into her chambers and sleep.

"We heard so much about you, from the Queen. She couldn't stop talking about you, and we decided that we needed to meet you in person," Orianthi says. She is a brunette with large expressive eyes which Gwen finds very intimidating.

"She's lovely, isn't she? She's been kind to me ever since she visited me back in my home. I owe her more than she knows," Gwen says. "Anyway, thank you for your wonderful gifts and for attending tonight."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. We just need to meet the person Arthur is finally marrying," Brianna says. "What we mean is, we are curious to know whom the prince is actually marrying, knowing his reputation as a man who usually ignores commitment," Myriana adds.

Gwen has a burgeoning question running in her head and wonders if she should ask them. What if it's rude and inappropriate? What if they are offended by it? But if she doesn't ask, she will be troubled by it forever. She clears her throat. It's worth a try. "If you don't mind me asking … how do you all know Arthur?"

"We are his friends."

That was a relief. Gwen smiles and acknowledges it. "Oh… right" that went well. Wasn't so bad after all.

"How about you?" Orianthi asks.

"Sorry?" now it is Gwen's turn to be surprise.

"How did you come to know him?" they ask her. One of the servants approach them, offering refreshments but they wave him away. "We would like to know, if you don't mind."

Should she tell them? Is it really necessary? Why do they need to know? They are just his friends, not close associate like Mithian and Leon. Should she tell them? "Urmmm … it's quite a long story, actually."

"Oh we have all night, come on … share with us please," one of the princesses says, closing in beside Gwen. "We want to know what the secret is, please."

Gwen feels uneasy. Should she tell them the truth? Why them? Who are they to know anything? She hates lies, but right now, she doesn't feel she can tell them the exact truth. "Actually he met me while riding with his friends." Gwen begins, uneasy because she is twisting the truth. "My father was loading the armour he made onto his wagon when one of his men rode towards my father and collided with him. Arthur helped my father and that's how we met." She tries her best to insert the truth of their first meeting in the midst of the lie she weaves.

The princesses looks surprised while the other group just smiles. "Such chivalrous act from a prince," one of them says. "A knight to the rescue indeed," Another adds.

"Arthur actually helped another?" Sade comments, sipping her wine. "Usually he doesn't."

"Perhaps he's changed …" another adds.

Gwen seems curious about their conversation but she doesn't say anything, listening on. Looks like they seem to know Arthur more than she realized. Well, they did say they were his friends.

"I remember when Arthur and his father visited my kingdom last year … we went hunting and spotted a deer. One of his servants actually got hurt while running behind us but he still insisted the servant get the deer after shooting it down. Poor fellow broke his arm while trying to lift the heavy load," one of the princesses says, remembering her experience with Arthur.

"That was better compared to what he did when he came over to mine. He practically barked his orders to my servants because they lost his horse!" another princess shares her experiences with them and laughs. "I mean, they're my servants, but they are more afraid of him than me," she adds.

"He was equally rude when he and his father came to my kingdom for a treaty negotiation. He lost his cool when his servant bumped into him while walking down the corridor and he started throwing his tantrums at everyone, his father included," another adds.

For Gwen, this is something new about Arthur. She knew what a womanizer he was as well as how arrogant he could be, but this is another side of his personality that she didn't know yet. And now, thanks to these women, she now knows that he has a temper. But she still wonders how come they know so much if they are just friends? Are they just friends or … Gwen dismisses the thought, for the time being.

"As far I know, Arthur can be very demanding and sarcastic with his subjects. I have never seen anyone as arrogant as him."

"But despite all his arrogance, there is one thing he is good at," Sade says, pursing her lips.

"What is that?" the words escape Gwen's mouth before she realizes it and later she regrets knowing it at all. If only she hadn't listened to anything they said.

"He's good in bed," the women say and all of them laugh except for Gwen. She doesn't know if she is petrified hearing it or that she feels numb realising all these women are talking about Arthur, her husband. _'Good in bed?'_ she thinks numbly. _'What do they mean by good in bed?'_ her stomach starts to churn and she feels sick. But she still needs to ask.

"Sorry?" she asks them. Sade turns to look at Orianthi while the princesses smile at each other.

"Should we tell her?" Sade asks.

"She deserves to know," the other agrees and nods. Sade closes in Gwen.

"Now, since you are new to this, Gwen, we will let you in our little secret. Arthur is a master in bed," and when Gwen seems lost the princess closes in one by one and says, "He makes perfect love to you in bed."

Gwen's world turns dark that very instant. Her head throbs and she feels faint. "What …" her words stop there and she is unable to continue anymore. What do they mean by that? How come…? Gwen looks at each of them and suddenly feels sick.

"Surprise, surprise … well, curious how we know that?" the princess asks, bobbing her head. "We've all had the privilege of being treated with his love making mastery before … so we know. And I can tell you, he will treat you with total respect … he will love and respect every inch of your body Gwen. You will be his Queen, in the bed. And he will make you yearn for more!"

Gwen feels her head busting. '_What is she blabbering about?'_

"It's true, Gwen," Sade says. "He worshiped my body when we were together … and I have to say, despite being married, my husband has never come close to satisfying me the way Arthur does. He makes you feel like a woman, get it? He just makes you want to shout his name … and you do. God, I can feel him in me right now as I speak," Sade closes her eyes and cups her breast, licking her lips.

Gwen wants to run away from there but can't. She feels sick and watching Sade is making her sicker. '_Are they aware of what they are saying? Do they know it's my husband they are talking about?'_ she thinks to herself. Gwen staggers a little and holds the side of her head.

"Does your husband know?" Brianna asks, ignoring Gwen's condition.

"He hardly notices anything but each time I made love with Arthur, he made me forget I was married," Sade says and the women laugh, except for Gwen. She seethes in anger as she is made to listen to this horrendous truth about her husband.

"Oh cheer up, Gwen, he will treat you like he did us and in fact you are lucky. You get to be loved every night and day … I wonder if he will take you anywhere he pleases?"

"WHAT?" Gwen claims in horror. _'Anywhere?'_

"That's his trait. If he wants you, he doesn't care where you are at all; he just pulls you to a corner and takes you there. But despite the difficulty of the place, its quiet a thrilling ride … I've been pulled into a dark corner or closet on a couple of occasions, so I should know," Orianthi says, without feeling shame.

Gwen feels so disgusted that she feels like vomiting. Around her, everyone is having fun but she doesn't hear anything, in fact it is as if she is shut in a room, filled with these wicked women.

"So did we … he took us both together because he didn't want us sisters to be offended," one of the sisters says.

Gwen feels her heart bleeding. She feels like tearing each and every woman there into pieces and throwing them into the fire. She grips her cup so tight she fears she will break it. She looks around for help, for anyone to come and rescue her. But no one she knows is around at this hour.

"But like I said, he will treat you well, Gwen," Sade responds, tapping Gwen's shoulder.

"Wait a minute," Gwen puts a stop to their trash and holds up her hand. She's had enough. And they have just crossed the boundaries. "Do you know to whom you are speaking? I'm his wife. And Arthur is my husband."

"Of course you, are but do not forget why he married you in the first place," Sade laughs. She then turns to the others and with her hands over her mouth she says, "Poor lamb, seems she doesn't know anything yet."

"And why is that? And what is it that I don't know? And stop calling me lamb. I am no lamb!" Gwen is getting irritated by these groups.

"There's no need to be angry, Gwen," the princess says.

"Just tell why you think he married me!" Gwen cuts the conversation short. She has no more interest in being polite with them, regardless of whether they are princesses or not. She just wants to get done with them and leave the place. She is feeling so sick in her stomach that she thinks she will just spend the following day in bed.

"For your body, Gwen, it's obvious isn't it?" Orianthi mentions.

"And how do you know that?" Gwen challenges her. They are getting on her nerves.

"Fine … has he ever said 'I love you' in the first place? No, and then he tries to give you gifts, didn't he?"

"He gave me one, but it was a wedding gift," Gwen replies brashly. She is not going to let them get in her head and belittle her.

"That's how it starts. He gives you gift, slow talks with you, tries to pretend to change his habit until you doubt he is the man you've known before, and finally, he will take you when you finally give in. And as for us, we didn't care if he sweet talked us because we needed him desperately. He gave us pleasure none of our husbands could give, and for that, we don't mind. But in your case, he wants nothing but your body. Fine … here's the challenge should you feel like accepting it. Try it tonight. It's supposed to be your first night together. Try not to give in … disappoint him. He will get angry. If he does, I win but if he does not, I'll shave my locks," Sade challenges Gwen. "Feel like challenging me?"

"Are you asking me to doubt my own husband?"

"No, I am asking you to judge his reason in marrying you. That is all. He is a womanizer, it's a fact known to everyone, and I believe you know, too. But from what I see of you, it doesn't seem like you are one ready to lay down and allow him to take you freely. You look like you have some fight in you, and that's why it surprises us that he chose you," Sade says. Gwen keeps quiet.

"Look, Gwen, we care for you and don't want you hurt. Before anything happens, there is no harm in setting out a little test … just to be on the safe side," Brianna adds.

Feeling bitter and angry with everything she hears, she accepts it. "I'm listening," she tells them. "But if you are wrong about my husband …"

"We'll see… wait for tonight and you'll see if he wants you or your body," Sade says, sneering at Gwen.

X X X X XX X X X

Arthur finishes his last goblet and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. His friends applaud as he raises his goblet high in the air.

"Yeah, Arthur … yeah," they cheer him and some beat on the table to make a loud noise.

"All right," Arthur shouts in triumph and looks around, smiling at every one in the hall. It is filled with all the knights, his friends, and princes and princesses from the neighboring kingdoms. The king and queen have retired as has Gwen. Balinor and Tristan have left with the king while Hunith, Mithian and Morgana have accompanied Gwen to her chamber, to get her readied. Those who wished to return home have done, so but those who didn't remained to have more fun. Arthur had been drinking quite a lot for the night and despite Merlin's warning, he continues to do so. Only when Leon intervened, did he actually stop.

"More, more, more" the crowd encourages.

"No, Arthur … enough. Come, we need you to get ready for the night," Merlin advises and pulls him down from the table. Leon helps him. The crowd continues to encourage further debauchery.

Arthur staggers to stay on his feet and allows his friends to help him. Bidding goodbye to his friends and guests, he leaves.

"God, Arthur, I didn't realize you weigh more than you look," Merlin struggles with the weight.

"And did you have to get drunk on your wedding day as well?" Leon says, shouldering Arthur's arm on his shoulder as they walk him back to his chamber.

"Isn't his fault Leon, it was the crowd."

"He cannot turn away from a challenge can he?" Leon asks.

"He loves to be challenged, in case you've forgotten. It strokes his pride … besides; the crowd loves to tease Arthur … just for the fun of it," Merlin says.

"And look where it lands him! It's his wedding night, for goodness sake." Leon shakes his head and both men heave and puff Arthur to his chamber.

It took them almost half and hour to drag Arthur up to his chamber. The servants were waiting for them as they arrived. Leon nods and as the door is held open, Arthur is led inside. Leon and Merlin sit Arthur on the bed and the servants hurry with a bowl of water. Leon allows the servants to remove Arthur's clothing and dress him in a white tunic. Merlin sighs and walks towards Arthur's table, going through the scrolls on his table. Nothing is interesting and he turns around, arms neatly folded across his chest. Leon joins him.

"Are you all right, Merlin?"

"Hmm, yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Merlin asks.

"You don't seem like it … I've been watching you."

"I am …" Merlin lies.

"Merlin… come on," Leon urges and wraps his arm around Merlin's shoulder. "Something is bothering you, I know of that. Is it about Arthur or the wedding? Or is it something else?"

"Well, you know how Arthur made his proposal, don't you?" Merlin asks. Leon nods. "I am not satisfied with it."

"Merlin, you know Arthur. That's just his way … if he wants something; he wants it no matter what. You of all people know how stubborn he is."

"But it's …" Merlin sighs and looks away. "It's just not right."

"I know it isn't, Merlin, but now that they are married, let's hope he changes for good. Something about his bride gives me hope … I just feel she can be the right person for him and his arrogance."

"I just hope you are right, Leon," Merlin finishes. "Now … we have to make his sober. There is no way I'm sending him to Gwen looking like this."

"Agreed. Come on, we don't have much time," Leon adds.

"And how do you exactly plan to do this?" Merlin asks.

"By any way possible." Leon finishes.

XXXXX X XXX

Gwen sits patiently in her chamber, thinking back all the words she heard from the women today at the feast. Digging her fingers deep in to the covers, she bites her lip in anger. Her heart is thumping madly, not because of the excitement of meeting Arthur alone for the first time, but because she feels used. She feels cheated and misled. She knows it's not right to jump into hasty conclusions based on the words of some women she hardly knows, but they seemed to know about Arthur so much and it seems impossible not to believe them. Gwen understands her marriage to Arthur hasn't pleased every life in Camelot but this isn't her choice. Arthur chose her, not the other way round! Why are they blaming her when they should be blaming him? There is only way to find out the truth, whether she likes it or not, this is the only way that can help her unlock the truth about Arthur.

But how will she start her conversation with him? What will she ask? Will he listen? Gwen seems lost when the door of the chamber opens and Arthur enters. Gwen straightens up and he closes the door behind him, staggering towards the bed. Gwen notices Arthur's condition and immediately knows he's been drinking. She sighs and waits patiently. Perhaps this is going to be a long night after all.

"Hello, Guinevere," Arthur greets her and reaches the bed, struggling to keep his balance.

"Hello, Sire."

"Guinevere … didn't I tell you …" he wriggles his finger at her, "to call me Arthur. Come on, call me Arthur."

"Arthur." She says it plainly.

"There you go, wasn't so hard was it?" Arthur sways and sits down beside her, almost slipping because of his imbalance, but he manages to cover himself well. Gwen's heart thumps. She waits, twirling her fingers impatiently. She still is unsure about how she will bring the topic up, but now she is anxious of what Arthur is going to do. If he'd been sober, she could have spoken with him properly, but he is not. And this is harder than she thinks. But no matter what happens, she still wants to get matter off her chest. She wants to test him regardless of what happens.

Arthur reaches up and clips Gwen's chin. He caresses it and trails his fingers up to her cheek. "So soft," he says and leans closer. Gwen's heart thumps. "You smell so sweet, Guinevere," he says and leans closer, his breath hot on her neck. Gwen closes her eyes. Her skin tingles with his breath hot on it. He closes in on her cheek but doesn't kiss it. Instead he trails his face alongside her face and blows softly into her ear. Gwen shivers. She clasps her hands together to keep from shivering. Her stomach churns like a crazy wheel. Her breath comes in quickly. Arthur smiles and pulls away. He laughs and takes her hand in his and kisses it instead. He looks up at her. She opens her eyes and looks at him. He winks and she looks away, unable to meet his gaze. There is something disturbingly sexy about his eyes and she fears if she pays too much attention to them, she will forget what she needs to do tonight. It's easier to just avoid him for the time being.

"Are you afraid on me?" he asks, watching her.

"No, I am not," she lies still looking away. _'Of course I am afraid of you. I have been afraid of you from the first day we met!'_ she thinks to herself. _'But I can't tell you that, can I?'_

"So, you don't mind if I …" he reaches up and places his hand on her shoulder. She turns around and meets him, her face stunned. He leans closer and attempts to capture her mouth but she pulls away quickly.

"Maybe we should talk first, don't you think so? Get to know each other a bit …" she tells him when she notices the shock on Arthur's face.

"Talk?"

"Yes, find out about one another." She smiles at him. "I don't know anything about you …" she tells him and smiles again, nervously. She hates doing this, acting as if everything is under control when it is clearly not.

Arthur straightens up and scratches his chin. "All right, what it is you want to know about me?" he plays with her hand.

Gwen's stomach churns again. His touch is as magical as his eyes. She braves herself. "Everything?"

"Everything? Don't you think it's a little late for that …" he reaches up and caresses her cheek. "We should be talking about something completely different, you know what I mean …" he kisses her fingers one by one. "I really don't feel like talking tonight … maybe we can do that tomorrow."

_'This is no good Gwen'_ "No, I'd like to talk with you for a bit …" Gwen pulls her hand away from Arthur, much to his surprise. "Please."

Arthur arches his brow and scoffs. "You surprise me, Guinevere. When I came around to talk with you, I was ignored and chased away but now, when I really don't feel like talking …" he laughs. "You insist on doing so," he adds. "That's what I like about you. You're unpredictable."

"I just want to know about you better." She clasps her hands together again, covering her trembles from being noticed. She is shivering inside and it's better for Arthur not to find that out.

"There's plenty of time for that tomorrow, my love. Why don't I teach you something else?" he moves closer and before Gwen can stop him, he starts to loosen the knot that holds her night dress together. Gwen immediately clasps his hand stopping him. Again she takes him by surprise.

"Guinevere."

"I don't feel … like …" she doesn't know how to put it. She is definitely shaking and her fingers, clasped around his, are shivering.

Despite her brave efforts not to have him notice, Arthur feels her shiver and his eyes soften. "What is it? You are afraid of me, aren't you?"

Gwen swallows. "Maybe we should wait …" she trails, not knowing how to say it.

"Wait?"

"Yes, until I … am ready," she says and looks directly at him, casting her fear aside and taking the matter as it comes, without being frightened. She isn't a child, and yes, she is his wife, but he cannot force her to perform something she isn't ready for. And Arthur must respect her wishes, even if he is known to be a master performer with women. She just isn't ready for him at the moment and she wants to know if she's wrong to judge him.

Suddenly Arthur feels sober. Gone is his dizziness he felt a while ago. "My love, this is a lesson that we learn as it comes … there's no need to wait for it. I can teach you … I have plenty of experience in this."

"But I don't and it frightens me!" Gwen pulls away from him and scrambles to the edge of the bed, clutching her dress tightly. What she feared is coming true and her heart weeps knowing her life is ruined forever.

Her actions seem to take him by surprise. "Guinevere, what is wrong?"

"I just need some space and time to adjust to all this … and I can't do it all in a day or night. I can't …" she starts to sob and her voice crackles.

"It's all right, I understand …" Arthur clutches his head. The heavy drinking earlier is taking its toll on him and his head is throbbing. His dizziness returns. But he still doesn't want to give up on her yet. He has to try to win her … perhaps, a little persuasion. "I will be gentle with you, I promise you."

"I am sorry, but I can't," Gwen says, sliding off the bed and standing up, still clutching her dress. "I need time," she puts softly, but bluntly.

Arthur's face darkens with anger but he bites his lip and controls himself. "Fine, I understand … today had been a long day and you probably are tired. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Good night, Gwen," he says and stands up. He staggers a bit because of his imbalance but controls himself. He doesn't even look at her. He starts to walk to the door.

Gwen notices he had called her Gwen instead of Guinevere, which means he is feeling angry with her but she doesn't care. She is angry too, hurt and feeling rather low with her lot in life. And who will feel the pain for her? She watches him leave and when he slams the door behind him, she sits back on the bed, and hangs her head down, pain slowly creeping up to herself.

They are right, she thinks to herself. Every word they mentioned about Arthur is true indeed. He is interested in her body, like they said, and nothing else. He agreed with her because he knows he can still persuade her tomorrow. Arthur is no loser; he will not give up easily. Tomorrow, he will try another way to get her to bed. Gwen shakes her head and sniffs. Tears roll down her cheeks. Her life is ruined forever. And no one can help her now. Not her father, Merlin, or even Gwaine. She can't even help herself. Gwen reaches up and buries her face in her hands. Sobbing quietly she thinks about the women who challenged her today. She can hear them laughing in her mind. Arthur married her because he wants to get her to bed, just like he's been treating every other woman before her. And she had been a fool to think he has changed! He hasn't. Everything has been a lie, an act to get her married to him! And she wonders if Mithian and Leon are part of Arthur's plan too? Perhaps Arthur recruited them to act accordingly to convince her? Gwen wipes her tears and sighs, sobbing. She feels lonely in the chamber. When Mithian told her about Arthur, Gwen had allowed herself to fall in love with him. She is willing to accept him in her life and become his wife. She was willing to forgive him, but now! She is wrong and a fool! Gwen closes her eyes and more tears roll down. Her heart is deepening with pain and she doesn't know how to face him again tomorrow.

Gwen wipes her eyes, and rubs her nose. She stands up and ties the strings of her night dress. "I will not let you rule my life as you wish, Arthur," she tells herself. "You just lost my respect …" she says and walks to the bed, climbs on it and lies down. She pulls up the covers and covers herself. Sniffing she closes her eyes, forcing sleep to take over her troubled mind.

X X

Arthur slams the door of his chamber as hard as he can and staggers to his bed, pulling down the sheets and picking up the pillows and throwing them away. He then climbs on the bed and lies down. He is angry and his head is killing him. He's been thinking about what Gwen told him all the way to his chamber and he cannot understand why she'd been so reluctant to commit herself to him. At first he thought it might have something to do with the wedding and her first time alone with him but she'd been shivering and it looked as if she was afraid of him for a reason unknown to him. Why would she be afraid of him? He promised to be gentle with her, and he will take her slowly. He has promised and usually he doesn't do promises! What is she afraid of? Arthur growls angrily and rolls to his left, pumping his fist on the bed.

"I have changed … for her! What does she want from me? I stopped my habits, stopped bedding women for sport, stopped gambling, and I have even decided to come clean with myself! Isn't that enough?" he asks, seething in anger.

"And why did I do that … for her! I haven't done anything for a woman before, but I am willing to change for Guinevere! And yet, she is afraid of me!" he pounds his fist a couple of times and rolls back on his back again. He wonders for a long time, staring without any direction. Suddenly he thinks of something.

"Was she afraid of me because she doesn't know me?" he asks himself. "And is that why she asked to have a conversation?" Arthur wonders again. It all seems genuinely fitting and he feels foolish now. He lifts himself up and slaps his forehead. It makes sense and refusing to oblige to her request hurts him. She made a simple request to talk with him, and yet he jumped into the matter he loved and she hated him for. What a fool he was! What must Guinevere be thinking of him right now? That he hasn't changed and married her for her body rather herself. Arthur regrets refusing her request. If only he'd been sober and wise enough to understand her request, all this could have been avoided. Why on earth did he drink so much tonight? Why didn't he just oblige her request? Why did he do what he did? Arthur slaps his cheek and sighs loudly, cursing himself for his stupidity. He is afraid of what she will be thinking of him, and worse, tonight's incident is going to bear consequences tomorrow. She will probably be angry with him and he will have a lot to do to convince her that he has changed for her and that he is willing to listen to her request. If she wants to delay everything, then they by all means will. Arthur doesn't care if she isn't ready to commit herself to him. He wants her to understand him and love him like he does her.

Arthur stops. _'Love?'_ did he actually think that word? Is he in love with her? Is it love? Really? Arthur feels his head throbbing. He wants to walk back to Gwen's chamber and apologise, promising to spend the time tomorrow talking but his head is hurting him and he feels he can use some sleep. Too much happened tonight and he needs to have a clear head for a bright start tomorrow. For that to happen he needs sleep. Arthur drops back and closes his eyes. But when he does, Guinevere's face pops up, and without him realising, he smiles as he drifts off to sleep.

XX XXXXXXXXXX XXX

Gwen yawns and slowly lifts her lids open. The sun is shining through the window and the rays falls across her face, warming her. She stretches and feels the cozy bed beneath her. Suddenly she stiffens. She spreads her hands all over the bed and feels it. Se hasn't slept in a bed as comfortable as this before in her life. The only bed in her humble home belongs to her father and it's never been cozy or soft like this. She feels it and pulls up the cover up to her chin and cuddles underneath it. She feels soft, pampered and spoiled. So this is how life is when one is rich? She reopens her eyes, throws the cover away and sits up. She feels refreshed, new and completely like a stranger in her large chamber. She looks around and finds the table is readied with breakfast, her new gown and shoes. Gwen wonders if she is to have breakfast alone or with Arthur? Or is she supposed to have breakfast with the king and queen? She doesn't know what to do! Slipping off the bed, she slips on her slippers and walks to the table. The food laid on the table looks delicious and some of it she hasn't tasted, let alone seen, before. Gwen feels tempted to try one of the tartlets when the door opens and in walks Mithian, with a lovely smile on her face.

"Good morning, Gwen. How are you this morning?" she greets and nears Gwen, reaching out and pecking her cheek.

"Good morning, your highness," Gwen curtsies.

"Gwen …" Mithian trails, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Mithian … I'm still learning to adapt," Gwen says with a smile.

"It's all right. Take your time," Mithian says and looks around, as if searching for someone. "Where's Arthur? Has he left to his own chamber?"

Gwen's smile fades. "Hmm, we didn't exactly spend the night together."

"Oh, I see …"

Gwen's brow arches. "You're not surprised?" she was expecting Mithian to be at least stunned.

"No, that's your choice, Gwen. If you are not prepared, then no one can force you. If Arthur understands that, I am happy to hear that. This is not a matter to be rushed. When you are confident of yourself, then commit yourself," Mithian advises.

"Thank you, I thought it might anger a lot of people when they hear what happened."

"Well, I am not sure about Arthur's parents, but if Arthur's fine by it, then you need not worry about anyone else," Mithian says.

Gwen smiles and nods.

"Come, let me help you get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"For the newlyweds to ride outside as a couple for the first time. The village needs to see you and I am sure you and Arthur could use some fresh air."

"Is it necessary?" Gwen asks, trying to avoid being with Arthur again. She hasn't recovered from the hurt last night and to be with him immediately is not something she is looking forward to. She prefers some time alone, trying to recover.

Mithian looks curiously at her. "Gwen, this is your husband you're riding out with. Is something wrong? Is there something you are not telling me?"

"Wrong? No, of course not. I am fine with the idea, but I have seen the village, Mithian. I would like to know the castle and the people who live here better. I could use a better introduction than the one I was given last night at the feast."

Mithian's face lights up. "You know what, that is a splendid idea. I'll inform Arthur at once and he can take you around," Mithian starts to leave.

_'What … not again'_ "Mithian, I was thinking you could accompany me rather than Arthur," Gwen says quickly. Mithian stops in her stride and again the look of curiosity crosses her face.

"Me?"

Gwen nods.

"But I don't know anyone here, Gwen, Arthur would know them better," Mithian tells Gwen. "I still think Arthur should take you around instead of me …"

"I'm sure he wants some time with the men. Besides, I was thinking we can do this as a women thing … just you and me," Gwen says quickly with a smile.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong with you and Arthur, Gwen? Because if there is … if he …"

"I'm perfectly fine with him, Mithian. But I want to spend the time with you today. Actually I want your advice on being a wife, especially to a prince. You of all are the one I'd like to seek advice from. If you don't mind, that is." Gwen manages to cover her act so that the princess doesn't suspect anything further.

Mithian smiles in relief. "For a moment there, you had me scared, Gwen. Well, I like that idea of yours. I think Leon and Merlin can handle Arthur while I can teach you a lot about being a wife to a prince." Mithian winks.

"Thank you so much Mithian," Gwen thanks and sighs in relief.

"Come, hurry now, you go and get yourself readied for your bath and I will send in the servants."

Gwen stops in her stride. "What? No, I can do it on my own … I am used to bathing alone."

Mithian laughs. "Of course you are, I don't doubt that, but you are a princess now, Gwen. You have the privilege even if you don't want it ..."

"Oh … but … it's so … different being attended to," Gwen answers.

Mithian closes in and tilts Gwen chin. "I understand this is new and perhaps hard for you to adapt. But this is the way of life in the castle, as a princess. You have to learn to adapt, Gwen, even if it pains you to see the servants working hard for you," Mithian advises.

Gwen looks at her and nods.

"I am sure as time passes on, you will be able to adapt …"

"Sure … thank you," Gwen says and leaves to get herself cleaned while Mithian leaves to inform the servants.

XX X

"She what?" Arthur is shocked and he exchange glances with Leon as Mithian informs him about Gwen's request.

"She wants to explore the castle and learn about everyone who lives here."

"And she wants you to take her around? And not me?" Arthur asks. Mithian nods. "And don't you think I should know better because I live here?" he asks again. Mithian shrugs her shoulder. "Am I missing something here?" he throws his hands in the air in frustration.

"It was her request, Arthur, there is nothing I can do. Besides … she wants to ask me some issues about being a prince's wife."

"What?" Arthur asks, still in shock.

"Oh, come on … don't give me that look, will you! It's not that I'm going to kidnap your wife. She wants to learn the ways of becoming a wife to a prince and I don't find anything wrong with her request. She's learning and you have to bear in mind, these surroundings …" Mithian points around, "are all new for her. She's trying to adapt, Arthur, and you can't expect her to change her ways and understand everything in a day!"

"Hmmm …" Arthur says with a grumpy look. He is still cross after finding out his plans to take Gwen out for the day have been altered by Guinevere herself. He was hoping to make amends for last night's issue.

"Look, what she's doing … is for you. She's learning and making herself acceptable. And she feels comfortable with me because I'm a woman and I'm a princess and a wife to a knight. With you, she might feel shy or even frightened …"

"I'm not going to eat her!"

"I don't know … with that look, anyone can get frightened," Mithian teases. And when Arthur doesn't smile, she looks at her husband. "Leon?"

"She's right, Arthur. Gwen's previous status means she has a lot of learning and adapting to do and I think she is using the best opportunity by asking Mithian. We will be leaving next week and the sooner Mithian can teach Gwen a few things, the better," Leon advises.

Arthur sighs and sits down. "Well, if it's my wife's wish, then … fine."

"You could say that with a smile, Arthur," Mithian teases again.

Arthur grins at Mithian.

"Now, isn't that better?" Mithian says and smiles at her husband. Leon snickers. Arthur still grumbles. "Have a nice day, both of you. See you later," she says and leaves.

Arthur grumbles on while Leon laughs quietly.

X X

Gwaine feels lazy. He doesn't have the motivation or the strength to pick himself up from his bed. He had been working out all day yesterday to rid himself of the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind since Gwen announced her marriage to Arthur. He didn't want to think about the wedding or let it ruin his day so he ended up pushing himself to the maximum. He exercised his skills, did sword fighting and retrained everything he learned from his academy. While his parents attended the wedding, Gwaine kept himself busy and didn't even stop for lunch. It was almost dawn before he slumped, tired and worn out like a shredded cloth. He limped his way back into his house and stayed shut behind the walls, afraid of listening to anything that had anything to do with the wedding. He didn't want to know what happened at the wedding, how lovely the ceremony had been, how glorious the feasts were, how beautiful the bride was … nothing. It hurts him to even listen to any of the wedding details let alone attend it. And when the hour was late, when his parents returned, he pretended to be fast asleep so that his mother would not talk to him about Guinevere and the prince. And it worked because the moment his mother knocked on the door of his chamber, he didn't respond and she walked away, telling his father that he is asleep.

It hurts him to watch Gwen marry another when he had always dreamt himself to be the groom. But he also realizes Gwen never saw him like that, so he cannot blame anyone but himself. He wishes nothing but happiness for both Gwen and Arthur. But if Arthur hurts Gwen or even makes her cry, Gwaine promises himself to make Arthur pay for every tear Gwen sheds. Gwen is his best friend and she means a lot to him. He wants her to be happy because she deserves it. But if Arthur hurts her, prince or not, Gwaine will take him down.

Gwaine sighs, rolls to his side, pushes off the covers and walks towards the window and looks out. The sun is bright and it will be a good day for a walk in the forest, a hunt or perhaps fishing. But Gwaine doesn't feel like doing any of that. He misses Gwen and wishes he can see her, apologise for his absence and ask after her well-being. But he can't face her, certainly not after her marriage. She is someone else's wife now and that thought itself hurts. Yet he yearns to see her. Sighing, he leans closer and ponders if he should or should not try to meet with her.

XX X X X

Katrina waits with Agravaine in the forest when Sade approaches them. She slows her horse, pulls down the cloak and acknowledges the queen. Katrina smiles and nears Sade, bringing her horse closer. Agravaine stays where he is, closely watching both women.

"You're early, my queen. Pardon if I am late," Sade apologises.

"No, it's all right, Sade. I wanted to be early for reason … let's make this quick," Katrina says and looks at her brother. Agravaine tosses her a heavy pouch. Katrina catches the pouch and hands it to Sade. "This is real stones, taken out from Uther's very own vault. Treasures of his ancestors and values … well, you're a smart woman, you figure out," Katrina says. Sade juggles the pouch happily. "This is for the help you and your friends offered last night."

"My lady … we were only doing as you asked."

"But it meant so much … Just when I thought I'd run out of ideas, you walked in with a brilliant one. I have to say I am very impressed with your work," Katrina tells her.

"We are happy to serve you anytime, my lady. Gwen was horrified when she listened to us."

"Did she believe you?" Agravaine asked.

"Yes … and I even challenged her. Poor lamb, she must have tried out the tests on Arthur, much to his horror," Sade tells him. Agravaine smirks.

"I noticed Arthur walking out from the chamber angrily last night … what ever you told Gwen, it worked. Congratulations, Sade. I think I can count on you to break them both apart?"

"It will be my pleasure your highness, but if I may ask, why marry them off if you tend to break them apart?" Sade asks, curiosity getting the better of her.

"That's none of your business!" Agravaine snaps.

"Agravaine!" Katrina scolds her brother and smiles apologetically at Sade. "I have my reasons, dear … and soon, if you are kind enough to do my chores and be faithful to me alone; I shall reveal them to you."

"Thank you, my lady." Sade seems satisfied with the answer. "I better leave before anyone spots us. I have to share the prize amongst all of us," Sade says, nods at the queen and her brother and rides off.

"I don't think you should depend on these women too much, Katrina!" Agravaine warns his sister.

"Why not brother? They seem to be happy working for us?"

"I don't know … I just don't feel right."

"Oh come on, Agravaine. What could go wrong? After all, we know her, don't we? She's been in Arthur's company many times before and she trusts me. I can count on getting the task done through her."

"Just be careful, is all I will say." Agravaine turns the horse around.

Katrina laughs. "You worry too much, Agravaine. I trust her and she will be loyal to us, trust me. Come. We need to talk to Elena," Katrina says and leads the way.


	15. Chapter 15

Gwen sits alone in the garden, watching the birds chirping away happily on a branch. It seems like a robin from far, but she is never good with birds, so she can only guess. But whatever the birds are, she isn't interested in knowing them. In fact, she isn't interested in anything at all. She's been sitting down here since she finished her rounds with Mithian. Mithian has left to tend to her husband and had asked Gwen to tag along and meet Arthur. But Guinevere lied again, saying she wants to have a look at the garden instead. Mithian, despite feeling suspicious, fell for her words and left. Guinevere feels bad lying to the princess, and even worse, she feels terrible having to lie her way around the castle. It's been two days since she's been here and she's been lying more often than she ever thought she would. Shaking her head, she sighs and pushes the curls brushing her cheek aside. She hears the birds chirping again. Somehow the chirps make her calm and relaxed. She wishes she were like the birds, free and happy, without a worry in the world. If only, she thinks.

Shaking her head to discard those thoughts, she gets to her feet, walks over to the stone fountain on the left corner of the garden and plays with the water, letting the cool water run through her fingers. The water splashes on her gown, but she doesn't care. There will be more gowns for her when she gets back inside the castle. More gowns, shoes, accessories and everything else. She beats the water angrily and turns around. She feels terrible inside.

'_What happened to you, Gwen?'_ she asks herself, bitterly disappointed by the way she has been behaving these past two days. _'This isn't you. This is not the real Gwen … not the daughter of a blacksmith!'_ she thinks again. _'This is the new wife of the crowned prince of Camelot and she's turning into a spoiled brat like her husband!'_ she thinks again and reaches out to a plant beside her and snaps a branch off. She plucks the leaves and twirls the branch in her hand. She hates herself, this new self she is beginning to turn into. She is lying often, allowing herself to be pampered, and now she is getting used to all the luxuries around her. She is enjoying this new life and she hates that! She uses the branch and whacks the sides of her thigh and feels the pain penetrating through her gown. So she is human after all, she thinks. She throws the branch away and walks back to the seat she'd been sitting on. She doesn't like the way she is behaving and doesn't know how to rectify the situation. She hates lying, genuinely she hates it, but somehow something turns up and she ends up lying. Gwen sniffs. Her heart pains to realize how she is betraying the promise she made herself; not to lie ever no matter how difficult the situation is. Yet, here she is … doing exactly what she promised not to.

Gwen sighs and wipes her eyes. Suddenly she spots her ring and her thoughts rush back towards Arthur. She had been avoiding him all day and she feels bad for him. She had been hurt, yes, but after a good night's sleep, after going around walking with Mithian and hearing her talk fondly about her husband and later Arthur, makes Gwen wish she hadn't listened to those trashy women at the feast last night. Gwen feels stupid for listening to them. Perhaps she jumped to a hasty conclusion. Yes, Arthur was a womanizer before, but he has changed, hasn't he? And these women are just jealous because Arthur chose her and not them. They didn't look as if they wanted to make friends with her, in fact Gwen guessed they arrived to irk her because they kept talking about her husband and not a single word was asked about her! Gwen sighs again. Her face softens and she feels really bad for Arthur. She wanted to know him better yet she avoided him last night because she felt hurt. She feels misled and tricked. And she listened to those women and not her husband. This doesn't mean she trusts him wholeheartedly, but there is no harm in giving him a chance. She slaps her forehead, thinking how silly she behaved last night. Thinking back, she feels stupid. She allowed herself to be tricked, manipulated, and later hurt by some unknown women whom she doesn't have to meet again. How can she allow herself to be fooled? Why did she listen to them? And why didn't she listen to Arthur or give him a chance to prove himself? And why did she doubt him in the first place? What was she thinking?

"Guinevere?"

Gwen looks up and sees the warm face of Morgana. She smiles and gets to her feet, hugging Morgana.

"I am happy to see you too." Morgana returns the embrace.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I met Princess Mithian and she told me I could find you here. Am I disturbing you? I can come back if you want to be alone," Morgana asks.

"No, I am good. Please sit down with me," Gwen invites. Both women sit down. Morgana notices Gwen's troubled face and reaches out to clasp her hand.

"Are you all right, Gwen?"

"No, I am not." Gwen is done lying for the day. She wants to be honest. And she is starting by confiding to Morgana.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, you can listen to my troubles and tell me how stupid I am."

"What happened?"

"Yesterday, I allowed myself to be fooled by some women who told me …" Gwen pauses. Morgana tightens her grip assuring her support. "They described their fantasies with Arthur."

"Their what?"

"Their fantasies …" Gwen sighs and turns away. She is ashamed of herself and she knows Morgana is looking directly at her. "Not fantasies. Realities. They described their sexual encounters with Arthur."

"Who are they? How did they know you and … God, what are you saying Gwen?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it, but it's the truth. I met them at the feast and they pretended to be interested in me but somehow the conversation took a diversion and ended up with Arthur. They described how they enjoyed themselves with him and how he was able to … please them … in … various manners."

"Wait a minute, Gwen," Morgana stops Gwen and thinks to herself for a minute. "I don't really get it … I know what you are trying to tell me but … they did what?" Morgana is confused. "Why would they want to tell you something as despicable as that?"

"I don't know."

"And you listened to them?"

Gwen nods. She is still reeling inside for what she heard last night and the way she behaved afterwards.

"Why?"

"Guess I was stupid," Gwen tells Morgana.

"No, come on, Gwen …"

"I was, Morgana. I listened to them and allowed them to poison my mind." Gwen shakes her head in disgust.

"That's what they came for, I believe. They wanted to tear you away from Arthur and to achieve that, they were willing to go through such a despicable act. I just can't believe you let yourself to be manipulated!"

"I can't believe it myself. They were so … descriptive."

"What did they tell you, Gwen?" Morgana shakes her head in disbelief.

"They described how Arthur slept with them and … said that he only fancies my body and that's why he married me in the first place. And they asked me to find out myself … by testing him."

"You didn't do that, did you?" Morgana asks and when Gwen keeps quiet, she throws her hands up in the air and sighs. "Gwen …."

"I was stupid, like I told you Morgana. Don't know why I did it, but … I tested him."

"Goodness … and what did he do in return. How did you …"

"I decided to test him by refusing to commit myself last night, which sort of angered him and he walked away from my chamber," Gwen says and when Morgana's brow arches in annoyance she quickly says, "I just wanted to talk with him but he … wanted to … I was afraid and wasn't ready. I'm sorry, Morgana, I understand you are disappointed in me, but …" she shakes her head and lowers her gaze to the ground.

"Gwen, I can't decide what's right or wrong for you, but as a friend I can tell you that you shouldn't have listened to those women and let them make you doubt Arthur. I know Arthur well. He is like another brother to me, and he spends most of his time with Merlin and me instead of in the castle. He wasn't like this before, Gwen. He turned into the man you were told about because of something that happened between him and his father."

"What?"

"Yes, that's what Merlin tells me because he is Arthur's best friend. We don't know what happened for sure, but something changed him and he opted to live the way he liked. He was a womanizer, but I believe he'll change for you. He is genuinely interested in you, Gwen. He tells my brother about his feelings for you everyday and regardless if you believe me or not, it has nothing to do with your body. Those women, who ever they are … are jealous of you, simple as that. And knowing how fragile you are, sensing your nervousness, they pounced on you by lying to you."

"They lied to me?"

"I choose to believe they did. Gwen, Arthur isn't idiot enough to bed every woman he meets! Yes, he does it to irk his father, but come on, Gwen, the man has taste! That's why he chose you and not them, get it? No matter what their motives are, I still think they are jealous of you. And you shouldn't have listened to them in the first place."

"I know …"

"Listen, Gwen," Morgana inches closer and drapes her hand over Gwen's shoulder. "I know everything you are going through right now is new and might be little frightening to you. But Arthur isn't a monster, and despite his arrogance, he does have his good side. And that side of his brought him a fine wife: you. Your request might be honest but it didn't fit the moment. Since you want to know him better, why not try talking to him again today?"

"I had been thinking about it, but I don't know how to face him."

"I am sure he is feeling the same … go on, Gwen, just meet him and tell him that you want to know him better, he will appreciate that. Arthur likes you, that's the truth. Forget those idiots who poisoned your mind, they are not important. Arthur is whom you should be thinking about … go find him, Gwen."

Gwen smiles. Talking to Morgana, confiding to her, somehow makes her comfortable and all those unhappy feelings she's had this morning vanishes. Her confidence grows. "Thank you, Morgana."

"Anytime, Gwen. And the next time those idiots try to poison your mind, do me a favour and bring them to me. I very much like to meet them." Morgana smiles.

"I'll keep that in mind," Gwen promises with a laugh.

"So, have you met everyone at the castle?"

"Yes, Mithian did the rounds with me."

"Good, so go and meet Arthur. Don't waste any time," Morgana urges. Gwen nods and promises to do so.

X

Uther enjoys spending his afternoon in his late wife's room. Ygraine might have long been dead but Uther ensures the chamber is tidied and kept clean as if she is still living. And he enjoys being around the chamber like he used when she was living. Today is a special day and he had asked his new daughter-in-law to meet him here for a reason. Gwen has been called for and while waiting for Gwen, Uther takes the pleasure of going through Ygraine's journals and her belongings. Someone knocks the door. Uther spins around and instructs who ever it is to enter.

Gwen pokes her head in and enters. "You called for me, Sire?"

"Ahh, Gwen … come in. Come in please." He walks towards her.

Gwen closes the door behind her, lifts her gown to avoid stepping on it and walks towards the king. She curtsies and waits.

"Come, Gwen …" Uther asks her to join him by Ygraine's table. As she nears it, he walks around the table and pulls a drawer open and takes out a small chest and sets it down on the table. Gwen finds the chest interesting, but she doesn't ask the king anything, opting to wait for the answer. Whatever it was the king wanted to meet her for, it must have something to do with the chest.

"This is Ygraine's chest," Uther informs and pushes the chest towards Gwen. "It's for you."

It surprises her. She looks at Uther, puzzled. "For me, Sire?"

"Yes, Ygraine wanted her daughter-in-law to have this. Go ahead … take it."

Gwen picks up the chest and opens the lid. Her eyes widens as she notices a bracelet alongside a ring resting inside the chest. They are beautiful and exquisitely made. She looks at Uther again, not believing what she finds. There must be some mistake; surely her late mother-in-law couldn't have left her this?

Uther smiles. "I know, impressive isn't it?" he tells her. "Ygraine always got the best craftsmen to make all her jewels and this one isn't an exception. She maked sure the best of the best did the job."

"But, Sire … these are … I cannot accept …"

"Sure you can, Gwen. It's for you. Ygraine made it especially for Arthur's wife and she wanted to give it to you herself, but unfortunately, it just couldn't be." Uther sounds sad and looks away. "But she made sure I knew to pass this to Arthur's wife the day after the wedding. It was her dying wish, Gwen," Uther says without looking at Gwen.

Gwen reaches inside and picks up the bracelet. It is beautiful and Gwen falls in love with it immediately.

"She would have loved you, Gwen. And now … I'm making sure her wish is fulfilled," Uther tells, looking at Gwen now.

"Thank you sire. They're beautiful. I will treasure them both more than anything else in my life," Gwen says and runs her finger along the details of the bracelet.

"I am happy you like it, Gwen," Uther replies and watches Gwen for a moment.

"What is it, Sire?" she asks him, her lips curving into a smile.

"I don't know, Gwen. You remind me of my late wife … something about you makes my heart warm," the king replies, extending his hand. Gwen reaches out and allows the king to clasp her hand. "I don't believe in destinies, Gwen, but when Arthur came to me and said he picked you as his wife, I thought it was more to do with his destiny than anything else. Like you and he are meant to be."

Gwen smiles and looks down, her cheeks colouring.

Uther reaches out and clips her chin, lifting it. "I mean it, Gwen. Every word. You might not be a princess but I see the qualities of one in you already. When I watched you walk down the aisle yesterday, you bore the regal qualities of a queen. When you shied yourself away from Arthur, you showed that you are demure and sensitive, and when you smiled and braved yourself in the presence of the crowd, it showed me your strength and how determined you are to prove yourself worthy. I have not seen such qualities in a woman for a long time, not since Ygraine's death. Katrina is a lovely woman, but I have to admit she has never come close to my wife's grace and charm. But you have, and I believe that was what Arthur saw in you as well. He saw his mother in you, and he isn't wrong. Now I am truly happy. Happy because I don't have to worry about my son anymore." Uther smiles.

"Sire … your words are …"

"True," he finishes.

"I don't deserve them, Sire."

"I disagree … you deserve them more than anyone else here. I just want you to promise me one thing Gwen. Will you do that? For me?"

"What is it, Sire?"

"Promise to keep Arthur on this new positive path and make him worthy of the throne that awaits him. Will you do that for me?" Uther asks.

To Gwen, this seems an impossible task. How on earth is she going to do that? Not that Arthur will listen to her immediately. They didn't even get off on a good start last night and now this? Gwen feels uneasy about the request, yet this is the king. How can one deny a king's request? But he is asking the impossible! Gwen feels troubled and starts wrinkling her forehead, deep in her thoughts.

"Something wrong, Gwen?"

"No, Sire … just trying to figure out why you would ask me something like this. I mean … I'm sure Arthur will listen to you better than me," Gwen curses herself as she blurts out what she already knows. Arthur and Uther share a strained relationship, so how on earth would Arthur agree to what his father wants? How can she be such a fool? "I mean, Sire … hmm, Arthur knows his responsibility doesn't he? I am sure he will be ready when the time arrives." She tries to cover her blunder and feels like slamming her head against the wall for her stupidity. She's been acting rather unintelligently ever since she arrived here.

Uther laughs. "Surely dear, you don't know what goes on with us, don't you?"

"Meaning … the constant bickering?" Gwen guesses carefully. _'Constant bickering? Uther has been troubled by Arthur more than over matters of the kingdom. Constant bicker I guessed?'_ Gwen thinks to herself and feels ashamed by her ongoing stupidity.

"Very good, Gwen. But I have to admit it's more than bickering," Uther says. "Come, dear …" he leads her towards the bed and sits down, asking Gwen to sit beside him. Gwen does as she is told and feels nervous as she realizes she is sitting down equally with the king of Camelot. But holding herself bravely against Uther, she controls her nervousness and listens to what the king has to tell her.

"Arthur and I used to be more than father and son before he turned twenty-two. We were more like friends and then on his birthday the unfortunate event happened," Uther begins. "He didn't like it when I asked his friends to control themselves because I felt they were getting out of order. I asked them to leave and it upset Arthur. He didn't speak to me after that. I had been arrogant as well," Uther says and sighs. "I ignored him, but on Katrina's advice I sought him out, but he refused to listen to me. He was getting on my nerves and with my temper flaring … I slapped him."

"Sire!" Gwen is stunned. She knows how hard it is to lose your temper when someone is constantly getting on your nerves, but Arthur had just turned twenty-two; he wasn't a child, and his father was treating him as such. Of course it challenged him both physically as well as emotionally. No wonder he hates his father so much.

"I know … I shouldn't have done it, but I'm human, too, Gwen. I have feelings and I didn't realize that Arthur was a grown man. He fled from here and didn't return until after Katrina persuaded him to return. But by then he hated me and started on his despicable addiction just to irk me," Uther sighs sadly. "But I have hope, Gwen, hope that one day he will change and I am relieved to see that happening through you."

"But how can I …?"

"You can. He wouldn't have married you if he doesn't love you, Gwen. He does, and because of that, he will listen to you. I just want you to help him become worthy of the throne, that's all. I need the council and the people of Camelot to trust him. I can't go on bearing the burden any longer. I am not getting any younger, and I haven't anyone except him as my heir. Please, it's all that I ask of you." Uther clasps both hands of Gwen and looks pleadingly at her.

Gwen feels sorry for Uther. She didn't realize so much happened between father and son and that Arthur's philandering behaviour isn't something he's always had. He's been doing it to get back at his father, to make the king unhappy. Uther's explanation makes Gwen both sad and happy. Sad because she feels bad for the king and happy knowing Arthur isn't as bad as she thought him to be. And the king mentioned love; is it true Arthur loves her? So the marriage isn't based on revenge or lust, is it based on love? Is this true or is Uther saying it is so because he likes her? Gwen is confused, but she will deal with that later. Right now, she has to answer the king. Since the situation can be rectified, Gwen is thinking about helping the king and bringing both father and son together again. But to do that, she needs to get back with Arthur first. And that is another tricky question, how?

"Yes, Sire. I will … I promise you that."

"Thank you, Gwen. Thank you so much." Uther kisses her hand and pats it gently.

"Pleasure's all mine, Sire."

"And one more thing, Gwen."

"What is it, Sire?"

"Please call me Father, not Sire, if you can. I would love to hear that," Uther tells Gwen with a wink.

"Sure… Father," she replies.

"Better, much better," Uther finishes, nodding his approval with a smile.

X

Arthur is in his chamber when Katrina knocks on the door and waits by the entrance, her hands hanging loosely by her sides. Arthur looks up from the scrolls he was reading and smiles.

"Mother, come in please."

She glides in and smiles, taking her seat opposite him by the table. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No, not at all."

"Aren't you supposed to be out, taking your wife for rounds in the village?" Katrina asks, reaching out and picking up a scroll. "Why are you still here?"

Arthur's smiles fades and he sets the scrolls he had been reading aside and leans back against the chair, sighing. "She had other plans."

"And they didn't include you?"

Arthur shakes his head. But he didn't seem disappointed. "She wanted to meet everyone at the castle, get to know them better and get acquainted, so she decided to do that instead," Arthur tells his stepmother. "After thinking over, it did seem like a good idea, so I agreed."

"But you didn't accompany her?"

"Ahh, no she took Mithian with her."

"Mithian?" Katrina seems surprised. "Arthur, this is your home and you would know it better than Mithian. How is she … am I missing something, Arthur?"

Arthur laughs. "No, Mother but she insisted on Mithian. Said it will make her more comfortable being with a woman, another wife."

But Katrina isn't amused. "And not her husband? What is wrong with her?"

"I understand her reluctance to be with me, Mother. She is still new and getting accustomed to the ways of life here so I'm good with her request. I don't want her to be overwhelmed," Arthur explains. "Besides, Mithian is her friend and I think it was a wise move."

"Well, it might be for you, Arthur, but what about those around you? What would they think?"

"There is nothing to think, Mother, she's following Mithian and not anyone else. Besides, Mithian will be around for another week or so and wants to teach Guinevere everything she knows on being a wife to a prince and the ways of a royalty," Arthur explains. "We must remember about Guinevere's status and it won't be easy for her to fit in. She is doing her best to adapt and learn everything she can from Mithian. I don't doubt Guinevere and I trust her completely."

Katrina senses Arthur's loyalty to his wife and feels how their bond is through his determined words. Nothing will shake Arthur at the moment. If she wants things to go her way, she must play smart and not hard. She smiles and nods. "Of course, dear, I am happy that you do, but I am just worried what the council members will be saying about your break from the Pendragon tradition. You must understand they don't hold you in very high regard right now."

Arthur scoffs and throws his hands in the air, shaking his head. "I don't care about them or what they think of me. I care for Guinevere and she alone is what matters. If this is what she needs to get acclimated, I am fine by it," Arthur puts in sternly. "She is my wife, Mother and needs my support right now, more than ever. I am not leaving her to be all alone in this castle. I promised to ensure she is happy here and I hold on to those words."

"Very well, I will leave you to dwell with your wife," Katrina says. "But I need you to do something for my husband," she tells Arthur.

"What is it?"

"Just remember, the council matters most to your father and don't do anything that will upset him further. You know he isn't really all that happy with your behaviour in the past," she says to him. "And he wasn't well because he was worried sick about you."

"He won't have to worry anymore, Mother, I have changed, haven't I?"

"I would prefer you to show him in your actions rather than words."

"Aww, come on, Mother. What would you have me do?"

"Anything except that awful addiction of yours. Its all I ask of you," Katrina gets up to her feet and steps back.

"Sure, Mother … in fact, I had already stopped after I met Guinevere." Arthur smiles.

"I know … oh, speaking of which … don't you want to meet her friend, Arthur?"

Arthur is puzzled. "Her friend? From the village?"

"Yes, it's the boy, Gwaine, the only son of Lord Beatney and his wife. The one you fought and won in your first tournament. It's him," Katrina informs.

Arthur seems pretty shocked by the information. He knows who Gwaine is, but he doesn't consider him a friend. But what surprises him more is that Guinevere is Gwaine's friend. He didn't realize his wife has such an influential friend in Gwaine. And he'd like to meet him, very much. "Is he here with Guinevere?"

"Yes, they are talking as we speak," Katrina says and reaches the door. "He is a good boy, Arthur. I am happy Gwen has such a friend like him. You should meet him, too," Katrina says and leaves.

Arthur thinks a moment, tosses his scrolls aside and gets up. He walks to his cupboard, opens it and pulls out his vest and slides it on. He closes the cupboard and leaves his chamber.

X

"Why weren't you at the wedding, Gwaine?" Gwen stands with her hands on her hips, looking angrily at Gwaine. "Come on, now … come out with your lame excuses … like always."

"I know you are angry at me, Gwen …"

"Angry, Gwaine! Angry? No, I am not just angry. I am disappointed in you … disappointed! You are my best friend, and on the day I need you the most, you chose not to attend my wedding with no explanations at all! Angry, Gwaine? … you simply have no idea!" Gwen hisses angrily.

Gwaine sighs and hangs his head down. He realized when he decided to visit Gwen he will have to be mentally ready for all the sarcasm and anger from her. And it was a chance he was willing to take. He deserves it and he wants to apologise for his absence. So, let her speak her mind and then he will explain it to her, slowly.

"Are you listening, Gwaine?" Gwen nears him. "Do any of my words here make sense to you?"

"They do, Gwen, and I don't blame you at all. I want you to shred me to pieces with your scorching words because I deserve it. I am sorry, but I don't deserve your forgiveness, I know."

Gwen stays silent and listens on.

"No matter what I tell you will not excuse the pain I caused you. But I didn't do it on purpose, that is the truth. I chose not to attend the wedding for a reason, Gwen, and I think you know what it is." He looks at her.

"Oh, Gwaine …"

"No, Gwen, no … not here and now!" Gwaine stops her with his hands. Gwen stops, obliging him. "Like I said, you know what my reason is, so please don't ask me to explain it. But I assure you I've put that behind me and look forward to a better future for myself."

"I like the sound of that, Gwaine." Gwen smiles.

"Yes, I like it, too. It took me a couple of days to fit that thought into my brain but now I am certain of it. I came here to apologise, Gwen. I understand how important the day was to you and I should have been around for support, but …" Gwaine shakes his head in disbelief. "I opted to hide instead." He sighs. But he looks at her and smiles. "But I am good now and I am sorry. Please accept my apologies and I brought a gift for you and Arthur." He hands Gwen a large square box.

"What is it?"

"Open it," Gwaine says with a smile etched on his face.

Gwen smiles curiously at him and lifts the lid of the box. Inside is a tapestry. She sets the box on the table and removes it from the box, opening it wide and looking at it in awe. She turns back to Gwaine. "Oh my …"

"You like it?"

"Like it, Gwaine! This is magnificent!" Gwen says and runs her fingers along the tapestry. The stitch work is exquisite and perfectly done. The tapestry bore the images of her and Arthur, holding hands and looking out with a huge wording underneath that says, _'The once and futures'_. Gwen liked the work as well as the details and runs her fingers on the stitches again and again.

"I am happy you like it, Gwen. I was hoping you would …" Gwaine says.

"It would be fitting in our chamber, Guinevere," Arthur says from behind them, surprising both Gwaine and Gwen.

Gwaine immediately bows in respect and Arthur walks towards Gwen, standing beside her. Sliding his hand around her waist, he pulls her closer and it makes Gwen uneasy. But she doesn't say anything. Gwaine notices and looks away, feeling uneasy himself.

"So Guinevere, don't you want to introduce me to your friend?"

"Hmm, this is Gwaine … Gwaine, this is Prince Arthur … my husband," Gwen says cautiously.

"My husband … like the way you make that sound," Arthur says and smiles. He extends his hand towards Gwaine. "Pleased to meet you, Gwaine."

"Pleasure's all mine, Sire," Gwaine accepts the handshake and smiles. "I don't think we've officially me apart from in the tournament where you beat me."

"I did, didn't I? Well, I would have remembered you if you've been one of my knights, Gwaine, but it's not too late. You look like a knight yourself and I will always welcome someone of your caliber. What do you say, Gwaine?"

"Thank you, Sire. I will consider your offer," Gwaine answers politely.

"You should," Arthur says and notices the tapestry in Gwen's hand. "Did you bring this?"

"It's a gift, Sire," Gwaine says.

"Very nice, Gwaine, thank you … and I like the wording underneath … very meaningful, I must admit." He pulls Gwen closer and smiles. "And as long as my wife likes it, I'm happy."

Gwen feels uneasy with the sudden closeness and Gwaine's discomfort. She remains stoic and wishes that one of the men would leave.

"What are you doing now, Gwaine?" Arthur asks, leaning closer towards Gwen. His fingers are caressing her waist and her stomach is flipping with all sorts of emotions.

"Nothing much, Sire, just thinking of taking over my father's business," Gwaine answers honestly. The thought did cross his mind last night and his father will be a happy man if he finds out.

"That's a shame, Gwaine. You don't look to be cut out for that merchant job; you are more a warrior than a businessman. Why don't you join me in the knight's academy? I will make you a knight without any trial because you are my wife's dear friend."

Gwen shoots Arthur a look but her husband ignores her. Gwaine smiles. "Thank you, Sire, I will think about the request and let you know soon. But I do not wish for any special treatment. I would rather be treated equally like the others," he tells Arthur. "I have to put my father's request ahead of yours, Sire, since they are my parents and I owe my allegiance to them."

"Of course, Gwaine. Just think about it and let me know when you do. You will have special privilege even if you refuse," Arthur says. He suddenly leans over and nuzzles alongside Gwen's ear, causing her to tremble.

Gwaine feels uneasy watching them and clears his throat. "Sire, if you don't mind, I'd like to take my leave. I promised my father to meet him regarding his business and I'd hate to be late."

"Of course, Gwaine. Thank you for coming and thank you again for the gift," Arthur says. He winks at Gwaine before leaning down to playfully capture Gwen's earlobe between his lips.

Gwaine smiles tightly, and with a nod at Gwen, he turns on his heels and leaves.

Gwen spots the uneasiness and pain in Gwaine's eyes but she couldn't say anything because she fears what the outcome will be if Arthur finds out about Gwaine's affection towards her. When Gwaine had left the hall, Gwen pushes herself away from Arthur and stares at her husband in disbelief. Arthur laughs and stands casually, looking at her, as if nothing happened.

"What was that all about?" she demands, her eyes flashing angrily.

"What was what?"

"That … thing you just did," she reaches up and wipes her earlobe, still tingling with the sensations he shot through her. "Did you have to do all that in his presence?" she makes a face as she wipes the wetness still lingering around her ears. Arthur smiles.

"You are my wife, Guinevere, and I will do as I please, regardless of where we are …" Arthur says and as she opens her mouth to answer back, she remembers Sade's word. _'That's his trait. If he wants you, he doesn't care where you are at all; he just pulls you to a corner and takes you there.' _Sade's words keeps repeating in her mind. She stops.

"He can be your friend; I don't care … but remember you are my wife. I don't have to ask anyone's permission to kiss or hold you. And I definitely don't care if I am in anyone's presence or not!"

Gwen fumes. "But I was expecting some manners from you, Arthur. Surely you know how to behave in someone's presence, don't you? I felt embarrassed and I believe Gwaine did too."

"Are you upset I chased him away?"

"What?" Gwen understands what he said but she didn't understand why he would ask her something stupid like this.

"Are you upset he left, Guinevere?"

Gwen knows he is teasing her and she would have kept her mouth shut if he didn't embarrass Gwaine. Since she is angry, she decides to tease him back and if possible, make him angry. "Yes … because I won't get to see him like I did before and he came here to apologise for not making it to the wedding. We haven't actually had any sort of conversation when you crashed in and ended it abruptly. And now thanks to you, Arthur, I don't know when I will see him again!"

Arthur's lips quivers in anger but he keeps himself in check. Forcing a smile, he says, "So, you see him often?"

Gwen opens her mouth to answer back when suddenly something hits her back. _'Surely he can't be?'_ she thinks to herself. "Are you jealous, Arthur?"

"Of whom? Him?" Arthur laughs loudly. "Why would I be, Guinevere?"

"I don't know … you tell me?" Gwen challenges him. "From the way you behaved in his presence, I have to conclude you're jealous."

Arthur scoffs again. "It was just a question, Guinevere. You can choose not to answer, I don't care, but don't think I'm jealous of him."

"I can choose not to answer, but I can say it will haunt you every night. You will be tearing yourself apart, trying to figure what my answer would be." She challenges him again.

"You assume too much, Guinevere." Arthur stares at her, his mocking smile fading from his face.

"Really … I think I've learned to know you better in the last two days then you've known yourself all your life!"

"Don't flatter yourself because you've been right about me before."

"So you admit I am right?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Fine … I'm good with the answer. I do choose not to answer your question. Gwaine is my friend and I like to keep it personal. I just have to remind you this … you can be my husband and the prince here, but I don't do well with those who meddle in my private life. You married me, not my friends as well. They can choose to meet me anytime and no one has to answer to you or your jealousy!"

"Do you have any idea to whom you are speaking … GUINEVERE!"

"Of course … Sire," Gwen curtsies in respect and waits for him. And when he doesn't answer, she smiles. "You have every right to lord over me, Sire, but like I said, my personal life is mine alone. I don't behave like a jealous fool in the presence of your friends, so please don't behave that way in the presence of mine. Remember, you are the crowned prince of Camelot … don't give a different impression to your people!" and with that Gwen leaves the hall, taking the tapestry with her.

Arthur reels in anger as he watches her leave, unable to do or say anything.

X

Dinner is quiet with just an occasional question and answer from the king and the new princess of Camelot. Katrina and Arthur remain silent all throughout their dinner. Arthur's eyes never leave Gwen. He eats without having any appetite for his food and he keeps staring at Gwen as she and the king continue to chat over dinner. Katrina keeps a watchful eye on Arthur and Gwen, but mostly on Arthur as she senses something is brewing within her stepson. But what ever her thoughts are, she decides to keep them to herself. When the time is right, she will find out on her own.

"Have you met with our cooks, Gwen?" the king asks, scooping his soup.

"Yes, Father … I went around meeting everyone today."

"Really? That is wonderful … I am sure you'll become their favourite in time." The king laughs and Gwen smiles. She is aware of the hot piercing stare on her skin but she decides to ignore it and continues to chat happily with the king.

Arthur knows Guinevere is deliberately ignoring him, simply to irk him. And despite the frustration, he decides to play along. If this is what she wants, then so be it. He will show her what he's made of later. Arthur's lips curve into a smile as he pops a tomato into his mouth.

X

Gwen drags her tired feet into her chamber. She is tired and above all, she is extremely exhausted after the long chat she had with the king after dinner. She noticed Arthur left dinner early and the queen retired to her own chamber, stating she had some personal things to attend, leaving her with the king. Gwen liked being around the king, her father-in-law. Uther is a kind and sweet old man, the humblest person she had met after her father. He spoke openly to Gwen, confiding everything from his wife Ygraine to the kingdom. And he didn't shy away from her, not hiding anything from his daughter-in-law; opting to talk freely as if he wanted her to know almost everything about the kingdom. And Gwen cherished the trust. She listened, occasionally asking questions and listening more until Uther started to yawn. He would have stayed on if Gwen didn't insist he get to his bed and promised to continue their conversation tomorrow. After ensuring the king has retired to his chamber, Gwen made her way to her own. There is still no sign of her husband and she feels it is better to spend another night alone. She opens the door of her chamber and steps in. Candles light the room and there is a beautiful nightdress on the bed, waiting for her. Gwen knows the servants are waiting for her, ready to serve her at even the snap of her fingers. But Gwen doesn't want anyone to help. She wants to be alone and wants to get dressed on her own, like she used to back home. She misses those moments and is willing to shun the servants to get it done. Gwen walks over to the bed and picks up the dress, looking at it. It is beautiful, and as she runs her finger on the cloth, the silkiness of the textile calms her. Gwen drops the dress back on the bed and reaches behind to unlace her gown. After much struggle, she pulls them free and she is just sliding the shoulders down when someone helps her to slide the gown further to her waist, kissing her shoulder when it comes into view. Gwen wheels around in a hurry, grabbing the shoulders and pulling them up, covering herself. She steps back and almost topples back on the bed but she controls herself. She is shocked to see the person in front of her.

"Why did you stop, Guinevere?" Arthur asks, looking at her. He stays where he is but his gaze never leaving her. Gwen feels embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" she asks and feels stupid asking a question to which she clearly knows the answer. If it wasn't for the gown, she would have face palmed herself.

Arthur laughs. "I believe I share this chamber."

_'Of course you do'_ Gwen thinks to herself and pulls the dress up as it starts to slide down. "But … when did you? How long were you … why are you here?"

"Calm down, Guinevere, there is no need to get alarmed. I am where I should be … do you need any help with that?" he steps forwards and she topples on the bed, trying to avoid him. The dress she was holding slides down to her breast, revealing the corset she is wearing beneath. Gwen quickly pulls up the gown. Her cheeks colour as she notices Arthur's gaze never shifted from her. But he remains where he is.

"I … I need to change, please … leave me."

"I'm your husband, Guinevere; you can change in front of me. I won't mind."

_'What!'_ she thinks to herself. She swallows and looks at him in disbelief. "Are you serious, Arthur?"

"Yes, go ahead … I will wait for you," Arthur steps back and crosses his arms.

"I prefer changing alone." Gwen is defiant. He can be her husband but there is no way she will change in his presence.

"I'm your husband."

"I haven't forgotten that … but I am not used to people watching me change, if you don't mind." Arthur is getting on her nerves and she feels like pushing him out of the chamber herself.

"Not going to work." Arthur is equally defiant.

"What?" she cannot believe what she hears.

"I said, it will not work with me …" with a couple of steps, he closes in and climbs on the bed, pushing her down and pinning her underneath him, all in one quick swift movement. "Have you forgotten that we haven't had our wedding night? So I was thinking, why should you waste your time changing into your nightdress when I just plan on removing it as soon as possible." His voice is soft, seductive and menacing all at once as he runs his eyes down over her body and back to her face, looming close.

Gwen's heart hammers wildly. She feels afraid and excited at the same time. She doesn't know what to do or say. She can't move. She simply looks at him.

"Tongue tied, are we?" he says, almost a whisper, and before she can answer him he plants his lips against her, crushing her with his kisses.

For Gwen, this is a new feeling compared to the kiss she shared with him on their wedding day. It is different. That was sweet, genuinely honest and intriguingly beautiful. But this is demanding, as if he is in a hurry to be done with her. He tries to slide his tongue in between her lips. He isn't gentle like he was before, and his lips are crushing, hurting and she pulls away, tearing her lips free, turning her face from him.

It surprises him and he pulls away. "What's wrong?"

Gwen is frightened but she promises herself to not let Arthur see it. "I … want you to leave." She doesn't know why she said it but she wants him to leave. Something about that kiss warns her not to succumb to him tonight. He is angry, demanding and greedy. He isn't the same man who kissed her gently at their wedding. This is the womanizer, returned to claim her.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Gwen?" he bends down and captures her earlobe again, nibbling it. Gwen grabs the sheet beside her, bunching it in her fist as her body defies her. Arthur trails his kisses from her earlobe towards her neck, leaving a hot, wet trail in his wake.

Gwen struggles to keep herself from shivering, and with all her strength, she pushes him away and rolls to her side, picking herself up. "Yes, please."

"But why, we are having so much fun …"

"I don't think you came here to spend the night with me … I feel as if you are punishing me."

"Now, Guinevere … that is not true. Why would you say that?"

"From your kiss … It was different." Gwen struggles to keep her voice normal. But she is shaking inside. She feels overwarm and there's a feeling in her lower belly she can't define. "I don't see the man I married … only the man whom I was told you were before."

"Really … I thought you liked that Arthur?" Arthur says, tilting his head to a side.

_'What?'_ "Who gave you that idea?" she asks him.

"Didn't you challenge me today? You told me to leave you alone, to mind my own business … and I thought you preferred that man to the one I am willing to become for you."

_'What on earth ..'_ "That was … different. You embarrassed my friend and that …" Gwen couldn't finish her words when Arthur was by her side again, grabbing her gently by the shoulders, his featuring softening.

"Please, I apologise. Let's spend the night together … let me make love to you." He eases her back down on the bed, sliding his hand around her waist to pull at her loosened garment, but she pushes him away again and climbs off the bed.

"What is wrong with you?" Arthur raises his voice at her. He is frustrated and is done sweet-talking her. He pounds the bed angrily.

"Me? What is wrong with you? Why are you behaving like this … where are your manners?"

"I'm done playing good and polite with you, Guinevere!"

"You should … you know why? Because I am not one of your mistresses with whom you were so keen on sleeping before you married me! I am your wife and you have to be respectful with me, or at least bear some manners! Because your image sets who you are!" Gwen shouts back, her eyes welling with tears.

"I tried, didn't I? But you simply would not let me be. It's not my fault but yours. I am done being good because when I changed, you insisted on distancing yourself from me! And what do you expect me to do? Fall on my knees and beg?"

"I didn't distance myself away from you, Arthur, I wanted to get to know you better. I wanted to talk with you, was it a crime?"

"Fine … you want to talk, we'll talk now." He climbs down from the bed but Gwen steps back.

"Not like this, Arthur … you're angry and you're not yourself. You're being … forceful!" she tells him, shaking in rage.

"WHAT do you want me to do, Guinevere?" Arthur throws his hands in the air in frustration.

"Calm down, Arthur …"

"I'm done calming myself for you. When you needed space I gave you that. When you wanted to cancel the trip to the village, I was fine with that, too, but now, when I need something in return you can't even consider the request? How is that fair?"

"I know what you want and why. You are jealous Arthur. Jealous of Gwaine, that's why! Since you met him this afternoon, you've changed. I sensed it immediately," Gwen explains. "You are not the man I married!"

Arthur laughs bitterly. "Look, Guinevere!" he steps forward. "I am still the man you knew before you married me, but I was willing to change for you!" he points at her. "But you can't understand my needs, so I thought I'd revert back to my previous self to try and make you understand."

"Your needs? Is my body is all you crave? Is that why you married me in the first place?"

"What do you expect?" the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. He regretted saying it, but he is angry and he isn't thinking rationally at the moment. He just wants Guinevere right now, that's all he can think of.

Gwen feels hurt. So it is true, then? Everything she heard about him from everyone else is true indeed. He married her for her body and not her heart. Then why would everyone else claim he loves her? The king said it, the queen mentioned it … Mithian, Merlin … have they all lied so that she'll consider the marriage? She would be marrying him no matter what because she wants to fulfill her father's promise, so why worry? There is no need to sweet talk her and make her believe that Arthur loves her. Or is it because they don't know the nature of this marriage? Does the king know about the wager? What happened in the tavern? Gwen feels her tears choking her. She finds Arthur still watching her and she feels angry. Angry because she almost thought he had changed, for her. She is willing to consider her life with him. She is willing to accept him but … he spoke what he has felt in his heart all this while. He wants her body and that's all. Nothing else matters to him.

Arthur feels sick for saying that to Guinevere. He certainly he didn't realize the damage until he had seen the pain on her face. It was then he realized the hurt he caused her. He feels like an idiot and he doesn't know how to mend the situation.

"Guinevere," his voice softens.

"Get out!" the words were harsh but she meant it. She cannot take it any more and if he still stands in the chamber, she will knock him down with anything she can get her hands on.

"Guinevere."

"Out, now … and don't make me shout!" she tells him, staring at him.

Arthur sighs and turns around, walking towards the door. He realized his mistake and decided to give in to her tonight. It was his mistake in the first place so it's wise he leaves. He pulls the door open.

"And remember this, Arthur Pendragon … I will not be yours until you have proven yourself worthy of my body!" Gwen warns him.

"What?" Arthur wheels around in shock. Did he hear wrong?

"You heard me, now leave me alone!"

"I think I don't get you, Guinevere."

"I will not succumb to you until you have proven otherwise."

"Proven? And how do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know … you're the prince, think of something!" Gwen snaps.

Arthur's brow arches. "Fine … you will succumb to me, Gwen, not because I prove myself to you, but because you will come to me, Guinevere. I will see to that …"

"Ahhh … just get out, Arthur!" Gwen says and turns around, her heart bleeding.

Arthur slams the door heavily behind him and leaves. Gwen hears the slam and immediately slumps to the ground, crying her heart out.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur is still sprawled on his bed when someone knocks on the door of his chamber. He stirs uneasily and listens. The knocks come again, rapidly. Sighing in annoyance at being disturbed in the morning, he rolls to his back and yawns.

"Who is it?" he calls.

"Merlin," comes the answer from the other side of the door.

"Hmmph. Come in …" Arthur says, throws the sheets aside, and gets up. He rubs his face when Merlin opens the door and walks in, closing it behind him.

"Merlin."

"Good morning Arthur … wow!" Merlin greets as he skips over pillows, tunics, swords and a shield, lying scattered all over the floor. Merlin smiles and turns back towards Arthur. "Busy night?" Merlin asks, lifting his brows mischievously.

"What?"

"You had a busy night, didn't you?" Merlin repeats himself and picks up the pillow. He nears Arthur and throws it across the bed.

"I don't get your …" and then Arthur looks around the chamber for the first time. Everything from his books, shield, sword, and chain mail to his clothing lie scattered all over the floor. He scratches his chin and looks back at Merlin, unable to answer the question. He knows why those things are on the floor and he closes his eyes in regret. It's not what Merlin thinks. Quite the opposite, in fact. But will his friend understand that?

"So … had fun?" Merlin laughs and sits down.

Arthur knows what Merlin means and he hesitates before sighing and shaking his head.

Merlin's smile fades. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means no. Now what is the matter, Merlin? What could bring you at this place at such an early hour?"

"Wait, Arthur … stop avoiding my question. If this isn't a sign you spent the night with Gwen, then what is it?"

"Merlin…"

"Don't lie to me, Arthur. I am just trying to help … what happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Make it short." Merlin is stubborn. "And I have all the time in the world for this."

Arthur ponders a while. Should he really confide in Merlin? He is, after all, his best friend. And who else can he tell his miseries if not Merlin? "It's not like what you think, Merlin. We didn't spend the nights together. Again."

"Go on …"

Arthur rakes through his hair and bites his lips. "We had an argument yesterday and … I did this." He points to all the things scattered on the floor. "It's proof how angry I was last night." He says and drops back on the bed.

"WHAT? Argument? What nonsense are you blabbering about, Arthur? What argument is this?" Merlin is annoyed and confused at the same time. He knows both Gwen and Arthur are hot headed but he didn't expect them to argue right after their wedding. He wonders what happened now.

"Hmmm …"

"Arthur!"

"We bickered."

"Obviously, now stop dragging the question!" Merlin gets up to his feet and walks towards the bed, bends and grabs Arthur by the shoulder and with all his strength, he pulls him up. "Tell me now or I shall ask this all day!" Merlin threatens.

"Calm down, Merlin." Arthur pushes his friend's hand away and looks him directly in his face. "I don't know whose fault it is, but I believe I played more of a role in it than Guinevere."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Listen … she had a visit from her friend today and I wasn't completely on my best behaviour in his presence."

"His? It's a male friend then?" Merlin asks.

Arthur nods. "Gwaine is his name."

"Gwaine? I know him. A good fellow …" Merlin smiles and then his smile fades as Arthur keeps glaring at him.

"Do you want to know what happened or not?" Arthur asks, clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Sorry … go on."

"Guinevere was talking with him and I joined them. But my presence seemed to make both of them nervous and uneasy. And in the end he left. But his departure left Guinevere fuming at me. She blamed me for his departure and said that I was jealous of him. Of course it isn't true, but she refused to listen to me and left. And last night, she refused to spend the night with me again because she feels I was not in the right state of mind, and I believe that is one stupid reason!"

"And you bickered because of that?"

"She pushed me to my limits, Merlin. She made me lose my patience with her and I … said …"

"Something that hurt her?"

"It was in the heat of the moment … I didn't want to say it, but …"

"What did you say, Arthur?" Merlin is frustrated.

Arthur keeps quiet and looks away.

"Arthur?"

"She asked why was I so keen on the spending the night with her and I said I needed her. I said I wanted her body!"

"ARTHUR!" Merlin's eye widens and he stares at his friend, stunned.

"I know, I know … it was … unexpected. I didn't think … I don't know what to think at all. It came out unexpectedly; I couldn't stop it. I wish I had said things differently, but I was angry, Merlin, I was really angry!" Arthur explains and buries his face in his hands.

"That was stupid, Arthur, dumb and stupid!" Merlin shakes his head. "How could you … why didn't you use your brain before you spoke, Arthur? Why?"

"I know Merlin, I know, I hurt her. I feel … really bad!"

"Of course you did, genius! Of course she is broken by those words. What did you expect?" Merlin snaps again. "And what did she do to you?"

"She chased me out of her chamber, which explains why mine is like this …" Arthur points to the floor.

"This is … insane. Why on earth would you say something like that? What must she think of you? Oh Arthur! I thought you to be smarter!"

"She can think what she wants Merlin, I don't care," Arthur says blatantly.

Merlin gapes at Arthur, shocked by his friend's reaction. "What do you mean you don't care Arthur? She is your wife! Of course you care."

"Then she should show me some respect too, not just me Merlin!" Arthur barks at Merlin, startling the latter. "She had been disrespectful to me, too …"

"How so?"

"She was angry because Gwaine left and she thinks I am jealous of him. She refuses to acknowledge my reasons and fails to respect me as her husband. She defies me and challenged to come to her and apologize, which I find pretty ridiculous."

"I don't think it's ridiculous, Arthur."

Arthur looks up at Merlin and scoffs. "Of course you'll back her up. You've been on her good books all the while and you'll always support her!" Arthur snaps. "I don't even know why am I wasting my time telling you all this when at the end of this conversation, you'll still back her up."

"That is not true, Arthur." Merlin shakes his head.

"Then say I am right for a change," Arthur challenges Merlin.

"I can't, because you are still wrong!" Merlin says.

Arthur pounds the bed angrily. "See … I told you I am wasting my time confiding in you when I know I won't get the support I need. I should have known better."

"Arthur … stop being a child, will you?" Merlin scolds. "First and foremost, I am your friend first and then hers. I support her because I feel she's right. And most of the time she is, but that doesn't mean I'll abandon you, Arthur. But I believe Gwen has a reason for being rude to you … why not think of the matter rather than jumping into a hasty conclusion about her?"

"What do you mean, Merlin?"

"Did you do anything else Arthur? Had you upset her in another way apart from those words you said to her?"

Arthur looks away.

"If you want my support, better be out with the truth, Arthur."

"Fine …" Arthur says and sighs. "I … sort of acted intimately with Guinevere in Gwaine's presence."

"Huh?"

"Guinevere's my wife so I just held her close and … nibbled her ears … a bit … in her friend's presence. That irked her and that's probably the reason why she was fuming at me. I just don't understand why she'd be so furious at something as petty as that."

"She is embarrassed, Arthur … remember, she isn't one of your mistresses. She's a simple village girl who is still trying to adapt to this life. And more than that, she's innocent and you should be mindful of that. What you did was …" Merlin shakes his head. "No wonder she is angry at you."

"Look, I didn't mean it …"

"Then why do it Arthur? Don't tell me that you had no intention of hurting Gwaine because in my opinion, that's exactly why you did it. She is right … you are jealous of him …" Merlin nods. And when Arthur keeps silent, he repeats, "You are jealous, Arthur."

"Fine! I am!" Arthur shouts at Merlin and picks the only remaining pillow on the bed and throws it on the floor. "I am, so what? She is my wife and the thought of her being happy with another man except me is just … abhorrent! And Gwaine is …"

"Kind and good to her?"

"She is so happy with him," Arthur's voice drops. "And to think he can make her smile while I can't … hurts so much."

"Arthur …" Merlin walks towards Arthur and sits beside him, draping his arm around the his friend. "I understand how much she means to you … and you can bluster on about how you don't love her. This … this is proof that you love her, so stop denying it. You acted rather stupid because of your affection for her. But nothing is lost … all you both need to do is talk. I mean really sit down and talk. What's lacking with both of you is proper communication."

"And do you think she'll listen to me?"

"You won't know anything unless you try, Arthur, and stop being so negative minded! Just give it a try." Merlin slaps Arthur's shoulder.

"Well, I think you need to tell her this as well."

"Don't worry, I will …" Merlin says. "I will try to talk to her and find out her point of view but I will still support her, Arthur, just to let you know, because you have been stupid."

"Whatever, Merlin …" Arthur sighs.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing …" Arthur responds nonchalantly but Merlin knows deep down what it is.

"Fine. I'll go and meet Gwen …" Merlin hardly got to finish his words when someone knocks impatiently on Arthur's door. Arthur and Merlin exchange looks with one another.

The knocks comes in again.

"Who is it?" Arthur asks.

"Crowley, Sire," comes the answer from the other side of the door.

"What is it, Crowley? I thought I said not to be disturbed!"

"This is a matter of urgency, sir."

"Fine … come in," Arthur says.

The door opens and the knight steps in, bowing in respect to Arthur and Merlin.

"What is it?" Arthur asks, raking his hair.

"The king asks your presence at the throne room immediately, Sire."

"Why?"

"It's a matter of urgency, Sire. The princess is missing. The king is awaiting your presence."

"Missing?" Arthur is up on his feet. His face stricken with fear and his hands rolled up into fists. "What do you mean, missing?"

"The princess hasn't been found in the castle this morning, Sire," Crowley informs.

Arthur's face turns pale and he looks at Merlin. "Missing?" he repeats.

"Hurry, Arthur," Merlin presses as Arthur rushes to his wardrobe.

xXx

Uther paces the dais to and fro furiously with his hands behind his back. Beside him, Katrina sits on the throne but she, too, looks pale and scared. There is fear on both the king and the queen's faces. The door opens and Arthur strides in with Merlin alongside him. He looks angry and Merlin has to occasionally jog to keep up with Arthur.

"What happened?" Arthur asks as soon he nears his parents, without giving any respect.

Uther stops in his stride and looks at Arthur. "I was expecting you to tell me." The king's voice isn't pleased.

"I don't understand…"

"She's your wife, Arthur! You have to explain her absence, not us!" Uther snaps furiously.

Arthur is taken back by his father's sudden rage. But he controls himself. "I don't know," he says genuinely. He doesn't know about Gwen's whereabouts or why is she missing from the castle. And like the king, he, too is plagued with worry and fear for his wife's safety.

"You don't know? What do you mean by you don't know? Care to explain?" Uther asks again, his hands on his hips now.

"Uther …" Katrina starts but Uther stops her with a look. He turns back to face Arthur. "I'm waiting, Arthur."

Arthur bites his lip. "I don't know where she is now, but last night she was in her chamber."

"Something happened between you both?" Uther asks again.

"Hmm, nothing at all. We were fine." Arthur lies.

"Are you sure? Because no one has seen her this morning. The doors to her chamber are undisturbed, there are no signs of a fight within the chamber, and the room itself looks exceptionally clean and in good order. No theft of her belongings has taken place. Yet she is missing. The stable boy tells me one of the horses is missing from the stable, indicating she must have left with a horse or was taken away with one. Who ever took her or even if she has left on her own, you will have to answer, Arthur Pendragon, because this is your wife we are talking about!"

"This is madness!" Arthur snaps back.

"Come again?" Uther asks stepping down from the dais and closing in Arthur. "Are you not satisfied with her Arthur? I spoke to the girl yesterday and she was fine. But now I get news that she is missing. I am just curious about what could have triggered such an event," Uther says angrily. "And with your reputation … I don't think I need to question anyone else!"

"I think its unfair to blame it on me when I have nothing to do with her disappearance! I am worried about my wife, too, and I'll leave to look for her instantly. And I give you my word that I will not return until I have found her. This is a promise. And when she is here, you can ask her why she left in the first place."

"Arthur?" Katrina voices in concern.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but I cannot tolerate when someone keeps blaming me for another's behaviour. I will bring Guinevere back and you can find out why she left in the first place."

"Do that first!" Uther says and turns around.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur says and leaves, furiously.

xXx

Gwen dismounts her horse and sighs. The small house in front of her looks extremely sad and alone. The front looks dirty and unkempt and the clothes on the lines are still dirty as if they haven't been taken off for days. There are dried leaves and dirt clusters by the front door. The windows are still down and no smoke is seen from the chimney meaning her father didn't do any cooking today. Gwen's heart sinks as she thinks about her father. She misses him desperately and wishes he is at home so that she can run to him, hug him and cry her heart out. Sniffing, she lifts her skirts slightly and walks to the house. She didn't bother to tie the horse. She doesn't even care if the horse wanders away or runs off. She might need it to go back again, but that isn't in her mind right now. She misses her father and she needs him. That's why she is here today. That's why she took the big risk of leaving the castle without notifying anyone, not even her husband, and left alone. Gwen sighs as she recalls her big decision to leave the castle this morning. After her argument with Arthur, she'd been thinking about her father. She wanted to see him, talk, and cry her heart out with him. But she knew if she told Arthur he would forbid her or insist on coming along with her. She wants to be alone with her father and after what happened with Arthur and her, the last thing she needs is him tagging along. So she decided to leave alone. It might be dangerous and the king will not be pleased by what she has done but she doesn't care. She wants her father and not even the king can stop her. She might have to answer the king and queen and Arthur for her bold decision later, but that can wait. First, she needs to see her father.

Gwen raises her hand to knock but stops and presses her hand against the door instead. The door creaks back, swinging open. Gwen swallows and steps inside, lifting her gown to prevent her from stepping on it. She steps fully inside and looks around. It is dark and filled with some sort of weird stench, like a dead animal. She covers her nose and walks to the window and opens it up, allowing fresh air to come in. She then picks up the scattered things on the floor one by one and sets them on the table. The house could use some sweeping. She removes her gloves, sets them on the table, and goes to where she usually keeps her broom. She takes it out and starts sweeping.

xXx

"Arthur! Slow down!" Merlin shouts as he tries to keep up with his friend.

Arthur ignores him and continues to stride forward. They were in the market and Arthur guesses Gwen might be here as he has seen her shopping here often, when he stalked her. But after spending half an hour in the market, searching for Guinevere, he still hasn't spotted her. He sighs and comes to a sudden halt. Merlin catches up with him.

Panting to catch his breath, he clutches his stomach. "You … you … have … you …" Merlin is unable to finish his words.

"She is not here, Merlin." Arthur completes it for him.

"Huh?"

"Guinevere … she is not here. I was wrong." Arthur says and bites his lip.

"Why did you think she might be here?" Merlin asks, licking his lips.

"Because this was one of her favourite places …" Arthur says and turns around.

"Hey, where are you going?" Merlin shouts as he runs after Arthur.

"We haven't much time, Merlin; we have to look for her somewhere else. Come on." Arthur walks towards where their horses were tied. But Merlin sprints and cuts Arthur, coming to a stop just in front of him. He stops Arthur and pants.

"Merlin, what are you …"

"Look, Arthur, I understand you are concerned about your wife. I am, too, but why do you keep thinking she has ran away? What if she's been abducted? Any possibility?"

"Why wouldn't she run away, Merlin?"

"I don't know, Arthur. You tell me," Merlin argues. "If you are dead serious that she left the castle on her own wishes, then tell me why?"

"I believe it has something to do with last night, Merlin. And that's why I think she hasn't be abducted. She has gone on her own. I am sure of that," Arthur says, looking around. "She has gone to clear her mind. And now I don't even know where to look for her!"

"Fine … if that is the case, put yourself in her shoes and try to think like her. If you'd been in the same situation, what would you do and where would you go?" Merlin asks.

"I don't know, Merlin …"

"Come on Arthur … think."

"Hmm, I would have gone to the tavern …"

"That's you. This is Gwen we are speaking about. Try to think what she would do. What matters the most to her?"

Suddenly Arthur's eyes widen. He looks at Merlin in shock. "Her father. She dotes on her father more than anything in the world. She must have gone to see him."

"Then what are we waiting for … let's go!" Merlin says happily.

xXx

Gwen finishes with the last of the washing when the door opens and her father walks in, looking tired and worn out. But the moment his eyes rest on Gwen, he brightens up. He drops his sack on the floor and rushes to meet her. Gwen rushes to him as well and both father and daughter hug each other with tears of happiness. Tom rakes Gwen hair and plants a longing kiss on her forehead.

"Guinevere, dear … what a pleasant surprise! I am so pleased to see you …" he says as he takes a good look at her. But the moment he notices how dirty and wet her gown is, his smile fades. "Guinevere … what have you been doing? Why are you covered with dirt? And your gown … oh my." Then he looks around the house. It's clean and back to how it was when she was still living with him, before her marriage to Arthur. Guinevere had cleaned the entire house!

"Have you been …"

"Father, I am so glad you are home. Come, sit down please. I'll make you something hot," she cuts him short and leads him to the table but Tom stops her.

"Guinevere … what is going on?"

"What do you mean, Father?"

"Why you are here and why are you doing all this work?" he then looks around as if searching for someone. "And where is Arthur?" he asks. Gwen's face darkens at the mention of his name and she pouts, in annoyance. "Didn't your husband come along with you? And I don't see any guards as well …"

"I came alone, Father," Gwen's voice drops.

"Alone? Without your guards …"

"I came to see you, Father, and I don't need anyone escorting me," Gwen argues. "Is it wrong to visit my own father?"

"Guinevere … listen. You are no more a blacksmith's daughter. You are the crowned prince's wife, the princess and future queen of Camelot. You can't just come visiting me on your own. You need your guards, your husband by your side … this isn't the way it works."

"Father!" Gwen pushes his hands aside and steps back, frustrated. "I can't believe I am hearing this from you. I came to see you because I missed you and I need you right now. And I don't have to have anyone's permission to do so because you are my father!" Gwen is annoyed. Why is her father reacting the same as everyone else? Was it wrong for her to visit him? Doesn't he appreciate what she did for him? Or is he afraid of Arthur?

"Sweetheart … that's not what I mean. Things are not the same in the castle as it been here. There are protocols, guidelines, regulations that you need to follow and you can't just come to see me on your own as you like, no matter how desperate you are. It's just not safe," Tom tries to rationalize with Gwen. But he knows how stubborn Guinevere is and she isn't listening to him.

"And is that why you didn't come to see me?"

"Guinevere …"

"I love you, Father and I missed you." Tears wells up in Gwen's eyes. "Haven't you missed me?

"Missed you? I am lost without you, Guinevere. Take a look at this house. See how dark it is without you … I have never felt so lost in my life as I do now. The darkness here resembles how dark my heart is without you."

"And so is mine …" Gwen rushes back to her father and hugs him, crying.

"I understand it isn't easy for you, dear …"

"I don't want to go back, Father. Let me stay here with you. I want to be your daughter again. I don't need anything or anyone except you … please don't ask me to leave. Please don't let me leave!" Gwen blurts out, frightening her father.

Tom pushes Gwen back and looks into his daughter's eyes, concerned by what he just heard. "What is wrong, Guinevere?" he asks, clipping her chin.

"Nothing, Father," she lies, looking down on the floor.

"Gwen … don't lie to me … I am your father. Something is wrong, or you wouldn't be asking to not go back. Has Arthur been …"

"I hate him, Father! Why did you have to make me your wager? Why couldn't you win or fight him! I hate him and I don't want to go back to him!" Gwen cries as she clutches her father's hands in hers. She has been cooping up her feelings and emotions since last night, when she heard from his own mouth where she stands with him. And she didn't want to reason with him or see him anymore. She wants her life back and she doesn't care how her father does it, but she wants to be her father's daughter and not the princess and wife to an idiot prince.

"Gwen …"

"I can't live with him anymore. Please Father, lets leave this place. Just you and me. I don't want to live here anymore, with Arthur or in the castle … let's go, please. Don't allow me to go back with him or to the castle anymore!"

Tom is surprised, stunned and shocked all in one as he listens to his daughter. "Guinevere … calm down. What happened?"

Gwen wipes her tears off and sobs. Should she tell her father what happened last night? What Arthur really thinks of her? What will her father do when he finds out? Isn't he troubled by her marriage to Arthur already? Should she trouble him further with her problems?

"Gwen?"

"I don't like him." She makes it short.

"And that's why? That's your reason?" Tom isn't surprised by her statement because no one in Camelot likes Arthur.

"I never liked him, Father, you know that … I can't live with him … he's … he's …" Gwen pounds her fist against her father's chest, controlling her temper.

"Guinevere, he is your husband. And I understand he isn't what you thought him to be but if there is one person who can change him, that's you."

"Father, he is an idiot! He doesn't listen to anyone and he the most arrogant, self-centered, selfish donkey I have ever seen! No way can I change him or will he change, not for anyone! He is a donkey through and through!"

"Guinevere, he is the prince …"

"He could be the king and I'd still say the same thing, Father! He can take the throne and rule like he wishes without me. I am pretty sure he can find a good replacement for me. I just can't live with him, that is for sure."

Tom sighs. He understands his daughter's frustration and he wishes the time could be reversed so that he can undo his mistake. But what's done is done and there is nothing he can do to fix it. Now it is all upon his daughter's hands, but even she has given up hope. He feels bad for Gwen. He certainly didn't want his daughter to pay the price for his mistake.

"Gwen …"

"Father, I know what you are going to say. But I am not going back." Gwen removes herself from his grip and walks to the table and sits down, crossing her hands across her chest. "No way!"

Tom watches Gwen intently. He knows his daughter well and something else is troubling her, not just the marriage to Arthur. But she isn't telling him. Tom doesn't know why but she is probably feeling on the fence right now. But knowing Guinevere, he knows she will not be able to hold on to her secret much longer. She needs to talk to someone and before she opens her mouth, Tom wants to ask the question himself. "Tell me what happened, Gwen. I am sure that there is more that you are not telling me."

Gwen keeps quiet. "Come on, Guinevere … you cannot keep this from me much longer," Tom tries again.

Gwen sighs and wipes her tears. "He married me for my … to … satisfy his lust, Father. That's why he tricked you to wager me. He wants me in his bed and that's all."

"WHAT!"

"And that's why it hurts so much, Father. To know you are being used and not respected … I feel cheap." Gwen wipes her tears again as her heart chokes back the pain she feels.

Tom comes to sit beside and takes her in his arms. "Gwen … I am so sorry."

"I am sorry too, Father … if only I didn't speak to him on the day he knocked you over, all this could have been spared. All this is my mistake … mine alone," Gwen says in between her tears.

"How dare he treat you … he promised, Guinevere. He promised me …" Tom says, remembering the promise Arthur made on the day he married Gwen. "Let's go to the castle. I need to meet the king and I'll confront Arthur."

"No, Father … I don't want to go back there. I want to be with you, here."

"No, you can't, Guinevere. You are the prince's wife and even if you don't like it, that's the fact. I may have to agree with this but I will not let that husband of yours to treat you like dirt. I may only be a blacksmith but we have dignity and pride. And no one can step on us as they like, prince or not. I need to have a good word with your husband … come on, let's go."

"Father, please … let me stay here a while. I don't want to go there now," Gwen pleads and Tom feels sorry for his daughter. He understands her misery and wishes he can do something to ease her pain. He rakes her hair and kisses her temple again.

"I am sorry, sweetheart," he says as he holds her close. "I am so sorry for bringing this upon you."

"No Father, it's not your fault but mine. I did this and I should shoulder the blame." Gwen cries, burying her face against her father's chest.

Tom doesn't know how to console his daughter. He simply holds her close and strokes her hair.

xXx

Arthur spots Guinevere's horse straying a yard from Tom's house. He dismounts his own horse and rushes to take the reins and ties it to the nearby tree. The horse neighs but Arthur pays little attention to it and searches for Gwen. There isn't any sight of her.

"That's her horse?" Merlin asks, joining Arthur.

"This is one of the horses from the stable, that I can tell, but did Guinevere get here with it, that's the puzzle we need to solve. She isn't anywhere within sight but that's her house. She might be in there …" Arthur starts to walk towards the house.

"Hey, where are you going?" Merlin shouts.

"To the house …" Arthur points towards the horse in front of them and continues to head there.

"Wait up …" Merlin shouts back and runs after Arthur.

Arthur was up to the house within minutes and without waiting to knock, he pushes the door back and steps inside.

"Arthur …" Merlin calls and steps inside but his words falls short as he watches Gwen sitting down with her father. Gwen looks up at Merlin and a smile immediately flashes across her face. Beside Merlin, Arthur is fuming with his eyes never straying from Guinevere. But she doesn't pay any attention to him instead she keeps looking at Merlin.

"Merlin?" Gwen calls, surprised. She ignores Arthur completely. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Gwen?" Merlin calls back. He doesn't know what else to say or how to respond. He is happy they found Gwen but he is shocked to find her here, back in her house. And Arthur is still quiet beside him. But Merlin can tell his friend is fuming.

"Come in, Merlin," Gwen invites, getting up to her feet.

But before Merlin can step forward, Arthur blocks his friend with his hand. "Stop," is all he says.

"Ignore him, Merlin … come inside," Gwen invites again.

"I said stop, Merlin!" Arthur stops Merlin.

"Merlin, come in." Gwen reaches out and clasps Merlin's hand and pulls him forward but Arthur grabs Merlin's shoulder and halts him.

"Enough, both of you!" Merlin shouts and removes himself from both Gwen's and Arthur's clutches. He adjusts his tunic and looks at both of them. "Enough …"

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Gwen apologises.

"It's all right Gwen, I understand …" Merlin then turns towards Arthur. "I'm not a toy for you to play with, Arthur. I'm your friend and I came here for support. You wanted to find your wife and you found her. So, what are you waiting for? Ask her to come home with you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Merlin."

"Gwen, what happened? Why did you run away?" Merlin asks. He then turns to his left and shakes Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur! What are you doing? Ask her!"

"He won't talk, Merlin, because he has said all he needed to say last night. He made his intentions very clear to me, so … he will not say a word today." Gwen crosses her arms across her chest and watches calmly. Behind her, Tom watches Arthur carefully.

"Why did you run away without letting anyone know Gwen? We were all terrified by your absence. The king is furious … come Gwen, lets go home," Merlin calls.

"No, Merlin."

"What do you mean by no, Gwen? That is your home, please … be considerate," Merlin says, stepping closer. Arthur doesn't forbid him this time but he remains silent.

"I've had enough, Merlin, enough of being treated like dirt," Gwen replies calmly. "I think I will stay here and resume being my father's daughter."

"Gwen … please," Merlin pleads.

"How come you are the only one asking my daughter to return home Merlin? Why doesn't the concerned husband speak for himself?" Tom asks coldly, matching Arthur's glare.

Merlin sighs and turns his attention back to Arthur. "Arthur."

"Let's go home, now!" it was more of an instruction than request.

"No!" Gwen says strongly.

"Stop being stubborn," Arthur snaps.

"Have you?" Gwen asks.

"Nonsense, let's go."

"No."

"Guinevere!"

"I mean it," Gwen says, "Do what you want."

"I am your husband, Guinevere!"

"Oh really … I thought I only mattered in your bed?"

"Guinevere!" Arthur looks at Gwen angrily. "Enough," he hisses. Tom is still watching behind his daughter and Arthur is aware of that.

"Listen, Arthur," Gwen steps closer and matches his stare. "I am not your plaything, to be used when you have needs and then tossed away. I am a woman with a heart and my feelings are real. I feel and breathe, and I bleed when I am hurt. What you said to me last night … hurts. And I'm certainly not your mistress to be called upon just to satisfy your lust. I am your wife and I expect the respect I give you. I am here because I needed someone I trust to confide my feelings to. And my father is the man I trust the most in my life. And to be honest with you, I don't want this life with you, Arthur. I don't want to live like a slave. No, not a slave, a … concubine. No thanks. I'd rather spend my lifetime being a poor blacksmith's daughter than the wife of a crowned prince who doesn't respect her!"

"Gwen," Merlin sighs and drops his gaze upon the floor. He knows how hurt Gwen is feeling right now and he doesn't blame her for being nasty to Arthur. He deserves it. Deserves it for all his stupidity. But he is Arthur's friend as well and understands how his friend is feeling too. But how will he support both of them when they are both on opposing sides?

"Right … so this is your decision?" Arthur asks after a while.

"Yes."

"And what have me do?"

"That's up to you, Sire, you are the prince. And you are smart, when you want to be. You can think of something,"

_'Ouchh!'_ Arthur feels the sting again and clenches his jaw. "Fine. I am sorry." He drops his head.

Merlin twists his neck so fast until he can hear it snap. Is it true? Arthur apologizing? He has never heard Arthur apologizing before and never to a woman. Is he dreaming or is this really happening? Did Arthur just say he was sorry?

"Really?"

"Yes. I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you last night and I regret every word. Please, come home with me. If not for me, then please do it for my father. I fear he will be sick with worry if you don't return home with me." His voice is contrite.

Gwen's features soften upon mention of the king. She likes the king and she feels bad for abandoning him. But she was hurt, which is why she made such a hasty decision to come here. Truthfully she didn't want to hurt the king or the queen. She feels rather bad now.

"Please, Guinevere," Arthur pleads. He still looks tight but he surely seems to mean his words. "Come home."

_'Is this all really happening?'_ Merlin asks himself. Slowly he pinches himself. It hurts. Yes, this is real.

"Guinevere," Tom calls and drapes his arms across Gwen's shoulder. She looks up at him.

"Go home, for the king."

"But, Father …"

"I understand … but the king has been nothing but kind to you. This is not the way to repay his kindness. Go home," Tom advises. "Trust me, please … this once."

Gwen thinks for a long while and finally nods. "I will, Father, for you and the king. No one else," she says and turns back to meet Arthur. She thought she noticed a flash of pain in his eyes. But it was just a flash; he seems to control his emotions well and hides whatever pain he feels.

Tom looks up at Arthur and he doesn't smile. "I might be just a blacksmith, Sire, and I understand I work for you. But let me remind you that we have pride and dignity as well. I hope I don't have to one day face the king regarding my daughter. You won her in the wager, but I swear I will do everything to get her back, even at the cost of my own life, should you give her cause to shed another tear."

"Fair enough," Arthur replies shortly.

"Don't worry, dear. Accept this as one of your challenges. There is nothing you cannot overcome … go back to the castle," Tom advises.

"Thank you, Father," Gwen says. She reaches up and kisses him on the cheek and turns back to face Arthur. But she doesn't say anything. Instead she looks at Merlin. "Let's go, Merlin," she says and passes in between both men.

Merlin looks at Arthur briefly before following her from behind.

Arthur sighs, nods at Tom quickly and exits after them both.


	17. Chapter 17

Uther sits on his throne with his face buried in his hands. He stamps his feet restlessly. _'Where are they?'_ he keeps thinking to himself. His mind drifts off, thinking the unthinkable and then he shakes them off, focusing back on the ground. _'No, Arthur will bring her home' _he thinks again and stamps loudly. The noise keeps him focused. The door of the great hall opens, the guards step inside and allow Arthur and Merlin to walk past them. Uther lifts his head. His eyes widen in anticipation. His heart soars. But when his eyes rest upon both men, his heart sinks. His stomach churns in fear. The unthinkable thoughts he had been wrestling with a while ago return to haunt him. He swallows and exchanges a look with his wife. Katrina looks terrified as well. But she seems to be in control of her emotions whereas Uther looks as if he will explode. Then Merlin and Arthur part, revealing Gwen in the middle, behind them.

"Guinevere!" Uther shouts her full name and gets up to his feet. His eyes are full of life and a smile is etched on his lips.

Gwen slides in between her husband and Merlin and rushes to the king.

"Gwen!" Uther cries, steps down from the dais and rushes to meet Gwen. He embraces her warmly while Arthur and Merlin stand aside and watch the scene ahead. Merlin smiles while Arthur just looks on.

"Sire," Gwen replies and curtsies. But Uther grabs her shoulder and shakes his head. "I am so happy they found you."

"Good heavens, Gwen. Where have you been?" Katrina asks, joining the king and Gwen. She comes in and stands beside Gwen.

"She went to her father's place, Mother," Arthur answers before Gwen can open her mouth. Both Gwen and Merlin seem surprised by Arthur's willingness to intervene.

"Really?" the king seems surprised. "But why did you go on your own, Gwen? You didn't even take a guard with you or Arthur."

"I didn't want to trouble anyone, Sire," Gwen answers, looking down at the ground.

"Trouble? This isn't trouble, dear. This is strictly a condition. What if something happens to you? How will we ever find you?" Uther says. He sounds concerned. In fact, ever since he heard she was missing, he hasn't been able to focus on anything at all.

Gwen keeps quiet. His words are true and she knows it, but she was angry with Arthur and didn't consider any of these things at all. She went by her instincts, and now that she is back, she knows she has to answer the king honestly. But should she tell why she left in the first place? Will the king accept her answer or will he believe her?

"Gwen?" the king calls her. She looks up at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asks her. "Something you aren't telling us?"

_'Great work Gwen!'_ she scolds herself and tries to remain calm. "No, Sire. I missed my father and wanted to see him. I didn't want to disturb anyone. I didn't know about the rules here. I am sorry."

"It's all right, child." Uther clips her chin and smiles. "I understand, and visiting your father is not a crime. Just take some knights with you the next time so that I'll be in peace." He laughs. Gwen laughs as well. Arthur watches them both without moving a muscle. Merlin continues to watch Arthur without asking much.

"Thank you, Father," Gwen says.

"You're most welcome … you must be tired. Go and have some rest," Uther says. Gwen curtseys to the king and queen and takes her leave. Arthur waits until Gwen has left the hall before turning on his heels, following her, when Uther stops him.

"I'd like a word with you, Arthur, alone. Leave us!" It was an order and everyone obeys, leaving just the father and son in the hall.

Uther waits until the hall is empty save for them both alone before turning to face Arthur. "Where did you find her?"

"In her old home, with her father. As she said."

"She misses her father, seems to me."

"Looks like it."

"And I wonder why?" the king asks, eying Arthur suspiciously.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I was expecting you to tell me, Arthur. Why would a girl, recently married to the prince of Camelot rush off to her father without taking her husband along or the guards? I'm clueless and expecting you to fill me in," Uther states, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Father, you should ask her, not me! She was the one who ran away."

"Yes, but since you answered for her a while ago, I'm expecting you to answer this as well. You are her husband."

"Ridiculous!" Arthur throws his hand on the air and mutters under his breath. "What is your point? Are you blaming me for her disappearance?"

"Smart… yes."

"That's rubbish!"

"I don't think so. She's hiding something and you answered too quickly for her, as if you're hiding something. Don't think I didn't notice anything!" Uther says.

"I don't understand, Father!" Arthur snaps. "Why would you blame me for everything that goes wrong here? Look, I am not your scapegoat, all right! I don't need to shoulder all the wrongs here!"

"I don't see why you should get angry, Arthur. It was just a question," Uther answers calmly, infuriating Arthur further.

"It was more of an accusation than a question, SIRE!" Arthur says, clenching his fist.

Uther sighs. "Look, Arthur. Your wife is your responsibility. You are answerable for her well-being, get it? I don't care what she has done … I know that girl and she is an honest person. Something happened between you both. If it was something of a private nature, it should stay between the two of you. So I don't want to know your matter, just,whatever it is, get it resolved. Sooner the better. This is a father's advice to a son. Don't make me say it as the king! No girl would go running back to her father so soon after her wedding if she wasn't in misery. Gwen is clearly in agony over something and needed a shoulder to lean upon and cry, so she went seeking her father. But now that she is back, I don't this repeating anymore, understand?"

And when Arthur doesn't respond, Uther repeats again. "Understand, Arthur?"

"Hmmm …"

"Go now … go and comfort her," Uther advises.

Arthur turns on his heels and leaves as quickly as he can. Uther watches him sadly, shaking his head.

x X x

"Why did you run, Gwen?" Merlin asks as he sits opposite her in her chamber, accompanying Gwen until Arthur returns from his audience with the king. He hasn't spoken to her much since they came back and she hasn't said a thing about why she left the castle without notifying anyone. She's been very quiet. And Merlin can understand why, but he simply can't allow that silence between them to continue any longer. He decides to make the first move.

Gwen doesn't answer him immediately but she looks sadly at Merlin. Her eyes are red, yet they are not teary. It's painfully sad and Merlin chokes back his own pain to see her like this. "Don't you know?" she asks after a while.

"About?"

"What happened between me and Arthur? Didn't he tell you?"

"Oh, yes … he did. Is that the reason?" Merlin asks, biting his lips.

She nods and looks away.

Merlin sighs. He had guessed it right from the beginning but he didn't expect it had such an impact on Gwen. Whatever happened between them must have hurt her badly. And Arthur hasn't been entirely honest with him. "He's an idiot, Gwen. You know that don't you?" Merlin tries to make her feel better. It is all he can say now. It isn't much, he knows but what else can he say?

"Doesn't mean he has to continue being one, Merlin." She turns back to him, her eyes fiercely upon him. "He should learn to respect others, especially his wife."

Merlin sighs. "I understand, Gwen …"

"No you don't, Merlin. No one does." Gwen cuts him short. She has her eyes fixed upon him and he feels uneasy. He feels like a prey being hunted by the predator. "The way he treats me, as if I'm his mistress and not his wife … hurts so much. You should hear what he said to me … that he's been lusting for my body and nothing else. Do you have any idea how that makes you feel? I feel cheap … like a prostitute!"

"Gwen, I am so sorry …"

"Why should you be sorry, Merlin? He's the one who should be feeling sorry and he hardly cares!" Gwen snaps. She doesn't know why she is angry at Merlin but she just can't control her emotions at the moment. Her heart is aching and she feels lonely. She doesn't have anyone she can confide her problems to and she knows Merlin is only trying to help. Yet she keeps flashing her anger at him. She feels bad for him.

"That's not entirely true, Gwen. If he doesn't care he wouldn't have come looking for you," Merlin explains.

"He came because he doesn't want to shoulder the blame should I go missing. I know him, Merlin. I might be new in his life but I think I know him better than all of you combined!" Gwen says, wiping the tears that have started to roll unexpectedly. "He is a self centered shit who doesn't care whom he hurts! He thinks only of himself!"

Merlin agrees with Gwen but he doesn't say or show it. Right now he must calm Gwen and make sure both husband and wife reconcile. And reconciliation isn't an easy task, especially when it involves a hot headed person like Arthur. "Gwen, he feels bad for saying those words to you. He told me this morning."

"What?" Gwen thumbs off her tears.

"It's the truth, I'm not making it up. He told me this morning … and I believe he still feels bad."

Unexpectedly Gwen laughs. "He's … feeling bad? Merlin, are you dreaming?"

"Gwen …"

"Like I said, I think I know him better than all of you here. You see him as a friend and you don't know what goes on behind closed doors. I know him as a wife, and trust me; he shows his real colours to me at night. And it's not something I like to discuss, Merlin …" Gwen tells him, shaking her head. "Even if you are trying to help."

"Has he hurt you, Gwen?" Merlin doesn't care, he wants to know. He knows Arthur will not hurt a woman but he isn't sure about anything that has to do with Arthur. Like Gwen says, perhaps she knows him better after all.

"No, I haven't given him that much room."

"But he did something, didn't he? Apart from those words …" Merlin tries to guess.

Gwen gets up and walks to the window. The scenery outside looks very inviting but Gwen isn't in any mood to enjoy it. She is still troubled by what happened between her and Arthur and the pain and hurt is still raw in her heart. "I hate him, Merlin." She tries to avoid the question.

"You are not answering me, Gwen."

"I can't, Merlin …" she shakes her head. "I … just can't!" her voice chokes with pain. "I hate him, that is all!"

Merlin understands her difficulty and decides to let it go. "It's not something I haven't heard before …"

"I mean it. I really hate him." She spins around and looks at Merlin. Something in her eyes makes Merlin sad. He witnesses her sadness and loneliness through the look she shoots towards him. All of a sudden he understands. Whatever was supposed to come out from his mouth eventually stops. He is speechless.

"I hate him, Merlin," she repeats again. "I can't tolerate him or this marriage any longer. It has to end and I have given much thought to this … I want to end it. I want to leave him and end this marriage forever!" she concludes, leaving Merlin petrified.

x X x

Arthur doesn't head to his chamber like he planned to. Instead, he heads to his mother's and pounds on the door as hard as he can. After a minute, the door opens and Katrina's maid curtsies and steps back, allowing Arthur to enter.

"Arthur," Katrina emerges from behind the screen and walks towards the oncoming Arthur. She accepts his hug and looks at him, immediately noticing the anger on his face. "What is wrong, Arthur?"

"Father thinks Guinevere ran away from the castle because of me! He refuses to listen to my explanation and demands that I get it resolved, by any means at all!" Arthur explains to his mother, his anger clear in his voice.

"But you said she went to visit her father."

"She did …" he trails, knowing his lies are about to come out.

"And didn't you tell Uther this?"

"He refuses to believe me."

"Uther wouldn't jump into a conclusion unless he really believes in it … be honest with me Arthur. What happened?" Katrina asks, clasping his hand in hers.

Arthur looks at his mother in surprise. "Are you doubting me as well mother?"

"No, but I'm trying to help you get it settled, Arthur. If you didn't do anything to her then I will go and talk to your father, but I can't help you if you are not honest with me. Please, tell me that you had no part to play in her disappearance this morning."

Arthur opens his mouth, but then he stops.

"Arthur?"

He sighs and rakes his hair. How will he lie to his mother? He knows Guinevere left the castle after what happened between them both and he can never deny that. And his father was spot on. And now … how to answer his mother?

"Arthur."

"I said some nasty things to her yesterday night and it must have hurt her. And I believe it was why she went to her father's this morning," he tells briefly.

"What nasty things, Arthur? What are you talking about? Care to be a little more precise?"

"I forced her to sleep with me and she refused, saying that I wasn't really in a proper mind. She started making me angry and out of the blue, I said I lusted over her body and nothing else. I told her that I only married her so that I could bed her!"

Katrina doesn't say anything, instead she stares unbelievably at Arthur.

"She demanded that I apologise but I refused and in the end we challenged each other, saying one will make the other apologise." Arthur sighs and throws his hand in the air. "I didn't know why I said it … it just came out, and … now I feel bad about it."

"How can you be so cruel, Arthur?"

"I'm sorry, Mother."

"It's not me to whom you should be apologizing … have you done that?"

"No, I have not."

"Why on earth, Arthur?" Katrina asks, almost raising her voice. "She is your wife, not one of your mistresses! Uther was right after all … oh my God, Arthur. How am I going to defend you this time?"

"I know I ruined it for everyone, but … I just don't know why I said it. And now Father wants me to get it settled for good. I have to ensure she doesn't run away like this again."

"And you don't know how?" Katrina guesses. Arthur nods.

"I'll talk with her later." She tells Arthur.

"Thank you, Mother."

"Arthur, I can't help you all the time. This is your life and your wife. I shouldn't be putting my nose into your private life, do you understand?"

"I do, Mother. Just this once … and I will not ask you again."

"I hope that is true," Katrina almost whispers but Arthur heard her all right. But he doesn't say anything. Instead he just hopes she will get it resolved for him.

x X x

Uther watches the knights training below in the yard without giving it much of a thought. He isn't exactly engaged in the view before him, but his mind is drifting elsewhere. Someone touches his arm. He turns around and smiles at Katrina.

"Have I disturbed you?" she asks.

"Have you ever?" he plants a kiss on her forehead and continues to watch the knights.

"You are not really interested in the training are you?" she asks.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I know you well, Uther Pendragon. You are my husband and I know you way too well. It's there for everyone to see. The lack of interest."

Uther sighs. "Walk with me," he invites and she immediately loops her arm around his and follows him side by side.

"What's troubling you, Uther?"

"Arthur …"

"Not again, I thought we already discussed this …"

"I believe he is turning back to his old ways, Katrina. I don't believe Gwen went to visit her father. She must have been hurt and I noted in her eyes today. She might be smiling, yet there is pain behind those smiles."

"You worry too much, Uther … "

"Perhaps … but it's all for the good. I just want Arthur to be ready to accept the throne, Katrina. I am getting old and I can't continue much longer."

"I'm sure Arthur will accept it."

"It's not him I am worried about."

"Then?"

"The people of Camelot and the council members. They don't trust him."

"Let them be …"

Uther stops in his stride and looks at his wife. "I can't, Katrina," he says. "I can't allow Arthur to mock his birthright and tarnish the image my great grandfathers built! I have to do something … but I don't know what."

Katrina opens her mouth and then pauses. Something strikes her and she likes the idea. She had been thinking about it but didn't know how to utilize the idea but Uther had just given a proper path for her to bed her idea. She smiles to herself and squeezes Uther's arm.

"Uther, please … you need to stop worrying about Arthur."

"I can't, Katrina …"

"Let me handle him. I will talk with him and Gwen. I will get it settled for you. Now please stop worrying. If something happens to you, I will not forgive myself. Please Uther … for me," Katrina pleads.

Uther sighs and after a while he agrees, nodding slowly. "Fine …. Hope you can persuade him, Katrina. I am counting on you."

"You will not be disappointed, Uther." Katrina promises.

x X x

Katrina finds Gwen in her chamber, sitting by the window and looking out, lost in her own thoughts. What's with windows and everyone today, Katrina thinks and nears Gwen. She brings her arm up and gently places it on her shoulder. Gwen shudders and turns around.

"Your highness," Gwen gets up immediately and curtsies.

"Gwen, you call Uther Father, so I would love for you to call me Mother. Not your highness."

"Sorry," Gwen smiles and apologises.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Katrina pulls the chair closer and sits opposite Gwen.

"I'm fine. I just feel guilty and embarrassed for what happened today. I am so sorry. I hope you are not angry with me," Gwen apologises.

"You went to visit your father, dear, there is nothing wrong with that. But we would have appreciated if you've taken Arthur with you. He is, after all, your husband."

Gwen nods without giving much concern to the name and Katrina notices that. "Is something wrong, dear?" Katrina asks.

"Huh?"

"You seem disturbed. Is there anything you want to talk about or tell me?" Katrina offers again.

"Hmm … no, I guess not. I am fine, Mother, thank you," Gwen replies shortly. She doesn't want to burden the queen with her troubles yet. She is already feeling bad burdening Merlin with her problems and doesn't wish to repeat the same feat with her mother-in-law.

"Well, if there is anything you need or talk about, I am here for you. Do not treat me as your Queen. Please Gwen, I am here to help. I understand how it is to be new and lonely in this castle, in this world. I have gone through this before and therefore I understand your feelings. Just let me know if you needed anything."

"Sure, Mother."

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you are all right. I will see you and Arthur at dinner, then. Goodbye, dear." Katrina gets up, leans closer and kisses Gwen's forehead. Raking her hair, Katrina smiles, nod and turns to leave. She hasn't reached the door when Gwen's voice halts her footsteps.

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear." Katrina turns around, her face concerned.

"Can I talk to you about something that's really … important?" Gwen is up on her feet by now, looking seriously at Katrina.

"Anything dear … what is it?"

"Please do not get angry with me. I have given this thought serious consideration and still can't find a proper solution except for what I am about to tell you. I have no choice … I wish it doesn't have to be this way, and trust me, it pains me more than anything to say …"

"Gwen, please … just tell me." Katrina steps closer.

Gwen swallows and takes in a huge gulp of breath. She really doesn't want to tell her mother-in-law about this but after the woman had been kind and offered her generosity to Gwen, she decided to give it a try. But she is unsure about the reaction from the Queen. "I wish to end my marriage to Arthur."

Katrina doesn't believe what she heard and looks in horror at Gwen. She thought she heard incorrectly.

"I know this is absolutely ridiculous and completely … disrespectful to the kingdom and the king. But I have no choice …"

"Gwen, what are you saying? How can you … why? What happened?" Katrina didn't know how to form her sentences. Everything is murky right now.

Gwen sighs. "I know this isn't what you expected and I am not blaming anyone but myself for this. I should have stopped this when I had the chance … or I should have kept my big mouth shut when Arthur knocked my father down. If only …" Gwen shakes her head. "But what's done cannot be undone. Yet, I don't want to make the same mistake twice. I don't wish to cause any more troubles … I want the marriage to end."

"But … Gwen. What happened? I don't understand."

"Arthur doesn't want this marriage, he married me for revenge. Only for my body, and he made that very clear last night. So I don't want to be trapped in a marriage that is solely based on lust. I am sorry. I am not one of his mistresses. I have pride and dignity, even if I come from a very poor background. And I'm not someone he can use whenever he pleases and casts away when he is done. I am his wife and I was willing to take my position seriously. But since he doesn't seem to feel the same way, there's no point in my trying. I can't do this. I understand this might be disconcerting for the king and yourself but as a woman, you surely would understand this better than the king." Gwen walks closer and takes Katrina's hands in her and clasps it tightly. "Please I beg you. Help me end this nightmare … please."

"Gwen," Katrina pulls Gwen closer and hugs her. "I am sorry to hear all this …"

"I just want to be my father's daughter again."

Katrina pushes Gwen back and clips her chin. "I just … don't know what to say."

"Please talk to the king."

"But he loves you, Gwen. It will break him." Katrina says.

"But I can no longer endure this lifeless marriage!" Gwen shouts and steps back. But after a while, realising what she's done, she quickly apologises. "I'm sorry your highness … I'm absolutely sorry. Please forgive my behaviour."

"Sweetheart, there is no need for that right now. What you are asking, is not something that can be settled overnight. You are married to the future king and how … I just don't know. I wish there is something I can do for you, make you feel better but … I'm sorry, Gwen, but this is impossible."

"But … I hate him!"

"I understand."

"No, one does!" Gwen sobs. "What I go through … no one can understand."

"Gwen, dear …" Katrina hugs Gwen and comforts her. "Why do you hate him so much? Give him a chance; you've only been married a few days. But I will talk to him. I will ask him to change."

"Please do not waste your time talking to Arthur. He listens to no one except himself." Gwen pulls back and wipes her tears. "I just want to get out of here. Please … I will do anything for you. Just help me … please." Gwen pleads. She had been giving this much thought all day and this is all she can come up with. She's had enough. Done with this marriage and obviously done with Arthur.

Katrina sighs and walks towards the bed and sits down. "Your request … is not something I have the right to have any say on it but," she turns back to Gwen. "There is one way I can help you but it requires a favour in return."

"Anything … as long as I can get out of this marriage." Gwen promises and closes in to the Queen.

"But this is not morally right, Gwen … no, no … I shouldn't be doing this. Forget I even asked you …" Katrina shakes her head and starts to get up but Gwen holds her hand, stopping her.

"What is it? Please … tell me."

"Gwen … it's not right."

"Please …." Gwen kneels in front of the Queen, clutching her hand. "Please."

"Gwen …" Katrina reaches down, grabs Gwen by the shoulder and lifts her to sit beside her on the bed. "Actually," Katrina says and sighs. "Uther is worried about his son. Arthur is old enough to take the throne but there are certain obstacles in the way that seems to be blocking that feat," Katrina says. Gwen listens. "Uther thinks the main obstacle is the lack of trust the people in Camelot have in Arthur. So when Arthur married you, we actually thought you would help ease up that part because you are among them and they will begin to trust Arthur. But now that you are actually asking to end the marriage … I'm not sure how this will fare."

"Do you want me to help convince the people that Arthur is the right person for the throne?"

Katrina cannot contain her surprise. "Gwen … how did you?"

"I just guessed." Gwen says. "Is that what you want me to?"

"In a way, yes but … I want you to do it as his wife."

"What!" Gwen is horrified.

"Please … calm down first." Katrina comforts Gwen. "You want to end the marriage to Arthur, don't you? I have a way, but I need a favour from you. Here's the deal: you stay with Arthur and make him the king everyone looks up to and I will grant you the freedom you crave in a year. What do you say?"

Now it's Gwen's time to be horrified. "A year! You want me to stay as his wife for a year? That's impossible!"

"I know it sounds pretty devastating but bear in mind, if you leave now it will tarnish the image of the king as well as your own. What will the people say of you Gwen? So take a year and help Arthur to become the king Uther wants him to be, and … I will personally grant you the freedom you badly want. And I will create it in such a way where no one will suspect anything or blame you for it." Katrina suggests.

"How?" Gwen asks, still feeling blurry about it.

"This is just a rough idea I have cooked at the moment. You pretend that everything is all fine with you and Arthur, educate him to accept his responsibility and after a year we make it look as if things are not really good and well with you and Arthur. And to not prolong the misery, we decide to end your marriage. So you and Arthur part ways. What do you think?"

Gwen thinks for a long time. The idea sounds good, but a year? Does this mean she will have to endure Arthur for another three hundred sixty five days? What will happen to her then? What will Arthur try to do her? What if he attempts something?

"Gwen?"

Gwen knows her mother-in-law is expecting an answer from her, but what will she say? Should she agree or not? If she agrees, she will get her freedom though a year later but if she does not, she will be a prisoner in this loveless marriage for life. What will it be then?

"Gwen?" Katrina asks again.

"I'm …"

"If you are not happy with it, let's forget that I even asked you this. I don't want you to be burdened by this unnecessary matter."

"I agree."

"What?" Katrina asks, surprised Gwen didn't ask a day to think about it. "Are you sure, Gwen? Perhaps you want to think about it first … take a day and …"

"No, I agree. I'm ready to do what it needs to earn my freedom from this marriage. I will do it," Gwen says.

Katrina smiles and takes Gwen's hand in hers. "And then I will make sure you have your freedom after you've gone through a year, Gwen. I promise."

"Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

A week has passed since Gwen attempted to run away from the castle. After striking her bargain with Gwen, Katrina urged her to keep their agreement from Uther, for his sake. Gwen agrees, thinking it will further ensure her freedom. Katrina assured Gwen that by helping them improve Arthur's tarnished image with the public, she will use all her power to release Gwen from this marriage. Gwen has no idea how Katrina will achieve this, but she decided not to ask, thinking she might look ungrateful. For her, there is only one thing that matters: to get away from Arthur by any means necessary. She agrees to help Katrina and starts by visiting the council members personally, learning about them and their thoughts about Arthur eventually becoming the king.

As for Arthur, he is still ashamed of what he did to Gwen and has been avoiding her all week. He sees her briefly during lunch and dinner and makes only superficial conversation. When either he or the king has finished eating, he takes his leave. Gwen doesn't say much and prefers this arrangement to their earlier one. She is content to avoid him.

Uther, of course, doesn't suspect a thing. He is happy Gwen is back with her husband and after learning about Gwen's interest in meeting the council members, Uther is confident things are changing for the best.

xxx

Merlin sits with Gaius, plucking the leaves off a sprig of rosemary when someone knocks on the door. They look at each other and then at the door, as if petrified. They are not expecting anyone at this hour but whoever it is on the other side surely does not how to read, as Gaius had actually placed a sign stating 'do not disturb'.

"I thought you put up the sign?" Merlin asks Gaius.

"I did … " Gaius is angry and setting the bowl down on the table, he heads for the door.

"I thought most people here know how to read," he grumbles to himself and unlatches the lock and yanks the door free. Whatever words he actually had in mind stopped midway when he sees Gwen standing on the other side, smiling at him.

"Your highness," Gaius bows in respect.

"No, Gaius … please. I am like you, just a commoner. Stuck here through fate. Please, you are older and wiser and you shouldn't be bowing to me," Gwen says immediately.

Merlin cranes his neck behind Gaius to see what is going on.

"Have I disturbed you, Gaius?" Gwen asks.

"No, not at all … please come in," Gaius invites Gwen and steps out to check out the sign. There is no sign on the door. Gaius searches all over the place and doesn't find it anywhere in sight. _'Hmm, funny.'_ He thinks and steps back inside, closing the door behind him. He walks back towards Gwen and Merlin.

"This is a pleasant surprise, Gwen," Merlin says.

"Thought I might just pay you and Gaius a visit. It is a beautiful morning, after all," Gwen replies. She looks around and spots the work Gaius and Merlin are attempting at the moment. "What are you doing?"

"I needed these leaves to make a new potion for the king. He is suffering from his fall some years back and I managed to discover these leaves have the cure to help soothe the pain in bones and joints. So, I needed lots of leaves and Merlin did a great job getting me all this," Gaius explains.

"Oh. I feel bad for the king sometimes. He is always in pain and despite the brave face he puts up to cover up his pain, we can still sense he is suffering from it," Gwen says.

"He is, Gwen. And that's why he's been pestering Arthur to take up the throne as soon as possible," Gaius adds.

"Hmm …" Gwen replies. She picks a sprig and starts plucking the leaves along with Merlin.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Gaius asks, spotting Gwen's face.

"No, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you obviously don't look it, that's why." Merlin smiles. Gwen pouts at him and he smiles. "You can hide from anyone but me."

"Actually, I came here to seek your advice; both of you."

"Advice?"

"Yes … hmm … since you brought up the subject of the king and Arthur … I thought I might ask you both about my … ideas."

"What is it, child?"

"We all know that Arthur isn't keen on the throne, don't we?" Gwen asks. Merlin nods while Gaius listens on.

"And we also know how the public still views Arthur, right?" Gwen adds. "So, I'm actually thinking of getting Arthur to the throne through his own will and win the support of the people."

"I …don't follow," Gaius says.

"I went to meet all the council members and learned about their ideas, interests and opinions about Camelot, Uther and Arthur. Almost half of them still don't believe Arthur will make a good king. And I also found that the public holds very much the same opinion as the council members. And I've decided to step in and rectify the situation."

"How?"

"By transforming Arthur's image to the public and among the council members so that they will start to believe in him. Make him presentable as the future king … one they can trust their lives with."

"Hmm …" Gaius thinks but Merlin's mouth drops open. Gwen notices, but she decides to ignore it.

_'What is going on? What is Gwen doing? Ever since when … why?'_ Merlin cannot put his finger on why Gwen is suddenly interested in the throne or helping Arthur claim it. Something doesn't seem right, but he doesn't know what it is.

"I thought about asking you, Sir Tristan and Sir Balinor about this since all of you are the members of the council but Sir Tristan and Sir Balinor have left for a mission. And that leaves only you, Gaius. I need an honest answer from you both. What do you think?"

"I think it's a very good idea, Gwen, because Uther wants this as well. He has been trying to persuade Arthur to accept his responsibility but that boy just won't. And he is getting desperate. And with Arthur's tarnished image among the people of Camelot … I think you are the saviour Uther needs," Gaius says.

'_What the …?'_ Merlin thinks again.

"But how do you plan to do this?"

Before Gwen can answer, Merlin stops her. "Wait … wait a minute," he says, sets his bowl down on the table and looks at both Gaius and Gwen. "What is going on?"

"What do you mean, Merlin?" Gaius asks.

"I think Gwen knows exactly what I mean," Merlin says, looking directly at Gwen. "Don't you, Gwen?"

Gwen sighs, as she has expected this from Merlin. "I'm just trying to help, Merlin."

"Whom? Yourself, Arthur or … Katrina?"

"What do you mean?" Gaius asks, quite taken back by Merlin's statement.

"Arthur," Gwen says.

"Really? Then why do I smell Katrina's stench around this idea? Please, Gwen … this isn't you. What is going on? What are you suddenly interested in Arthur becoming king? You were never interested in his welfare before, so why now?"

"Like I said, I pity the king."

"I'm not buying that, Gwen. Really." Merlin crosses his arms and glares at Gwen. "And I am not stopping until I find out the truth."

"Merlin …" Gaius says but Merlin doesn't pay the old man any attention. Instead he keeps glaring at Gwen.

"Fine …" Gwen says after a long while. "But please do not think badly of me. I have to do this because I had no other choice. And promise you will not question else anyone regarding this, Merlin."

"That depends …"

"Promise me now, Merlin, or I will not tell you anything," Gwen says.

"Fine. Promise," Merlin says reluctantly. "But don't try to hide anything … I will smell it out."

"Remember what I told a week ago? About ending my marriage to Arthur?"

"What?" Gaius's mouth drops open. "You what?"

"I'll tell you that later, Gaius." Merlin informs the old man and turns back towards Gwen. "Go on, Gwen."

"I spoke to the Queen and she said she can't help me because she doesn't have the authority to do so. But … she said if I help her improve Arthur's image in public and persuade him to take the throne, she will grant my wish in a year's time."

"I knew it!" Merlin slams the table, startling Gaius.

"Merlin!" Gaius says, clutching his chest.

"Merlin, please …"

"I knew it, Gwen. I could smell her stench in your words and that's why I don't believe a word you say. She is behind this …"

"Merlin, she means well."

"Really? And how do you know?" Merlin questions.

"Because she wants Arthur to be king."

"And you don't know why she wants that?" Merlin asks again, his looks piercing.

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen … I understand you still have a lot to learn about this life but you can't be this naïve. Don't tell me you believe her."

"What do you mean, Merlin?" Gwen doesn't understand. "She hasn't done me any harm."

"Of course she hasn't, Gwen, but she is using you for her own motives," Merlin snaps.

"Merlin, please clam down. You are not helping anything here." Gaius tries to calm the situation.

"No, wait … I don't get it," Gwen says and nears Merlin. "Why are you so upset about Katrina, Merlin? And what is it you are not telling me?" she pesters and when Merlin keeps quiet, she grabs his sleeve and tugs it, shaking it slightly. "Tell me, Merlin."

"Gwen … please calm down," Gaius tries to pry Gwen away from Merlin but she keeps her grip tightened.

"Not till I learn what Merlin is talking about!"

"I don't trust Katrina … that's all," Merlin says shortly.

"No, there's more, Merlin. Something you are not telling me. What is it?"

"Merlin," Gaius calls. Merlin looks at Gaius, sighs heavily and shakes his head.

"Listen, Gwen …" Merlin pulls Gwen's hand from him slowly and leads her to the table and asks her to sit down, tapping her shoulder gently. "There are some things ought to be discussed here and some not. What I'm going to tell you will … be up to you to believe but it is the truth. Nothing has been made up. So just listen, please."

"I'm listening,"

"I don't trust Katrina because I don't think she has Arthur's best interests in mind. She is one mean, selfish lady who only has one thing on her mind: power! And that's why it irked me when I found out you've made an agreement with her!"

"What are you blabbering about, Merlin?" Gwen says, unable to believe what she hears.

"See, I told you, you will not believe me … she has that sort of influence on where she seems perfectly lovely and good of heart, when really she is pure evil underneath."

"Please be more precise, Merlin … you're not helping anything here," Gwen presses.

"What you see in Katrina now is the mask she wears every day to convince people like you that she is saintly, Gwen. But deep down, she is evil, selfish and a schemer."

"Wait a minute, Merlin. What's your proof? How do you know all this and on what basis do you actually base your accusations?"

"I've heard my father talk with Sir Tristan many times."

"Now …"

"Listen, Gwen. You are still new to this game. I've seen and heard many things that have cemented my belief that she wants nothing but destruction to both Uther and Arthur," Merlin explains. Gaius listens patiently. "I don't usually accuse someone blindly but I did hear things which have shocked me as well," Merlin says. "And it's not something we should discuss here. But the bottom line is, Katrina has her own motives to make Arthur the king of Camelot. You must have noticed how he dotes on her and listens to her only?"

Gwen nods.

"She holds the leash on him, Gwen. He obeys her every word without question. And by making him the king, she will be the puppeteer while he plays dummy. She and her brother wish the throne for themselves but Arthur and the Pendragon bloodline stand in their way."

Gwen feels like fainting. This isn't information she came here seeking and it's terrifying her. Is this all true? What Merlin is revealing … can this all mean that she has just pawned her own future? What has she done? But first, is this true? Merlin wouldn't lie to her.

"She married Uther for a reason, never gave birth to her own heir for another reason and showered all her love to Arthur to fully gain his trust in her. Katrina never does anything that doesn't benefit her; every move she makes has a reason behind it. Like asking you to help her out. Have you never thought why?"

"She said I'd be more convincing than her. The people will believe in me because I am one of them," Gwen explains.

"Of course … you'd be convincing and above all, the perfect person to persuade the people of Camelot because you're innocent. You don't have a clue what is going on. You won't ask questions, Gwen, that's what she wants. She wants a pawn and you volunteered yourself as one!"

"Wait a minute, Merlin!" Gwen grabs her head and takes a deep sigh. Her head is spinning and she can hardly breathe.

"Gwen," Merlin says softly. "Katrina is an evil lady who has made both the king and the prince her playthings. She wants to be in power and is willing to go to whatever lengths necessary to see that achieved. I was surprised when she didn't object your marriage but now I understand why. She had her own intentions and you played in to her hands well. Uther and Arthur believe in her deeply and it seems nothing can shake their trust. But I am warning you now so that you don't turn out like them as well. Think, Gwen. You are a smart person and I know you won't do anything blindly. No matter what she tells you … please reconsider and think."

"I didn't think … that she will …"

"I know, it's hard, isn't it? It was for me as well until my father convinced me. And then I had my own personal experiences. I believe she could be the reason why father and son don't share the bond they used to before. Something happened and she must have played her part or else Arthur wouldn't hate his father like he does now. And then her brother … that scheming pig who trails Uther like a dog, waiting to pounce on the king when he is down. If it wasn't for Tristan or my father, I think he would have found a way to kill the king a long time ago."

Gwen gasps.

"Yes … Agravaine is a knight but he is also a schemer, and he's Katrina's minion. A good one with awful lot of contacts; friends from bad places … you know what I mean, right? So, that is why we never trusted the queen and her brother. Some of the council members share the same thoughts as I, which why they insist Uther remain the king. But now with your arrival, they might want to believe in you. But please don't fall into Katrina's trap, Gwen. I beg you …" Merlin pleads, taking Gwen's hand in his.

"I … don't know … what … to say, Merlin," Gwen stammers. The truth is she really is afraid right now. Listening to what Merlin says about Katrina makes her heart squirm with fear. She has just made an agreement with the monster. What will she do? How will she help herself? And what is she supposed to do?

"Gwen," Gaius nears them both and smiles. He understands how terrified Gwen is at the moment and she doesn't another warning from him. "What Merlin just told you was not to scare you, but to make you aware so you don't fall in to her trap as well. Please do not be afraid … instead, make sure everything you do is well thought out. Be careful. Like Merlin says, you are a smart lady and you know how to make a good assessment. So please don't allow Katrina to cloud your judgement …"

"Thank you, Gaius … Merlin." Gwen says. "I will think it over," she replies. But deep in her heart all she wants to do right now is to hide from Katrina.

xxx

Agravaine finds Katrina in the garden, feeding the birds. He nears her calmly, bends down, and kisses her cheek, surprising her.

"Oh … brother. What a surprise!" Katrina says, her smile widening. She drops the remaining seeds in her hand, wipes it on her gown and gets up. She embraces her brother warmly. "I've been missing you. How is everyone at home?" she asks, releasing Agravaine.

"Everyone is fine, sister, but I brought someone here today to see you," he says and steps aside, as Elena rushes to her aunt. Katrina's eye widens with happiness.

"Aunt Katrina …" Elena embraces Katrina.

"Sweetheart, how I've missed you!" Katrina says, accepting the embrace. "How have you been? Look at you; are you feeding her or not, Agravaine? She looks sickly!" Katrina looks past Elena and to her brother.

"Of course she is … she is heartbroken," her father informs.

Katrina turns back towards her niece. "Elena …" she says and stops. "I'm sorry about what you've gone through."

"No Aunty, it's not your fault. Some things aren't meant to be … I suppose," Elena replies. "But I think what you did was for my best interest."

"Of course, sweetheart … you know I always have your interests in mind. Patience is a virtue. All I ask is that you wait, and you will be rewarded," Katrina says.

"Since it comes from you, I am listening, Aunty. If father had told me, I wouldn't have listened," Elena says, glancing at her father.

"She has more trust in you than me," Agravaine adds.

"No offense, Father."

"None taken."

"I'm glad you've accepted this bravely, dear … and I appreciate your trust," Katrina says, raking Elena's blond locks.

"Can I meet her?" Elena asks.

"Who? Gwen?" Katrina asks. Elena nods. "I don't see why not. She should be in her chambers. You'll find her boring, though. She is as common as dirt."

"It's all right. I just want to see the woman who caught Arthur's heart myself. I need to see what she has that I don't," Elena replies as both Katrina and Agravaine laugh.

xxx

Gwen sits down by the window, looking out, but her mind isn't really focused on the scenery outside. Instead it's still working on the subject Merlin discussed with her this morning. She is still finding it hard to believe everything Merlin told her. Can it be true? Is Merlin lying? But why would he lie to her? There's no reason for Merlin to do so. So can it be true, then? That Katrina is … evil? Gwen shakes her head and sighs. As far as she has seen, Katrina hasn't displayed anything suspicious … yet. But Merlin has known her longer and with his father a knight of Camelot, he should know better.

Gwen stands up, walks to her bed, and sits down. Removing an earring, she thinks back to the day she agreed with Katrina to help improve Arthur's image. She didn't think much that day; she heard Katrina's promise and jumped on the wagon, agreeing to help. But now that Merlin had cleared the matter to her, it seems a little bizarre. Why would Katrina want Arthur on the throne so desperately? Well, she could be acting for Uther's behalf, but then, like Merlin mentioned, perhaps there's more for Katrina than Uther. And she agreed when Gwen asked to end the marriage, almost as if … she is expecting Gwen to leave. Is it so? Does she want Gwen to leave Arthur? Maybe she doesn't like Gwen after all … and agreed only because she wanted Arthur to be happy. Gwen removes her other earring and puts its aside. And why does Katrina want Gwen to wait a year? Gwen can help in six months' time … why a year? Everything comes tumbling through Gwen's mind and one by one, things start to make sense to her. Merlin's words starts to ring the alarm bells in her brain, highlighting her mistakes.

"Great … now I've committed a mistake from where there is little chance of escape. What am I going to do?" she asks herself. But before she can think again, someone knocks on the door. She turns towards it.

"Come in," she says immediately and regrets it. What if it's Arthur? She has granted permission way too quickly. And before she can get up, the door opens. Gwen sits back, clutching her chain tightly.

Elena pokes her head inside and smiles. "Hello?"

Gwen has never met Elena before so she didn't know who she was. "Urm … don't think this as rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Agravaine's daughter." Elena steps inside but she doesn't close the door. "I couldn't make it to the wedding but I know Arthur. We grew up together. I really wanted to meet you and that's why I asked if I could see you. If you are occupied, I'll leave." She turns back but Gwen stops her.

"No, please come in. I haven't met you before and that's why I had to ask. Please …"

"Thank you," Elena closes the door and walks in.

"I'm sorry for being blunt ," Gwen apologises.

"No, not at all … anyone in your place would do the same. It's quite all right … I'm Elena." Elena extends her hand. But as Gwen reaches out to accept it, Elena quickly retracts her hand and curtsies. "Pardon my manners, your highness … I forgot to whom I was speaking."

"No, Elena … it's all right. Please … I am not real royalty. I still consider myself a commoner." Gwen stands and nears Elena, taking her hands in hers. "I am very pleased to meet you, Elena."

"Pleasure's all mine, urrm … how should I address you?"

"My name is Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen."

"Well, Gwen … pleasure's all mine," Elena says.

"So, what do you do, Elena? I mean … are you studying anything, or …"

"I'm studying and in my final year. I shall be free from all this education by the end of the year. And then I am planning to take a month free and travel outside Camelot, go and see the world alone. Sort of adventure, you know?"

"That is really something, Elena … at least you get to see the world rather than be cooped up in a castle," Gwen sighs.

"You can come along with me if you want."

"Me?" Gwen laughs. "Arthur will be saying 'no' before the question even leaves my lips."

"Hmmm, you are right. He is very protective of you," Elena says

"Sorry?"

"He is very protective of you, isn't he? If he isn't, he wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to find you," Elena says and when she notices the puzzled look on Gwen's face she quickly says, "My aunt told me how he went after you when you sort of went to visit your father. She told me how terrified Arthur was … I'm sorry, was it confidential information?"

"Oh, that … no, it isn't. Everyone knows what happened and I'm not exactly proud of what I did," Gwen says regretfully.

"But Arthur was forgiving, is he not?"

"I suppose," Gwen says.

"He should be … he always has been."

Gwen looks at Elena and smiles. "You seem to know a lot about Arthur."

"Hope you don't mind, he is, after all, your husband but I know him as a good friend, Gwen. And he is very protective of his … you know, those closest to him."

"He is of you?"

"Me? No, of course not. He's only interested in me as someone to argue with," Elena laughs. "We are just good friends, but he is not protective of me like he is of you. And I won't hide my feelings … I envy you, Gwen."

"There's nothing to envy, actually, Elena. I think he has his reasons for being, you know, like you said: protective," Gwen says modestly.

Elena laughs. "You are very pretty, Gwen. Now I know what Arthur sees in you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Arthur loves beauty and appreciates it. I am sure you are aware of his addiction aren't you? Women?"

"Oh that … yes, very much," Gwen answers, frowning.

"Some say he goes for everyone he casts his eye upon but that is not the truth. He doesn't. He is a very fussy person and only goes for those with whom he really is smitten. For him, beauty comes ahead of brawn. A person can be smart but if she doesn't have the looks to die for, she can kiss her opportunity goodbye. That's why we saw him bedding even a farmer's daughter from the village!"

Gwen listens with her heart thumping loudly against her ribcage. _'Why is Elena telling me all this? Do I need to know all this? Haven't I already?'_ she thinks to herself. Elena goes on about how Arthur chooses his women and why he does what he did before and that she had advised him against it but he is adamant with his addiction. Gwen knows about Arthur's reputation before the wedding but she hasn't seen a single girl with him since the wedding. And she knows from Merlin that he has stopped seeing anyone else after he set his sights on her. So, why is Elena dragging out old tales? Is she envious of Gwen and trying to make her feel bad that she married an immoral prince?

"Gwen?"

"Huh? Sorry. I was just thinking back all you've said," Gwen makes up quickly. "Why didn't Arthur listen to your advice?"

"When did he? He never listens to anyone except himself!"

"Tell me about it," Gwen mutters to herself.

"Well, it was nice talking with you, Gwen. Hope I can make it another time … take care." Elena comes closer, gives Gwen a nice warm peck on the cheek and smiles.

"I've enjoyed our conversation as well. Thank you, Elena," Gwen says.

"Catch you later, Gwen," Elena replies and walks to the door. She pulls it open, turns back towards Gwen, waves, and leaves.

Gwen waves, walks back to her bed and sits down. She thinks back everything Elena told her. The girl seems fine but something about her doesn't sound … honest. Why did she talk so about Arthur, knowing he is her husband? There is no reason for Elena to bring up subjects of the past. Gwen knows about Arthur and his attitude before the wedding but after marriage Gwen hasn't seen a single girl with Arthur. And he hasn't met anyone outside as well. Surely that counts for something? Gwen knows she still hates Arthur but he has altered his behaviour a little, according to Merlin. But Elena knows Arthur better, doesn't she? She speaks as if he will not change at all, but how can she be so sure? Maybe she is envious of Gwen and is trying to irk her up with these malicious thoughts. Maybe she wants Arthur for herself. Gwen bites her lips and thinks. Well, it does make sense. She knows Arthur since childhood, is his friend and sort of a relative. Perhaps she has her heart set on him but Arthur didn't notice her. And that probably irked her up and now after learning that Gwen, a commoner, married Arthur she is jealous. But … Gwen shakes her head and laughs to herself, thinking how silly she sounds.

"Gwen … this is the silliest thought anyone can think up." She laughs and slides down from the bed, heads to her dressing table and sets down her necklace and earrings. But she pauses and thinks back to what Elena said to her. She mentions Arthur chooses his women based on looks rather than brain.

_'Is that why he chose me?'_ she thinks again. _'But I'm neither a great beauty nor am I that smart. I'm just a commoner. Why would he want me?'_ she thinks again. Those words keep repeating in Gwen's mind like a chant. _'There is only one way to find out … Merlin.'_ Gwen thinks to herself, picks up her cloak and heads out.

xxx

Merlin drags his feet towards his room slowly. He is tired it shows. His limbs are aching, the result of the horrendous training session Arthur instructed him to undergo. God knows what gotten in him, he was showing his anger to everyone including Merlin today in the training session. And then he had to help out Gaius with the potion the old man is working on, had little to eat and now had to run and pick up some books for Morgana. And all he wants right now is a good sleep. But as soon he steps inside his room, his mouth drops open, his eye wide.

"Gwen?" he says, in shock.

"Hello Merlin?" Gwen replies.

"She wanted to see you, Merlin, so I thought we might as well wait in your room," Morgana says, getting to her feet. "So did you get my books?"

"Here you go, have you given Gwen anything to eat or drink?"

"It's all right, Merlin. I needed to talk with you in private so this is just a short trip," Gwen says.

"I'll leave you both alone, then," Morgana turns to leave.

"It's all right, Morgana. I could use your advice as well. I appreciate if you could stay," Gwen invites.

"Thank you, Gwen."

"Anything Gwen …" Merlin says and sits down opposite Gwen and Morgana.

"I need some honest clarification from you, Merlin. Honest … get what I mean?"

"Sure," he says, stripping off his coat and hanging it behind his chair. "About?"

"Arthur," Gwen says shortly.

"Ohh …" both Morgana and Merlin exchange glances. "Sure … why not?" Merlin adds.

"I met with Elena today, Agravaine's daughter," Gwen says.

"Her?" Morgana's brow starts arching furiously. "What does she want?"

"She wanted to meet me because she couldn't make it for the wedding. She was very friendly and I think she is a nice girl."

"That's how it starts," Morgana mutters underneath her breath.

"Don't tell me you believe her act, Gwen?" Merlin says.

"I didn't want to believe her, but she seems like a good girl to me."

"Well, that's how they all start … they're nice to you, become your friend, start hanging around and take you out. Then comes the poison part. They will start poisoning your thoughts with all kinds of things and you will believe them because by then they've gained your trust. And when the time is right, they will strike you. Either you or those closest to you. What did she want?" Merlin asks.

"She spoke to me about Arthur."

"Should have known!" Morgana slaps Merlin's shoulder and shakes her head.

"Wait a minute … is there something I need to know?" Gwen asks, quite puzzled by the reaction both the brother and sister are giving her.

"Elena is most definitely her father's daughter, Gwen. She is as scheming as her father and aunt. She's been besotted with Arthur since they were children. They grew up together and Arthur has never seen her as anything other than a friend. He never dealt much with her except for to play and fight. But she takes things rather heavily and has been harboring feelings for him since she can remember. And from what I overheard one day, it seems Katrina has been planning to marry her to Arthur."

"What?"

"Yes, but Arthur and the king don't know anything about this of course and even if he does, I don't think Arthur will agree with it," Merlin replies.

"Oh, that's why she told me all those things about Arthur?"

"What? What did she say?" Morgana asks, her eyes almost dropping out. "She better not tell you anything nasty or I will …"

"She told me about Arthur's addiction … how he prefers looks over brain. And why he chose me … she also says he has great taste in women because … he took me as his wife."

"That …" Morgana punches Merlin on the shoulder.

"Oww … that hurts, Morgana!"

"If I can get my hands on that … little scheming rat! I'll …" Morgana was too angry to continue.

"You are not upset by what she said, are you, Gwen?" Merlin asks cautiously.

"That's what I came here for Merlin. I need to know about Arthur and Katrina. And I need honest answers from you," Gwen says.

"I told you everything I know about Katrina, Gwen."

"Not entirely everything, Merlin. I am still puzzled by some questions … I need to know about her, Arthur and why Uther and his son don't see eye to eye. I need to know when Arthur started his philandering ways. Why did he do it? Why is he close to his stepmother and not his father? Why does Katrina wish to destroy the king and the prince? Why did she come to me for help? There are so many questions plaguing my mind that I can barely concentrate on anything else at the moment. So I need you to tell me all this. And I have all day, Merlin," Gwen says to Merlin and crosses her arms across her chest.

Merlin swallows and looks at Morgana.

"I need to know as well, Merlin. You have been hiding from me way too long and I'd like to know all this as well," Morgana replies.

Merlin sighs and knows there is no escaping from either woman this time. He knows quite a bit about the answers Gwen is seeking and he feels she should know why her husband is behaving like he is right now. If his information can help Arthur recover from his addiction and turn over a new leaf, then Merlin is willing to share and perhaps go to great extents to dig up more information for her.

"It's up to you, Merlin … I'm asking you as a friend. And I need to help my husband," Gwen says.

"Fine …" Merlin starts his tale.


	19. Chapter 19

Gwen stretches herself and slowly lifts her eyelids. The morning sun warms up her skin and she can hear the birds chirping outside the window. It's a beautiful morning and she feels light. Her head feels light as well as her heart. After talking at length with Merlin yesterday, she has learned a great deal about Arthur. And now her heart feels heavy for him, despite her good mood. She feels sorry and wants to help him but she still doesn't know how. She now realizes that she had jumped to some hasty conclusions about Arthur and now she really does not have any clue how to mend that bridge. And despite hearing what Merlin had to say about Arthur, she knows she isn't the only one who needs to apologise. Arthur has done his part as well, so he must be ready to mend the bridge, too.

She pushes off the sheet and steps down, slipping on her slippers and walking over to the table. She plucks a grape, pops it into her mouth and wonders what she should do today. She taps her fingers alongside the table, circles it and sighs, looking out the window. She can't help thinking about yesterday. Her conversation with Merlin is still vivid in her mind, still fresh. Merlin had been honest, just as she has requested, and she appreciates that. But his explanation came as a shock both to her and Morgana. It seems there are some things that even Morgana didn't know about Arthur. Merlin had been keeping them close to his chest all this while.

_"You need to help him, Gwen … I can't see anyone but you to get him to come around. Pleas,." Merlin pleaded as he explained about Arthur to Gwen._

_"But do you really believe that I can help him? What if he does not want me to help him? What if he … you know, he is an arrogant idiot isn't he?" Gwen replies to Merlin._

_"But he will listen to you, Gwen. Trust me. I have never seen him like this before. I mean, he has never been besotted like he is with you. And that's why I believe he will listen to you," Merlin adds._

_"He is right you know … Arthur is a changed man after you arrived," Morgana adds. _

_"But … I don't know how …"_

_"Gwen," Merlin grabs Gwen's hand tightly and looks directly into her eyes, his own soft and warm. Pleading. "Arthur might seem all knightly and chivalrous to everyone, us included, but he is suffering silently. He lost his mother at an early age of his life and has been yearning for love since then. The only love he gets is from Katrina and it's not genuine. He doesn't know that and believes she loves him like a son. When he finds out about her true nature, it will break him, Gwen. Trust me, it will, and it will break him apart," Merlin says. "And that's why I need you to help him … you have to make him understand about Katrina before he finds out on his own. That will reduce his pain … because when he falls, you'll be there to catch him. He needs to trust you because he will need you to support him when the inevitable happens."_

_Gwen knows Merlin is right but she doesn't know if she is ready for all this drama in her life yet. She is still hurt by what Arthur did to her and is still reeling from the pain he brought to her. She hasn't forgiven him yet. But after hearing what Merlin had to say about Arthur and Katrina, Gwen seems to have a change of heart about the whole issue. And she's even scrapped the whole issue about ending her marriage to Arthur … at least for the moment._

_"Gwen?"_

_"Yes Merlin?"_

_"Will you help him?" Merlin asks again._

_"I'm not …"_

_"Please, Gwen. No matter what happens … never leave Arthur, it's all I ask of you," Merlin tells her._

_Gwen nods and says nothing else. Is there anything to say?_

The knock on the door wakes her up from her day dream and she turns around to answer. "Yes?"

"It's me, Katrina."

_'What? What is she doing here?'_ Gwen thinks quickly. "Come in," she answers and turns around. She quickly pulls on a dressing gown and walks back to her bed.

The door opens and Katrina walks in, smiling.

_'Why is she smiling at me?'_ Gwen thinks and smiles back. "Your highness."

"Good morning dear." Katrina nears Gwen and leans to kiss her cheek. "I see you are up early; planning to go somewhere?"

"Yes, actually, I'm thinking of heading to the village."

"What? Why?"

"To meet the villagers … each and every one of them," Gwen replies casually.

"Oh … why would you want to do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean … don't get me wrong, sweetheart. What I meant was you are from there and you know every one by heart so why head back? Just curious, you know." Katrina smiles again.

"I am taking Arthur with me. I want Arthur to meet them … everyone."

"Really?" now Katrina is completely confused.

"You asked me to improve Arthur's image, didn't you? So I am taking him to meet the villagers. Let them know that their prince cares for them," Gwen answers.

"Oh … yes. I did. Gwen, that is a wonderful idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Katrina smiles. "Yes, please do …"

"Where is Arthur?"

"Training as usual, but you know what? I will ask him to find you this instant. He will not disobey me."

_'Of course!'_ Gwen thinks to herself. "Thank you … actually I didn't know how to ask you to help me," Gwen says, looking down.

"All you need is to ask, dear … I will send him immediately. You better get dressed," Katrina advices and heads to the door.

"Thanks," Gwen says and smiles.

Katrina smiles and leaves. Gwen blows to herself and sits down.

_'Great … you lied to get yourself out and now how am I going to bring him to meet all the villagers?'_ she thinks to herself, slaps her forehead and drops back on the bed.

Arthur waits at the entrance with his hands firmly clasped behind his back. He is looking ahead but he isn't directly focused on whatever he is watching. He is thinking. He recalls back the conversation he had with his mother this morning. She came to meet him at his training and it surprised him. She usually waits until he is done with his training before meeting him, but today she came out to the grounds. And she had a request. She asked him to promise to fulfill it before explaining it to him. She wanted him to accompany Gwen to the village. She didn't say why but asked him to comply. And he didn't ask her why, either. Only when Arthur realized that it was just the two of them leaving for this trip did he realize this was a special trip, one his mother must have arranged for him and Gwen. Perhaps she wants him to reconcile with Guinevere after what happened. Arthur twitches his lips and sighs. Well, it is a good thought and it's about time they do so. He had been alone way too long.

Someone clears his throat behind him.

Arthur turns around and sees Guinevere. She looks beautiful and he can't take his eyes off her, staring dumbly for a bit too long.

She clears her throat again.

He startles and clears his own throat. He smiles at her.

Gwen doesn't smile back. His smile fades. "Shall we?" she asks and steps down.

Arthur follows her quickly.

"Which is my horse?" Gwen asks as she reaches the last steps, looking at the two horses in front of her.

"The white one. Can I help you?"

"No, it's all right. I can manage," Gwen says and mounts the horse easily.

Arthur arches his brow and mounts his own horse. He adjusts his cape and looks at Gwen. "Where are we going?"

"To my village," Gwen says, and before he can ask further, she heads forward.

"Guinevere … wait," Arthur says and hurries after her.

Gwaine finishes his last log and sighs. He tosses his axe aside and wipes his sweat from his forehead. The afternoon sun was heating his body and he is glad he decided to strip off his tunic. His muscles flex as he stretches to lift the logs one by one and set them inside the large basket. The logs are heavy and he hasn't had his breakfast yet, so his energy levels are not really as high as they should be.

"Hello, Gwaine."

He recognises that voice anywhere and he turns immediately, his lips twitching into a smile as he looks at Gwen. But the smile fades immediately as he looks over at Arthur behind her. He bows in respect.

"Come on Gwaine, that isn't necessary … I've told you haven't I? I am still your friend," Gwen says.

But before Gwaine can answer, Arthur sticks his nose in. "But you are the princess and he is following the rules, aren't you, Gwaine?"

"Hmm, yes," Gwaine says. Gwen rolls her eyes. But she was standing with her back facing Arthur so the latter didn't see what she did.

"Nonsense … he was my friend before I was a princess," Gwen glances quickly at Arthur and walks towards Gwaine. "How are you, Gwaine?"

Arthur clenches his cheek and waits. He is actually uneasy with Guinevere coming down to meet Gwaine. His mother said she wants to head to her village for a reason; is this it? To meet her friend? And why did she bring him along? This is bound to provoke another fight between them.

"I'm good, Gwen. See … I'm actually filling my time." Gwaine shows all the logs he has chopped into half around him.

"I can see that … why haven't you visited me, Gwaine?"

Gwaine knew she would come to that eventually. "I have been busy, Gwen. I swear."

"Really? Hmm … fine, I believe you. Are your parents around?" Gwen looks around. "I really miss them."

"They have gone to visit my aunt … I didn't know you were coming."

"It was sort of unexpected, Gwaine," Arthur chips in. Gwen sighs. Gwaine notices, but says nothing.

Gwen ignores Arthur and continues to scan the area. "Well, Gwaine … I wanted to see your parents, but unfortunately, that's not possible today. Another time, then …" Gwen says and smiles. "Send my regards to them."

"I'll let them know you came, Gwen. It's been a pleasure," he adds. And he looks beyond Gwen towards Arthur. Bowing in respect he says, "Thank you, your highness."

"Please Gwaine … Call me Arthur. A friend of my wife's is my friend, too," Arthur tries to be friendly.

"Thank you."

"Goodbye, Gwaine …" Gwen says and walks back towards Arthur and the horses.

Arthur nods, mounts his horse and follows Gwen as Gwaine watches them leave, sadness creeping around his heart.

Gwen keeps quiet all through the journey. Beside her, Arthur does the same as well. He would like to talk to her, but he doesn't really know what to say. They have been riding towards the village for almost twenty minutes and she hasn't even turned her head towards him. She is quiet and focused on the ride. And it worries and makes him uneasy.

"Guinevere?" he finally decides to break the silence.

Gwen turns to him.

"Where are we going?"

"To the village."

"Why?"

"I want you to meet the villagers … make them feel you are a prince they can count on."

"What?" Arthur says nonchalantly but as Gwen shoots a glare at him, he tones down. "Meaning … why would you want me to do that for?"

"To prepare you to become king."

"What?" Arthur stops his horse and his face darkens with anger. "What is going on?"

Gwen stops her own horse, turns it around and meets his eyes, unafraid of his wrath. "You were saying?"

"Why are you taking me to meet the villagers and why are you so concerned about me being the king?"

"My concern is not for you, but for your father."

"Sorry?"

"I think your father has endured more than enough from your way of life, and it's about time he took his rest. And you need to buck up and be responsible to your kingdom as well … be the man I was told you would be."

"And you decide to take this task upon yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing … but since no one else wants to do it, I thought I'd do it."

"Really, Guinevere?" Arthur laughs and shakes his head.

"What is funny about this, Arthur?"

"You … I just," Arthur stops and laughs again. "You hate me, I know this. You hate me and want nothing to do with me, but now, suddenly you are concerned about my welfare. And you are doing all this so that I can be the king? I just find it really surprising …"

"Very well, since you brought it up, I think I had better get this off my chest as well. Yes, Arthur, I hate you right now, and I don't deny that. I hate the fact that I'm married to a man who doesn't know how to respect another's feelings, especially his wife's. And I hate you because you claimed to marry me for my body rather than for me as a person. But I love your father and respect him both as my king and father-in-law. He has suffered enough and he desperately wants you to be the king … in fact, that is what you should be training for, to be the king."

"Guinevere …"

"I am not finished yet, Arthur. You are the crowned prince and this is your kingdom. Like it or not, you are heir to the throne, not someone else. And you must be man enough to claim the throne that is yours by right. Be responsible for once in your life and do something right. I understand you and your father don't always see eye to eye. Whatever happened between you and him is not my business, but as your wife, I have every right to push you to accept your responsibility."

Arthur keeps quiet.

"Perhaps not many people have told you this, Arthur. Perhaps some didn't want to irk your wrath or some simply didn't care. But I will tell you this, because I believe in justice and I say what I feel. You have been wasting your life. If you are old enough to be married, you are old enough to understand that there is more to life than mindless frivolity. Yes, you should have fun, but you must balance it with your responsibility. And you have a huge one waiting to sit on your shoulders. Make the second half of your life worthwhile, Arthur … be someone that your people will be proud of. Your father already has his name written down in Camelot's history … make sure yours sits next to his."

Arthur still listens in silence.

Gwen sighs. "It is not my intent to scold you, Arthur, because you are not a child, but this is something that needed to be said. And I took it upon myself because while I say I hate you…" she pauses a moment, closing her eyes, "I do actually care for you."

Arthur looks up at her.

Gwen opens her eyes and smiles a small smile.

Arthur's heart flutters.

"If you are to be my husband, then I want that husband to be someone the whole of Camelot will be proud of. And I am wiling to sacrifice anything to see that happen," she says. "Anything at all …"

Those words mean a lot to Arthur. Suddenly his heart feels strangely warm. No one has spoken so boldly to him or advised him like Guinevere just did. He feels as if he is needed, wanted and above all … loved. Previously he had been wasting his life because he assumed no one cared for his well being but now, from Guinevere's words it looks as if he has possibly found meaning to start his life anew.

"All I am asking you to do is consider it, Arthur … you have your whole future laid in front of you, don't ruin it by spending the rest of your life wrecking it. This is your life and only you can decide what is good for you. And you are not a child, you don't need to be told what to do, but if you need someone to talk with or confide in, you can count on me. I might not be someone you might want to talk with but I'm there if you ever need me," Gwen finishes.

Arthur clears his throat and looks around. He is happy beyond words but he doesn't want to show his emotions or express his feelings to Guinevere yet. He is planning to do that in a different way, and for that he will have to wait.

"Hmm … so you believe I will be a good king?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe …"

"It does to me," he tells her softly.

Gwen sighs and meets his gaze. "Yes, I do," she tells him. And she means it. She knows her words have reached him, and if he is to believe in her words than she must convince him. "I've believed it since I married you."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?"

"Did you give me a chance?" she asks.

"I would have if you have spoken to me rather than leaving me in the dark. Most of the time we started speaking, we ended up bickering."

"Well, that's your fault. You were the one who …"

"Like now." Arthur smiles, cutting Gwen short.

Gwen has to agree that is funny and she laughs as well. "Well … you got me there."

"I have to say … what you said is … true. And I appreciate your concern," Arthur starts.

"Will you listen to me, them?"

"I might …" he tells her and when he notices Gwen's face is changing from anticipation to annoyance, he quickly adds, "I will."

"Great … now come on, let's go and meet the villagers."

"Wait a minute, about that… what is it that you have in mind, Guinevere?" Arthur asks.

"About what, meeting the villagers?"

"Yes," he says shortly.

"I want you to show them that you care and let them get comfortable with you," Gwen explains.

"And what do you have in mind?"

"I'll show you." Gwen smiles and urges Arthur to follow her as she rides ahead of him.

After spending all afternoon in the village, Arthur and Gwen head back home. Gwen had been chatty all the way back, recalling their experiences with Arthur. He likes listening to her talk and watching her laugh and smile makes his heart flutter with happiness. He has never been as happy as he is today. Though he didn't really get excited meeting the villagers, he is happy he agreed, because he managed to be with Gwen alone. And they mend the rift between them. That was important. And he can't wait to show his appreciation to her.

"Did you see all their faces when you said you would help them? They didn't believe a word you said! That really proves your reputation, Arthur," Gwen laughs as she rides alongside him.

Arthur smiles.

"And they must have thought that this was all a dream, I mean … come on, the crowned prince decides to help them? That is definitely going to give them sleepless nights for days." And again she laughs.

"I have been nasty, haven't I?" he asks.

Gwen stops laughing and looks at him, her eyes warming.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you."

"No, you said right, Guinevere. They are all clueless about me and you can see that in their faces. They don't trust me."

"They will, Arthur, you just have to show them the way."

"And what if I fail?"

"That's why you have me. I will help you, Arthur, in every way I know. But you need to help yourself first," she tells him.

Arthur sighs.

"Please, Arthur … just promise me that you will help yourself," Gwen insists again.

"I'll try."

"Good … come on. Let's race home … I know you are an excellent rider, but let's see if you can beat a simple village girl." She doesn't even give him time to consider as she kicks the side of her horse and gallops ahead.

"That's not fair …" Arthur says and follows behind.

Katrina watches Arthur and Gwen dismounting from their horses from her chamber. They look happy and she doesn't like the smile she spots on Arthur's face. He seems to be excited in Gwen's presence. Katrina knows she has to make Arthur king before anything happens and has promised Gwen the chance to end the marriage with Arthur if she helps make Arthur king with the permission of the council. So, if this is all an act to convince Arthur and the council, Katrina is fine with it. But if it is not, then Gwen will have to pay the consequences. And Katrina is not the forgiving type.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and Uther walks in. Katrina immediately puts on her smile and turns around to meet him.

"Uther."

"Katrina, I have something important to tell you, and you are going to be very happy about it," Uther says in excitement.

"What is it?"

"I just noticed Arthur and Gwen coming back from their visit to the village and I noticed Arthur's face. He is happy, Katrina, and I haven't seen that happiness on his face for a long time. He seems to be smitten with his wife and she of him. I just loved the sight of them together like that. I wish you could have seen it."

"Really?" Katrina says in excitement but deep in her heart, she is cursing.

"I can't wait for dinner. I want to hear all their stories and I want to see Arthur's face. He is beaming with confidence. What ever it is you did dear, worked. Thank you," Uther says and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"I just want Arthur to be happy, and I am willing to do anything to see that."

"Thank you, Katrina. I love you. I will see you at dinner," Uther says and walks back to the door.

"Of course, dear," Katrina says, waves and smiles as Uther closes the door behind him.

_'You better be acting, Gwen, or else …'_ Katrina thinks to herself.

That night, Gwen walks back to her chamber slowly. Her stomach is full and she is tired. It has been a long day and she desperately needs a long sleep. She reaches Arthur's chamber and her footsteps slow. Should she stop and see what is he doing? Perhaps enquire about him and what has he thought of her advice? Gwen stops right in front of Arthur's chamber doors and thinks quickly. She nears the door, raises her hand and brings to knock it but she stops.

_'What if he doesn't like me disturbing his privacy?'_ she thinks. _'What if he wants his moment alone? What if he is …'_ she dreads to think further and drops her hand.

Thinking it unwise to barge into Arthur's privacy, she walks past Arthur's chamber and towards her own. All the way, she can't help but think about Arthur. She didn't think she'd have a chance with him today, but what surprised her most is that he listened! And not only that, he also began to consider her suggestions. And that, for Gwen, is an achievement. From what Merlin told her, Arthur never listens to anyone. But she took her chances and was bold and it paid off well, beyond her expectations. She is happy, and now she can pay attention to making Arthur king of Camelot.

Uther had been enthusiastic when he found out Arthur is considering taking the throne and was a happy man at dinner. He couldn't stop talking about Arthur and how the latter will make a better king than him. Though Arthur has yet to fully involve himself with his father, he did enjoy the conversation the king made throughout dinner. Gwen reaches her door and thinks. Once she is done convincing Arthur about the throne, her next step will be to bring father and son back together. She wants to help mend the broken relationship. She doesn't care what happened between them before, but right now they both need each other. And after that, she will deal with Katrina. She is glad she found out about the scheming queen from Merlin, and with his and Morgana's help, she will slowly but surely extract Arthur from her clutches. But to do that, she needs to earn Arthur's trust first. And in order to earn his trust, she must change her ideas about him. She must learn to accept him, forgive him and change her views. She must grasp the idea that she is his wife and that comes before everything else. And only then will she be able to win his loyalty. Gwen nudges the door with her elbow and enters. The chamber seems to be clean. The maids have done an excellent job getting the chamber readied for her.

Gwen closes the door and enters. She removes her earrings and chain and drops them on the dressing table and heads toward the window. The night breeze is refreshing and she likes to have it in her chamber. As she nears the table where a basket of fruit lays, she notices a rose with a small message scribbled on a paper alongside it. Gwen stops, circles the table and picks the message up. It says **'Thank you, Guinevere. Love, Arthur.'** Gwen picks up the rose and inhales. It smells fresh. She smiles.

"Glad you like it," Arthur says, stepping out from the shadows.

Gwen almost shrieks but she controls herself and whirls around, her eyes widening as she spots her husband in her chamber. "Oh … it's you."

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Arthur tells Gwen. "Just wanted to deliver it myself."

"Ermm … yes. Thank you. But you really shouldn't have."

"Shouldn't what? Bring you flowers? I thought I was your husband and you cared."

"I do … thank you," Gwen says after a moment. "This is really sweet of you."

"Well, it's my way of showing appreciation to those I care about." Arthur inches closer.

Gwen's stomach knots and she looks around uneasily. What should she do if he comes closer? How should she react?

"Guinevere?"

"Huh?" Gwen looks at Arthur and notices he is now just an inch away from her. She can smell his clean, masculine scent.

"When you said that you cared … I'd like to know what you meant by that."

"It means …" Gwen pauses. _'What do I tell him?'_ she thinks to herself quickly. "It means that I am willing to forgive you for everything you've done to me before this and start our marriage all over again."

"Really?" he inches closer and Gwen feels like fainting. He is so close that she could almost kiss him. His scent, his proximity, and his masculinity is making her swoon.

"Hmm…" she trails off.

"Does that mean that you have forgiven me for those awful words I said to you before you left the castle and went to your father's? Those words that I wished I could take back as soon as they were out?" he asks quietly.

"Yes … everything."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," she answers him. "I told you, I am starting this marriage all over again so everything is forgiven. However, if you say anything like that again …"

"I wouldn't even dare," Arthur raises his hand, as if swearing an oath. "I swear … I will not ever."

"Good," Gwen says with a smile and fakes a yawn. "Well, I'm sleepy, Arthur … maybe we can continue this tomorrow?"

"Sure … why not," Arthur tells her.

"Good night, Arthur, and thank you again for the flower."

"Pleasure's all mine … good night, Guinevere," Arthur replies. Before Gwen realizes what's happening, he leans down and brushes his lips across her left cheek in a feather-light kiss. Unexpected tingles travel down her left side as she watches him stride to the door while she tries not to gape in surprise.

Just after Arthur opens the door, he turns back and smiles fondly at her. Then he's gone.

The door makes a soft click as it closes, and Gwen sniffs the rose again, smiles to herself, and heads to her bed, a little perplexed but a little happy for the first time in a while.


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur sits by the tent, sipping his water, when Merlin approaches him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Merlin asks, slapping Arthur's shoulder and circling his friend around to stand facing him.

Arthur looks up at Merlin and seems surprised. "Huh?"

"You seem deep in thought …"

"I am? I didn't realize that," Arthur says, drinking again.

"You can lie to anyone Arthur, but not me. I know you too well … what's on your mind?" Merlin doesn't want to give up.

"Really, Merlin, I am not in any thoughts at all … sometimes I think your imagination gets away from you." Arthur gets up to his feet and picks up his sword. But Merlin grabs his arm, stopping him.

"Merlin …"

"It's Gwen, isn't it?"

"What about her?" Arthur asks.

"You are thinking about her, I know."

"Merlin …"

"Stop arguing with me, Arthur," Merlin declares and crosses his arms. "You are always deep in thought recently; don't think I haven't noticed. Ever since you and Gwen started meeting with the villagers, you are changed man," Merlin says. "Not that it is a bad thing or anything, but I think something is bothering you."

Arthur sighs. Merlin is right. Ever since he reconciled with Guinevere and started meeting with the villagers, changing his attitude towards them and even volunteering to do charity for them, he is a different man. He doesn't like doing charity one bit; he has to be honest in that, but he loves Guinevere and he doesn't want to disappoint her. He understands she is doing everything for him and his image, so how can he tell her that he isn't enjoying what she does for him. It would be ungrateful and childish. But he doesn't like meeting the villagers. And it's bothering him. Which explains why he is always deep in thought.

"Arthur?"

"I don't know, Merlin …" Arthur says and plants his sword back into the ground. He walks back to the tent and stands there, crossing his arms, looking distraught. "I just … feel different ever since I started obliging Guinevere's requests."

"Different?" Merlin asks, "Meaning?"

"I don't like meeting the villagers, Merlin. I hate doing what I am doing right now." Arthur admits, turning around.

"But …"

"I know, I know, but … I have to be honest with you, Merlin, because you are my friend and I can confide in you. I am doing it for Guinevere, but I am not enjoying it one bit. That's why I am always in my own world. I don't want to disappoint her, but how can I go on when I don't enjoy it at all?"

"Why don't you tell that to Guinevere?" Merlin advises.

"I can't. She will be disappointed."

"She will understand, Arthur."

"She is doing all this for me, Merlin. She wants me to be a good king and has taken this task up as her duty to ensure that I am well liked by everyone, but …"

"You don't like them, and that's why you are distraught?"

"Yes …" Arthur says and sighs heavily.

Merlin understands why Arthur feels uneasy. Arthur never liked the villagers and he isn't the type who does charity. So asking him to change his ways can be very … distressing. "But you know why you have to do this, don't you Arthur?"

Arthur nods.

"Then why don't you try to accept this and … actually change your ways?" Merlin asks.

"That's why I haven't told this to anyone, including you. Because I actually am trying."

"And it's hard for you?" Merlin finishes for his friend.

Arthur nods slowly.

Merlin nears Arthur. "Arthur, look … I understand why this can be hard for you. And I also understand why Gwen is doing this," he says.

Arthur keeps looking down.

"You love Gwen, don't you?" Merlin adds.

"Yes."

"Then try to think you are doing this for her. Do it for her, because you love her."

"I am … that's why I am still accompanying her to the village."

"Yes, but I am talking about your heart, interest. I know you are doing this for Gwen but she is expecting you to be involved. Don't just placate her. You are the future king, Arthur, and you will need all the support you can get from everyone, not just here but from the villages as well. And that is why it is important you put your heart and soul into this matter."

"I don't like them, Merlin, you know that don't you?" Arthur says, kicking the dirt around his feet. "My perception of the villagers is … different."

"I know, and I think that is what Gwen trying to change in you."

"Meaning?"

"She knows how you see them, and how they see you. She is trying to change both viewpoints. They don't like you any more than you like them. It's a massive undertaking for her. So she's working carefully … starting with you."

"I don't understand why she must take this so seriously … I mean, why I would need their support … if I need to be the king, I only need my father to approve. I think that suffices."

"Yes, on the surface, but remember, you are the people's king. Camelot needs you, it doesn't just want you to be a king … it wants you to be their king. You need their support and trust because when you are down, these people are the ones who will step forward and offer themselves to you. They will believe in you because you gave them your trust. But in order to gain theirs, you will need to earn it, and it doesn't come without some hard work. That is what Gwen is trying to teach you." Merlin explains.

"And it's going to be a long journey …"

"Who said becoming a king is an easy job? Especially with the amount of damage you've accumulated over the years," Merlin laughs.

Arthur smiles.

"Listen, Arthur. I know you are concerned about disappointing Gwen. You won't, trust me, because however big an idiot you are, you still have a good heart. And you care for your wife, which is the key to all this mess around you. Gwen understands and that is why she is taking this upon herself. Give yourself time and space and you will learn to adapt to these changes."

"I hope you are right. I don't want to disappoint Guinevere, that's all. And I fear I will not be a good king."

"You will be a good king Arthur."

"How can you tell?"

"Because you have a good queen beside you … that's why." Merlin smiles.

Arthur smiles. "Yes, that I do." He pulls up the sword and sighs. "Well, thank you for making me better, Merlin. I know I can count on you to help me out."

"That's what friends are for, Arthur … all you need to do is ask," Merlin finishes.

"Come, let's do some fighting …"

"With you?" Merlin looks uneasy.

"Yes, who else do you expect, my father?"

"Urmmm … I am not really good in …"

"Let's learn together … I shall teach you," Arthur says, grabbing Merlin's arm and dragging him along with him.

"Arthur …."

"Come on, I don't bite and I promise you I will be gentle." Arthur promises.

"And that's what I am afraid of," Merlin says but it falls on deaf ears because Arthur is already pulling him to the ground, ignoring Merlin's pleas.

x

Gwen was sewing in her chamber when Katrina walks in. Gwen starts to get up but Katrina motions her to sit down.

"No, please … sit down, Gwen," Katrina says and sits down opposite Gwen. She looks at the gown Gwen is sewing with interest. Her brow arches.

"What are you sewing, Gwen?"

"It's a gown … I made it myself. What do you think?" Gwen shows the queen her gown.

"It's beautiful, but why are you sewing it yourself? Don't we have a seamstress here who can do it for you?"

"I enjoy sewing," Gwen says simply. "Besides, this cloth is… personal to me."

"Personal? Will you elaborate?" Katrina is curious. She leans forward. "If you don't mind, that is," she quickly says.

"Of course not. Arthur bought me this a week ago. And I love the cloth so much that I didn't want to risk a seamstress spoiling it, so I decided to make the dress myself," Gwen replies, clutching the gown closely. "After all, I was a seamstress myself once, and I understand that needlework is an acceptable activity for a Lady."

This information hits Katrina like bolt of lighting to the head. 'What is the explanation of this?' she thinks to herself. 'Arthur buying her cloth and she is sewing it herself? Are they both … in love? Is Gwen turning back on her words?' Katrina's mind goes berserk.

"You should feel the cloth, it's really smooth. I didn't know Arthur had such excellent taste. Maybe next time I need some new gowns, I will ask him to pick them out for me," Gwen continues, laughing.

"Gwen?"

"Yes?" Gwen looks up from her sewing.

"This … is all … part of your … plan, isn't it?" Katrina asks slowly.

"Meaning?" Gwen pretends not to understand.

"I mean … from what you've told me, it seems as if you …" Katrina clears her throat. "It seems as if you are in league with Arthur. That you… like him now. But this is just part of your plan, is it not?"

_'You really shouldn't trust me Katrina'_. Gwen thinks and straightens her shoulders. "Of course it's part of the plan. How else can I get Arthur's attention?"

Katrina smiles. "You almost frightened me there, Gwen."

"I did, your highness?" Gwen asks without looking at Katrina.

"Of course, Gwen … you know what you have to do, don't you, Gwen?" Katrina reminds, her voice rising just a little bit. "I just hope you will not disappoint me."

"Of course not, your highness … I hold on to what I promised you before. But I have to keep acting like this if I am to gain Arthur's trust. And I was thinking, why not continue with everyone, including you. It was a little test, and I think I succeeded."

"Ohh … so that was a test?" Katrina leans back against the chair and looks surprised.

Gwen nods. "I need to be the perfect wife and princess to the prince, at least publicly," she adds, choosing her words very carefully.

"You had me fooled, Gwen, good … I believed you." Katrina laughs. "I have to say, it was a good one."

'Of course' Gwen thinks, smiling carefully back.

"Well, you know what … I think you are right. You should carry on with everyone, just to gain everyone's support. Make sure at the end of the day, Arthur is in your hands."

"He is already is, your highness. He will soon be ready to become king and the villagers are also beginning to trust him."

"That's what we all wanted to hear … thank you, Gwen," Katrina says.

"You're most welcome, your highness," Gwen replies. "You're most welcome."

x

A couple of days later …

"Slow down, Arthur …" Merlin shouts from behind as he struggles to keep up with Arthur in front of him.

"You are such a girl, Merlin … come on, the deer won't wait for you."

"This wasn't even my idea in the first place … and I told you I'm a grumpy person in forest. You should have expected this."

"Yes, I know that … and that's why I brought you along. To keep me entertained," Arthur says and laughs.

Merlin snaps a branch and heaves it at Arthur.

"Al right, all right. I need you here because you are a physician's apprentice and I could use your expertise in medications and herbs," Arthur says honestly.

"Ahh … see I told you I would be useful to you," Merlin replies.

"For a change."

"Arthur!"

"Hahaha!" Arthur laughs and walks ahead of Merlin. Suddenly he stops. "Shhh!"

"What is it?"

"Shhh …" Arthur says again, and looks ahead of him. He sets his feet carefully, not wanting to make any noise and shifts his body. He bends low, eyes straight ahead. His hand is ready by his side, on the hilt of his sword.

Merlin comes to stand beside Arthur and looks to where his friend's attention is focused. "What is it?" he whispers.

"I think I saw something," Arthur whispers back.

"What?"

"Shhh, Merlin!" Arthur elbows Merlin angrily. "Quiet."

"Sorry …" Merlin apologises. "What do you think?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, and I will if you don't keep asking me questions." Arthur glares at Merlin and turns his attention back to where he was looking.

Merlin nods in agreement and follows Arthur's gaze. Suddenly he feels something run behind him. He whirls in fright. There is nothing behind him. But the leaves on his left are shuffling as if something disturbed them. He swallows. Slowly he reaches up and pokes Arthur's shoulder.

"What?"

"I think something just ran behind me," Merlin says, still searching.

"What? A rabbit?"

"No. Something big," Merlin replies, ignoring Arthur's sarcasm.

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin…" but whatever Arthur planned to say next dies immediately as something rattles amongst the bushes on his right.

Merlin's eyes dart towards the bushes.

Arthur pulls out the sword, ready to attack whatever or whoever is behind that bush.

The bush shuffles again. Merlin nears Arthur. "Arthur…"

Before the prince can reply, two men jump out from bushes, one from the left and one more from right, and attack them.

Arthur pushes Merlin aside and parries both men. He kicks one and nudges the other. "Merlin, run!"

Merlin is petrified. He watches as Arthur fights both men alone. He scrambles to his feet and searches. He wants to help Arthur, but he didn't bring his sword. Instead he finds a huge log and lifts it.

Arthur kicks, parries and punches the men. But they don't seem to be slowing down. Instead, they seem to be getting stronger as time ticks by.

Arthur pushes one the men down and seizing the opportunity, Merlin whacks the man on his head as hard he can. The man shouts and Merlin steps back, clutching the log in his hand, tightly.

"Merlin … RUN!"

"I'm not leaving you behind," Merlin answers.

The man on the ground groans.

Arthur slices the arm of the man he is in combat with and rushes to Merlin. Grabbing his friend by the shoulder, he jumps over the man on the ground and runs ahead, dragging poor Merlin along.

"Who are they?" Merlin asks,

"I don't know … they look like bandits."

"Bandits? How … where…?"

"Merlin, I have no idea who they are or where they are from, only that they are after us and I need to save you and myself so … stop talking!"

Merlin shuts his mouth and runs alongside Arthur.

Arthur slices the branches ahead of them with his sword and makes way for their escape. But as they turn left, one of the bandits attacks them from the front, knocking Arthur down.

"Arthur …"

"RUN!" Arthur shouts.

But as Merlin starts to run, another man appears at the back and captures Merlin, twisting his arm around and pinning it behind him.

"Arghhhh!" Merlin shouts in pain.

Arthur collects himself, picks his fallen sword and starts fighting the man who knocked him down. He parries the man's shot, punches and kicks him but the bandit doesn't seem to be losing. But Arthur is losing his strength. His parries slow down.

"Arthur … watch it …" Merlin shout but the bandit punches Merlin in the stomach. "Oof!" Merlin crumbles to the ground, clutching his stomach. The bandit kicks him.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouts and using his free hand, he punches the man in the face and rushes to Merlin. The bandit who kicked Merlin rushes towards Arthur. But Arthur ducks, spins and stabs the man in the back.

The man groans, clutches his back and drops to his knees on the ground. Blood seeps out from the wound. Arthur pulls out his sword, rushes to Merlin, and helps his friend up.

"Are you all right, Merlin?" Arthur asks.

Merlin opens his mouth to answers but his eyes widen. He looks at Arthur and before he can warn his friend, the bandit whom Arthur punched on the face stabs Arthur in the side, near his hip.

"Arghhhh!" Arthur groans.

"Arthur!" Merlin catches Arthur and both men falls on the ground, with Arthur groaning in pain. "Arthur … Arthur …" Merlin calls.

The bandit picks up Arthur's fallen sword and Merlin's bag and rushes to his friend. The other bandit is dead so he leaves him behind and disappears into the bushes.

"Argghhh … Merlin," Arthur groans in pain, clutching his wound by the side of his stomach.

"No, Arthur … please hold on. Please …" Merlin comforts and using his scarf, ties the wound tightly. He then lays Arthur on the ground and looks around. He has no idea where they are. Arthur is the one well-versed in this forest. Merlin never liked or fancied hunting. Now they are lost because Arthur is wounded and Merlin doesn't know which direction to go.

"Go straight, Merlin …" Arthur tells Merlin, pointing.

Merlin kneels beside Arthur.

"Go straight and you will see … a tree, with red flowers … Arghhh!" Arthur groans again. "The horses are there …"

"I won't be long, Arthur. Please hold on till I return," Merlin says and leaves in a hurry.

x

"I'm glad you could join me for lunch, Gwen," Uther says with a huge smile as he and his daughter-in-law enjoy their lunch together. Katrina has left with Agravaine on her usual visit to Dolma but of course she didn't mention that to her husband. She just mentioned she was going to meet an old friend who is suffering from a mystery illness. And Uther, as usual, didn't suspect anything at all.

"I am happy you invited me to join you, Father," Gwen replies, slicing her chicken. "We haven't had lunch together for a long time."

"With Arthur around, you hardly have any time for me," Uther laughs.

Gwen blushes and pops her tomato into her mouth.

"Actually, dear, I have to thank you for making my wish come true. You are changing Arthur and day by day, he seems to be taking his responsibilities to heart."

"He needed a little push and I am happy to give him that," Gwen replies. "After all, he does have a good heart. He just didn't know how to show it."

"And he has a good wife in you, Gwen." Uther reaches out and clasps Gwen's hand in his. "I am happy he found you. I am happy I decided to amend the rules to allow Arthur marry you. I wouldn't have been able to find a better wife than you for him … thank you."

"No, thank you for accepting me," Gwen says shyly. "I am sure nearly every girl born in Camelot dreams of becoming a princess one day … I am thankful for being granted the opportunity."

Uther wanted to comment but knocking on the door stops him abruptly. "Come in," he instructs.

The door open and Gaius walks in looking tight and focused. He comes in and bows to Uther.

"What is it, Gaius?"

Gaius looks at Gwen and then back at Uther. "Sire, the prince and Merlin are back from their hunting trip."

"Oh good!" Uther says. "Then you must ask him to join us."

"Sire, he prince has been stabbed by an unknown bandit in the forest. Merlin is wounded as well. Arthur is resting in my chamber and I came to here to inform you."

"What?" Gwen is up on her feet, shaking with shock. "What happened, Gaius?" she asks, her hands flying to her cheeks.

"I don't know exactly, because Merlin is hurt, too. All I could gather was that two bandits attacked them. Arthur managed to kill one, but unfortunately he was stabbed as well."

"Is it serious? How deep is it?" Uther asks, getting up to his feet as well.

"Hmm …" Gaius looks at Gwen quickly. "I think it is …"

Gwen gasps and Uther circles the table and near his daughter-in-law, placing his comforting arm around her. "He will be all right, Gwen, he will be," he assures her. But deep in his heart, he is afraid. But he will not show that in the presence of Gwen. She needs his support right now and that's what he will do. Support.

"I want to see him," Gwen says, her eyes welling with tears.

"Yes, take us to him, Gaius." Uther instructs.


	21. Chapter 21

Gwen's heart thumps quickly as she and Uther near Gaius' chamber. She hasn't released Uther hand since she grabbed it in the corridor on their way to meet Arthur. She is scared and doesn't know if she has the strength to see Arthur at all, especially in the condition Gaius explained to them a while ago. But she wants to. She needs to. It's her husband lying there, possibly dying, and he needs her. She wants to see, but how will she cope? How will she endure? They near the chamber and as Gaius opens the door, Gwen wants to rush in. But she doesn't, instead she enters slowly, followed by Uther. The moment she is inside, Gwen gasps, covering her mouth with her hand. Uther stands petrified beside her.

Arthur lies on the bed while Merlin treats his wound. He is shirtless and blood is splotched on the covers underneath him. Merlin is trying hard to stop the bleeding. Arthur is unconscious. Gwen's eyes well with tears as she stands, her hands still covering her mouth. Gaius leaves the princess and the king and walks briskly towards Merlin, rolling up his sleeves.

"How is he?" he asks, inspecting Arthur's eyes.

"Still the same. There's no improvement. We need to stop his bleeding," Merlin replies.

"Bring me some fresh cloth and the potion on the shelf," Gaius orders and presses another fresh cloth on the wound.

"Gwen?" Uther calls, touching her arm.

Gwen shudders. Slowly she turns towards Uther.

"Come," Uther calls softly and leads her towards Arthur.

Gwen removes her hand from her mouth and follows Uther. The moment she reaches the bed, she kneels down and takes Arthur's hand in hers. Tear flows down her cheek. "Arthur?" her voice trembles.

"Gwen, please …" Uther tries to calm her but she shakes her head, refusing to budge from the bed.

"Arthur … Arthur, please … look at me!" she cries again.

"Gwen …" Uther bends down and lifts her up. "Please."

"Look at him, Father … look at Arthur! Who could have done something despicable like this! Why him?"

"They were bandits, Gwen," Merlin answers, helping Gaius with the wound.

"Bandits?" Uther seems surprised. "Did you see their faces? How many?"

"Two of them and they were interested in robbing us. Arthur killed one but the other escaped with our satchel," Merlin explains.

"I haven't heard of bandits in Camelot for a long time … the only bandit attacks I hear about lately came from the borders of Meria." Uther replies.

"Maybe its about time we increase our watch at the borders," Gaius advises.

"Yes…" Uther agrees, looking back at Arthur. His heart breaks watching his son lying unconscious on the bed but he knows he has to be brave for Gwen's sake. If he breaks down, so will she. So whatever emotions he feels inside, he has to mask them for now. He believes in Gaius and knows he will heal Arthur. His son will be safe. But he still wants to know from Gaius himself. "What happened Gaius? How is he? Can you cure him, Gaius?"

"I'm trying my best, Sire …"

"I believe it isn't enough …" Uther insists. "Is there anything you need, Gaius … medicine, help, anything at all?"

"I need another hand, Sire … Merlin is injured as well."

"Merlin, are you all right?" Uther walks over towards Merlin.

"I'm fine, Sire. I can help Gaius."

"Let me help," Gwen offers.

"Are you sure, Gwen?" Uther asks, looking at her curiously.

"Yes, I want to help. This is my husband and I can't just sit in my chambers waiting for the news of his recovery. I want to be here when he opens his eyes and I want to be as close to him as possible," she tells Uther.

"She has a point, Uther. And I really could use the extra set of hands," Gaius tells the king.

"Fine. If you need anything at all … let me know, Gaius. And Merlin, please take a look at yourself as well," the king replies.

"I will, Sire," Merlin replies.

After Uther leaves, Gwen wipes her tears, rolls up her sleeve and nears Gaius. "Tell me what to do, Gaius."

"You sure you can do this?"

"Yes," Gwen says, surprised at her own determination and the depth of her concern. "We need to save him, Gaius … I want my husband back. I am willing to do whatever you need, just save him, please!"

"Gwen, I promise I will do everything in my power to save him," Gaius says.

"Thanks, Gaius …" Gwen says.

"Here, press this on his wound. We need to clean his wound and then I will sew it up. Merlin, get me the ointment. Take the potion I gave you, add a spoonful of that tonic and give me the mixture," Gaius explains.

Both Gwen and Merlin starts to do what they are being instructed. Arthur still lies unconscious on the bed while Gaius prepares his tools to sew up Arthur.

X

Gwen enters Arthur's chamber, carrying the flowers she picked in the garden. She walks right up to the cupboard beside the bed, arranges them in the vase and turns around, walking right up to the window. She pushes the curtains aside and walks back to the bed. Arthur is still asleep. Gwen nears the bed, sits at the edge of the bed and softly strokes his forehead. It's been almost a week and Arthur still hasn't opened his eyes yet. Gaius said there isn't anything to be afraid of because he has sewn the wound up and given him all the proper medications. All that is left is for Arthur to find the will to wake. He has to fight to survive and not given in. Gwen hasn't left Arthur's side since the day he was brought back to his chambers, spending all her time with him, tending to his needs. She wishes to do it on her own, asking the servants to leave. Uther is worried about both his son and Gwen. He is worried that Arthur still hasn't opened his eyes yet, and at the same time, he is worried about Gwen. Since taking up the responsibility of tending to Arthur, Gwen hasn't had proper rest or food. She looks as if she will drop off any minute. Uther had spoken to her regarding her health but she waved him off, saying she is fine. But Uther, not feeling satisfied, asked Gaius to prepare potions that will give her strength. And Gaius manages to force her to take the potion through Merlin. Though Gwen didn't like what she drank, she knows it was for her own goodness so she obliged.

She bends down, kisses his forehead a few times, and lifts herself up again. She rakes his hair and sighs.

"Arthur … please, if you can hear me … wake up!" she tells him. "I need you," she adds softly and reaches out for his hand. She clasps it in hers and lifts it to her lips. She kisses it and sighs again.

"Please, Arthur … please wake up. We need you here, I need you here with me," she tells him again, leaning against his chest. She places her had against his chest and brings his hand to cup her cheek. A single tear streaks down his cheek.

Someone knocks on the door.

Gwen lifts herself up and wipes her tears. "Come in."

The door opens and Katrina walks in.

"Morning, Gwen. How is he? Any progress?" Katrina asks, closing the distance between them.

Gwen slides down from the bed, curtsies to the queen and then shakes her head, sadly. "It's the same as before, I believe. He hasn't opened his eyes yet."

Katrina watches Gwen closely. Something about Gwen disturbs her. She has been watching Gwen closely since Arthur was injured and noticed how Gwen has never left his side and how she cares for him. She suspects Gwen is falling in love with Arthur, though Gwen never shows it to Katrina. But after watching Gwen closely all this week, Katrina suspects very much.

"I hope Gaius works on something else to give Arthur … it worries me when Arthur isn't showing any signs of recovery," Gwen says.

"I'm worried too, my dear. When I heard about it, I was crushed … I mean, who could have done this to him? Thankfully Merlin was around. Imagine if he wasn't … no, I can barely imagine it," Katrina clutches her head and shakes it, in fright.

"Yes … I cannot even dream of what could have happened," Gwen agrees. "But thank goodness, he is fine."

"Yes …" Katrina nears the bed and sighs, watching Arthur. "Uther is devastated …"

"I noticed … has been eating properly?" Gwen asks.

"Not really. He is worried for Arthur and for you."

"But he has to take care of himself as well, please, Mother. You have to ask him to take care of himself as well. He listens to you."

"I did, Gwen, but he isn't listening. He is as stubborn as Arthur and I think I might have given up on him. I came here seeking your help. I want you to talk to Uther and make sure he takes care of himself as well … Will you ask him that?"

"Of course I will do it," Gwen promises. "I can understand why he is ignoring his own health but of course I will talk to him about it. I will meet him tonight."

"Thank you, Gwen. I know I can rely on you. But I think you shouldn't neglect your own health as well. I noticed how tired you look, tending to Arthur. Perhaps you should allow the servant to take care of Arthur while you rest."

"I'm good, Mother. I want to make sure Arthur is well tended for and I won't know if he has been if I allow the servants to look out for him. I want to make sure he gets all the attention and proper medications and I think I can only be satisfied if I tend him personally."

"Yes, I would do the same thing to Uther if he was in the same position. I am so glad you are our daughter-in-law. I almost made a mistake but Arthur chose well." Katrina closes in and takes Gwen's hand in hers. "I don't think the other princesses that I sought would have done anything like this for him."

"He is my husband, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for him …" Gwen replies, smiling. "I take this more of my responsibility than duty."

Katrina pulls Gwen close and embraces her.

"Thank you," Katrina says.

Gwen removes herself from Katrina and smiles. "All I want this moment is for Arthur to wake up and see us both together."

"Yes … that will be very welcome," Katrina agrees and turns towards Arthur. "I am really scared for him, Gwen. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"He will be all right, Mother. I give you my word, he will be all right," Gwen tells Katrina in a determined voice.

"Thank you, Gwen," Katrina smiles.

X

Katrina slams the door of her chamber and strides angrily towards her bed. She peels off her jewels and throws them on the bed, tearing off her gown. Still in her inner garment, she stops by her cupboard and fishes out a burgundy gown made from cotton and lace. She puts it on and zipping her back carelessly, she sits on the bed and sighs angrily.

"Arghhhh!" she shouts and picks up the pillow behind her and throws them on the floor. "I hate you!"

The door opens and Agravaine walks in.

"Close the door and get in here now!" Katrina shouts at him, shivering in anger.

Agravaine closes the door and walks towards his sister. "What is wrong, Katrina?"

Katrina steps off from the bed and nears her brother. Without warning, she slaps him.

"Katrina?"

"Stop calling me that … address me as your highness or the queen. From now on, you are not my brother!"

"What has gotten into you?" Agravaine asks, rubbing his cheek. The slap has shattered him and he still doesn't why he received it in the first place.

"You! Can't you get one simple instruction done properly? Do I have to do everything myself?" Katrina shouts again.

"What?"

"Stop pretending as if you don't know, Agravaine? I asked you to get one simple … a very simple thing done and you couldn't even get that done? Why did I trust you to get it done in the first place? I shouldn't have given it to you … I should have trusted what Dolma said about you!"

"Look, is this about Arthur?"

"Yes! Finally … that rusted piece in your head is actually functioning! Yes, it's about Arthur! Why is he still alive?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"How am … What are you talking about, Agravaine? The instruction was simple: Kill him! And he is alive … why?"

"Because I told the bandits not to kill him. That is why," Agravaine answers Katrina.

"WHAT?"

"Why do we need to kill him? I thought he was supposed to marry Elena when we are done with Gwen … and now you are asking me to kill him. I don't agree with your decision and that is why the bandits did as I requested instead of what you requested."

"I have my own reasons for this order, Agravaine! Why did you have to … arghh!" Katrina walks back to her bed and sits own, burying her face in her hands. "You spoiled everything, Agravaine!"

"I spared his life for Elena!"

"I could find a prince for Elena!You need not worry about that!" Katrina snaps.

"I don't want prince, I want Arthur …" Agravaine snaps back. "I asked the bandits to make it look like it was an almost murder but spare his life. And they honored their word."

"I … am speechless." Katrina shakes her head. "If he'd been dead, I could have thrown Gwen out and claimed the throne myself … now I have to wait and possibly come up with another plan."

"Forget about killing Arthur … I will not do it, as long as I live," Agravaine snaps and crosses his arms across his chest. "My daughter marries Arthur and no one else!"

"You … Arghhh!" Katrina hisses and pounds the bed. "It had been an excellent plan, idiot!"

"Call me whatever you want but my decision stays. I will not harm Arthur," the knight replies adamantly.

Katrina glares at him and sighs. "Fine. Now that Arthur is alive, thanks to you, I have to come up with something else. And do think, I am not the only one with brain here."

"What do you want? Death? I have no problem with that …" Agravaine says.

"Yes, I can see that …" Katrina hisses.

"Anyone except Arthur. Do you want Gwen dead?"

"No, it will be too risky. I need her alive but I also need her out of Arthur's life as soon as possible." Katrina gets up to her feet.

"Why? I thought you needed her?"

"I do, but I am beginning to suspect my plans will backfire," she tells him.

Agravaine doesn't understand. "How?"

"I believe they are falling in love with each other. If that happens, our plan will be foiled and Elena will not be his wife. And I will not get to claim the throne. And that is why I changed the plan. I wanted Arthur dead."

"Fine, now we need to find another plan to get her out of his life."

"And that is what I asked you to do … to help me sort this out. If you want your daughter to marry Arthur, then you better start thinking yourself!" Katrina scolds her brother and walks to the table. She pours herself a goblet of water and drains it.

"Wait …now that Arthur is hurt, why not we put the blame on her?" Agravaine says.

Katrina sets the goblet and turns to him. "How?"

"Look, I understand the villagers look well on her because she is one of them but now that the prince is hurt, why not we get some who envies her to start turning the matter around. We can say she brings bad luck because Arthur is hurt."

Katrina thinks a while. The idea is good. And the plan will work. But it still needs substance. "We cannot blame it upon her immediately, Agravaine … we need more drama added into it."

"And what do you have in mind?"

Katrina thinks a while and smiles. "I think I have just the thing but you need to convince the king and the council about Gwen … "

"Sure." Agravaine smiles.

X

A week later …

Gwen pushes aside the curtains and sighs, looking out of the window. It had been raining over night so the yard is still wet. The knights cancelled the training because the ground is wet and muddy. Sir Leon instead took the knights hunting in the forest. Gwen bites her lips and turns slightly around. Arthur is still asleep on his bed. Gwen wonders if Arthur would have taken the same decision as Sir Leon if the ground was muddy. Probably not. Knowing Arthur, Gwen knows he would have asked them to train in the muddy ground. She turns back to the view and after a while, steps back, turns around and walks towards the bed. She picks up the basin she set on the table and nears the bed. Setting it upon the cabinet beside the bed, she rinses the cloth in it and uses it to wipe Arthur's forehead.

"Did you know it rained really heavily yesterday?" she tells Arthur as she wipes his face. "No one was allowed to go out because there were heavy thunderstorms as well." She dips the cloth back into the basin and unbuttons Arthur's shirt. She pushes it open and fishes out the cloth, rinses it and uses it to wash Arthur's body.

"And did you know the villagers been visiting you every day? They brought fruit and flowers from their land for you," Gwen explains. "I asked the servants to place the flowers in here so that their fresh smell will fill this place up. And the fruit is on the table … see, over there." She points to the table. And she smiles to herself. She turns back towards Arthur.

"They all love you, Arthur … they all want you to be well again. To wake up and be their prince once more," she tells him and drops the cloth back on the basin. She sighs. Caressing her hand across his chest, she looks at Arthur.

"Wake up, Arthur … you have slept enough. Please wake up, for me," she pleads softly with him.

But Arthur is still asleep.

"You have slept enough … please. Wake up, Arthur."

But he still remains unconscious.

A single tear escapes Gwen's eye. She thumbs it off and watches him sadly.

She strokes his chest and leans down, bringing her hand upward to stroke his chin. "You have to wake up, Arthur. We all need you here. Things really aren't the same without you. Your father seems lost without you by his side. The queen is worried for you. The council is worried as well because they know you are the future king and Camelot cannot lose their king. Merlin needs a friend and he is praying for you every day. Your uncle Tristan is hunting for the bandits every day, seeking revenge. Everyone needs you and worries for you Arthur … you have to live. You have to wake up. Please …" she reaches down, and captures his lips with hers, kissing him.

She closes her eyes and feels the warmth of his lips on hers. Her heart aches and soars at the same time. She doesn't know why. She doesn't understand why. But since Arthur had been wounded, she hasn't been able to sleep or eat well. She is always uneasy, opting to rest by his side than in her chambers. She will watch him, look at his face for hours and despite him sleeping, his face makes her happy. Simply by watching him, she feels eased. And she doesn't really understand why she feels this way. She isn't supposed to care for him. She wanted out of this marriage and she couldn't wait for the queen to help her out. But in recent weeks, she's realized that doesn't want the marriage to end. She wants to be Arthur's wife. She wants to be with him. She is beginning to develop feelings for him, some sort of caring that she is unable to explain. And she is uneasy because she doesn't know if he has the same feelings for her or not? What if she does and he does not? What if she wants the marriage and he wants out? Will she be able to live with that? Will her heart be able to take that?

Gwen removes her lips and notices her tears have wet his cheek. She wipes it away and sighs. He looks peaceful and she needs some time alone. A walk in the garden will do wonders for her soul. She gets and turns away. But the moment she walks, someone tugs her hand. She turns back around in a quick motion and finds Arthur's hand is holding hers, firmly.

Gwen gasps.

Arthur opens his eyes, slowly.

Gwen's heart thumps in excitement.

"Guinevere?" Arthur's voice breaks but he is looking at her. His hand is firm around hers.

"Arthur?"

"Guine …vere …"

"Oh my God!" Gwen rushes towards the bed and sits at the edge, clasping Arthur's hand, holding it between both of hers, pressing it to her cheek, her tears flowing down like a river.

"Where … am I?"

"In your chamber. You were wounded. Don't you remember?"

Arthur sighs and grimaces in pain. "Arghh …"

Gwen looks at him sadly. "I'll get Gaius," she starts but he holds her still.

"No … stay with me," he says.

She sits back and kisses his hand.

"Don't leave me, Guinevere … I'm afraid."

"I won't, Arthur … I will not leave your side. I promise," she tells him.

Arthur swallows and sighs. "How long have I been out like this?"

"Two weeks."

"That is a lot of days," he smiles weakly at her. "You must have been bored without me."

"Yes, I didn't have anyone to bicker with," she jokes with a smile. He smiles back.

"How is Father?"

"He is worried about you, Arthur. But I am sure he will be happy to see you awake."

"And Merlin?"

"He is fine. He has his own share of injuries but he is healing well. But he is worried about you as well. He visits you all the time. He should hear about your recovery, Arthur, he will be thrilled."

"And you?" he asks.

"Of course I am happy that you've recovered."

"And that's it? You are happy?" he asks.

Gwen blushes. Arthur reaches up and cups her chin.

"Just happy, Guinevere?"

"Hmmm …"

"Because I just heard you say that you need me … is that true? Was it just my imagination?"

"Arthur, you need to rest …"

"Answer me, Guinevere. I heard you, every night when you whispered in my ears, every morning when you filled me in with what's going on around, when you spoke about me, when you talked how it matters to you that I recover … I heard everything and I know it can't have been my imagination, that would be too cruel. I heard you Guinevere, I heard every word." He tells her. "I need to know now that I didn't imagine those words in my mind. Tell me you said those things." He looks up at her, his eyes unusually earnest

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he presses, caressing her cheek. Gwen clasps his hand over it.

"Yes, I need you," she tells him.

Arthur smiles.

"I need you, Arthur, I won't lie to you. I was devastated when you came back unconscious. I was broken when Gaius told me he did all the best and the rest is upon you. I was simply … crushed. And I didn't want to give up on you, not yet. I know it wasn't just on you to recover; it lies on all of us as well. That's why I told myself that I will make sure you will open your eyes. And thankfully you did."

"And it's all because of you, Guinevere. You gave me hope and gave me the will to fight," Arthur tells her.

"No, Arthur …"

"No, stop being modest, Guinevere. I am alive today partly because of you … and don't you ever forget that," he says, cutting her short.

Guinevere smiles.

"I wanted to tell you this when I recovered, up but I think it needs to be said right now. Guinevere … I love you. And I mean this right from my heart …"

Gwen opens her mouth but he places his finger on her lips, sealing her quiet.

"I know I haven't honest with you. But you deserve the truth, Guinevere. I married you because you embarrassed me. I wanted revenge, so I married you to keep you with me all the time. But after marrying you, I felt a change of heart and I didn't know if it was because of you or some other unknown factor. But what's certain was I didn't want revenge anymore … I wanted you. But I understood you hated me for who I was and I really don't blame you, Arghhh …" he grimaces in pain.

Gwen pushes his finger from her lips and tends to him. "Stop talking, Arthur …"

"No, I have to tell you this now," Arthur says stubbornly. "I wanted you in my bed, Guinevere, and I know you didn't want that … I didn't understand why you resisted me then, but as you took me to the village and taught me humility, I understood everything doesn't need to be about sex. The heart matters as well and I learned that from you. And I began to fall in love with you, deeply. Honestly, I didn't think of just having you in my bed anymore. Instead I wanted you to love me like I do you …"

"I know, Arthur … I know …"

"I love you, Guinevere."

"And I love you, Arthur," she admits, her earlier confusion now finding its answer, like the sun bursting forth from behind the clouds.

"Really?"

"Yes," Gwen smiles. "I do … in fact, I think I started falling in love when you got jealous of Gwaine."

"Really?" Arthur seems surprised.

Gwen nods and rakes her fingers gently through his hair.

"Ahh …" Arthur sighs happily and smiles back. "I am happy that I am wounded."

"Why? Don't say that!" Gwen scolds.

"No I didn't mean it in a bad way, but … if I hadn't been injured, I wouldn't have known your feelings for me."

"Oh." Gwen giggles.

"How I missed your smile, Guinevere."

"Now, rest … you have talked much … I will go and get Gaius."

"No, stay with me a while more. They can wait …"

"But Arthur …"

"I want you to kiss me like you did just before," Arthur presses.

"What? How?"

"Guinevere … I know you kissed me. I really want another … and that's an order."

"Really?" she smiles mischievously. "From whom?"

"From your husband and the future king of Camelot," he says with a smile and pulls her down.

"Really … well, then I must oblige I, suppose." And with that she leans down and presses her lips softly to his, her stomach flipping and fluttering all the while. His hand on her arm tightens as he returns the kiss, squeezing gently, his thumb stroking the sensitive skin on the inside of her elbow.

Arthur is glad he's awake and alive, but at the moment, he thinks he could actually die a happy man right now. Guinevere loves him.


	22. Chapter 22

Gwen walks into her chamber and stops. She looks ahead at the table where a vase that had been empty a while ago is now filled with beautiful flowers. She looks down at her hands. She is holding fresh flowers herself, but the ones in the vase are more beautiful. Looks like someone has beaten her to it.

"Do you like them?" someone asks from behind her, almost stunning Gwen.

She whirls around and finds Arthur looking at her, smiling. She blushes and looks down.

"Is that for me?" he asks her, closing in.

She looks up. "Sorry?"

Arthur smiles at her, twitching his lips mischievously. "That blush, is that for me?"

"Oh … hmm …" Gwen smiles, unable to answer him because in truth, she is shy. She didn't know why but ever since she and Arthur shared their first kiss, she's been blushing heavily in Arthur's presence. And she knows that Arthur been noticing too. And that just makes the situation even trickier.

He inches closer.

Gwen's heart thumps. She knows what his closeness can do to her and though she is nervous, she is also excited.

"Guinevere?"

"I love them, thanks. You really shouldn't have …" she tries to divert the subject without looking at him.

Arthur clips her chin and turns her to meet him.

"Why are you shy of me?" he asks.

"Shouldn't I be?"

"No. You are my wife and I expect you to be at ease with me. I don't want you to hold yourself back … I want you to be yourself …"

"I am myself."

"Really?" Arthur licks his lips.

"Yes."

"Then why do I see this," he caresses her blushing cheeks and smiles, "every time the time I look at you?"

"That …" Gwen pauses. She doesn't know what to answer because he is right. She hasn't been herself lately. Since that intimate moment they shared, she hasn't been able to revert herself back to the old Gwen. She has turned over a new leaf, and a new person with more shyness oozes out whenever her husband is around. And it both irritates and excites her.

"See … didn't I tell you so?"

"I'm not sure if we should discuss this. I have to attend to my duties." She tries to pull herself from him but Arthur holds her tightly but carefully, not wishing to hurt her.

"Guinevere …"

"Arthur … please."

"You don't like me?"

"Nonsense… of course I do."

"Then?" he asks again.

"I'm just … trying to … get used to …"

"With me?"

She nods.

"And is it hard?" he asks.

"No, not at all. It's not your fault at all Arthur, it's mine and mine alone."

"But let me help. You are my wife, tell me and let me share your burden."

Gwen pulls his fingers away from her chin and turns around, unable to meet his gaze anymore.

"Is there something I've done to you Guinevere? Something I am not aware of?"

"It's not you, Arthur … please don't ever think it that way."

"Well, what then?"

"I'm … just trying to … adapt to you and our future together."

"And that's why you are nervous? Are you afraid?"

"In a way, yes."

"Of the future or me?" he closes in towards her and Gwen is aware of his presence behind her but she tries not to focus much on him and rather on her thoughts. Ever since she opened up to him and kissed him when he recovered, she has been disturbed by the thoughts of their future. Is there really a future for them both? Or she is pinning her hopes on him falsely? After all, this is Arthur Pendragon.

"I will never be afraid of you Arthur." She laughs nervously. "I'm just slightly worried and nervous about what's ahead of us."

"Why should you be? I have changed, Guinevere. I did for you. You really don't have to be afraid of us … I have changed."

"Yes, I've noticed …"

"But?"

Gwen sighs and turns back around and this time she didn't avoid him at all. She meets him straight in the eye. "I don't doubt you Arthur. You are my husband and I trust you. But it's the surroundings I am afraid of. I am worried of what the others might do to break us apart."

Arthur's brow aches mysteriously. "Others?"

Gwen nods. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I understand this is our family but there are certain people here whom I don't trust and they are the ones whom I believe will break us apart."

"Like who?" Arthur asks.

Gwen sighs. "I can't say for sure but I know there are some …"

Arthur closes in and lifts his hand to her shoulder. He smiles at her. "Guinevere … my dear Guinevere …" he says. "I love you and even if the world comes to an end, I will always love you. There is absolutely no doubt in that. And I don't care about the others … no matter who they are. My family or my friends; no one will come in between us. I assure you of that. All I want is to start this all over again. Let me court you properly because I believe I deprived you of that … due to my stupidity and pride. Let me earn your love … and until then," he steps back, releasing her. "I will not touch you without your permission." He smiles.

Gwen feels her heart choking. She knew Arthur has changed but she definitely didn't expect this. She feels tear in her eyes and looks away.

"Is that for me?"

"Huh?"

"Those tears … are they for me?" he asks with a smile.

Gwen wipes her tears with her thumb and nods. "Yes …"

"Hahaha …" Arthur laughs and Gwen blushes again. "Thank you, Guinevere."

"For what?"

"For those tears and blushes."

"I don't understand," Gwen is confused.

"No has shed any genuine tears or has blushed for me before … I've always been surrounded by people who put up false fronts, trying to impress me or be who they think I want them to be. You are the first person in my life to give me a genuine hope. And I like that."

"Arthur, how many times have I told you that you should stop thanking me? I am your wife and this is my responsibility …"

"But no one forced you to love me, Guinevere," Arthur says softly. "Yet you do. I certainly wouldn't call that a responsibility."

Gwen opens her mouth to answer but she stops. Arthur smiles. "You don't have to answer me because I already know your answer … but as I said, let me start this all over again. I want to win you back and I don't care how long does it takes. I am always known to be patient, so I am willing to take my chances."

Gwen smiles back. "I can't wait."

"Trust me, Guinevere … you'll be impressed." Arthur says.

x X x

Arthur picks up his sword and plants it on the ground. He wipes his sweat and waits patiently for Merlin to approach.

"I thought Uther and Gaius said you are not to start your training until next month?" Merlin asks, looking slightly uneasy at Arthur and his attire.

"Merlin, I can no longer bring myself to stay indoors and do nothing. I have been watching the knights train and it frustrates me that I am unable to join them. I am born warrior and my place is here, not in the castle."

"You are also the future king; remember that. You escaped death, my friend, and I am sure Uther means well."

"Yes but I feel as if I am getting lazy. I need exercise and this is all I can think of."

"This is extreme, Arthur. You are still recovering from your injury and it's not something I would take lightly. And remember Gwen has put in a lot of effort to ensure you're safe and sound. Don't try to do something stupid," Merlin warns.

"Of course not, Merlin," Arthur says. "Now speaking of Guinevere, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I have decided to court her. Problem is, I don't exactly know how."

"Court her?" Merlin seems surprised.

"Yes, I have decided to start all over again. I haven't been really respectful of her wishes and she deserves better than the treatment I gave her. So I have decided to court her properly, and I need your advice."

Merlin smiles widely. "Now, that is better, my friend. Great … wait, let me think of something," Merlin says.

"I'm planning to do something special for her effort while I was wounded."

"Take her out for a picnic." Merlin says.

"Picnic?"

"Yes, everyone loves going out for picnics and I am sure Gwen would love to go out with you. And you can take her to the woods, near that stream where we saw that peacock last month. She will love it and I am sure she misses those times when she used to wander into the woods on her own."

"How do you know she misses going to the woods?"

"She told me. She used to talk to me about herself, Arthur … and that's how I know what her interests are," Merlin explains.

"Oh!" Arthur says and looks away sadly. Merlin understands why Arthur is looking dejected. But he doesn't really blame Gwen for being open with Merlin and not her husband. Their relationship didn't actually start off well and they have been fighting each other since the day they were married. So who can blame Gwen for deciding not to open up to her husband. And Arthur knows he hasn't been honest with her as well. So Arthur knows he cannot really complain about this. Merlin knows it saddens him.

"Arthur?" Merlin calls, touching Arthur's shoulder.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I know you are sad about what I said. I am sorry, I shouldn't have …"

"No, Merlin. Don't be. I am glad Guinevere finds time to talk to you … at least she finds a friend in you. I am just sad I didn't know anything about her."

"And that is why you should take her out," Merlin says with a huge smile on his face. "This is an opportunity for you both to get to know each other. Talk to her. Ask her questions. Find out what she likes. You will have fun, both of you, trust me."

Arthur smiles. "A picnic does sound good, but you know that I am never good at all this … romantic stuff…"

"I'll help. Don't worry about all that … just let me know when are you planning to take her and I will make all the necessary arrangements. I assure you that."

"Thank you, my friend … I know I can count on you." Arthur says happily.

"Don't worry, I will make sure it will be a day to remember for both of you," Merlin assures.

x X x

Katrina is with Agravaine when Arthur enters her chamber. Both sister and brother look at Arthur. Agravaine smiles while Katrina gets up and walks towards Arthur, her arms extending to embrace him.

"Arthur, what a surprise! Agravaine and I were just talking about you. How are you?" she says and accepts Arthur's embrace, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm good, Mother. I missed you."

"You really shouldn't be straining yourself, Arthur … you must be resting." Katrina looks at him in concern.

"Arthur, in bed?" Agravaine questions as he nears his sister and nephew. "Since when can you restrict the future king to bed rest? This man here is a natural born killer. You can never tie him down, no matter how seriously he is injured."

"Well said, Uncle. See, Mother? Agravaine knows me better," Arthur laughs and walks to the table, pulls out the chair and sits down. "I am good. I can walk and be myself, just like I was before."

"Thanks to Gaius, of course. He worked wonders on you," Katrina says.

"Hmm … Actually I was thinking you'd say Guinevere," Arthur replies, twirling the apple on the table.

Katrina smiles. "Yes, how could I forget her? She is the main reason of your recovery. She never left your side, Arthur. I feared for her own health but nothing could turn her away from you. She simply wouldn't leave your side."

"Yes, Mother, and that is why I decided to repay her kindness by taking her out for picnic."

"Picnic?" both brother and sister say in unison.

"Yes … I want to get to know her better, find out everything about her … court her again because I believe I spoiled it the first time."

"Oh, really?" Katrina quickly masks her disappointment. "That is a wonderful idea, Arthur. When are you planning to do that? Where?"

"I haven't decided yet but when I do, you'd be the first to know, Mother."

"You don't have to tell me, Arthur … what you both do isn't my business. That is your personal life and I am just happy that you wish to get back in her good books," Katrina says.

Arthur smiles.

"No, let us go and tell you father about this wonderful news. I am sure he will be thrilled."

"Now?"

"Yes, why not?" Katrina says.

"Hmm … I was thinking perhaps later? When I have got everything settled."

"Nonsense. He deserves to know and I think you should not wait. Come, let us go and tell him." Katrina grabs Arthur and pulls him to the door. "He will love it."

"Katrina is right, Arthur. Your father needs to know," Agravaine adds.

"All right then … let us go, Mother," Arthur says and leads the group. Before Katrina leaves the chamber, she tosses a quick look at Agravaine.

Her brother nods as if he knows what she means. Katrina nods back and disappears. Agravaine smiles to himself.

x X x

Merlin paces the floor uneasily in his chamber. Morgana pokes her head in and clears her throat.

"Can I come in?"

"Morgana? Just the person I've been looking for. Come, I need to talk to you." Merlin rushes to the door, pulls it open and drags Morgana inside and closes the door behind him. "I need your help!"

"Calm down, Merlin … what is going on? Why are you looking so tense?" Morgana asks, nearing Merlin.

Merlin takes a deep breath and sighs. "Arthur wants to court Gwen and he wants to do it in style. So I suggested he take her out for a picnic and he asked me to help set the preparation for it. I have the spot ready but I don't know what else is needed because I have never taken a woman out for picnic, including you."

"Thank you for reminding me, Merlin," Morgana glares at him and pouts her lips. She does that whenever she is thinking. "Hmm, a picnic huh?"

"Yes… what is needed? And what does Gwen like?"

"Well, certainly if Arthur is trying to impress Gwen then I think he shouldn't overdo it. Gwen will not like that. She likes simple things. He doesn't need to impress her that way," Morgana says

Merlin scratches his head. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, don't use anything from the castle. Be more humble in the preparation … if possible, try to use things she is accustomed to and misses … items from her old life."

"Ahhh … noted. What else?"

"The food has to be less luxurious because the main motif Arthur is taking her for picnic is to court her so food shouldn't take centre stage. Prepare mostly Gwen's favourites. And she likes flowers so there has to be plenty of them."

"I will see to that … more?"

"Hmm … certainly the place you have chosen has a stream, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Morgana says. "Well, the rest is really up to Arthur. He must impress her from the beginning. And remind him not to bicker but please her. Make her comfortable," Morgana adds.

"I've telling him that since this morning. And I hope he really doesn't lose his temper."

"And she hers. Remember, she has bad temper as well," Morgana laughs.

"Ahh, yes … well, let's hope everything goes on well."

"When is he taking her out?" Morgana asks.

"Next week," Merlin replies.

x X x

A week later in the meadows near Camelot…

"Hurry up, Merlin, she will be here any minute!" Arthur shouts his orders at his friend as they both scramble to get the final preparations done.

Merlin bites his lip and arranges the cushions and swipes the dust from the sheet, laid on the ground. Arthur takes a look at the flowers and sighs.

"Are these fresh?"

"Arthur, I didn't even trim the roots, how fresh do you expect?" Merlin says in shock.

"Haha," Arthur laughs. "Just joking. I know you went far to get all this prepared. And I really appreciate it, my friend. Thanks."

"Anything for you and Gwen, Arthur," Merlin says with a smile. He gets up and takes a long satisfied look at his effort. "Hmm, satisfied?"

"Very, thanks a lot," Arthur says and adjusts his tunic.

"Now, remember what I told you?" Merlin asks, crossing over towards Arthur.

"Yes, impress her, keep my temper at bay and most importantly: woo her." Arthur replies.

"Good, and don't ever try to be nasty or over confident. You know your wife and she is feisty. She isn't one of those women you've gone out with, so be careful with what you say. Understand?"

"Yes, my lord," Arthur bows at Merlin.

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin smiles back.

"So what are you boys up to?" someone says from behind them. Both Merlin and Arthur turn around in unison. Arthur's mouth drops open and Merlin looks stunned.

Guinevere stands looking at them, with a smile on her face.


End file.
